


Angel Cookies

by dreamxy



Series: Angel Cookies [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood Friends, Dad!Dean, F/F, F/M, Gay Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missverständnisse, Misunderstandings, Reunions, Straight Dean, Teacher Dean, Wiedersehen, Writer Castiel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 69,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamxy/pseuds/dreamxy
Summary: "Wenn du am Weihnachtsabend vor dem Zubettgehen einen Angel Cookie isst, träumst du von deiner großen Liebe. Sie wird dein Schicksal sein." Die gesamte Shurley Familie glaubte an diese Legende -außer Castiel. Nicht seitdem er als Teenager am Weihnachtsmorgen zur Kirche gerannt war, um einen sehr attraktiven und sehr hetero Dean Winchester davon abzuhalten, jemand anderen zu heiraten. Aber als seine Familie dreizehn Jahre später Weihnachten zusammen feiert, in der Stadt,  in der alles begann, muss Castiel sich seiner Vergangenheit stellen. Und das ist nicht das Einzige, was er in Stars Hollow zu erledigen hat. [Destiel] [Autorisierte Übersetzung]
Relationships: Bartholomew/Rebecca, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Crowley/Anna Milton, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Kali (Supernatural), Gadreel/Inias (Supernatural), Michael/Naomi (Supernatural), past Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester - Relationship
Series: Angel Cookies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580626
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Angel Cookies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729640) by [noxsoulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/pseuds/noxsoulmate). 



„Nichts bringt eine vergessene Erinnerung besser zurück wie bestimmte Gerüche“  
\- Christopher Poindexter

Vanille und Zucker.

Das waren die zwei dominierenden Düfte, die Castiel roch, sobald er die Haustür öffnete. Ok, wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte er sie schon gerochen, als er aus dem Auto gestiegen war. Aber da er ein Meister der Verdrängung war, konnte sein Unterbewusstsein ihm vorgaukeln, dass absolut nichts falsch war, als er die fünf Stufen zum Haus seiner Tante hochging.

Jedenfalls, als er die Tür öffnete, war nicht mal mehr sein Unterbewusstsein in der Lage, ihm was anderes weiszumachen. Und nichts, absolut gar nichts, konnte die Erinnerungen zurückhalten, die sich vor sein geistiges Auge drängten.

_Grüne Augen, die ihn mitleidig ansahen._

_Ein trauriges Stirnrunzeln._

_„Castiel... Es tut mir leid...“_

„Castiel, Liebling, bist du das?“

Mit einem kurzen Kopfschütteln, verbannte Castiel die schmerzvollen Erinnerungen wieder dahin wo sie hingehörten: In den tiefsten, dunkelsten Platz in seinem Kopf, um nie wieder angefasst werden zu dürfen.

„Ja, ich bins.“

„Mach bitte die Tür zu. Es ist kalt draußen.“

Den Worten seiner Tante Folge leistend, schloss Castiel die Tür und ließ seine Tasche auf den Boden fallen. Nachdem er den Schnee von seinem schwarzen Mantel geklopft hatte, zog er ihn aus und steifte die Schuhe ab. Er musste nicht lange nach seinen weichen Hausschuhen suchen, sie standen immer noch an der selben Stelle, wo er sie bei seinem letzten Besuch zurück gelassen hatte.

Castiel versuchte, den penetranten Duft zu ignorieren. Mehr Fragmente einer Vergangenheit voller Schmerz drohten an die Oberfläche zu kommen, aber Castiel nahm einen tiefen Atemzug durch den Mund, um sich zusammenzureißen. Schultern zurück, Brust raus. Das war die Vergangenheit und lange her. Und der Geruch von ein paar verdammten Keksen würde daran auch nichts ändern.

„Castiel, willst du im Eingangsbereich übernachten, oder was dauert so lange?“

Seufzend ging Castiel durch den Flur und das Wohnzimmer, um in die Küche zu gelangen, die sich im hinteren Teil des Hausen befand. Das Bild, welches sich ihm bot, war vorhersehbar, wenn man bedachte, wie sehr der Geruch in der Luft hing, trotzdem war es etwas absurd.

Ganz sicher nicht war seine Tante gekleidet wie eine backende Hausfrau, abgesehen von der mit Rüschen besetzten Schürze und Blumenmustern. Das komplette Gegenteil von den schwarzen Designerkleid, das zu ihrer scheinbar nicht endenden Kollektion gehörte. Obwohl sie nie von der Farbe abwich seitdem ihr Mann vor sieben Jahren verstorben war, war Castiel sich sicher, dass sie nie das gleiche Kleid getragen hatte. Abgesehen von etwas Mehl auf der Schürze, war das Kleid makellos. Genau wie ihr Lächeln, als sie sich ihm zuwandte, nachdem sie das Tablett mit Keksen aus dem Ofen geholt hatte.

„Da bist du ja. Und das genau rechtzeitig, die letzte Ladung ist fertig.“

Kaum hatte Amara das Backblech abgestellt, schob sie eine Haarsträhne zur Seite, die sich aus ihrem ansonsten perfektem Dutt gelöst hatte. Wenn es eine Frau gab, die dazu geboren wurde eine Backshow zu moderieren und gleichzeitig zu modeln, dann war das seine Tante. Blöd nur für die Fernsehindustrie, dass sie sich dazu entschieden hatte, ein Hai in der Bücherwelt zu werden.

„Tantchen, was genau machst du da?“

„Ich dachte, das ist offensichtlich.“, antwortete sie ihm und zog sich die Handschuhe aus, „Ich backe Angelcookies.“

„Ja, danke, das seh ich auch. Ich wollte wissen _wieso_.“

„Weil wir alle sie lieben und ich wollte etwas Nettes haben, was ich deinem Vater und Geschwistern mitbringen kann, wenn wir morgen zu ihnen fahren.“

Während sie erklärte, holte sie ein zweites Blech aus dem Ofen, ebenfalls gefüllt mit Angelcookies. Danach füllte sie sie in eine Keksdose um. Als Castiel ihr nicht antwortete, hörte Amara auf und sah auf. Er versuchte, ihr ein glaubwürdiges Lächeln zu schenken, aber offensichtlich war er damit nicht erfolgreich.

„Oh nein, Castiel.“

Amara ignorierte die Keks und kam um die Kücheninsel zu ihm und legte eine perfekt manikürte Hand an seine Wange. Und für Castiel gab es keinen Grund wegzusehen oder zu verbergen, dass nicht alles in Ordnung war..

„Es tut mir leid, Liebling. Es ist nur so lange her, dass ich sie gebacken habe. Ich habe total vergessen...“

„Schon gut, Tantchen. Es sind nur Erinnerungen, richtig?“

Ihr steifes Lächeln zeigte Castiel, dass er sie damit keineswegs überzeugt hatte.

„Wirklich, Tante Amara, mir geht’s gut. Es ist Jahre her. Und du hast recht, wir alle lieben diese Kekse. Ein blödes, altes, schiefgegangenes Märchen wird daran auch nichts ändern.“

Ihr Lächeln wurde ein wenig sanfter, aber es war nicht genug. Also tat Castiel das Einzige, was ihm noch einfiel und nahm sich einen der Angelcookies aus der letzten Ladung. Ohne zu zögern, biss er ein großes Stück ab und ließ sich von dem Geschmack erschlagen. Das Stöhnen war unfreiwillig und schien seine Tante zu überzeugen, jetzt war ihr Lächeln echt.

„Siehst du, kein Grund, dir Sorgen zu machen.“, nuschelte Castiel mit halbvollem Mund. Er gab ihr einen gezuckerten Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er die Küche verließ, seine Tasche aufhob und in sein Zimmer zu bringen.

Kaum war er im Badezimmer, um sich frisch zu machen, spuckte er den Keks in ein Taschentuch und schmiss ihn zusammen mit dem unangetasteten Rest in die Toilette. Um den letzten Geschmack von Vanille loszuwerden, spülte er sich den Mund gründlich aus, bevor er ihn zurück in die Erinnerungen schwemmte, die er seit 13 Jahre vergessen wollte.

*~*~*

Da weder er noch seine Tante besonders redselig waren, verlief das Abendessen in ruhiger und bescheidener Atmosphäre. Sie beide wussten, dass das bei dem nächsten Abenden anders sein würde, da Castiel einige laute und vorallem redselige Geschwister hatte,sowie ein paar Nichten und Neffen. Dementsprechend war es sehr schön, den letzten ruhigen Abend genießen zu können.

Vor dem Sturm, wie man so schön sagte.

„Wie kommst du mit deinem Buch voran?“, fragte Amara, als sie nach der Käseplatte griff.

Castiel reichte sie ihr und nickte als Bestätigung: „Ich bin halb fertig mit dem ersten Entwurf, der Rest steht noch aus, aber Ideen hab ich schon. Ich glaube, nach ein paar ruhigen Tagen in Stars Hollow hab ich den Entwurf Ende des Jahres fertig.“

„Das klingt fantastisch! Aber... ruhige Tage in Stars Hollow?“

Bei der ganzen Ironie in ihrer Stimme konnte Castiel ein Lachen nicht ganz zurückhalten.

„Stimmt, ist wohl nur eine Wunschvorstellung. Aber vielleicht kann ich mich ja hin und wieder zurückziehen. Einen ruhigen Ort finden und einfach schreiben.“

„Du musst aufpassen, Castiel.“

„Amara, ich glaube nicht, dass irgendjemand raus finden wird, dass ich C. S. James bin, nur wenn sie einen kurzen Blick auf meinen Laptop werfen.“

„Vielleicht nicht, aber ich hoffe, du erinnerst dich, wie neugierig die Leute sein können.“

„Glaub mir, ich erinnere mich.“

Erst als er ihre weiche Hand auf seiner spürte, bemerkte Castiel, wie hart seine Stimme klang. Ihre Augen leuchteten vor Mitgefühl, aber sie antwortete ihm nicht.

„Ich sag ja nur. Dein Künstlername war nicht unbedingt die beste Wahl, immerhin hast du meinen Nachnamen angenommen. Leute könnten es vermuten.“

„Amara, ohne Onkel Raphael zu beleidigen -Gott hab seine Seele gnädig- 'James' ist nicht gerade ein ungewöhnlicher Nachname.“

„Ja. Ja, ich weiß.“, unterbrach sie ihn, trank was von ihrem Wein und winkte sein Argument mit einer Handbewegung weg, „Wir hatten die Diskussion, als wir damals über deinen Namen diskutiert hatten und Raphael hat zugestimmt. Kein Grund, das Thema wieder aufzurollen, es ist eh zu spät, etwas zu ändern.“

Es folgte ein Moment der Stille, in der Castiel in dem Überbleibsel seines Salates herumstocherte -etwas was er nicht mehr getan hatte, seitdem er das erste Mal bei seiner Tante und seinem Onkel gewohnt hatte- Anders als damals, war sein Onkel jetzt nicht hier, um ihn von seinem Tun abzubringen, aber die Worte hallten trotzdem in seinem Kopf wider, weswegen er auch schnell seine Gabel zur Seite legte, entschied dass er satt war anstatt mit seinem Essen zu spielen.

Als er wieder aufsah, erwischte er Amara, wie sie ihn mit einem zärtlichen Gesichtsausdruck ansah, ein Ausdruck, den nur wenige Glückliche erhaschten.

Er nahm ihre Hand und schenkte ihr ein sanftes Lächeln: „Keine Sorge, Tante Amara. Du hast so hart dafür gearbeitet, mir mit dieser Geheimidentität zu geben, mir ein Leben in Frieden zu verschaffen und das auch noch unter recht normalen Verhältnissen. Und das werde ich auch nicht in Gefahr bringen.“

Noch während er sprach, meldete sich eine kleine Stimme von ganz weit hinten in seinem Kopf, die er beschloss zu ignorieren. Das war ein ganz anderes Dilemma, wofür er auch noch eine Lösung finden musste -sollte es nicht genug sein, sich seiner Vergangenheit in weniger als vierundzwanzig Stunden stellen zu müssen.

Ihr Miteinander ging nach dem Essen schnell zu Ende, Amara musste schließlich noch ihre Tasche packen und Castiel war dankbar, noch etwas Zeit für sich zu haben. Es lag noch einiges vor ihm und er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er den Monat zurück in seiner Heimatstadt überleben würde. Er hatte Stars Hollow vor dreizehn Jahren verlassen und nicht zurück gesehen. Kein einziges Mal. Und das mit guten Grund.

Castiel machte sich Bett fertig, kramte nur die Sachen aus seiner Tasche, die er für die Nacht und den Morgen brauchte. Zusammen mit seinem Laptop machte er es sich in seinem Bett gemütlich. Es war nicht mal neun Uhr am Abend; vielleicht konnte er noch zwei oder drei Seiten schreiben, bevor er schlafen ging. Normalerweise liebte er es nachts zu schreiben, aber da stand auch nicht auf dem Plan in aller Herrgottsfrühe aufzustehen, um drei Stunden mit dem Auto zu fahren -je nach Verkehr und Wetter eventuell nur zwei.

Als sein Bruder ihn vor dreizehn Jahren hierher zu seiner Tante gefahren hatte, kam ihm die Fahrt ewig vor und doch nicht weit genug. Castiel hatte keine Ahnung, wie es ihm bei seiner Rückkehr ergehen würde.

Ohne richtige Motivation irgendetwas zu schreiben, öffnete Castiel schnell das Dokument auf dem er Notizen und Handlungsstränge speicherte und schrieb ein paar andere Ideen dazu. Dazu kamen ein paar Abänderungen, aber alles in allem war er zufrieden mit dem was er hatte.

Mit einem frustrierten Seufzen gab er dann auch auf und loggte sich stattdessen in seinem Netflixaccount ein. Er wusste zwar, er durfte keine Zeit verlieren, besonders da der Abgabetermin seiner Junge-Erwachsene-Serie immer näher rückte -aber andererseits war es von Vorteil, dass er sich schon einen Namen in dem Business gemacht hatte, da konnte er die Deadline auch ein bisschen verziehen.

Oder vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass er in dem Verlag seiner Familie arbeitete und sein Lektor gleichzeitig sein bester Freund war.

„Oh shit!“, sofort griff er nach seinem Handy. Er hatte Balthazar versprochen, ihm zu schreiben, wenn er gut bei seiner Tante angekommen war. Es war zwar keine allzu weite Distanz, aber Zar war in dem Punkt immer wie eine besorgte Mutter. Besonders mit näher rückenden Deadlines. Manchmal fragte Castiel sich, ob er sich mehr über sein Wohlergehen oder das Geld sorgte, das er ihm einbrachte.

[ich] Lebe noch und bin im Bett gekuschelt... schreiben.

[Zar] Hör auf zu lügen. Du schaust Netflix, richtig?

[ich] Wieso bist du dir so sicher, dass ich keinen Porno schaue?

[Zar] Weil ich mir ernsthaft Sorgen machen müsste, wenn du mir dabei schreiben würdest.

Mit einem unterdrückten Lachen entschied Castiel sich dann endlich für eine Serie, die er weiter schauen wollte, bevor er antwortete.

[ich] Du wärst nicht geschmeichelt?

[Zar] ...vielleicht

Castiel drückte auf Pause und schrieb noch eine Weile mit seinem besten Freund. Er liebte es, mit ihm zu reden. Abgesehen von dem konstanten flirten und dem ersten Eindruck, den andere von Zar haben konnten, war der Mann hetero und genaugenommen sogar in festen Händen.

[ich] Um fair zu sein, Stephen Amell zuzusehen, wie er Starling City rettet, hat ein bisschen was von einem Porno

[Zar] **'verdreht die Augen'** Dann hab Spaß mit deinem Porno. Geh nicht zu spät schlafen. Wetter sieht für morgen nicht gut aus.

[ich] Ja, Papa

[Zar] Komm mir nicht damit, junger Mann!

[Zar] Oh, und ich erwarte deinen ersten Entwurf auf meinem Schreibtisch an Neujahr, vergiss das nicht.

[ich] wie könnte ich das nur vergessen? Du erinnerst mich ja mindestens alle 24 Stunden.

[Zar] Ja und warum wohl?

[ich] …weil ich Stephen Amell dabei zusehe, wie er Starling City rettet?

[Zar] nicht nur hübsch, sondern auch noch klug. Schlaf gut, mein Lieber.

[ich] du bist so geschmacklos manchmal, weißt du das?

Anstelle von einer Antwort, erhielt Castiel ein Bild von Zar. Er schickte ihm verschiedene Emojis, darunter einen Kuss, küssende Lippen, Herzaugen und all das. Bildunterschrift war _liebe dich auch_.

Castiel grinste breit, suchte schnell nach einem Standbild von Stephen Amell und presste die Lippen auf den Bildschirm, um das entstandene Foto an Zar zurück zuschicken. _Sorry, bin schon vergeben._

Wenn irgendjemand den Chatverlauf der beiden zu Gesicht bekommen würde, wären die sicher der Meinung, er gehörte zu zwei Teenager Mädchen.

Immer noch grinsend legte Castiel sein Handy zur Seite und schaute seine tolle Serie weiter. Er schaffte eine ganze Folge, bevor ihm schon fast von alleine die Augen zufielen. Also räumte er seinen Laptop weg, ging ein letztes Mal ins Badezimmer und kuschelte sich dann in sein Bett.

Es dauerte nur zwei Minuten bis es ihm viel zu leise wurde. Nicht, dass es jemals in New York leise war, aber verglichen zu seiner Penthousewohnung am Central Park, befand sich das Haus seiner Tante in einem ruhigerem Stadtteil. Ruhig genug, um Castiels Gedanken Zeit zu geben, sein Hirn zu infiltrieren und das war das Letzte, was er wollte. Also schaltete er doch seinen Laptop wieder an und suchte die erste Folge von Arrow. Er ließ sie als Hintergrundgeräusch laufen, ohne sie gucken zu wollen. Da er die Folge auch schon auswendig kannte, verpasste er auch nichts.

Castiel drehte sich auf die andere Seite und stieß ein letztes Mal einen tiefen Atemzug aus mit dem er auch alle Erinnerungen verdrängte und war ein paar Minuten später eingeschlafen.

*~*~*

_Das Rentiergeweih auf seinem Kopf war schief. Er fühlte es, aber er hatte keine Zeit, sie wieder zu richten. Die kleinen Glocken an seinem Jingle Bell Pullover klingelten in einer seltsamen Harmonie mit den Kirchenglocken, als er die Treppen hoch rannte, seinen Schuhen vertrauend, dass er nicht ausrutschte auf dem Schnee. Die Tür öffnete sich wie von Zauberhand vor ihm und da stand er._

_Dean Winchester._

_Der Mann, den er geliebt hatte, bevor er überhaupt wusste, was Liebe überhaupt war._

_„Mr. Winchester!“_

_Es waren nur sie beide in dem Raum, niemand sonst._

_Es wäre so einfach für ihn, zu ihm zu rennen und zu ignorieren wie falsch und verboten das war._

_Sie waren dazu bestimmt zusammen zu sein. Die Angel Cookies hatten es ihm gesagt._

Wenn du am Weihnachtsabend einen Angel Cookie isst, bevor du ins Bett gehst, dann träumst du von deiner großen Liebe, sie wird deine Bestimmung sein.

_Castiel hatte von Dean Winchester geträumt._

_Er hatte eigentlich jede Nacht von ihm geträumt, aber das hier war anders._

_Anders, weil er dieses Mal vor dem Schlafen gehen einen Angel Cookie gegessen hatte und die Legende lag nie falsch._

_Nicht bei seinen Großeltern._

_Nicht bei seiner Tante._

_Nicht bei seinem Vater._

_Und auch nicht bei seinen Cousins und Geschwistern._

_Er wusste, er war dazu bestimmt, mit Dean Winchester zusammen zu sein._

_Wieso also sah der Mann ihn mit vor Mitleid glänzenden Augen an? Wieso war da ein trauriges Stirnrunzeln auf seinem so hübschen Gesicht?_

_„Castiel... Es tut mir leid.“_

_Gelächter._

_Sie waren nicht allein._

_Und sie waren sich auch nicht nahe, nicht mehr._

_Da waren tausende von Meilen zwischen ihnen, erfüllt mit spöttischen und bösartigen und hämischen Gesichtern, Finger zeigten auf ihn, Gelächter war überall, Mitleid._

_Tränen brannten in seinen Augen und ließen seine Sicht verschwimmen, als er sich umdrehte und losrannte._

_Rannte, so schnell er konnte, nur um auf der eisigen Treppe der Kirche auszurutschen..._

*~*~*

Castiel schreckte aus dem Traum, das Gefühl zu fallen steckte immer noch in seinen Knochen. Der Rest vom Traum kam mit einem Schlag zurück und er wusste nicht mehr, wie man atmete. Mit den Füßen kickte er die Decke beiseite, setzte sich auf und schlang die Arme um die eigene Mitte und zog die Beine an.

_Einatmen. Ausatmen. Einatmen. Ausatmen._

Er wiederholte das Mantra in seinem Kopf, wiegte sich dabei leicht vor und zurück, versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen.

Es war Jahre her, dass er das letzte Mal diesen Alptraum hatte... die Erinnerung kam im Schlaf zurück. Castiel hätte wissen sollten, dass jetzt alles zurück kommen würde, so kurz bevor er wieder dort war.

Er holte seinen Laptop zurück ins Bett, es war kurz nach zwei in der Früh. Er hatte noch etwas Zeit, bevor sie los wollten.

Er ließ Arrow wieder laufen und drehte die Lautstärke etwas höher, damit er auch im Badezimmer etwas hörte. Es dauerte nicht lang, bis er seine Tabletten in seiner Kosmetiktasche fand. Nichts Starkes, nur sehr, sehr leichte Beruhigungsmittel, die man rezeptfrei bekam. Die würden seine Nerven beruhigen und ihm helfen, ruhiger zu werden, um noch etwas Schlaf zu bekommen. Er nahm eine Tablette und schluckte sie mit Wasser runter, bevor er sich auch noch ein wenig von dem kühlen Nass ins Gesicht schüttete. Mit einem Blick in den Spiegel schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Das ist eine dumme Idee.“

Er wusste, es war bescheuert nach 13 Jahren wieder nach Stars Hollow zurück zu kehren. Aber welche Wahl hatte er schon, wenn sein Vater krank war und nicht in der Lage war, durch Amerika zu reisen, um ihn und andere Geschwister über die Feiertage zu besuchen, so wie es die letzten Jahre immer war? Sollte er seinem Vater einfach „Nein“ sagen, nachdem Michael ihn darüber informiert hatte, dass ihr Vater die ganze Angelegenheit runter spielte und seine Gesundheit nicht gerade die beste war? Sollte er einfach hoffen, dass ein Wunder geschehen würde und er ihn nächstes Jahr in New York besuchte?

Seufzend trocknete Castiel sich ab und ging zurück in sein Zimmer.

Natürlich nicht. Natürlich folgte er der Bitte seines Vaters, egal, wie schwer es für ihn war.

Als er an seiner Tasche vorbei ging, beugte er sich runter und holte seinen Ordner mit Notizen für das nächste Buch heraus. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, das Licht einzuschalten, das Leuchten seines Laptops reichte aus, um zu finden was er suchte.

Der andere Grund, wieso er sich dazu verpflichtet fühlte, nach Stars Hollow zurück zu gehen, obwohl er nicht genau wusste wieso.

Der Brief war erst ein paar Tage alt und trotzdem sah das Papier und der Umschlag aus, als wären sie älter. Was daran lag, dass Castiel ihn schon so oft in den Händen gehalten und nachgedacht hatte.

_Grace W._

_Stars Hollow, CT_

Mehr stand nicht über den Absender darauf. Keine Adresse, kein Nachname. Aber der Schreibstil zeigte deutlich, dass der Brief von einem jungen Mädchen stammte. Sie hätte wohl keine Antwort von ihrem „Lieblingsautor“ erwartet, wie sie ihn in ihrem Brief nannte. Vielleicht brauchte sie einfach jemandem, dem sie ihren Schmerz mitteilen konnte. Castiel hatte seine Hausaufgaben gemacht, und von den knapp zehntausend Bewohnern von Stars Hollow, hießen siebenundzwanzig Grace und ihr Nachname fing mit einem W an.

Sicher, er hatte keine Ahnung, wie alt sie alle waren, aber wie hätte ihm das auch geholfen, einen Brief zurückzuschicken?

_An Grace W., vermutlich 15 Jahre alt, liest Bücher von C. S. James, Stars Hollow?_

Mit einem Kopfschütteln holte er den Brief zum wohl hunderttausendsten Mal aus dem Umschlag. Er brauchte kein Licht, die Worte hatten sich schon in sein Hirn eingebrannt. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wieso dieser Brief von einem Fan ihn so sehr berührte. Es war ja nicht, dass Grace der einzige Fan war, der ihm seinen Herzschmerz mitteilte.

Castiel hatte sich schon gefragt, ob es daran lag, dass sie aus Stars Hollow kam. Oder vielleicht war es, weil sie ihm erzählt hatte, dass sie mit acht ihre Mutter verloren hatte -im gleichen Alter, in dem Castiel seine verloren hatte. Oder vielleicht, weil sie ihm von ihrem Unfall erzählte und dass sie Angst hatte, wieder auf ein Pferd zu steigen, obwohl sie das reiten liebte. Castiel verstand das. Er hatte zwar nie einen Unfall beim Reiten, aber es war eine lange Zeit, seitdem er das letzte Mal auf einem Pferd gesessen hatte. Und erst als er Grace' Brief gelesen hatte, erinnerte er sich an die schönen alten Zeiten zurück Zuhause.

All das waren mögliche Gründe, wieso Grace Brief in tiefer berührt hatte, als jeder anderer Brief. Aber wenn er ehrlich war, war es wahrscheinlich einfach die Art, wie das kleine Mädchen sich um ihren Vater sorgte, ein paar Zeilen im besonderen, stachen heraus:

_„Ich weiß, er will stark für mich sein, aber ich kann ihn weinen hören, wenn er denkt, ich schlafe.“_

_„Kurz nach dem Unfall haben die Ärzte gesagt, ich könnte vielleicht nie wieder laufen -aber das hat mir keine Angst gemacht. Ich hatte Angst um meinen Papa, weil ich sehen konnte, wie sehr es ihn verletzte.“_

_„Nachdem meine Mama gestorben ist, hat er kaum gesprochen. So war er auch nach meinem Unfall und das macht mir wirklich Angst. Ich mache mir Sorgen.“_

Castiel seufzte wieder und steckte den Brief wieder zurück in den Umschlag.

Er hatte Amara versprochen, seine Identität nicht zu gefährden und er hatte es auch wirklich nicht vor. Aber aus irgendwelchen Gründen, wollte er einen Weg finden, dieses Mädchen zu finden. Ihr helfen, durch diese harte Zeit zu kommen. Er würde nicht gehen und ihr eröffnen, wer er war, aber zumindest konnte er raus finden, wer sie war, damit er endlich ihren Brief beantworten konnte.

Letztendlich, wie viele junge Mädchen konnte es geben, die ihre Mutter verloren und einen Reitunfall hatten im letzten Sommer?

Er musste nur aufpassen, wem er Fragen stellte in der Stadt voller neugierigen Menschen.


	2. Chapter 2

„Gott würfelt nicht“

\- Albert Einstein

Balthazar hatte recht behalten; die Fahrt war alles andere als einfach. Aber immerhin waren die Straßen frei um sechs Uhr in der Früh. Castiel hatte verschlafen und war erst durch das Klopfen von Amara wach geworden. Dadurch waren sie eine halbe Stunde zu spät los, besonders da Amara noch darauf bestand, dass er etwas zum Frühstück aß. Und den Kaffee sollte er bloß nicht vergessen.

Letzten Endes war es so wohl am besten, er musste ja wach und konzentriert sein, um von New York nach Stars Hollow zu kommen.

Erst nach Hartford machte sich die Nervosität erstmals bemerkbar, weswegen er das Steuer fester umklammerte. Und als sie an Bobby Singer's Ranch vorbei kamen, wollte er das erste Mal umdrehen und zurück fahren. Sie war leicht zu erkennen, man sah die Lichter schon aus der Ferne. Es war zu dunkel, aber Castiel war sich ziemlich sicher, eine Silhouette das Pferd satteln und dann damit verschwinden zu sehen. Er hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass Bobby Singer so ein Frühaufsteher und leidenschaftlicher Reiter war, dass er noch vor Sonnenaufgang davon ritt. Andererseits, waren es dreizehn Jahre, seitdem er den Mann das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Einiges konnte sich ändern.

Der Gedanke Bobby Singer könnte vielleicht die richtige Person sein, um ihm Fragen über das Mädchen, welches in Stars Hollow einen Reitunfall hatte, beantworten, nahm ihn so sehr in Beschlag, dass das Stadtzeichen _Willkommen in Stars Hollow_ für Castiel aus dem Nichts kam und seinen Puls in die Höhe trieb. Erst als seine Tante ihre weiche Hand auf seine legte, merkte er, dass man das Weiß von seinen Knöcheln sehen konnte, so sehr umkrallte er das Lenkrad. Er sah einen Moment zu ihr rüber und ließ sich von ihrem sanften Lächeln beruhigen.

„Alles wird gut, Castiel.“

Natürlich würde es das. Die Vergangenheit war vergangen und er war definitiv nicht mehr der naive kleine Teenager von damals. Er schenkte ihr ein kleines Nicken, bevor er sich wieder auf die Straße konzentrierte.

Als sie am Marktplatz vorbei fuhren, war Castiel überrascht, schon so viele Leute unterwegs und arbeiten zu sehen, wie sie den Pavillon auf dem Platz dekorierten. Nach all den Jahren stand er immer noch dort. Auf der einen Seite bauten Menschen eine Bühne auf, andere waren damit beschäftigt, ein Zelt aufzustellen, damit die Zuschauer nicht unter freiem Himmel sitzen mussten.

„Kommt es mir nur so vor, oder hart sich in all den Jahren nichts verändert?“, fragte Amara, ließ dabei den Blick über den Marktplatz schweifen. Da Castiel nicht sicher war, ob sie davon angetan oder irritiert war, zuckte er einfach die Schultern und fuhr weiter.

Sie erreichten Haus der Familie Shurley, was schon einer kleinen Villa glich, um Viertel vor Sieben und im Inneren war schon heller Tag. Kein Wunder bei einer Familie voller Frühaufsteher. Trotzdem hatte Castiel im Stillen gehofft, sich hinein schleichen und noch eine Weile verstecken zu können, aber natürlich hatte er kein Glück.

Inias und Gabriel waren die Ersten, die sie draußen mit Umarmungen empfingen. Scheinbar hatten sich alle Geschwister den Freitag frei genommen, um das Familientreffen gebührend zu feiern. Er wusste, die meisten mussten am Montag zurück zu ihrer Arbeit. Außer Rebecca's Ehemann Bart und Inias Verlobte Gad, die beide nicht von der Arbeit wegkamen, war jeder da.

Das Highlight am Morgen, war Tante Amara, als sie die Angel Cookies auspackte und auf den Tisch stellte. Darauf folgten begeisterte Rufe von allen Seiten, gemischt mit der Wiedergabe der alten Legende für die kleineren Gäste. Natürlich wurde die Geschichte von Großmutter Colette erzählt. Schließlich war sie auch die Erste der Familie, die am Weihnachtsabend so viele Jahre zuvor mit Angel Cookies ins Bett gegangen war und von ihrem zukünftigen Ehemann geträumt hatte. Zu der Zeit hatten ihr zwei Männer den Hof gemacht, aber als sie in dieser Nacht von Cain träumte, nahm sie es als Zeichen und fällte ihre Entscheidung. Kein einziges Mal in ihrem Leben hatte sie diese Entscheidung bereut und Michael hatte seinen Geschwistern oft erzählt, dass er sich noch daran erinnern konnte, wie ekelhaft verliebt ihre Großeltern nach all den Jahren immer noch waren.

Chuck und Amara waren mit dieser Geschichte aufgewachsen, immer mit Respekt vor der Geschichte, obwohl sie sie nie wirklich geglaubt hatten. Zumindest, bis Chuck die wunderschöne Becky Rosen getroffen und von ihr geträumt hatte -am Weihnachtsabend nachdem er noch einen Angel Cookie gegessen hatte. Obwohl sie jung gestorben war, bestand Chuck darauf, dass die Jahre die schönsten seines Lebens gewesen waren. Castiel glaubte ihm, erinnerte sich daran, wie glücklich die beiden gewesen waren. Und er erinnerte sich daran, wie glücklich Amara damals mit ihrem Mann, Raphael, war, obwohl ihnen der Segen von eigenen Kindern verwehrt blieb. Für sie spielte es keine Rolle. Die Tatsache, dass sie die ganzen Jahre seit seinem Tod noch schwarz trug, sagte Castiel alles, was er wissen musste.

Und es hatte auch mit dieser Generation nicht aufgehört.

Becky's Nichten und Neffen hatten die Legende genau so oft gehört wie Castiel und seine Geschwister. Seine Cousins waren alle in glücklichen Beziehungen, und von seinen drei Geschwistern waren drei verheiratet, einer verlobt und einer ebenso glücklich vergeben -nachdem alle von ihrem Partner am Weihnachtsabend geträumt hatten (auch, wenn Gabriel darauf bestand, nicht von seiner Freundin Kali geträumt zu haben, sondern von ganz vielen Süßigkeiten. Was schwer zu glauben war, wenn man mitbekam wie sie einander ansahen)

Bisher hatte die Legende nicht bei einem falsch gelegen.

Keinem.

Bis auf Castiel.

Aber er konnte es seiner Familie nicht vorhalten. Niemand außer Amara wusste, dass das, was vor dreizehn Jahren passiert war, auf dieser Legende basierte.

Durch den ganzen Krawall bemerkte niemand, dass Castiel nicht nach den Keksen griff. Nicht ein einziges Mal.

*~*~*

Erst als der Tag schon halb vorbei war, konnte Castiel ein wenig Zeit für sich alleine ergattern. Die Ausrede, von einer langen Fahrt auf einer eisigen Straße, reichte seiner Familie, um ihn in sein Zimmer zu entlassen. Mit dem Versprechen, ihm ein paar Minuten zu gönnen, ertrug er sogar Gabriels „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, ihr solltet her fliegen. Aber nein, du musstest ja dein Auto nehmen, damit du angeben kannst.“ Naja, vielleicht lag sein Bruder damit gar nicht so falsch. Aber Castiel liebte seinen nagelneuen nachtblauen 2017 Chevrolet Camarro SS ILE.

Seit sein altes Zimmer jetzt als Zimmer für Chucks Enkel herhielt, wenn die zu Besuch waren, musste Castiel in eines der Gästezimmer. Es war ihm egal, die Qualität des Bettes war die gleiche. Es kam ihm vor, als hätte er sich gerade erst hingelegt, als das Klopfen an der Tür ihn weckte. Der Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass 3 Stunden vergangen waren.

„Komm rein.“, krächzte er, räusperte sich nochmal, während die Tür auch schon aufging und sein ältester Bruder ins Zimmer kam. Michael war neun Jahre älter als er und nachdem sie ihre Mutter verloren und ihr Vater von Trauer überwältigt war, war Michael so etwas wie ein zweiter Vater für ihn geworden.

„Hab ich dich geweckt?“

„Ja, aber ist schon gut. Ich hab lang genug geschlafen.“, versicherte Castiel ihm, rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und setzte sich auf.

Michael zögerte einen Moment -was Castiel nicht von seinem Bruder gewohnt war- bevor er sich neben ihn auf das Bett setzte und ihn intensiv ansah: „Es sah aus, als würdest du den Schlaf brauchen.“

Bei Michael gab es kein einfaches Statement oder Frage. Als Anwalt konnte er alles um ihn herum bemerken und alles in Worte packen, damit andere das unbändige Gefühl bekamen, zu gestehen. Diese Gabe hatte Gabriel und Anna oft in Schwierigkeiten gebracht, als sie noch jünger waren. Da sie seit dreizehn Jahren nicht mehr zusammen lebten, schien Castiel nicht mehr so immun gegen Michaels psychologischen Kräfte zu sein. Oder vielleicht war es ihm auch einfach egal.

„Ja, ich hab die letzten Nächte nicht gut geschlafen.“

Daraufhin sagte keiner von beiden etwas.

Die Geschehnisse von Heiligabend vor dreizehn Jahren waren bei Gott kein Geheimnis -soetwas war schwer geheim zu halten, in einer Stadt wie dieser. Aber im Gegensatz zu seinen anderen Geschwistern, war Michael damals anwesend. Kein Wunder, immerhin war er Dean Winchesters Trauzeuge.

Der Einzige, der mehr über Castiels Schmerz wusste, war Gabriel, der seinen kleinen Bruder auf einer dreistündigen Autofahrt nach New York weinend und schluchzend hatte ertragen müssen. Er war dankbar, dass sein Bruder ihn nie mit Fragen bombardiert hatte, als Castiel sein Zeug gepackt und ihn angefleht hatte, ihn zu ihrer Tante und Onkel zu fahren. Es hatte noch länger gedauert, ihren Vater dazu zu bringen, ihn gehen zu lassen, aber Michael und Gabriel halfen mit ihrer Unterstützung. Das würde er nie vergessen.

„Cas“, Michael fing nach ein paar weiteren Minuten zu sprechen an und sofort lag Castiels gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf ihm. Sein ältester Bruder war nicht gerade dafür bekannt, seinen Spitznamen zu benutzen, im Gegensatz zu den anderen, die ihn mit den verschiedensten Versionen aufzogen. Von allen Spitznamen bevorzugte er Cas. Und er versuchte zu ignorieren, dass das wegen der Person sein konnte, die ihn als Erstes mit diesem Spitznamen angesprochen hatte.

Michael seufzte und fing nochmal an: „Cas, bevor wir später zur Eröffnung vom Jahrmarkt gehen, gibt es noch etwas, was du wissen solltest.“

„Okay.“

„Die Jahre über haben wir dir ein paar Dinge verheimlicht.. Wir dachten, es gäbe keinen Grund, dass du es wissen musst.“

„Aber jetzt schon?“

„Ja.“

Es folgte eine weitere Pause und Castiel musste nicht einmal nachfragen. Es gab nur einen Grund, wieso Michael so verzweifelt nach den richtigen Worten suchte.

„Schon ok, Michael. Ich werde nicht in Tränen ausbrechen, nur weil ich seinen Namen höre. Oder ihn sehe. Es ist lange her, ich bin erwachsen geworden. Und ich verspreche, ich werde zivilisiert mit ihm umgehen, wenn wir ihn sehen.“ Sein letztes Versprechen schien Michael physisch weh zu tun und jetzt war Castiel wirklich neugierig. „Außer, da gibt es noch mehr?“

„Gibt es.“ Ein weiteres Seufzen, dann sah Michael zurück zu ihm und rückte mit der Sprache raus: „Du weißt, Dean war immer ein sehr guter Freund von mir. Das hat sich nicht verändert seit... der Sache. Und... vier Jahre später... ist Lisa gestorben.“

Castiels Augen wurden groß, aber er unterbrach seinen Bruder nicht. Er erinnerte sich an Lisa Braeden. Erinnerte sich an ihren geschockten Blick, als er versucht hatte, ihre Hochzeit aufzuhalten und erinnerte sich, wie sich ihr Griff um Deans Hand verstärkte. Obwohl, das Letzte konnte genau so gut seiner eigenen Vorstellungskraft entspringen.

„Es war ein Autounfall im November. Der erste Frost auf den Straßen und ein anderes Auto hat sie gerammt. Sie waren beide sofort tot. Jedenfalls, die folgenden Monate waren hart für Dean und Dad... er... naja du weißt, wie sehr er unter Moms Tod gelitten hat, also hat er es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, Dean durch sein Leid zu helfen. Seitdem ist Dean immer zum Sonntag Familienessen hier. Und ich glaube nicht, dass sich das ändern wird. Besonders nicht, weil Weihnachten ist.“

Nickend nahm Castiel diese Information auf. Er hatte gewusst, dass es sich nicht vermeiden ließ, sich hier und da über den Weg zu laufen. Aber Dinner jeden Sonntag für die nächsten paar Wochen? Mit einem tiefen Atemzug stand Castiel auf, um über den Garten hinter dem Haus zu schauen, die Arme schlang er dabei um die eigene Brust. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Bruder ihn so sah -genau genommen wollte er gar nicht schwach sein.

Dean Winchester war Geschichte, zumindest für ihn.

„Okay.“, sagte er schließlich, drehte sich um und sah zu Michael, „Danke für die Warnung. Noch irgendwas, was ich wissen sollte?“

„Naja... um dir ein Gesamtbild zu geben: Dean hat eine Tochter, Gracie.“

Castiel wich alles Blut aus dem Gesicht.

_Grace W._

_Gracie Winchester._

Wie standen die Chancen, dass das stimmte? Wie sehr mussten die Götter ihn hassen, wenn das wahr war?

Glücklicherweise schien Michael nicht mitzubekommen, dass etwas nicht stimmte, und Castiel versuchte, sich auf die nächsten Worte zu konzentrieren.

„Sie ist meine Patenkind. Und seitdem sie auf Bobby Singer's Ranch wohnen, versteht sie sich sehr gut mit Anna's Kindern, ebenso mit meinen. Sie verbringen die meisten Wochenenden zusammen, spielen mit ihr nach ihren Reitstunden.“

„Also im Grunde eine große glückliche Familie.“ Er versuchte, versuchte wirklich, den Sarkasmus aus seiner Stimme draußen zu lassen. Es war ja nicht, als hätte er erwartet, dass seine Geschwister auf seiner Seite standen. Zur Hölle, es gab nicht mal Seiten, auf die man sich stellen konnte. Es war nicht deren Schuld, dass Castiel sich in den besten Freund seines Bruders verliebt hatte. Aber vielleicht wäre es nett gewesen, wenn sie nicht ganz so eng mit dem Mann waren, der den Fluch seiner Existenz darstellte.

Michael hatte sich bewegt, ohne dass Castiel es bemerkt hatte, denn auf einmal stand er vor ihm, eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, als unterstützende Geste. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, Cas. Ich dachte nur, du solltest es wissen, bevor wir ihn später sehen.“

„Später?“

„Gracie tanzt in dem Ballett bei der Eröffnung.“

Natürlich tut sie das.

Moment, aber wenn Gracie ein Teil des Stücks war und die Grace, die ihm diesen Brief geschrieben hatte, einen schlimmen Unfall mit vielen Verletzungen hatte... dann bedeutete dass, das sie nicht die selbe Person waren, richtig?

Castiel drängte den Gedanken beiseite, nickte und versprach, bald unten bei den anderen zu sein. Sie wollten früh genug los, um sich gute Plätze zu sichern.

Er hatte es wirklich nicht vorgehabt, aber Castiel merkte, dass er mehr als sonst auf sein Aussehen achtete, als er sich fertig machte. Fertig für die Eröffnung von Stars Hollow Wintermarkt. Er versuchte, sich selbst einzureden, dass es daran lag, dass er das erste Mal seit dreizehn Jahren wieder hier war -dreizehn Jahre nachdem er von dem peinlichsten Tag seines Lebens davon gerannt und sich von dem pummeligen, seltsamen Teenager in einen erfolgreichen, schlanken Mann verwandelt hatte. Ohne eitel wirken zu wollen, aber Castiel wusste, dass er attraktiv war und einen großen Auftritt hinlegen konnte, wenn er wollte -Zar hatte ihm das mehr als einmal gesagt. Natürlich wollte er gut aussehen, wenn er seiner Vergangenheit entgegen trat. Aber letzten Endes konnte er es versuchen und sich selbst anlügen so viel er wollte, es gab nur eine Person, die er beeindrucken wollte.

Die Tatsache, dass er die ganze Zeit über seinen Mantel anhatte, machte den ganzen Aufwand besonders dämlich. Aber hey, er wusste genau, was die richtigen Klamotten zum eigenen Selbstbewusstsein beisteuern konnten, auch wenn andere sie nicht sahen.

Mit einem letzten Blick in den Spiegel, atmete Castiel tief durch und befand sich selbst als bereit, der Welt gegenüber zu treten.

*~*~*

Vielleicht war er paranoid. Vielleicht war alles nur in seinem Kopf. Aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass alle Augen auf ihn fielen, kaum dass sein Auto um die Ecke bog und damit für jeden auf dem Markt sichtbar war. Vielleicht hatte sein Bruder auch recht und sein Auto war nicht die beste Wahl gewesen. Schien so, als würde Stars Hollow einen neuen Camarro nicht jeden Tag sehen.

Castiel fand eine Parklücke weiter hinten am Marktplatz. Wenn sie ihn beobachten wollten, müssen sie sich schon umdrehen. Aber so offensichtlich würden sie das nicht machen, richtig?

Er parkte neben einem klassischen Chevy. Vielleicht ein Impala, aber er war nicht sicher. Nur weil er sein Auto liebte, hieß das nicht, dass er die ganze Geschichte der Marke kannte. Sobald er den Motor abschaltete, atmete er noch ein letztes Mal durch und stieg aus. Er stieg so aus dem Auto, dass er mit dem Rücken zum Platz stand, um sich noch einen Moment zu fangen und seinen Mantel zu richten.

„Du kannst das“, flüsterte er zu sich selbst und drehte sich endlich um.

Er hatte es sich nicht nur eingebildet.

Hunderte Gesichter sahen zu ihm und obwohl noch einige große Meter auseinander waren, konnte er schon hören, wie die Menschen anfingen zu tuscheln und Fragen zu stellen.

Also dann.

Mit einem neutralen Gesichtsausdruck öffnete er die hintere Autotür und half seiner schwangeren Schwester Rebecca aus dem Auto. Sie lächelte ihn an und drückte seinen Arm kurz, ging dann vor. Vor dem Auto trafen sie auf Inias und Tante Amara und als Amara sich wie immer bei ihm einhakte, fühlte Castiel sich schon besser und entspannter. Seine Familie war hier und alles würde gut werden.

„Ist das nicht Chuck's Jüngster?“

„Oh mein... das kann nicht Cas sein, oder?“

„Ich glaube, das ist Castiel Shurley, er war seit Jahren nicht hier.“

„Ist das seine Frau?“

Castiel ignorierte das ganze Flüstern um ihn herum und folgte seinen Geschwistern auf der Suche nach dem Rest der Familie. Niemand näherte sich ihm direkt, aber es fühlte sich an, als würde er durch einen eifrig beschäftigtem Bienenstock laufen. Summen überall. Er war einfach froh, Amara direkt neben sich zu haben.

„Ist das nicht der Junge, der versucht hat, Deans Hochzeit zu stoppen?“

„Ja, und danach ist er abgehauen. Nach Deutschland, glaub ich.“

„Ich hab gehört, nach Russland.“

„Denkst du, er ist jetzt ein Spion? Er sieht aus die James Bond.“

Oh, wie er den ganzen Kleinstadtklatsch und Tratsch vermisst hatte.

„Hier drüben!“, hörte er Gabriels Stimme und einen Moment später kristallisierte sich sein Bruder aus der Menge heraus und ließ seine Geschwister in die Sitzreihe zu den anderen rutschen. Castiel war der letzte und dankbar, dass Gabriel anbot, auf dem Platz am Gang zu sitzen. Es war nicht viel, aber immerhin war er nicht komplett zu sehen.

Es dauerte auch nicht mehr lange, bis Taylor Doose auf die Bühne trat und sie alle willkommen hieß. Es war irgendwie lustig, sah er doch noch genau so aus, wie vor dreizehn Jahren. Vielleicht nur ein bisschen kahler und runder.

„Willkommen, meine Freunde von Stars Hollow. An diesem schönen Freitag Abend eröffnen wir den diesjährigen Stars Hollow Wintermarkt! Ich weiß, es ist etwas früher als letztes Jahr, aber ihr werden sehen, es wird der Stadt gut tun, das alles hier den ganzen Dezember zu haben!“

Castiel konnte Gemurmel um sich herum hören und seine Vermutung war, dass es um die Länge des Marktes ging, die bis zum Erbrechen diskutiert wurde.

„Wie ihr alle wissen solltet, haben wir viele verschiedene Events für diesen Monat geplant, die ihr alle in unseren Broschüren-“

„Wissen wir, Taylor.“

„Ja, mach weiter mit dem Programm!“

Neben ihm hielt Gabriel ein Lachen zurück, er genoss es immer, wenn Taylor von den Bewohnern unterbrochen wurde. Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf Castiels Lippen. Ein paar Dinge schienen sich nie zu ändern.

Wie gewöhnlich, ließ sich Taylor davon nicht unterkriegen und machte mit seiner Rede weiter. Er erklärte einige Events und Castiel ließ seinen Blick schweifen. Sie saßen in der fünften Reihe vor der Bühne, also konnte er nicht viele Menschen beobachten, wenn er sich nicht gerade auf seinem Stuhl drehen wollte. Aber die, die er sehen konnte, kamen ihm von hinten nicht bekannt vor. Sein Blick wanderte zur anderen Seite vom Gang. Ein paar Profile dort kamen ihm bekannt vor, sicher war Castiel sich aber nicht.

Bis sein Blick bei einem Paar grüner Augen hängen blieb, die direkt zu ihm zurück sahen.

Für einen Moment vergaß er, wie man atmete.

Dean Winchester saß in der ersten Reihe auf der anderen Seite, redete mit der Person neben sich. Trotzdem fixierten seine Augen Castiel. In dem Moment, in dem sich ihre Blicke trafen, hörte er auf zu reden und starrte Castiel einfach nur an.

Hitze stieg in Castiels Nacken auf und er musste sich zwingen, seinen Blick nicht von Dean wegzureißen. Das wäre viel zu offensichtlich. Stattdessen stellte er sicher, seinen Blick langsam weiter gleiten zu lassen, als wäre Deans Gesicht nur eines von vielen. Mehr nicht. Wenn Castiel sich das nur oft genug einredete, glaubte er vielleicht eines Tages selbst.

Scheinbar war Taylors Rede zu Ende, da Miss Patty die Bühne betrat, dicht gefolgt von einer Gruppe Kindern und begleitet von Applaus vom Publikum. Castiel beschloss, alles um sich herum zu ignorieren, sich zurück zu lehnen und _den Nussknacker_ einfach zu genießen.

Es war ein schönes Ballett, besser als Castiel erwartet hätte, da die meisten Kinder zwischen sechs Jahre alt bis zum Beginn des Teenagealters waren. Viel zu schnell war das Stück vorbei und Castiel fand sich klatschend mit den anderen Gästen wieder. Jedes Kind durfte einzeln vortreten und sich seinen ganz persönlichen Applaus abholen. Durch die unterschiedlich lauten Beifälle, teilweise sogar verbal, ließ sich leicht herausfinden, wo die jeweiligen Eltern saßen.

Gegen Ende war Castiel überrascht, als eine von den älteren Kindern nach vorne trat und plötzlich sprangen alle laut klatschend von ihren Sitzen auf. Kalt erwischt, stand Castiel ebenfalls auf und klatschte höflich mit. Er sah das Mädchen an und versuchte sich an ihren Tanz zu erinnern, und tat es auch. Aber nicht, weil sie besonders durch exzellentes Tanzen auffiel, es war eher das Gegenteil. Sie war nicht schlecht, aber es war hier und da ein bisschen unbeholfen.

Der Applaus hielt an und die anderen Kinder gesellten sich zu dem Mädchen dazu, alle verbeugten sich miteinander. Castiel lehnte sich zu Gabriel, konnte nicht bis später warten: „Was passiert hier? Wieso wird sie gefeiert, als wäre sie der nächste Star im Russischen Ballett?“

„Das ist Grace“, antwortete Gabriel noch beim Applaudieren „Sie hatte einen schrecklichen Unfall im Sommer und wir sind alle nur glücklich, dass sie wieder laufen und sogar tanzen kann, und...“

Castiel achtete nicht mehr darauf, was Gabriel noch zu sagen hatte. Sein Blick suchte wieder Grace. Das war sie. Das war sein kleiner Fan, der ihm geschrieben hatte. Ohne eine bewusste Entscheidung, legte sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen und er klatschte mit mehr Enthusiasmus.

Es wurde nicht mal stumpfer, als die Kinder von der Bühne zu ihren Eltern rannten. Castiel wusste es, bevor er es sah, sein Unterbewusstsein war weiter als sein Gehirn, welches die Fakten immer noch verdrängen wollte. Aber als Grace in die offenen Arme von Dean Winchester rannte und er sie in die Luft hob, war da kein argumentieren mehr, nicht mal mehr Zweifel.

Sein kleiner Fan Grace W war niemand geringeres als Gracie Winchester. Deans Tochter.

*~*~*

Castiel blieb in der Nähe seiner Familie, nachdem die Eröffnung vorbei war. Es bildeten sich kleinere Grüppchen, alle redeten fröhlich durcheinander, als sie Richtung nach Hause gingen, redeten schon über die Events vom morgigen Tag. Castiel hörte kaum hin, war er sich doch sicher, nicht hinzugehen. Er musste sich hinsetzen und seinen Entwurf so weit weiter schreiben, wie er konnte, bevor seine Familie in zwang, mehr Zeit mit ihnen zu verbringen.

Er hatte nicht das Bedürfnis, sich mit jemandem zu unterhalten, den er von früher kannte, stattdessen fühlte er sich neben seinem Vater stehend sehr wohl. Nur hin und wieder musste er eine Hand schütteln oder sich von jemanden umarmen lassen, den er nur vage erkannte. Immerhin hatten die Menschen den Anstand, nicht direkt vor ihm über das Hochzeitsdebakel zu reden.

Die Menschen um sie herum schienen alle den Atem anzuhalten, als eine fröhliche Stimme ihren Weg zu ihnen fand.

„Onkel Chuck!“

„Heeey, kleine Gracie.“, erwiderte Chuck und umarmte das Mädchen, als sie ihre Arme um seine Mitte schlang.

Nach der festen Umarmung ließ sie ihn gerade genug los, dass sie zu ihm hoch sehen konnte: „Hast du mich tanzen sehen?“

„Natürlich habe ich das.“, antwortete Chuch und umarmte sie nochmal fest, bevor er den Blick hob und etwas, oder eher jemanden, hinter Castiel ansah.

Castiel musste kein Gedankenleser sein, um zu wissen, wer hinter ihm stand. Da Grace hier war, war es nur logisch. Die besorgten Blicke seiner Geschwister, während sie die Person mit einem Winken begrüßten, war auch Antwort genug. Und sollte all das noch nicht genug an Hinweisen sein, sagte ihm die plötzliche Stille um sie herum mehr als er wissen musste.

_Verdammt._

Sein Vater bekam das alles entweder gar nicht mit oder war ein Meister darin, die Befangenheit zu überspielen. „Dean, Sam. Schön, euch zu sehen. Und Eileen, hallo meine Liebe.“

„Hallo, Chuck, freut mich auch, dich zu sehen.“ antwortete eine Frau hinter ihm, ihre Art zu sprechen kam ihm bekannt vor. Castiel musste nicht lange darüber nachdenken, kannte er den Akzent von Tauben schon seit Jahren durch Zar's Schwester Muriel.

Sich an sein Leben und Freunde in New York erinnernd, straffte Castiel die Schultern und drehte sich um.

Dean hatte sich kein Stück weit verändert. Sein Gesicht hatte ein oder zwei Falten mehr bekommen, was aber nicht verwunderlich war, aber scheiße, das Alter stand ihm so verdammt gut! Wie konnte es sein, dass er noch attraktiver wurde? Als sich ihr Blick kreuzte, fiel es Castiel schwer, seinen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck zu behalten.

„Hallo, Castiel.“

„Mr. Winchester.“, Castiel erwiderte den Gruß mit einem kleinen Nicken, dankte dem Universum, dass seine Stimme ruhig und gleichmäßig blieb. Deans Stimme wieder zu hören war wohl die schlimmste Erinnerung an seine Vergangenheit.

Zum Glück, schien Sam Winchester, ebenso wie Castiels Geschwister zuvor, die Anspannung und Verdrehtheit der Situation zu bemerken. Ohne zu überlegen streckte er Castiel mit einem Lächeln die Hand entgegen: „Hey, Cas. Schön, dich wieder zu sehen.“

Ein kleines Lächeln fand sich auch wieder auf Castiels Lippen wieder. Er hatte Sam nicht sonderlich gut gekannt, aber immer gemocht „Danke, Sam. Es ist schön, wieder hier zu sein.“

„Und das ist meine Frau, Eileen.“, sagte Sam und berührte die kleinere Frau neben sich am Arm, wahrscheinlich, um ihr zu verstehen zu geben, dass er mit ihr sprach.

Castiel fiel ein, dass Chuck keine Zeichensprache benutzt hatte, als er sie begrüßte, vermutete also, dass sie Lippen lesen konnte. Also stellte er sicher, ihr voll zugewandt zu sein: „Hallo, Eileen.“

„Hallo, Castiel. Ich hab schon einiges von dem siebten Shurley Spross gehört.“

Die Tatsache, dass sie dabei lächelte und auf eine Person hinter ihn sah (er tippte auf Michael oder Gabriel), konnte er nur hoffen, dass sie nicht die Hochzeit meinte. Da er sich aber nichts anmerken lassen wollte, hob er einfach nur die Hand und fing während er redete noch mit der Zeichensprache an: „Bitte, glaub kein Wort von dem, was meine Brüder dir erzählt haben. Ich bin der Jüngste, da ist es üblich, Lügen zu verbreiten.“

Eileens Augen wurden groß für einen Moment, schien er sie doch überrascht zu haben. Dann lächelte sie ihn mit einer neuen Wärme in den Augen an. Sie fing sogar an, über seine Worte zu lachen und folgte seinem Beispiel -reden und Zeichen. „Ich bin Einzelkind, also kann ich das nicht beurteilen. Aber ich werde es mir merken.“

„Gut.“, antwortete Castiel „und mein Name ist mittlerweile Castiel James.“ Er buchstabierte ihr seinen neuen Nachnamen und formte noch ein Zeichen, welches Muriel ihm Jahre zuvor beigebracht hatte: die Handbewegung für die Farbe blau, während seine Finger ein C formten.*

Ihr Blick wanderte sofort zu seinen Augen, dann nickte sie verstehend: „Passt zu dir. Und dein Nachname? Bist du verheiratet?“

„Nein“, antwortete Castiel, gab sein bestes dabei nicht zu Dean zu sehen „Ich hab den Namen meiner Tante angenommen.“ Er drehte sich um und nickte in Amaras Richtung „Das ist Amara James, die Schwester von meinem Vater.“

Amara begrüßte Eileen in Gebärden, machte aber keine Anstalten, sich zu ihrem Gespräch dazu zu gesellen. Castiel nutzte den kurzen Moment, um sich umzusehen. Einige Konversationen wurden wieder aufgenommen, der Atem wurde nicht mehr kollektiv angehalten. Trotzdem waren es weniger Stimmen als zuvor, was bedeutete, dass viele noch die Begegnung hier verfolgten.

Eileen bemerkte die Spannung in der Luft, drehte sich aber ungestört wieder zu ihm: „Deine Gebärden sind ausgezeichnet. Vielleicht kannst du Sam ja was davon beibringen.“

Castiel musste breit grinsen, bevor er antwortete „Ich hatte ein paar Jahre, um es zu lernen. Die Schwester meines besten Freundes ist taub und die beiden haben für eine Zeit lang bei mir gewohnt.“

„Ich freue mich darauf, mehr mit dir zu reden, während du hier bist.“

„Ebenfalls.“, antwortete Castiel und stellte fest, dass er es sogar so meinte. Es war ihm sogar egal, ob Eileen über seine Vergangenheit Bescheid wusste. Falls sie es tat, kümmerte es sie nicht.

Ihm wurde klar, dass er Eileen nicht länger als Ablenkung benutzen konnte und war froh, einen Arm um seine Schulter zu spüren -was eigentlich nur Gabriel sein konnte, da ansonsten keiner seiner Brüder so auf Kuschelkurs mit ihm war. „Und dazu hast du noch ganz viele Möglichkeiten, Liebes. Ihr kommt doch noch zum Sonntagsdinner, oder?“

„Natürlich“, antwortete Sam mit einem Grinsen.

„Super, dann sehen wir uns dann.“

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Castiel verstand, dass Gabriel ihm gerade dabei half, aus dieser seltsamen Situation raus zukommen, indem er ihn zur Seite zog zurück zu seiner Familie. Gracie war in der Zwischenzeit dazu übergegangen, Michael zu umarmen. Dieser hob sie einen Moment hoch, drückte sie fest und setzte sie dann behutsam wieder auf dem Boden ab.

„Bis Sonntag, Gracie.“

„Tschüss, Onkel Michael.“, antwortete sie, winkte nochmal und rannte zurück zu ihrem Vater „Tschüss, Onkel Gabe“, fügte sie hinzu, als sie an Gabriel vorbei kam.

Obwohl die ganze Begegnung jetzt vorbei war, konnte Castiel immer noch Blicke auf sich spüren. Er wollte nur nach Hause, aber das zuzugeben würde feige aussehen. Glücklicherweise hatte sein Bruder dafür einen sechsten Sinn.

„Becky, meine liebste Schwester, du warst so lange auf den Beinen. Das ist nicht gut für das Baby.“

„Oh, nein.“, fing Rebecca an, ohne den Wink zu bemerken „alles gut.“

„Ich glaube, Gabriel hat recht. Du siehst ein wenig blass aus um die Nase“, stimmte Michael zu. Michaels und Rebeccas Blicke trafen sich und Castiel konnte praktisch sehen, wie sie sich ohne Worte unterhielten, bis Rebecca ein Licht aufging.

„Wenn du das sagst. Vielleicht hast du recht. Vermutlich hab ich das durch die ganze Aufregung nicht bemerkt.“

„Ja, das wird es sein.“, stimmte Inias zu, tauchte an ihrer Seite auf und hakte sich bei ihr unter, um ihr seine Unterstützung anzubieten. „Castiel, macht es dir etwas aus, sie schon nach Hause zu bringen? Amara und ich können bestimmt bei jemand anderem mitfahren oder ich zeige ihr,wie schön ein Nachtspaziergang in unserer Stadt sein kann.“

Es war oft einfach zu vergessen, wie sehr er seine Familie liebte, aber in Momenten wie diesen war es offensichtlich.

Mit einem Lächeln an Rebecca tauschte Castiel den Platz mit Inias an ihrer Seite. „Natürlich nicht. Wir wollen doch nicht riskieren, dass dem Kleinen was passiert.“

Sie verabschiedeten sich von dem Rest und gingen dann zurück zu seinem Auto. Als sie endlich die Menge hinter sich ließen, hatten sie die Parklücke schon erreicht, so weit hatten sich die kleinen Grüppchen verteilt. Er öffnete ihr die Beifahrerseite, half ihr rein und schloss die Tür vorsichtig wieder. Dann ging er um den Wagen rum auf die Fahrerseite. Sein Blick fiel nochmal zurück auf den Wintermarkt und obwohl da ein richtiges Gefühlschaos in ihm herrschte, musste er zugeben, er hatte es vermisst. Stars Hollow, die kleine idyllische Stadt mitten im Nirgendwo. Besonders schön anzusehen im Winter.

Castiel betrat die kleine Lücke zwischen den zwei Autos und rannte prompt in einen soliden Körper rein. Er merkte, dass er rückwärts fiel und griff nach dem erstbesten, was er zu fassen bekam, im gleichen Moment, wie zwei Hände seine Ellbogen umfassten und ihn stützten.

„Tut mir leid“, sagte er sofort, im selben Moment in dem die andere Person sagte: „Mist, sorry. Ich hab nicht...“

Sie beide brachen ab und zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend hatte Castiel seinen Körper nicht unter Kontrolle. Sein Kopf schoss nach oben und er sah in Deans Gesicht. Der Mann sah nicht weniger geschockt aus und für einen Herzschlag fror die Zeit ein.

Er war Dean nicht mehr so nahe, seitdem er ein Kind war. Bevor er realisiert hatte, was seine Gefühle eigentlich waren.

Daraufhin fing sein Herz wieder an wie verrückt zu schlagen und er ließ Deans Mantel los, an dem er sich festgehalten hatte, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Deans Hände waren Sekunden später auch verschwunden und Castiel mache einen Schritt zurück, damit Dean um den Wagen herum gehen konnte.

Natürlich gehörte ihm dieses klassische Auto. Und natürlich musste Castiel genau neben ihm parken. Vielleicht sollte er eine Liste anfangen, mit all den vor Klischee triefenden Zwischenfällen, die ihnen in den folgenden Wochen passieren würden.

Augenkontakt in einem Meer von Gesichtern. Check.

Erste Begegnung, in der er sich unter Kontrolle hatte. Check.

Peinliche zweite Begegnung mit einem ungeplanten Zusammenstoß. Check.

Drei an einem Tag.

Castiel stöhnte innerlich und stieg hastig in seinen Wagen, als der Weg frei war. Wenn er so weiter machen würde, wären die nächsten Wochen wirklich interessant. Und nicht zu vergessen: besonders peinlich und schrecklich.

Er betete, dass das nicht passieren würde.

*In Gebärden ist es üblich, den Namen einer Person mit einer persönlichen Sache/Eigenschaft zu verknüpfen.


	3. Chapter 3

„Freundschaften beginnen mit kleinen Gesprächen, die zu   
langen und tiefen Konversationen werden und das nächste, was man weiß,   
ist, man bedeutet einander zu viel.“

-Anonym

Das Einschlafen fiel Castiel schwer, die Ruhe in Stars Hollow gab seinem Gehirn genug Zeit, um immer und immer wieder um den Zwischenfall mit Dean zu wickeln. Er realisierte sogar, dass er sich an Deans Aftershave erinnerte und der Duft ließ sich nicht mehr verbannen. Es war so dumm, es war ja nur ein Unfall. Ein kurzer Moment der nicht mal lang genug war, um irgendwelchen Spielraum für Interpretationen zu lassen, und doch konnte er immer noch Deans Hände an seinen Ellbogen spüren. Sah seine Augen groß werden, als er ihn erkannte.

Eine Episode _Arrow_ ließ ihn schließlich einschlafen, aber er wachte immer mal wieder in der Nacht auf und als sein Wecker 6:27 Uhr anzeigte, hatte er genug und stand auf. Er lobte sich selbst, dass er doch noch warme Klamotten eingepackt hatte, zog sich an und schlich durch das Haus. Im anderen Flügel konnte er Geräusche hören, wahrscheinlich waren Annas oder Michaels Kinder schon wach. Castiel schlich nach draußen und joggte den bekannten Weg von der Stadt weg in Richtung See.

Die Dunkelheit machte ihm nichts aus. Er kannte den Weg immer noch auswendig. Zehn Minuten später war er auch schon an seinem Ziel angekommen und drehte eine Runde. Auf halber Strecke hörte er das Geräusch von Hufen auf dem leicht frostigen Boden. Er hob den Blick und sah ein riesiges schwarzes Pferd auf sich zu kommen, der Reiter dachte zum Glück weit genug, um eine Jacke mit silbernen Reflektorstreifen tragen, ebenso war eine Lampe an dem Geschirr angebracht. In diesem Moment dachte Castiel erst daran, dass man ihn vielleicht nicht sehen würde und machte einen Ausweichschritt zur Seite. Die Bewegung allerdings musste das Pferd erschreckt haben, es fing an zu Wiehren und bockte auf.

„Whoa, whoa, ruhig, Cherry. Was ist denn los?“

Das.

War.

Jetzt.

Nicht.

Wahr.

„Entschuldigung, Mr. Winchester. Das war meine Schuld.“, presste Castiel zwischen den Zähnen hervor und kniff einen Moment die Augen zusammen. Waren Schicksal und Zufall heute auf dem Kriegsfuß? War da irgendein universeller Witz, den er nicht kannte?

„Cas?“

„Ja. Entschuldigung, ich hab vergessen, ein Licht mitzunehmen. Hab nicht damit gerechnet, um die Uhrzeit jemandem zu begegnen.“

„Geht's dir gut? Hast du dich verletzt?“

Da war echte Besorgnis in Deans Stimme und Castiels Herz fing an schneller zu schlagen. Wieso verdammt war er nicht in der Lage, sich besser zu beherrschen?

„Mir geht’s gut, ja. Nochmal, es tut mir leid.“, antwortete er und lief wieder los, bevor er noch irgendetwas Blödes tun oder sagen konnte. Er war froh, als Dean ihm nicht folgte.

Er war schon fast zuhause, als ihm auffiel, dass Dean ihn _Cas_ genannt hatte. Das ließ ihn anhalten und er stützte sich mit den Händen auf den Knien ab, während er die Luft in seine Lungen sog. War war so lange her, dass Dean ihn so genannt hatte. Er hatte damit aufgehört, nachdem er Lehrer an Castiels Schule geworden war. Es war schon schlimm genug gewesen, ihn jeden Tag in Englischer Literatur ertragen zu müssen, aber zu sehen, wie er eine Mauer zwischen ihnen aufgebaut hatte, indem er ihn nicht mehr bei seinem Spitznamen nannte, war zu schmerzhaft gewesen.

Ein Spitzname, den _er_ ihm überhaupt erst gegeben hatte.

Castiel fing wieder zu rennen an, versuchte die Erinnerungen hinter sich zu lassen. Natürlich ohne Erfolg.

Er war erst fünf Jahre alt gewesen, als er den Vierzehn-Jährigen Dean das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Dean kam damals vorbei, um mit Michael Basketball zu spielen. Castiel hatte seinen Bruder angefleht, mitspielen zu dürfen. Er konnte sich nicht mal mehr daran erinnern, ob er sich mehr auf den Ball oder den neuen Jungen konzentriert hatte. Aber wie alle großen Brüder waren, wollte er ihn nicht dabei haben. „Mir macht das nichts aus.“, war Deans Antwort, „Ich hab auch einen kleinen Bruder.“ Und dann hatte er sich vor Castiel auf den Boden gekniet und ihm den Ball gegeben: „Was meinst du, hilfst du mir, deinen Bruder fertig zu machen?“

Castiel hatte voller Freude genickt und Dean, der für sein Alter schon recht groß und stark war, hatte Cas hochgehoben, damit dieser den Ball direkt in den Korb werfen konnte. Sie johlten und gaben einander einen High-Five, als Dean ihn wieder auf den Boden absetzte und Michael den Kopf genervt aber auch belustigt schüttelte.

Castiel war erst fünf Jahre alt gewesen und konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass diese Erinnerung so stark war. Vielleicht, weil sich dadurch sein ganzes Leben geändert hatte. Er konnte sich noch an tausend andere Dinge mit Dean erinnern. Am meisten an die, die weh taten. Wie, als er ihn erwischt hatte, wie er mit einem Cheerleader hinter der Tribüne rumgemacht hatte. Er war damals zwar erst acht, aber durch seine sechs Geschwister, von denen drei Jungs waren, wusste er genau, was Dean und das Mädchen da taten.

Oder als Dean gut zwei Jahre später Stars Hollow fürs College verlassen hatte.

Und nicht zu vergessen, als er heraus fand, dass Dean seine Collegefreundin Lisa Braeden heiraten würde.

Aber er erinnerte sich auch an die schönen Zeiten. Als Dean bei Videospielen hatte mitspielen lassen, obwohl er einundzwanzig war und Castiel erst zwölf. Aus irgendwelchen Gründen schien der Altersunterschied Dean nie zu stören.

Und Cas war es egal, dass Dean achteinhalb Jahre älter war. Besonders nicht, als er dreizehn wurde und das erste Mal festgestellt hatte, dass ihn die Mädchen an seiner Schule nicht interessierten. Er hatte nur Augen für Dean, als er über den Sommer nach Hause kam und Stunden um Stunden mit ihnen am Strand verbracht hatte. Es war der Sommer, in dem Castiel wusste, er war schwul.

Es war auch der Sommer, in dem er wusste, er war verknallt in den besten Freund seines Bruders.

Castiel rannte beinah die Tür ein, so sehr wollte er in das Innere und die Erinnerungen draußen lassen.

„Castiel, alles in Ordnung?“

Hannah linste um die Ecke, eins von Annas Mädchen direkt an ihrer Seite.

Nickend ging er von der Tür weg. Als er an seiner Schwester vorbei kam, drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und verwuschelte die Haare von der kleinen Amelia, ließ sie kichern.

„Mir geht’s gut. Bin nur ein bisschen zu schnell gelaufen.“

„Okay.“

Er ließ die beiden wieder alleine und ging die Treppe hoch. Eine lange und vorallem heiße Dusche war genau das, was er jetzt brauchte.

*~*~*

Glücklicherweise verlief der restliche Samstag recht unspektakulär, zumindest für Castiel. Er ließ seine Familie das heutige Event ohne ihn besuchen -irgendwas mit Eisskulpturen oder so- und schrieb stattdessen. Sein Entwurf nahm langsam mehr und mehr Gestalt an. Zufrieden damit, alle Gedanken an Dean beiseite schieben zu können und sich nur auf das vor ihm zu konzentrieren, war er sogar in der Lage, die Nacht friedlich durchzuschlafen.

Er stand etwas nach sechs Uhr früh auf, denn abgesehen von dem Zwischenfall mit Dean am Tag zuvor, hatte Laufen etwas wunderbares und war definitiv etwas, was Cas jeden Morgen machen wollte, solange er hier war. Er war schon aus der Einfahrt, als ihm einfiel, dass er schon wieder kein Licht dabei hatte. Also drehte er nochmal um und schlüpfte in die Garage. Er wusste genau, wo sich die rot blinkenden Fahrradlichter befanden. Er befestigte es an seiner Jacke und schaltete es ein. Es funktionierte und ersparte ihm somit die Suche nach Batterien.

Dann machte er sich wieder auf den Weg.

Dieses Mal war er darauf vorbereitet, das Geräusch von Hufen zu hören und kehrte um. Jetzt musste er allerdings vorsichtig sein, denn jetzt kam die Stelle, wo sich auf der anderen Seite ein kleiner Abhang befand und ihm damit nur wenig Platz ließ. Zum Glück, drosselte Dean sein Pferd je näher er kam.

„Guten Morgen, Cas.“

„Mr. Winchester.“, erwiderte Castiel als Begrüßung, nickte einmal in seine Richtung, obwohl Dean ihn in der Dunkelheit nicht sehen würde und lief weiter. Er hörte, wie das Pferd stehen blieb, aber nicht umdrehte. Das Dinner würde schwer genug werden, ein Grund mehr, weniger Zeit in Deans Nähe zu verbringen. Ein paar Herzschläge später, trommelten die Hufe wieder über das Gras, vergrößerten die Entfernung zwischen den beiden.

Er wusste, er sollte erleichtert sein, aber er war es nicht.

Zurück zu Hause hatte er wieder den Großteil des Tages für sich alleine, trotz der lauten Geräuschkulisse, die ihn ablenkte, jetzt wo die Kinder im Haus spielten und nicht auf dem Markt waren. Wenn das jeden Tag so sein sollte, musste Castiel wirklich einen anderen Arbeitsplatz finden. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie gerne er im _Luke's_ , einem Diner gegenüber vom Marktplatz, gelernt hatte. Vielleicht sollte er morgen mal vorbei schauen, ob es ihm immer noch gefiel. Er hatte Luke immer gemocht, er machte sich nichts aus dem ganzen Klatsch und Tratsch.

Es war egal, wie lange er alleine in seinem Zimmer saß, die Zeit verging und das Dinner rückte immer näher. Genau wie am Freitag Abend, nahm Castiel sich ein paar Minuten mehr Zeit zum Fertigmachen. Immerhin ging es um ihr Sonntagsdinner und Inias hatte ihm bestätigt, dass es immer noch sehr formell zuging in diesem Haus. Das war eigentlich eher untypisch für Chuck, der seine freien Tagen nur zu gerne im Bademantel verbrachte. Castiel vermutete, es war der verbliebene Einfluss seiner Mutter. Becky war eine tolle Frau gewesen, und sie stellte immer sicher, dass ihre Kinder gut gekleidet waren, wenn sie das Haus verließen. Und Sonntagsdinner waren eine förmliche Angelegenheit. Allerdings hinderte sie das nicht, laut und glücklich und aufgekratzt zu sein, was ihrer Mutter meistens doch ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte.

Also würde es auch nicht seltsam aussehen, dass Castiel eine Anzugshose trug mit einem hellblauen Hemd und Kohlen farbener Weste. Ein Jackett war wohl doch zu viel des Guten, also ließ er es bleiben.

Ein leises Klopfen an der Tür ließ ihn sich umdrehen.

„Komm rein.“

Es waren Hannah und Anna, die Zwillinge in der Familie. Sie waren keine eineiige Zwillinge, also fand ihre Mutter es amüsant, ihnen zumindest einen fast gleich klingenden Namen zu geben. Früher hatten sie es nicht leiden können, mittlerweile interessierte es sie einfach nicht mehr.

„Wir wollten nur nachsehen, was du so lange hier oben treibst.“, sagte Hannah während Anna es sich auf seinem Bett gemütlich machte. Ihre Kinder waren sechs Monate, drei und fünf Jahre alt -sie war die meiste Zeit unendlich müde.

Castiel wandte sich wieder dem Spiegel zu, gab vor mit dem Richten seiner dunkelblauen Krawatte beschäftigt zu sein. „Habt ihr etwa einen Plan aufgestellt, wer sich wann um mich kümmert?“

„Cas...“, seufzte Anna und er konnte sehen, wie sich die Zwillinge besorgte Blicke zuwarfen.

Er seufzte ebenfalls, schloss die Augen für einen Moment, bevor er sie wieder ansah und ein Lächeln aufsetzte: „Tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht so harsch klingen. Ich liebe euch alle dafür, dass ihr euch so um mich sorgt.“ Er setzte sich neben Anna, legte seine Hand über ihre und machte das gleiche auf der anderen Seite mit Hannah. „Aber ich verspreche euch: Mir geht’s gut. Das Schlimmste ist überstanden, ich bin ihm wieder begegnet. Ja, es stimmt, es wäre viel schöner gewesen, wenn es nicht so gekommen wäre, aber so ist es jetzt. Ich bin erwachsen geworden und die Vergangenheit ist genau das. Ich kann die nächsten Sonntage zivilisiert mit ihm umgehen.“

„Cas, wir waren nicht besorgt, dass du nicht-“

„Und ich lass es auch nicht an mich ran. Versprochen.“

Anna legte ihre Arme um ihn und nur einen Moment später machte Hannah das gleiche.

Castiel drückte beiden einen Kuss auf die Stirn, stand dann langsam auf, um ihnen die Zeit zu geben, ihn loszulassen. „Das ist süß von euch, aber nicht nötig. Wenn alles zu viel wird gibt’s immer noch die Veranda oder den Garten.“

Jeglicher folgender Kommentar seiner Schwestern wurde von einem Türklingeln unterbrochen.

Eines Tages würde Castiels Herz keinen Hüpfer machen in der Voraussicht, Dean zu sehen.

Der Tag war nicht heute.

Seine Schwestern schenkten ihm nochmal ein Lächeln, bevor sie ihm noch ein paar Minuten alleine ließen. Allerdings gabs da nicht mehr viel, was er machen konnte. Ein letztes (und unnötiges) Mal richtete er seine Krawatte und verließ sein Zimmer.

Aufgeregte Stimmen kamen ihm von unten entgegen. Es schien, als hätte Michael nicht gelogen, als er gesagt hatte, die Kinder waren mit Gracie befreundet. Michaels Kinder waren mit ihren neun und elf Jahren näher an ihrem Alter dran, als Annas Kinder.

Das Foyer war ein offener Raum, also sobald Castiel an der Treppe ankam, konnte er von oben hinunter sehen. Egal wie viele Menschen auch in dem Raum waren, Dean würde immer die erste Person sein, die er bemerkte.

Der Mann wurde von Eileen, Sam und Bobby Singer begleitet, der sich schick gemacht hatte, indem er die alte Baseball Kappe zuhause gelassen hatte. Sie waren umringt von Castiels Geschwistern und den kleinen Kindern, versuchten sich aus ihren Mänteln zu schälen, ohne anderen weh zu tun. Das Geschnatter und Lachen war beinah ohrenbetäubend und er fühlte Mitleid mit Eileen, die sich vermutlich auf ein paar Lippen konzentrieren konnte. Aber sie lächelte ihren Ehemann an, als Sam ihr aus ihrer Jacke half.

Castiel spürte den Blick eines Augenpaares auf sich und wenig später sah er zurück zu Dean, der ihn mit einem schüchternen Lächeln ansah.

Hatte er auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung, was dieses Lächeln mit Castiel anstellte?

Castiel wandte sich der Treppe zu, setzte eine neutrale Miene auf, zählte bis zwanzig und sah erst wieder hoch, als er unten angekommen war. Deans Augen klebten immer noch auf ihm.

„Castiel, hallo.“, Eileen befreite ihn von den Fesseln, die von Deans Blick ausgelöst wurden.

Würde Sam ihn umbringen, wenn er Eileen jetzt auf der Stelle küsste?

Castiel wandte sich ihr mit einem echten, breiten Lächeln zu. Sie sah wunderschön aus in ihrem petrolfarbenen Cocktailkleid und Castiel stellte sicher, ebenfalls sofort mit Zeichen zu sprechen, was sie zum Lachen brachte.

**~** Danke. Du siehst ebenfalls sehr gut aus. ~

~ Das ist Voraussetzung in dieser Familie ~ Er grinste, als sie wieder lachte. Sie hatte ein ansteckendes Lachen und Castiel hatte das Gefühl, sie könnten wirklich gute Freunde werden. Also griff er nach dem Strohhalm, der ihn durch den Tag helfen würde. Castiel sah zu Sam, mit dem er als nächstes sprach, machte aber dennoch Zeichen für den Fall, dass seine Lippen undeutlich zu lesen waren.

„Sam, dürfte ich deine liebenswerte Frau entführen? Ich würde gerne während dem Dinner mehr mit ihr reden.“

„Oh, du brauchst seine Erlaubnis nicht“, preschte Eileen dazwischen, hakte sich bei Castiels Arm ein „Er ist alt genug, einen Abend ohne mich zu überleben.“

Lachend sah er doch nochmal zu Sam zurück, der nur offen lächelte. Er grinste zurück und navigierte Eileen in Richtung Esszimmer..

Da sie eine so große Gruppe waren, hatten die Kinder ihren eigenen Tisch und trotzdem war es viel zu eng am Erwachsenentisch. Chuck, der am Kopf der Tafel saß, hatte ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht während er mit seiner Schwester redete. Castiel saß links auf seiner anderen Seite, Eileen direkt neben sich. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob es Absicht von Michael war, dass er Dean an das andere Ende vom Tisch neben sich gebracht hatte. Die zwei alten Freunde redeten und lachten sehr viel. Obwohl Castiel sich mehr als bewusst über Deans Präsenz war, konnte er ihn doch zum größten Teil ignorieren und sich stattdessen um seine sehr lebhafte Unterhaltung mit Eileen kümmern. Nur ein oder zweimal waren seine Augen in Deans Richtung geschweift, nur um den Blick schnell wieder abzuwenden, wenn Dean zu ihm sah.

Mit einem Drei-Gang-Essen und viel Gesprächsstoff dauerte das Essen länger, als die Kinder ertragen konnten. Sie durften nach dem Nachtisch aufstehen und spielen gehen -was den Geräuschpegel aber nicht ein Stück senkte.

~Darf ich dich was Persönliches fragen?~ fragte Eileen, kurz nachdem sie ihren Schokoladenmousse gegessen hatten. Sie waren darüber ein gekommen, dass sie sich auf Zeichensprache beschränkten, da sie keinen Sinn dahinter sahen, zu redeten, wenn das Gespräch nur zwischen ihnen beiden stattfand.

~Du kannst alles Fragen. Ob du eine Antwort bekommst, ist das andere.~, antwortete Castiel mit einem Lächeln.

~Wieso hast du deinen Namen geändert?~

~Ah, ja. Das ist sehr persönlich.~

~Tut mir leid..~

~Nein, nein, alles gut. Es... Es ist nur nicht leicht zu erklären~ Castiel unterbrach einen Moment, drehte sich noch ein Stück mehr zu Eileen, dass sie die Einzige war, die deutlich seine Zeichen sehen konnte. ~Hat Sam dir jemals von meiner Vergangenheit erzählt? Wieso ich Stars Hollow verlassen habe?~

~Du meinst Dean?~

Castiel nickte bejahend, Eileen tat das Gleiche.

~Mir ist die Spannung zwischen euch beiden nach dem Ballett aufgefallen, da hab ich Sam gefragt.~

Castiel senkte den Blick auf seine Hände, war nicht in der Lage, Eileen anzusehen. Sie hatte es also noch nicht gewusst, damals. Dachte sie jetzt anders über ihn?

Ihre warme Hand über seiner war ihm Antwort genug und er sah wieder hoch.

~Es ist keine Schande, jemanden zu lieben, Castiel.~

~Darüber lässt sich streiten.~

~Nein, tut es nicht.~

Als er nicht antwortete, ließ sie das Thema fallen.

~Also war das der Grund für die Namensänderung?~

~Klingt bescheuert, oder?~

~Überhaupt nicht. Du hast einen Neustart gebraucht. Das verstehe ich sehr gut.~

~Es war auch leichter für mich, die letzten sechs Monate in der High School. Mein Onkel, Raphael James, hat mich an eine Eliteschule gebracht. Sein Name bekommt da einiges an Respekt, weil er mit Geld in Verbindung gebracht wird und sein Verlag der älteste der Stadt ist. Seinen Namen zu tragen war hilfreich.~

~Naja, egal ob Shurley oder James, du bist immer noch Castiel, richtig? Und das ist alles, was zählt.~

Als er ihr Lächeln erwiderte, dachte Castiel an die Male, in denen er sich nicht sicher war, ob er _Castiel_ oder manchmal _Cas_ war. Manche dachten vielleicht, hinter dem Namen steckte keine Bedeutung, aber Castiel wusste, dass dem so war. Als seine Augen wieder zu Dean wanderten, wusste er dass er nicht mehr _Cas_ war. Und vielleicht würde er das auch nie mehr sein.

*~*~*

Egal, wie schön seine Zeit mit Eileen während dem Dinner war, kam sie zu einem Ende, als sie alle aufstanden und es sich im Wohnzimmer gemütlich machten. Wie das bei jedem Familientreffen war, bildeten sich kleinere Grüppchen und jeder bewegte sich in dem Zimmer rum, ohne es wirklich zu wollen. Die einzigen zwei Fixpunkte waren Bobby und Chuck, die beide mit einem Glas Whiskey über eines von Singers Pferden redeten, welches eventuell an Weihnachten gebären würde und wie Grace der festen Überzeugung war, dass das Fohlen ihr Weihnachtsgeschenk sein würde.

Castiel hörte den beiden Männern intensiv zu, aber es dauerte nicht lange, bis das ständige Kribbeln unter seiner Haut zu viel wurde. Seit das Essen vorbei war, schweiften seine Gedanken und vorallem sein Blick andauernd zu Dean. Er hatte aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft Dean geradewegs zurück zu ihm gesehen hatte und Castiel musste einfach weg von ihm, auch wenn es nur für einen Moment war. Still und leise stahl er sich durch das Foyer, in die Küche und von da weiter durch die Hintertür auf die Terrasse.

Die kalte Nachtluft schlug ihm entgegen und er sog die Luft tief in seine Lungen ein. Es fühlte sich an, als konnte er das erste Mal an diesem Abend richtig atmen.

„Du bist Castiel, oder?“

Mit dem starken Verdacht auf einen Herzinfarkt wirbelte Castiel herum. Auf der großen Bank, die an der Hauswand stand, und groß genug für mehrere Personen war. Eingepackt in mehrere Decken, saß Grace, die in dem schwachen Licht mit zwei Kerzen ein Buch las.

Sie hielt seinem Blick stand und legte das Buch zur Seite, setzte sich mehr auf, um ihn besser ansehen zu können. „Du bist der einzige Bruder von Onkel Michael, den ich nicht kenne. Wieso bist du über Weihnachten nie hier?“

„Ähm, naja“ Castiel sah nochmal zurück, ob ihm vielleicht doch jemand gefolgt war. War es seltsam, wenn er mit einem Mädchen redete, das er nicht kannte?

Sich ins Gedächtnis rufend, dass sie nicht in New York waren und Grace mehr oder weniger zur Familie gehörte, setzte Castiel sich zu ihr, achtete aber darauf noch etwas Abstand zu lassen. Er nahm sich eine der übrigen Decken und warf sie sich über, während er antwortete: „Ich wohne in New York und meine Arbeit ist ziemlich stressig. Normalerweise kommt mein Dad zu Besuch.“

„Also bist du zurück gekommen, weil Onkel Chuck krank ist und die Reise nicht mehr machen kann?“

Castiel belaß es bei einem Nicken.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er realisierte, dass er mit Grace auf der Bank saß. Das kleine Mädchen, das ihm geschrieben und ihn gefragt hatte, ob er ihr mit ihrem Vater helfen konnte. Daran hatte er gar nicht mehr gedacht, zu sehr war er damit beschäftigt gewesen, Dean wieder gegenüber zu treten. Vielleicht war das seine Chance, ihr zu helfen ohne verraten zu müssen, wer er war.

Nach einem Start für eine Unterhaltung suchend, sprach er das Erste aus, was ihm einfiel: „Ist es dir da drin zu laut geworden?“

„Ja“, antwortete Grace und nickte „Ich bin Einzelkind. Ich spiele wirklich gerne mit den anderen, aber manchmal ist es einfach zu viel.“

„Wem sagst du das.“, sagte Castiel mit einem Grinsen. „Ich bin mit sechs älteren Geschwistern aufgewachsen. Früher hab ich oft da gesessen, wo du jetzt sitzt. Hab meine Bücher gelesen und versucht zu ignorieren, was da drin abläuft.“

„Manchmal wünschte ich, ich hätte Geschwister.“

„Wirklich?“

Gracie nickte und sah über den Garten.

„Ich glaube, Mom und Dad hätten noch mehr Kinder gewollt.“ Okay, jetzt betraten sie gefährlichen Boden, aber Castiel konnte sich nicht überwinden, sie von dem Thema wegzubringen. Wenn sie reden wollte, würde er sie lassen. „Sie ist gestorben, als ich acht war.“

„Tut mir leid, das zu hören.“, antwortete Castiel leise „Ich war in dem gleichen Alter, als ich meine Mutter verloren habe.“

Ihr Blick wandte sich ihm wieder zu. „Erinnerst du dich an sie? Weil ich erinnere mich schon an Dinge über meine Mom, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich erinnere, weil es wirklich passiert ist, oder ob es nur die Dinge sind, die mein Dad mir erzählt hat.“

Wow, das war wirklich eine sehr eigene Denkweise für ein Mädchen in so jungem Alter. Castiel fing wirklich ernsthaft über ihre Frage nachzudenken.

„Das ist eine schwere Frage. Manchmal erinnere ich mich an ihren Duft, und ich denke, das ist nichts, was dir jemand erzählen kann, weißt du.“, als Grace nickte, fuhr er fort, „Und ich erinnere mich an die Sonntagsdinner und wie wir uns immer schick machen mussten, wie heute. Und wie sie mit uns gelacht hat. Ich erinnere mich an keine bestimmte Geschichte... doch, eigentlich schon.“, unterbrach er sich selbst mit einem Lächeln. „Aber aus den gleichen Gründen wie du sagtest, schätze ich. Ich habe diese Geschichten oft gehört, ich erinnere mich wohl weniger an den Moment selbst als an die Geschichte. Aber es gibt kleine Dinge, Fragmente. Also, ja, ich denke, es ist ein Mix aus beidem.“

Sie schenkte ihm ein schüchternes Lächeln: „Danke. Du bist der erste Erwachsene, der mich ernst nimmt, wenn ich darüber rede.“

„Um fair zu sein, du klingst selbst sehr erwachsen, wenn du darüber redest. Und du bist, was? Elf? Zwölf?“

„Zwölf. Ich bin also kein Kind mehr. Ich bin bald ein Teenager.“

Daraufhin musste Castiel etwas lachen „Glaub mir, das bedeutet nicht, dass Erwachsene dich ernster nehmen. Entschuldige.“

„Aber ich bin nicht _so_ jung.“

„Ich weiß“, antwortete Castiel „Und glaub mir, ich weiß alles darüber.“

„Wie alt bist du?“

„Einunddreißig.“

„Und die Leute denken immer noch, du bist jung?“

Ihre Frage war so stumpf und voller Unglauben, dass Castiel laut loslachen ließ. Im selben Moment schlug Grace die Hände über den Mund.

„Es tut mir leid, das war gemein, richtig?“

„Ein bisschen, aber alles gut.“, sagte er und schenkte ihr ein breites Lächeln, um zu zeigen, dass er nicht böse war „In deinem Alter, dachte ich, jeder über dreißig ist steinalt.“

„Und jetzt?“

„Jetzt? Jetzt weiß ich, dass du dich manchmal sogar mit dreißig wie ein Kind fühlst. Und Manche mögen es, dich in das Alter zurück zu schmeißen.“

„Also hört es nie auf?“

„Nein, nicht wirklich.“

„Urgggh“, stöhnte Grace und ließ den Kopf auf die Knie fallen, die sie an die Brust angezogen hatte.

„Der einzige Unterschied ist, dass sie dich zwar behandeln, als wärst du zu jung, aber gleichzeitig erwarten sie, dass du dich erwachsen verhältst.“

„Aber du _bist_ erwachsen.“

„Warte noch ein paar Jahre, dann verstehst du's.“, antwortete er und zwinkerte ihr zu, was sie zum Kichern brachte.

Sie schlang die Arme um die Beine und drehte den Kopf, dass jetzt eine Wange auf ihren Knien lag, um ihn anzusehen. „Also, was ist dein stressiger Job in New York?“

Oh, verdammt. Naja, die einfachste Variante war wohl die, die jeder kannte.

„Ich arbeite in dem Verlag meiner Tante.“

„Oh, wie cool! Welcher?“ Grace schien wirklich begeistert davon zu sein. Da er wusste, was ein großer Fan sie von C. S. James war, würde sie gleich noch mehr ausflippen.

„Nennt sich _Light & Darkness_, schon mal davon gehört?“

Grace Kopf schoss zurück nach oben, während sie ihn mit offener Verblüffung ansah. Nur eine Sekunde später veränderten sich ihre Gesichtszüge zu begieriger Aufregung, als sie nach dem Buch neben sich griff.

„Natürlich hab ich davon gehört. Ihr verlegt meinen Lieblingsautor.“, sagte sie und hielt ihm das Buch entgegen. „C. S. James. Ich hab all seine Bücher gelesen und kann es kaum erwarten, dass das Neue rauskommt. Oh mein Gott.“, unterbrach sie sich und sah ihn direkt an „Kennst du ihn? Hast du ihn jemals getroffen?“

„Ich... Ja, hab ich.“

Vielleicht hätte er darüber etwas länger nachdenken sollen, bevor er antwortete.

Grace quietschte auf und schlug die Hände zusammen, als sie sich noch weiter aufsetzte. Dabei rutschten die Decken von ihrer Schulter.

„Er ist also wirklich ein Mann, ja? Dad sagt immer, er sei es und ich glaube das auch. Vielleicht liegt es am Nachnamen, aber Dad sagt, er erkennt es an der Art, wie er schreibt. Und Dad ist Literaturlehrer, er muss es also wissen. Wie ist er so? Seid ihr befreundet? Biiiiiiitte, kannst du mir etwas über das neue Buch verraten?“

Dean las seine Bücher???

Castiel schüttelte minimal den Kopf, versuchte sich nicht auf diese ganz bestimmte Information zu konzentrieren. Es gab genug andere Fragen, die ihn beschäftigt hielten. „Ähm, ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir etwas über das neue Buch sagen kann. Aber... ja. Er ist wirklich ein Mann.“

„Soll es ein Geheimnis bleiben? Weil ich kann super gut Geheimnisse behalten, ich schwörs.“

Mit einem Lächeln, nickte Castiel schließlich „Es wäre super, wenn du das für dich behalten kannst. Er... schätzt seine Privatsphäre.“

Mit einem erneuten Quietschen, wie nur Fangirls sie konnten, war Grace kurz davor, ihn erneut mit Fragen zu bombardieren. Die aufgehende Hintertür rettete ihn.

„Gracie, bist du hier draußen?“

Castiel wurde stocksteif, als er Deans Stimme hörte. Wieder wurde ihm bewusst, dass er alleine hier draußen saß mit einem jungen Mädchen. Es war zwar nicht New York, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, wie Dean darüber dachte, sobald seine Augen auf Castiel fielen, der neben seiner Tochter saß. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und irgendwie fühlte Castiel sich, wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferkegel.

„Ja, ich bin hier. Dad! Rate, wo Castiel arbeitet!“

„Ähm...“

„Er arbeitet bei _Light & Darkness _und er kennt C. S. James. Und Dad, du hattest recht, er ist ein Mann und -ohh-, Grace stoppte sich selbst, schlug erneut die Hände vor den Mund, die Augen weit aufgerissen. Castiel hatte keine Ahnung, wieso sie plötzlich so geschockt schaute, bis sie wieder anfing „Es tut mir so leid. Das sollte ein Geheimnis bleiben. Dad, du darfst es niemandem erzählen, ich habs Castiel versprochen.“

Dean schien genauso sprachlos wie Castiel, aber schaffte es ein kleines Lächeln zustande zu bringen. „Natürlich nicht, Liebling. Aber wenn du ein Versprechen gibst, musst du es auch halten, Gracie.“

„Ich weiß, Dad. Castiel, ich schwöre, ich bin besser mit Geheimnissen. Das wird nicht wieder passieren. Versprochen.“

„Schon.. schon gut, Grace.“, antwortete Castiel und schenkte ihr seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit. „Das sollte nicht heißen, dass du es vor deinem Vater geheim halten sollst. Du sollst ihn ja auch nicht anlügen, also ist es vollkommen in Ordnung.“, endete er und schenkte ihr noch ein Lächeln, trotzdem sah sie noch schuldbewusst drein.

„Du bist mir nicht böse?“

„Natürlich nicht“, grinsend und mit einem Zwinkern fügte er hinzu: „Immerhin bist du noch ein Kind.“

„Ha, ha.“, antwortete sie sarkastisch, rollte mit den Augen, stimmte aber in sein Lachen über ihren kleinen Insider mit ein.

„Ich glaube, ich hab was verpasst.“, sagte Dean und Castiel war erleichtert, dass er nicht im geringsten böse aussah.

Die Antwort für ihren Vater hatte Grace sofort parat: „Schon gut, Dad. Du musst es nicht wissen.“

„Okay, junge Dame. Ich glaube, es ist langsam Schlafenszeit.“ Castiel konnte sehen, wie er versuchte, ein ernstes Gesicht zu machen und den Ton zu halten, aber versagte kläglich, als er sein Lächeln nicht ganz verstecken sollte: „Komm, die anderen warten schon.“

„Okay.“, sie befreite sich von ihren Decken, schnappte ihr Buch und stand auf. „Tschüss, Castiel. War schön, dich kennenzulernen.“

„War auch schön, dich kennenzulernen.“, antwortete er und nahm ihre Hand, die sie ihm anbot, dann drehte er sich soweit, dass sie zwischen seinen Beinen und dem Tisch durchpasste.

Sie war bereits an der Tür, als sie inne hielt und sich wieder zu ihm wandte. „Ohhh, denkst du...“ Sie hob ihr Buch hoch, als würde sie ihren Mund dahinter verstecken, um nicht weiterzureden.

„Was ist es denn?“, fragte er, wandte sich ihr zu.

„Denkst du, ich könnte ein Autogramm von C S. James bekommen?“

„Gracie“, ermahnte Dean sie sanft, aber Castiel war schneller.

„Schon gut.“, sagte er an Dean gewandt, dann zu Grace „Ich... denke, da lässt sich was arrangieren.“

Es folgte ein weiteres sehr hohes Quietschen und ehe er sich versah, schlang Grace ihre Arme um ihn, umarmte ihn fest. Für einen Moment erstarrte er, klopfte ihr dann sanft und doch ungeschickt auf den Rücken. Grace schien das gar nicht so bemerken, als sie ihn losließ und begeistert auf und ab sprang „Danke, danke, danke!“

„Selbstverständlich.“

„Tschüss, Castiel.“

„Tschüss, Gracie...“, antwortete Castiel, immer noch mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, als sie wieder ins Haus verschwunden war. Eine Sekunde zu spät bemerkte er, dass Dean immer noch dort stand, den Blick auf ihm. Als Castiel ebenfalls hoch und in seine Augen sah, machte sein Herz wieder diesen blöden Hüpfer.

„Tschüss, Cas.“, sagte Dean endlich, löste den Blickkontakt auf. Er war schon durch die Tür durch, als er sich nochmal zurück lehnte und etwas leiser hinzufügte: „Bis Morgen Früh.“

Dean ging, ohne ihm die Chance auf eine Antwort zu lassen, was auch besser war, da Castiel nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung hatte, was er hätte sagen sollen. Er wusste nicht mal, wie lange er noch da saß und versuchte, seinen Herzschlag wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, ob er jemals in der Lage sein würde, ein normales Gespräch mit Dean führen zu können -ganz ohne dieses Herzrasen.

Ein Glas mit Whiskey tauchte aus dem Nichts vor seiner Nase auf. Automatisch griff Castiel danach, ließ Michael an ihm vorbei und sich neben ihn setzen.

Sie saßen für eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander. Castiel hatte verschiedene Beziehungen zu jedem seiner Geschwister. Er schätzte, das war in so einem Haushalt normal. Aber von all seinen Geschwistern, waren Michael und er die Ruhigsten. Sie konnten stundenlang beieinander sitzen, ohne ein Wort zu sagen und sich trotzdem wohl fühlen.

Dieses Mal allerdings, gab es etwas, was Castiel sich von der Seele reden musste.

„Ich hab vor ein paar Tagen einen Brief bekommen.“, fing er an, trank einen Schluck bevor er weiter redete, „Also, C. S. James, um genau zu sein. Ein junges Mädchen... Grace W von Stars Hollow, Connecticut.“

Obwohl er nicht hinsah, spürte er jetzt Michaels Blick auf sich. Castiel hielt den Blick auf seinen Tumbler geheftet und dann in die Nacht hinter den schwachen Lichter auf der Terrasse.

„Wusstest du, dass es siebenundzwanzig Grace Ws in Stars Hollow gibt?“

Da war eine kurze Pause, in der Castiel nicht wirklich eine Antwort brauchte und Michael trotzdem wusste, was er sagen wollte.

„Und jetzt glaubst du, es ist Gracie?“, fragte Michael, ganz ohne anklagenden Ton oder sonst was, nur neugierig. „Weil sie deine Bücher liest?“

„Nein, nicht deswegen. Sie erzählt in ihrem Brief von ihrem Unfall und wie ihre Mutter vor ein paar Jahren gestorben ist.“

„Okay.“, antwortete Michael, trank einen Schluck und fuhr dann fort „und jetzt? Ist es schlimm, dass Deans Tochter augenscheinlich dein größter Fan ist?“

Castiel schaffte es, kurz zu lachen, seine Mundwinkel hoben sich leicht an, bevor er an seinem Whiskey nippte. „Nein. Es ist einfach, dass ich jetzt weiß, dass sie in ihrem Brief von Dean gesprochen hat.“

Michael Kopf schnappte so schnell hoch, dass Castiel sich sicher war, es tat weh. „Was?“

„Sie... Sie hat von ihrem Unfall geschrieben. Und wie viel Angst sie davor hatte, wieder auf ein Pferd zu steigen. Aber...“ Er atmete tief durch „aber sie hatte mehr Angst davor, wie ihr Vater reagierte. Dass sie ihn viele Nächte hat weinen hören und dass es genauso schlimm war, wie damals, als ihre Mutter starb.“

„Ja, Dean hatte Todesangst, das kann ich bestätigen. Es ist nur... ich wusste nicht, dass Grace das mitbekommen hat.“

„Hat sie. Und wie sie davon erzählt hat... Ich glaube, ein Zwanzigjähriger hätte mir keinen detaillierteren Brief schreiben können. Ich wusste nur durch ihre Handschrift, dass sie noch jünger ist.“ Ein sanftes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen, als er an den Brief in seiner Laptoptasche ein Stockwerk höher dachte. „Wusstest du, dass ihre Punkte über dem i kleine Blumen und Bienen sind?“

„Wirklich?“, fragte Michael mit einem breiten Lächeln.

„Ja“, sagte Castiel und trank noch einmal. „Andere Mädchen machen Herzen, Gracie macht bunte Blumen und Bienen.“

„Könnte mit der Bienenfarm zu tun haben, die sie letzten Sommer auf der Ranch dazu bekommen haben...“

Sie verfielen beide wieder für ein paar Minuten in Schweigen. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach.

„Was wirst du jetzt machen?“, brach Michael die Stille „Wegen dem Brief, meine ich. Wirst du Grace sagen, wer du bist?“

„Nein“, antwortete Castiel sofort „Nein, ich kann nicht. Tante Amara und Onkel Raphael haben zu viel dafür getan, um meine wahre Identität geheim zu halten. Aber... ich weiß nicht. Ich werde ihr vermutlich einfach bald auf ihren Brief antworten.“

„Was du auch schon längst hättest tun können.“

Castiel nickte: „Ja, hätte ich.“

Er beließ es dabei, beide verfielen wieder in Schweigen, bis Castiel bereit war, weiter zu reden.

„Ihre größte Angst ist, dass ihr Vater einsam ist.“

Wieder zeigte ihm die kleine Bewegung, dass Michael ihn ansah.

„Sie hat geschrieben, dass sie Angst hat, sollte er sie jemals verlieren, würde er sich selbst verlieren, weil er niemanden mehr an seiner Seite hat.“

Es folgte wieder eine längere Pause, bevor Michael sprach.

„Als Lisa gestorben ist, ist Dean wirklich zusammen gebrochen. Grace hat ein paar Nächte bei Sam oder Bobby oder sogar bei Dad verbracht, weil Dean sich betrank. Er ist deswegen sogar einmal wegen Unterkühlung ins Krankenhaus gekommen, nachdem er mitten in der Nacht auf einem mit Schnee bedecktem Feld aufgewacht ist. Danach haben Sam und ich ihm wieder ein wenig Verstand eingeprügelt. Er ist weinend zusammen gebrochen, dachte er hätte Grace vernachlässigt. Wir alle dachten, wir hätten das alles von ihr fern gehalten, aber... Gracie war schon immer erwachsener als für ihr Alter üblich.“

Castiel grübelte eine Weile über Michaels Worte nach.

„Ich wusste, Dean liebt Lisa. Ich wusste nur nicht, dass ihr Verlust ihn so sehr treffen würde.“

„Es war nicht...“ Michael seufzte und rieb sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht „Ich sollte dir vermutlich nicht davon erzählen, aber... ihr Tod war nicht der einzige Grund.“

Castiel sah auf und zu seinem Bruder, kniff die Augen abwartend zusammen. Er wusste, immer das die beiden sich sehr nahe standen. Scheinbar wussten sie immer noch sehr viel voneinander. Wie viel hielt Michael eigentlich vor ihm zurück?

„Lisa war wieder schwanger.“

Castiels Augen weiteten sich, aber er sagte nichts.

„Gott, Dean wird mich umbringen, wenn er jemals herausfindet, dass ich dir davon erzählt habe. Aber es war eigentlich ihre dritte Schwangerschaft. Das zweite Kind hat sie in den ersten drei Monaten verloren. Ich weiß nicht, ob Grace das weiß, damals war sie erst drei. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass sie wusste, dass ihre Mom schwanger war, als sie starb. Also sag es ihr bloß nicht.“

„Michael, wieso sagst du mir das alles?“

„Ich hab keine Ahnung.“, antwortete sein Bruder, klang dabei total ernst. „Es ist nur...“ Da war nochmal eine längere Pause, in der Michael nach den richtigen Worten suchte und Castiel drängte ihn nicht. Dann seufzte Michael „Ich weiß, dass du für Dean schwärmst, seitdem du ein Kind warst.“

Dieses Mal war es an Castiel, den Kopf so schnell zu drehen, dass er es in den Muskeln spürte.

WAS??

„Vielleicht hab ich es schon vor dir gewusst. Und... die ganze Zeit über habe ich nichts getan. Ich... Ich weiß nicht, es war einfach seltsam, verstehst du? Nicht wegen dem Alter oder weil ihr beide Jungs wart – du weißt, ich habe kein Problem mit deiner Sexualität. Aber... du warst mein Bruder und er mein bester Freund und... Ich hab gesehen, wie er auf Partys war und wusste trotzdem, was für ein toller Kerl er ist. Jung und hat Möglichkeiten ergriffen, wenn sie sich geboten haben. Ich meine, ich war nicht anders...“

„Michael, bitte. Ich will nichts von euren Eroberungen hören. Oder Dean, wenn wir schon dabei sind.“

„Sorry. Es war nur... damals, über dich und ihn nachzudenken... es hat einfach keinen Sinn ergeben, für mich. Also hab ich nichts gesagt. Und dann ist er dein Lehrer geworden...“ Michael stoppte einen Moment, überlegte und fing dann wieder an „Ich wusste immer, dass du was besonderes für ihn bist. Ich konnte nur nie genau sagen, was es war... bis an dem Tag seiner Hochzeit...“

„Michael, bitte.“

„Nein, Cas. Es...“

„Ich will's nicht hören, ok?“

„Aber...“

„Lass es sein.“, presste Castiel zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Er stellte seinen mittlerweile leeren Tumbler auf den Tisch und stand auf. Mehr Gerede über Dean konnte er in einem Gespräch nicht ertragen. Und über den Tag von Deans Hochzeit zu sprechen, überschritt definitiv eine Grenze „Es wird spät. Ich denke, wir sollten schlafen gehen. Musst du morgen nicht arbeiten?“

„Castiel, bitte. Ich denke, du solltest wissen...“

„Michael, hör zu. Ich liebe dich, ok? Und ich weiß, du meinst es gut. Aber... was auch immer es ist, ich halte es dir nicht vor. Du warst sein bester Freund und standest in einer Zwickmühle, ich versteh das. Und ich danke dir, dass du jetzt ehrlich zu mir bist. Aber bitte: erinnere mich nie wieder an diesen Tag. Was auch immer es ist, es wird nichts ändern. Also... lass es einfach.“

Mit einem Seufzen stimmte Michael dann schließlich zu. Castiel nickte ebenfalls, sagte gute Nacht und ließ seinen Bruder auf der Terrasse alleine. Dabei versuchte er angestrengt, nicht darüber nachzudenken, was Michael ihm hätte sagen wollen. Es würde ihm sowieso nicht gut tun -er musste über Dean Winchester hinweg kommen. Und alte Wunden aufreißen war da absolut und überhaupt nicht hilfreich.


	4. Chapter 4

„Gott hat immer eine weitere Torte im Ärmel versteckt“

-Lynn Redgrave

Da er wusste, er würde es nicht schaffen, Dean so schnell wieder in die Augen sehen zu können, stand Castiel an diesem Morgen eine halbe Stunde früher auf. So war er früh genug an dem Wegstück vorbei, das sich mit Deans morgendlicher Route überlappte. Er hatte gehofft, Dean würde diese Woche zu beschäftigt sein mit der Schule, dass er keine Zeit für einen Reitausflug hatte. Allerdings war sein Kommentar von gestern Abend Warnung genug. Castiel war schon auf der anderen Seite von der Schleife um den See, als er das Licht und die Reflektionsjacke sah. Schnell schaltete er sein eigenes Licht aus, um sich nicht zu verraten. Vielleicht machte er sich zu viele Gedanken darüber, aber besser so als andersrum.

Castiels Sorge, dass es in dem Haus unter der Woche laut sein würde, war umsonst. Was hauptsächlich daran lag, dass er vergessen hatte, dass außer Rebecca, Inias und ihm selbst seine anderen Geschwister in der Nähe von Stars Hollow wohnten und somit auch auf die Arbeit gingen, ihre Kinder in die Schule oder zur Tagespflege. Sie würden nur für das Dinner vorbei kommen und ab und zu unter der Woche, dann erst wieder über die Wochenenden an Weihnachten.

Inias konnte von zuhause aus arbeiten, wie Castiel, also tat er genau das und versuchte nicht zurückzufallen, bis er wieder im neuen Jahr auf der Arbeit war. Und Rebecca war mit Amara nach Hartford Shoppen gefahren.

Also war es sehr still in dem Haus.

Viel zu still.

Inias und Castiel aßen mit ihrem Vater zu Mittag, aber er musste sich danach hinlegen, die Aufregung vom Wochenende machte sich bemerkbar. Und Inias machte sich wieder an die Arbeit.

Und Castiel wurde bei der ganzen Ruhe und Stille vollkommen wahnsinnig. Er war es einfach nicht mehr gewohnt.

Er packte seinen Laptop und Ordner mit Notizen zusammen, sagte Inias Bescheid, dass er in die Stadt fahren würde und ließ sich von ihm das Versprechen geben, dass er ein Auge auf ihren Vater behalten würde.

Das Familienhaus lag etwas außerhalb. Zu Fuß war es angenehm zu laufen und dauerte eine halbe Stunde, aber mit einem Blick in den Himmel, der ihm für später einen Schneefall verriet, entschied Castiel sich dazu lieber mit dem Auto zu fahren. Ein paar Minuten später parkte er vor _Luke's_ und ging rein. Ein paar Tische waren belegt, aber Castiel erkannte keinen von ihnen, was gut war. Das Letzte, was er jetzt brauchte, war jemand der unbedingt mit ihm reden wollte.

„Hallo, was kann ich für Sie tun?“

Luke hatte sich kein Stück verändert. Er erinnerte ihn sogar an eine jüngere Version von Bobby, mit seiner Baseball Kappe, dem Hemd und der verwaschenen Jeans. Castiel nahm den Gedanken beiseite und ging an den Counter.

„Hallo Luke.“

„Kenne ich Sie?“

„Ähm.. vor längerer Zeit, ja. Ich bin Castiel. Chuck's Sohn.“

„Oh ja, richtig. Hab gehört, du bist zurück.“

„Sicher hast du das.“ War ja nicht so, dass Klatsch in dieser Stadt sich schnell verbreitete. „Würde es dich stören, wenn ich mich für eine Weile mit meinem Laptop hier her setze? Ich muss arbeiten und...“

„Ich hab vor langer Zeit aufgegeben, die Kinder dazu zu bringen miteinander zu reden anstatt auf ihre Laptops und Handys zu starren, also tu dir keinen Zwang an, mir egal. Solange du auch etwas bestellst und nicht nur einen Tisch blockierst.“

„Ja, natürlich. Ich würde ein Stück von deinen Kuchen nehmen und einen Kaffee, bitte.“

„Alles klar, kommt sofort.“

„Danke.“

Castiel drehte sich um und setzte sich an einen der Zweiertische am Fenster und richtete seinen Arbeitsplatz ein. Er hatte vergessen, wie gut Luke's Kuchen schmeckte und er wusste, er würde sehr gerne über die nächsten Wochen wieder her kommen. Besonders, da ihn der konstante Geräuschpegel im Hintergrund ihm beim Konzentrieren half. Der Entwurf nahm langsam Gestalt an. Viel war nicht mehr zu tun, also würde er bald auch die erste Version ausdrucken können. Dann kam erst der schwere Part: Den Entwurf wieder und wieder zu lesen und bis zum geht nicht mehr überarbeiten. Er wusste,e r sollte seinen ersten Entwurf bei Zar einreichen. Aber was bei Zar als erster Entwurf einging war für gewöhnlich sein dritter oder vierter -und Zar fand immer noch Wege, es komplett mit rot zu beschriften.

„Hallo, Castiel.“

So tief in seine Schreiberei vertieft, schnappte Castiels Kopf überrascht nach oben, erst jetzt nahm er seine Umgebung richtig wahr. Das Diner war voll mit Menschen, einige sogar am Counter, weil keine Plätze mehr frei waren. Ein Blick nach draußen verriet ihm, wieso: Der Schnee fiel heftig auf die Erde. Dann wandte er seinen Blick wieder zu der Person, die ihn angesprochen hatte und schon konnte er ein Lächeln nicht zurück halten.

„Hallo Grace.“

„Also, ähm...“ Grace sah sich einen Moment um, dann wieder zu ihm „darf ich mich zu dir setzen? Ansonsten ist kein Platz frei und...“

„Natürlich. Setz dich.“

Während sie auf dem Platz ihm gegenüber Platz nahm, räumte er seinen Ordner zusammen und klappte den Laptop zu.

„Oh, Entschuldigung. Ich störe dich bei etwas, richtig?“

„Nein, nein alles gut. Ich könnte sowieso eine Pause gebrauchen. Möchtest du ein Stück Kuchen?“

„Nein, danke. Ich hab mein Geld zuhause vergessen.“

„Dann ist es ja gut, dass ich meins dabei habe.“ antwortete Castiel mit einem Lächeln, bevor er Luke zu ihnen winkte. „Bestell, was immer du willst.“

„Bist du sicher?“

„Natürlich. Dein Onkel Michael würde mich wahrscheinlich foltern, wenn ich dich hungrig gehen lassen würde.“

Mit einem Kichern wegen seinen Worten bestellte Grace eine heiße Schokolade und Kuchen. Castiel nahm das Gleiche.

„Also, was führt dich hier her?“

„Schule ist fertig und ich muss auf Dad warten, bis er mit seinem Papierkram fertig ist. Das ist eigentlich kein Problem, aber das Wetter ist heute nicht sonderlich gut.“

„Stimmt.“, antwortete Castiel und sah nach draußen. „Du musst jeden Tag auf deinen Dad warten?“

Grace nickte. „Ich... ich hatte diesen Sommer einen Unfall. Ich bin vom Pferd gefallen und würde von ihm überrannt.“

„Oh, wow. Das...“ Castiel wusste das natürlich schon. Grace hatte es ihm in ihrem Brief detailliert beschrieben. Das bedeutete aber nicht, dass er wusste, wie er reagieren sollte. „Tut mir leid, das zu hören.“

„Schon ok. Ich meine, das ist es jetzt. Aber seitdem ist Dad noch vorsichtiger als sowieso schon. Ich darf nicht alleine nach Hause laufen, obwohl es nur zwanzig Minuten sind.“

„Wie lange musst du auf ihn warten?“

„Ungefähr eine Stunde?“

Castiel machte große Augen. „Er lässt dich eine Stunde in der Stadt warten, obwohl du in zwanzig Minuten zuhause wärst?“

„Ja, ich hab schon Onkel Sam gefragt, mit ihm zu reden, aber er will nicht zuhören. Aber es ist ok. Normalerweise erledige ich schon meine Hausaufgaben oder lese ein Buch.“

„Könnte ein Freund dich nicht fahren?“

Castiel hatte keine Ahnung, wieso er in fremden Angelegenheiten rum schnüffelte. Und er könnte sich sofort schlagen, als er Grace Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Dad lässt mich nicht bei jemand anderem mitfahren. Nur bei Onkel Sam und Onkel Michael, wenn es unbedingt sein muss.“

Das klang sogar noch schräger, als seine Tochter eine Stunde lang warten zu lassen. Und er wusste, er sollte die Klappe halten, aber sein Mund war schneller als sein Verstand: „Wieso?“

„Mom ist bei einem Autounfall gestorben und seitdem ist Dad etwas paranoid.“

Castiel hatte ehrlich keine Ahnung, was er darauf antworten sollte und könnte Luke küssen, dass er gerade jetzt ihre Bestellung auf ihren Tisch stellte, bevor er wieder hinter den Counter eilte.

Er beschäftigte sich damit sein Zeug zur Seite zu räumen, um Platz zum essen zu machen und suchte nach einem anderen Gesprächsthema, da er jetzt keine seltsame Stille zwischen Grace und sich haben wollte, nachdem sie den Autounfall ihrer Mom -Lisa- erwähnt hatte, in dem Dean nicht nur seine Frau sondern ein weiteres Kind verloren hatte...

_Verdammt, denk bloß nicht daran._

„Woran arbeitest du?“Grace Frage war wirklich mehr als willkommen, auch wenn das Thema auch nicht gerade leichter war. Zum Glück hatte er am Abend zuvor noch mit Zar geschrieben und sein bester Freund hatte ihm den besten Vorschlag gemacht, den es gab: Sie würden einfach Rollen tauschen. Zar war C. S. James und Castiel sein Lektor.

„Ich überarbeite.“

„Wirklich?“

Verwirrt sah Castiel sie an: „Ja? Wieso?“

„Es... Es sah nur so aus, als würdest du wild schreiben, als ich reingekommen bin. Ich dachte immer, als Lektor sucht man nur nach Fehlern.“

„Oh, das... nein... als Lektor findet man nicht nur Fehler. Manchmal... manchmal wissen die Autoren selbst nicht genau, wohin sie mit ihrer Geschichte wollen und dann muss er Lektor ihnen Notizen hinterlassen.“

Es war eine sehr dünne Linie, aber es war keine wirkliche Lüge, Gott sei Dank. Normalerweise hatte Castiel kein Problem damit, vorzugeben jemand anderes zu sein, wenn es darum ging sein Geheimnis zu bewahren. Aber bei Grace...

„An welchem Buch arbeitest du?“

„Es... ist eigentlich das nächste Buch von C. S. James.“

Jap, er war unfähig dieses Mädchen anzulügen.

Als Gegenleistung wurden ihre Augen groß und ihr Mund klappte auf.

Ihre Reaktion war so niedlich, dass Castiel grinsen musste. Bevor sie irgendetwas sagen konnte, konnte er ihre Frage in ihren Augen ablesen und kam ihr zuvor: „Und nein, ich kann dich nicht davon lesen lassen.“

Sie setzte ein Schmollen auf, das nur vielleicht gespielt war, und widmete sich wieder ihrem Kuchen „Okay. Wann kommt es denn raus?“

„Geplant ist Anfang Sommer.“

„Das ist aber noch so laaaaaang.“

Castiel lachte leise, wusste nicht, wie er sie beschwichtigen sollte.

Grace aß ihren Kuchen auf und schob den Teller zur Seite. Sie hob ihre Tasche vom Boden auf und holte ihr Schreibzeug raus. „ich werde dich nicht von deiner Arbeit abhalten. Je schneller du das überarbeitest, desto schneller wird es veröffentlicht, richtig?“

„So ungefähr.“, antwortete Castiel und beobachtete, wie sie ihr Mathebuch aufschlug.

„Ich hab genug Hausaufgaben zu tun. Ignorier mich einfach. Ich verspreche, ich werde dich nicht ausfragen oder anbetteln, was lesen zu dürfen.“

Castiel lächelte deswegen und aß das letzte Stück von seinem Kuchen auf, stellte seinen Teller auf Grace und trank seine Heiße Schokolade leer. Mit dem neu gewonnenen Platz, stellte er seinen Laptop wieder auf den Tisch und weckte ihn auf. Jetzt, da Grace hier war, konnte er nicht weiterschreiben aber immerhin konnte er genau das tun, was er ihr gesagt hatte. Er scrollte wieder zu der Stelle, an der er angefangen hatte zu schreiben und las sich die nächsten Seiten durch. Ein oder zweimal sah er auf, um sicher zu gehen, dass Grace wirklich ihre Hausaufgaben machte und nicht versuchte ihn auszutricksen oder irgendwie einen Blick auf seinen Laptop werfen wollte. Das Mädchen sah hochkonzentriert auf ihre Aufgaben, kaute auf ihrem Stift rum, auf ihrer Stirn zeichneten sich Falten ab. Castiels Lächeln wurde bei dem Anblick etwas breiter, dann wandte er sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu.

Eine produktive Ruhe umgab sie beide. Irgendwann wurden ihre leeren Teller und Tassen abgeräumt, aber beide waren zu sehr in das vertieft, was vor ihnen lag. Sie arbeiteten in ruhiger Harmonie. Genaugenommen, nahmen sie sogar nichts um sich herum war. Nicht einmal die Person, die an ihren Tisch kam. Erst, als sie anfing zu sprechen.

„Ist das hier eine neue Lerngruppe von der ich nichts weiß?“

Castiels Kopf schnappte wieder schnell nach oben und gerade noch hielt er seine Hand davon ab, den Laptop zuzuschlagen. Eine typische Reaktion, aber nicht diesmal.

Dean hatte ein paar Schneeflocken in den Haaren, die jetzt schmolzen und einige Strähnen nass glitzern ließen. Obwohl seine Augen freundlich leuchtete, war immer noch ein wenig Verwirrung darin zu sehen. Glücklicherweise, ersparte Grace es Castiel, zu erklären, was los war.

„Hey, Daddy. Castiel war so nett, mich bei ihm sitzen zu lassen. Vorhin war kein Platz mehr freu, wegen dem Schnee.“

„Oh, ok. Konntest du deine Hausaufgaben erledigen?“, fragte Dean und sein Blick wanderte endlich von Castiel weg zu seiner Tochter. Schnell sah Castiel ebenfalls zu ihr, um nicht weiter zu Dean zu sehen.

Grace nickte, während sie ihre Sachen zusammen packte. „Ja, Mathe ist fertig.“ Sie stand auf und drehte sich nochmal zu Castiel, bevor Dean weitere Fragen stellen konnte. „Danke, Castiel. Dafür, dass ich bei dir sitzen durfte. Und für den Kuchen und die Schokolade.“

„Gerne.“

Mit einem Winken und süßem Lächeln drehte Grace sich um und ging zur Tür. Castiel vermutete, dass Dean ihr direkt folgte. Aber er stand immer noch direkt vor dem Tisch und Castiel sah wieder auf.

„Kuchen und heiße Schokolade? Das... wie viel schulde ich dir?“

„Oh, nein. Alles gut. Ich hab sie eingeladen.“

„Sicher?“

„Sicher.“

„Okay.“

Dean zögerte und Castiel war nicht sicher, ob er noch etwas sagen würde, aber Grace rief nach ihm. Also nickte er Castiel nur nochmal zu und folgte dann seiner Tochter.

Castiel wusste nicht, wie lange er noch da saß und ihnen einfach hinterher sah. Er sah, wie sie den Marktplatz überquerten und irgendwo in der Menge verschwanden und er starrte immer noch auf den Punkt, wo er sie zuletzt gesehen hatte. Erst, als Luke neben ihm auftauchte, kehrte er in das Hier und jetzt zurück. Er bestellte eine weitere heiße Schokolade und beschäftigte sich wieder mit seinem Buch, um alle Gedanken an Dean zu verdrängen.

*~*~*

Castiel konnte gar nicht glauben, wie schnell seine erste Woche in Stars Hollow nur so an ihm vorbei flog. Nach Montag , folgte der Rest der Woche der gleichen Routine. Er ging morgens laufen, ohne Dean zu begegnen. Den Morgen verbrachte er mit seinem Vater, manchmal mit Inias, Rebecca und Amara. Nach dem Mittagessen packte er seine Sachen zusammen und fuhr zu Luke's. Der Schneefall hörte nicht auf, aber Castiel gefiel das. Wenn sich das nicht änderte, wären es perfekte Voraussetzungen für die Teams, die Morgen beim Event antreten würden. Diesen Samstag fand ein Schneemann-Wettbewerb statt. Es war Jahre her, als er das letzte mal so kindisch verhalten hatte, aber er erinnerte sich an den ganzen Spaß, den er dabei hatte. Gabriel und Michael waren sogar eines der Teams. Wenn er seinen Vater richtig verstanden hatte, waren sie die letzten Jahre unter den Besten und verteidigten dieses Jahr sogar den ersten Platz. Castiel zog ernsthaft in Betracht, hinzugehen. Oder vielleicht war ein weiterer Tag Schreiben doch besser.

In Luke's Diner schaffte Castiel für gewöhnlich ein paar Seiten. Trotz allem war es nur ein grober Entwurf und musste also nicht perfekt sein. Und wenn er so weiter machte, war er vielleicht sogar im Laufe der nächsten Woche fertig. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er hier so produktiv sein würde.

Als Grace am Dienstag auftauchte, sah sie zögernd in seine Richtung und als er ihr ein Lächeln schenkte, setzte sie sich ihm gegenüber, wie am Tag zuvor. Am Mittwoch zögerte sie nicht mal. Am Donnerstag hatte Castiel ihnen schon ein Stück vom Kuchen des Tages und eine heiße Schokolade bestellt, für die Zeit wenn sie für gewöhnlich auftauchte. Für eine Stunde warteten sie immer auf Dean, redeten beim Essen und widmeten sich dann ihrer Arbeit. Castiel war immer in der Lage zu lesen, was er davor geschrieben hatte und bearbeitete die ganze Zeit. Grace hielt sich an ihr Versprechen und fragte nicht einmal nach.

Durch pures Glück war Castiel in der Lage, einer weiteren Begegnung mit Dean aus dem Weg zu gehen. Nach Montag, stellte er sicher, sich nicht zu sehr in seine Arbeit zu vertiefen und immer ein Auge auf die Uhr und den Marktplatz zu haben. Immer wenn er Dean draußen bemerkte, gab er Grace einen kleinen Hinweis und sie packte ihr Zeug zusammen und war meistens schon auf dem Weg nach draußen, bevor Dean überhaupt die Stufen erreicht hatte. Jedes Mal sah Dean durch das Fenster zu Castiel, hielt den Augenkontakt aufrecht bis etwas, für gewöhnlich Grace, ihn ablenkte.

Castiel konnte damit leben, solange es hieß, dass er Zeit mit Grace verbringen konnte. Er genoss wirklich ihre Gesellschaft. Und abgesehen von seiner inneren Angst, schenkte ihnen keiner einen seltsamen Blick, weil er und ein zwölfjähriges Mädchen zusammen saßen. Dass Michael ihr Patenonkel und Chuck wie ein Großvater für sie war, war wohl genug Entschuldigung für Castiel, um mit ihr interagieren zu dürfen.

„Hey, Castiel.“

Besorgt sah er von seinem Laptop auf. Im Gegensatz zu den zuvorigen Tagen, ließ Grace sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen mit einem traurigen Blick auf dem Gesicht und fast einem Schmollen. Sie stürzte sich nicht mal auf ihren Kuchen, wie sonst immer.

„Hallo, Grace. Was ist los? Stimmt was nicht?“

„Ja. Miss Kuschner ist krank.“

„Wer?“

„Sie ist eine Lehrerin an der Grundschule.“

„Und das ist schlimm, weil....“

Sie nahm ihre Gabel in die Hand und stocherte ein wenig auf ihrem Teller herum. „Weil sie eine der Jurys sein sollte für morgen. Aber weil sie jetzt krank ist, hat Taylor Dad gefragt, ob er einspringt, d er nächstes Jahr an der Reihe wäre.“ Sie schob sich ein Stück von dem Kuchen in den Mund und Castiel hatte wohl noch nie jemanden so lustlos etwas so süßes Essen sehen. „Ganz offensichtlich kann Dad nicht Teil der Jury sein und gleichzeitig am Wettbewerb teilnehmen. Und jetzt hab ich keinen Partner. Dabei hab ich eine so tolle Idee für einen Schneemann. Ich war so sicher, wir könnten Onkel Gabriel und Onkel Michael dieses Mal schlagen.“

Ihr Schmollen wurde noch größer, als sie die Gabel wieder fallen ließ und das Kinn auf der Hand abstützte, ganz offensichtlich genervt von der Situation.

„Was ist mit deinem Onkel Sam?“

„Neeeeein, er ist keine Hilfe, wenn es um Schneemänner geht. Auf gar keinen Fall.“

Castiel unterdrückte ein Lachen, war er sich doch ziemlich sicher, dass da gerade Dean aus Grace sprach. Allerdings hatte er keine Ahnung, wie gut Sam mit Schnee umgehen konnte.

„Eileen? Bobby?“

„Eileen ist auch in der Jury und Bobby hasst diese Events.“

„Naja....“ Castiel gingen langsam die Optionen aus. Abgesehen von einer. „Ich könnte einspringen.“ Als ihr Kopf hochschnellte, fügte er schnell hinzu: „Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob ich eine große Hilfe bin, aber ich folge deinen Anweisungen.“

„Wirklich?“, fragte Grace, auf ihrem Gesicht befand sich jetzt ein breites Lächeln.

„Sicher, wieso nicht.“

Mit einem Quietschen und schnell wie ein Wirbelwind sprang Grace von ihrem Stuhl auf und kam um den Tisch, um Castiel zu umarmen. „Danke, danke, danke.“

Nicht wie das letzte Mal, war Castiel diesmal darauf vorbereitet und strich ihr über den Rücken.

Urplötzlich waren ihre Arme wieder verschwunden und ihre Hände lagen auf seinen Schultern. Grace sah in mit all der Ernsthaftigkeit, die eine Zwölfjährige aufbringen konnte an. „Ich muss dir haarklein erzählen, was wir machen werden.“

„Wieso isst du nicht zuerst deinen Kuchen auf? Das ganze Eis ist schon fast geschmolzen.“

Grace umarmte ihn noch einmal, bevor sie sich hinsetzte und endlich über ihren Kuchen herfiel. Nach ein paar Bissen fing sie an von ihrem Plan zu erzählen und dass sie all das Formen und Dekorieren übernehmen würde, so lange Castiel die schweren Schneebälle aufrollte, die sie für den Körper brauchten. Sie war so enthusiastisch und lebhaft, dass sie zum ersten Mal in dieser Woche keine Arbeit erledigt bekamen. Castiel störte es kein bisschen, war mehr und mehr von ihrer Idee fasziniert.

Sie bestellten gerade eine zweite Runde heiße Schokolade, als die Tür aufging und Dean plötzlich vor ihnen stand. Castiels Herz rutschte ihm in den Magen, nur um in doppeltem Tempo weiterzuschlagen, als es wieder an seinem Platz war. Hatte er die Zeit vergessen?

„Hey, Daddy. Bist du heute früher fertig?“

„Ja, naja, es ist Wochenende. Der Papierkram wird am Montag auch noch da sein.“

„Aber ich hab eben eine neue heiße Schokolade bestellt.“

„Dann darf ich mich dazu setzen während ich warte?“

Die Frage ging direkt an Castiel, aber ganz ehrlich, was sollte er schon sagen? Er nickte nur, rutschte weiter ans Fenster, als Dean sich einen Stuhl ran zog. Es brachte aber nicht viel. Dean setzte sich an die Vorderseite vom Tisch, eins seiner Knie stieß an Castiels.

Und es schien, als würde er nicht planen, es wieder weg zu nehmen.

„Dad, weißt du was? Castiel ist in meinem Team für morgen!“

„Wirklich?“ Dean sah Castiel direkt mit einem fragenden Ausdruck an, der sich schnell in ein Grinsen verwandelte „Das ist toll. Ich hätte nicht gewollt, dass du wegen mir nicht teilnehmen kannst.“

„Hey, Dean.“ Luke unterbrach ihre Unterhaltung kurz „Willst du was?“

„Nur einen Kaffee. Und ihre Rechnung von heute.“

„Alles klar.“

„Warte, was?“, fragte Castiel aber Luke ignorierte ihn und ging an seinen Platz zurück „Mr. Winchester, das ist nicht...“

„Ich weiß, du hast die ganze Woche für Grace bezahlt. Jetzt bin ich dran.“

Castiel war sicher, er hätte ein Argument dafür, aber Deans Knie presste sich immer noch gegen seins, brannte sich durch seinen ganzen Körper und lenkte ihn ab. Seine einzige Rettung war Grace. Sie plapperte fröhlich weiter, erzählte von ihrem Tag, dem Wettbewerb und von ihrem schwangeren Pferd, Ruby. Dabei schien sie die ganze Zeit die Spannung zwischen den beiden Erwachsenen nicht zu bemerken. Hauptsächlich, weil Dean tiefenentspannt wirkte, hier bei ihnen sitzend und Castiel in den Wahnsinn treibend. Er bezahlte die Rechnung und nippte an seinem Kaffee. Castiel nahm immer noch an der Diskussion teil, solange er den Blick nur auf Grace halten konnte, versuchte Dean so gut es ging zu ignorieren.

Dean und Grace tranken ihre Getränke leer und als Grace zusammenpackte, hatte Castiel das Gefühl, Dean wollte nur widerstrebend gehen. Was, natürlich, total dumm war. Wieso sollte der Mann nicht nach Hause gehen wollen nach einer langen Arbeitswoche?“

„Der Wettbewerb fängt am Mittag an. Ich werde um elf da sein, um den besten Platz zu bekommen.“, erklärte Grace, als sie aufstand und ihre Jacke anzog. Dean zögerte.

„Dann bin ich um elf da.“

„Fantastisch!“, antwortete Grace mit einem Grinsen und sah zu ihrem Vater „Dad, kommst du?“

„Sicher. Hab nur gewartet, dass du fertig bist.“

Als Dean aufstand, versuchte Castiel zu ignorieren, dass er auf der Stelle die Berührung von Deans Knie vermisste.

„Bis Morgen, Castiel. Wir werden Onkel Michael und Onkel Gabriel schlagen.“

„Sicher werden wir das. Bis morgen um elf.“

Grace lächelte und winkte, als sie zur Tür ging. Es war fast ein Déjà vu von Montag, so wie Dean noch am Tisch stand und zu Castiel runter sah.

„Bis morgen, Castiel.“

„Bye, Mr. Winchester.“

Als Dean endlich das Diner verließ, konnte Castiel wieder frei atmen.


	5. Chapter 5

„Jeder ist von einer Nachbarschaft voller freiwilligen Spionen umgeben.“

-Jane Austen

„Soll er einen Schnurrbart haben oder nicht?“, fragte Castiel und hielt die restlichen Fichtenzweige unter die Karottennase ihres Schneemannes.

Neben ihm machte Grace einen Schritt zurück und setzte ihr Denker-Gesicht auf. Einen Ausdruck, den Castiel mehrmals bei ihren Arbeit-Schrägstrich-Lern-Stunden gesehen hatte, aber noch mehr während den letzten eineinhalb Stunden. Sie hatten immer noch eine halbe Stunde zur Verfügung waren aber so gut wie fertig. Jetzt ging es nur noch ums Detail.

„Denkst du, wir können ihm einen Vollbart geben?“

„Wenn unsere Zweige ausreichen.“

Sie beide beugten sich über ihre Kiste mit Requisiten und sammelten alles an Zweigen ein, was sie hatten, bis Castiels Hände voll damit waren und kehrten zu ihrem Schneemann zurück. Castiel hielt sie wieder an das Gesicht und Grace war an der Reihe mit der Entscheidung.

Nach einer Minute lächelte sie schließlich und nickte. „Ja, ich glaube, das gefällt mir. Verpassen wir ihm einen Bart mit allem drum und dran.“ Sie kletterte wieder auf ihren kleinen Hocker und Castiel hielt ihr seine Hände hin, damit sie dekorieren konnte.

„Castiel, kann ich dich was fragen?“

„Sicher.“, antwortete er und half ihr, einen Zweig zu befestigen.

Grace kleine Pause sollte eigentlich Warnung genug für ihn sein, aber trotzdem kam ihre Frage vollkommen unerwartet und warf ihn etwas aus der Bahn: „Wieso magst du meinen Dad nicht?“

„Was?“

Nur kurz unterbrach sie ihre Arbeit, schenkte ihm einen kurzen Blick und wandte sich wieder an ihren Schneemann. „Ich hab bemerkt, wie zurückhaltend du bist, wenn er in der Nähe ist. Du sprichst kaum mit ihm .Und wenn doch, nennst du ihn immer _Mr. Winchester_ obwohl ihn niemand aus deiner Familie so nennt und zu Onkel Sam und Onkel Bobby bist du auch nicht so. Also... wieso?“

„Grace... Ich...“ Castiel unterbrach sich selbst und suchte fieberhaft danach, wie er ihr das am besten erklären könnte. Dieses Mädchen war zu schlau für ihr eigenes Wohl. „Es ist nicht so, dass ich deinen Dad nicht mag. Es ist nur... er war früher mein Lehrer.“

„Wirklich?“ Ihre Augen wurden groß, der Bart war für einen Moment vergessen. „Aber er ist nur ein paar Jahre älter! Er ist nicht mal vierzig und du einunddreißig.“

„Ich weiß. Dein Dad wusste schon sehr früh, was er mal werden wollte und hat das Ziel erbarmungslos verfolgt. Er war ein junger Lehrer während meinen letzten zwei Jahren auf der Highschool. Ich hatte sogar Literatur bei ihm im Letzten.“

„Also magst du ihn nicht, weil du bei ihm keine guten Noten hattest?“

„Nein.“, sagte Castiel und lachte etwas „Ich hatte in Literatur immer Einsen. Und ich hab dir gesagt, ich mag ihn. Aber er war mein Lehrer und das ist... seltsam, verstehst du? Außerdem ist es nur eine schlechte Angewohnheit, ihn bei seinem Nachnamen zu nennen.“

Bisher hatte er immer versucht, Grace nicht direkt anzulügen, was seine Identität als C. S. James betraf. Tja, jetzt hatte er gelogen. Dean bei seinem Nachnamen zu nennen war alles andere als eine Angewohnheit. Es war Folter. Es war eine Notwenigkeit, um die Distanz zu wahren. Zumindest schien es Grace Antwort genug zu sein, denn sie wandte sich wieder dem Bart zu.

„Ich glaube, für mich wäre es auch seltsam, meine Lehrer nach ein paar Jahren wieder zu sehen. Ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, sie beim Vornamen anzusprechen.“

Castiel lächelte sie daraufhin einfach nur an, als er ihr ihre letzten Zweige reichte, um letzte Hand an ihren Holzfäller-Schneemann zu legen.

*~*~*

Sie waren fünf Minuten vor Schluss fertig und Grace war ekstatisch. Sam kam kurz bei ihnen vorbei und machte ein Foto, den Schneemann in ihrer Mitte. Dann holte er sich was zu trinken und ließ sie nochmal die Details überprüfen. Letztendlich war aber nichts mehr zu tun und Castiel musste zugeben, dass sie wirklich ein kleines Meisterstück vor ihnen hatten. Ihr Schneemann trug eines von Sams Hemden, eine schwarze Beanie und hielt eine Axt anstelle des Besens, und er war der stolze Besitzer eines beeindruckenden Fichtenzweigbarts. Neben seiner Karottennase hatte er zwei dunkle Steine als Augen und ein paar Zweige als Augenbrauen. Ihre letzten Zweige hatten sie etwas unter die Beanie geschoben, damit es aussah, als würden ihm vereinzelt Haarsträhnen darunter hervor kommen. Für Castiel war das der beste Holzfäller, den er je gesehen hatte.

„Wie wärs mit einer heißen Schokolade?“, fragte Castiel. Er brauchte wirklich etwas Warmes für seine kalten Finger. Als Autor konnte er es sich nicht leisten, seine Hände in irgendeiner Art und Weise zu verletzen. Grace nickte und nahm seine Hand, als sie über den Platz liefen. Für sie war die Geste wohl normal, mit Michael und Dean und Sam und all den anderen tat sie das vermutlich ständig. Aber für Castiel...

Eine Wärme umschloss sein Herz, die seinen gesamten Körper durchströmte und er konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln, als er ihnen bei Luke ihr Getränk bestellte. Wie Taylor ihn überreden konnte, seinen Laden zu verlassen, würde Castiel wohl nie erfahren. Und Lukes Laune nach zu urteilen, wollte er auch überhaupt nicht nachfragen. Er liebte sein Leben wirklich und Luke sah aus, als würde er die erste Person umbringen, die etwas Blödes sagte oder tat.

Castiel und Grace fanden schnell die kleine Gruppe mit ihren Familien an den Tischen, die sie ergattert hatten. Und es waren sogar echt gute Plätze mit einem perfekten Blick über das ganze Schneemannfeld. Überall um sie herum waren Bewohner von Stars Hollow, aber Castiel war das ziemlich egal. Mittlerweile.

Michael und Gabriel kamen kurz nach ihnen und erzählten von dem Wettbewerb und ihren eigenen Projekten. Die zwei Brüder wollten eigentlich einen Schneemann bauen, der wie ein Engel aussah, aber der eine Flügel wollte einfach nicht halten.

„Also haben wir den anderen Flügel auch abgebrochen und ihm ein trauriges Gesicht gegeben. Jetzt haben wir einen gefallenen Engel.“, beendete Gabriel seine Erklärung und trank von seinem Irish Coffee.

Als Grace die Luft einsog, sah Castiel zu ihr: „Das ist so traurig.“

„Meh.“, antwortete Gabriel „Wenn jemand fragt, es ist unser Bruder Lucifer.“

„Wir haben keinen Bruder, der so heißt.“, warf Michael ein, rollte mit den Augen und brachte Gabriel damit noch mehr zum Lachen.

„Ja, aber kannst du dir vorstellen, so einen seltsamen Namen zu haben?“

„Ja.“, kam es gleichzeitig von Castiel und Inias. Ihre anderen Geschwister hatten es mit ihren Namen, die sie auch alle von Engeln hatten, einfach, aber die zwei Brüder wussten ihr ganzes Leben lang schon, wie es war, einen seltsamen Namen zu haben.

Das Gezanke hörte auf, als die Jury anfing, die Kunststücke zu bewundern, ging durch die Reihen und diskutierten über jeden einzelnen Schneemann. Castiel erinnerte sich noch an die Zeit, als das im Geheimen gemacht wurde und man den Sieger erst am nächsten Tag erfuhr. Die Regelung hatten sie dann geändert, als vor einigen Jahren ein Schneemann zerstört wurde.

Castiel und Grace hatten eine weitere heiße Schokolade getrunken und sich dadurch von Innen aufgewärmt, als die Jury wieder die Bühne betrat, um den Gewinner zu verkünden. Natürlich war es Taylor, der ans Mikrofon trat. Er packte seine übliche lange Rede aus und Castiel ließ seinen Blick zu Dean wandern, der zwischen Eileen und Miss Patty stand. Dabei zierte ein kleines Lächeln seine Lippen.

„Kommen wir nun zum dritten Platz.“, sagte Taylor endlich und riss Castiel wieder aus seinen Gedanken „Der dritte Platz und somit ein 30$ Gutschein für _Gabby's Flowers_ geht an... den Gartenkobold-Schneemann von Babette und Morey Dell.“

Unter lautem Applaus und einem Siegesschrei von Babette ging das Paar auf die Bühne, um die Hände der Jurymitglieder zu schütteln und ihren Gutschein von Taylor überreicht zu bekommen. Und plötzlich gefror Castiel das Blut in den Adern. Sollten sie gewinnen, musste er da hoch auf die Bühne. Er musste Dean die Hand geben vor den Augen der gesamten Stadt.

„Der zweite Platz und ein Gutschein im Wert von 50$ für _Taylor Doose's Soda Shoppe_ geht an... den gefallenen Engel Schneemann von Michael und Gabriel Shurley.“

„JA!!!“, rief Gabriel und für einen Moment hatte jeder ein Fragezeichen auf dem Gesicht, warum er sich so über den zweiten Platz freute, bis er von seinem Platz aufsprang und auf Michael runter sah: „Das heißt eine ganze Woche voller Süßigkeiten!“ Jeder um sie herum fing daraufhin an zu lachen und Michael warf auf dem Weg nach vorne einen Blick zurück zu ihrem Tisch, verdrehte für seinen Bruder die Augen, folgte ihm aber trotzdem auf die Bühne hoch.

Sobald sie ihren Preis besaßen, hielt Castiel den Atem an. Genau wie jeder anderer auch.

„Der diesjähriger erster Platz hat mit einem großen Vorsprung vor Platz zwei bekommen. Der Preis ist ein 100$ Gutschein für _Luke's Diner –_ das ist ein Haufen Kuchen und Süßigkeiten, Gabriel“, fügte Taylor hinzu, brachte die Anwesenden damit wieder zum Lachen „Und der beste Schneemann ist... der Holzfäller-Schneemann von Gracie Winchester und Castiel James.“

Grace lag kreischend in seinen Armen noch bevor Taylor überhaupt fertig gesprochen hatte. Castiel hatte wirklich Sorge, taub zu werden, während tosender Applaus um sie herum ausbrach. Sie drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, nahm dann seine Hand und zog ihn mit auf die Bühne. Es ging alles so schnell, dass ihm erst beim Händeschütteln wieder einfiel, wer da als nächstes auf ihn warten würde. Und er hatte keine Chance, sich innerlich darauf vorzubereiten, aber er hoffte, dass niemand bemerkte, wie sehr ihm davor grauste. Grace schüttelte formell die Hand von ihrem Dad, was jeden zum Kichern brachte, dann ging sie weiter zu Eileen und Castiel stand Dean gegenüber.

Der Mann vor ihm lächelte ihn an und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen: „Glückwunsch, Cas.“

„Danke, Mr. Winchester.“, presste Castiel hervor und war tatsächlich in der Lage, ein glückliches Lächeln aufzusetzen dank ihres Sieges. Der Griff um seine Hand dauerte ein Tick länger als notwendig, was nicht weiter auffiel, da Eileen immer noch mit Grace beschäftigt war. Trotzdem ließ Castiel Deans Hand los, ignorierte den Wunsch, die Finger zu strecken. Als Eileen sich ihm dann zuwandte, erwiderte er ihre Danksagung mit einem einfachen Danke, dann folgte er Grace zu Taylor um ihren Preis entgegen zu nehmen. Einhundert Dollar für _Luke's –_ das bedeutete noch viele Kuchen und heiße Schokoladen mehr für sie beide.

*~*~*

Kurz darauf wurde es immer dunkler draußen, dabei war es erst später Nachmittag. Dank der vielen Lichter um den Platz herum, fiel es niemandem auf. Dean und Eileen kamen nach der Preisverleihung zu ihren Tischen und genauso schnell wie am letzten Diner, befanden sich Castiel und Eileen kurz darauf wieder in ein Gespräch vertieft wieder, während Grace Chuck und jedem anderen in Hörweite bis ins kleinste Detail jeden Schritt von ihrem Schneemann erzählte.

„Okay, die nächste Runde geht auf mich.“, rief Dean nach einer Weile aus „Will jeder nur neu oder was anderes?“

„Für mich nichts mehr“, antwortete Rebecca „Ich glaube, ich sollte nach Hause. Schatz, willst du noch bleiben?“

Rebeccas Ehemann, Bart, der doch noch Zeit gefunden hatte, sie für die restlichen Feiertage zu besuchen, schüttelte den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht. Ich bin immer noch total erledigt vom Flug. Gehen wir.“

Anna und ihr Ehemann Crowley schlossen sich ihnen an, da ihre Kinder auch langsam müde wurden. Ansonsten blieb jeder und Dean brachte ihnen ihre Getränke. Nachdem er und Michael sich auf den Weg machten, um alle zu holen, widmete Castiel sich wieder seiner Unterhaltung mit Eileen.

Er war gerade dabei, ihr seinen Lieblingsplatz in New York zu beschreiben, als er Babettes Stimme vom Nebentisch hörte.

„Ich hab gehört, sie verbringen jeden Tag zusammen im Diner, wenn sie mit der Schule fertig ist.“

Castiel fror ein, konnte sich kein Stück mehr bewegen und so wie das aussah, ging es dem Rest seiner Familie und Freunden auch so. Es war nicht, als würde Babette plötzlich lauter reden. Es war einfach die Tatsache, dass sie alle wussten, wen sie meinte.

„Tun sie. Und er bezahlt jedes Mal für sie.“, das war Miss Patty, die genauso angeheitert klang wie Babette „Das arme Ding weiß vermutlich nicht einmal, was er getan hat.“

~Castiel, was ist los?~ fragte Eileen, die Besorgnis stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Castiel hasste es, sie im Dunkeln zu lassen, aber er wusste beim besten Willen nicht, wie er ihr das erklären sollte. Er konnte nicht einmal Grace ansehen.

„Denkst du, die kleine Gracie würde noch mit ihm befreundet sein, wenn sie es wüsste?“

„Castiel“, sprach Grace ihn ängstlich an „Wovon reden sie?“

Castiel zitterte am ganzen Körper wie Espenlaub. Jeder konnte die Unterhaltung mit anhören aber keiner war schnell genug um einzuschreiten, als Miss Patty weiter redete.

„Du meinst, wenn sie wüsste, dass sie beinah nicht existieren würde, weil Castiel versucht hat, die Hochzeit ihrer Eltern zu verhindern? Ich glaube nicht -“

„PATTY! BABETTE!“

Deans aufgebrachte Stimme ließ alle Gespräche in ihrer Umgebung verstummen. Alle Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet, als er mit vor Wut rotem Kopf bei ihnen stand und sie mit einem mörderischen Glitzern in den Augen ansah. Nur einen Moment später, drehten sich Miss Patty und Babette um, schienen zum ersten Mal zu bemerken, neben wem standen. „Oh Mist.“

„Castiel, was - ?“, fing Grace wieder an, beendete ihre Frage aber nicht.

Er zitterte nach wie vor und erste Tränen drohten ihm über die Wangen zu laufen. Castiel sah hoch zu Dean, nur für einen Moment aber es war genug. Es war zu viel. Ohne zurück zu schauen, zog er den Kopf ein und eilte von ihrem Tisch weg, drückte sich durch die umstehende Menschenmasse hindurch.

Er hörte Leute seinen Namen rufen, Deans „Cas!“ übertönte jeden anderen. Castiel ignorierte sie alle und sobald er die Masse hinter sich ließ, stürmte er auf seinen Wagen zu.

Das war ein Fehler gewesen. Er hatte gewusste, er hätte nie zurück nach Hause kommen sollen. Jetzt, wo Grace die Wahrheit kannte, würde sie ihn hassen. Tränen rannen über seine Wangen, als er seinen Schlüssel aus der Tasche pfriemelte. Sie fielen ihm aus der Hand und landeten im Schnee.

Castiel konnte wütende Stimmen hinter sich hören, war aber schon lange nicht mehr in der Lage, sich zu konzentrieren. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles. Er musste einfach nur weg von hier, bevor er noch einen vollkommenen Idioten aus sich machte – auch wenn er wusste, dass es nicht viel schlimmer werden konnte, als vor dreizehn Jahren, wo er einem Märchen Glauben geschenkt hatte. Sein Herz war in Millionen Stücke zerbrochen und nicht einmal sein Sturz von der Kirchentreppe war so schmerzhaft gewesen, wie der Blick in Deans mitleidige Augen. Nichts hatte seitdem so sehr weh getan.

Castiel griff nach seinen Schlüsseln und schrie vor Schock beinah auf, als eine zweite Hand ebenfalls danach griff und sie zuerst erfasste. Als er aufsah, half sein Bruder ihm wieder auf die Beine.

„Michael, bitte.“ Er wusste schon, dass sein Bruder ihn davon abhalten wollte, in dieser Verfassung zu fahren „Ich muss hier weg.“

„Ich weiß. Steig ein, ich fahre.“

Damit hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet, aber er stellte Michaels Entscheidung auch nicht infrage. Stolpernd ging er auf die Beifahrerseite und sank in sich zusammen, als die Tür hinter ihm zuschlug und alle Geräusche draußen hielt. Als Michael aus der Parklücke fuhr und sich auf der Straße einfädelte, riskierte Castiel einen letzten Blick zurück. Als er Dean aus der Menge hervor treten sah mit einer stumm weinenden Grace in seinen Armen, brach er endgültig zusammen.


	6. Chapter 6

„Namen verleihen Macht“

-Rick Riordan

„Castiel, wie oft denn noch: Grace wird dich nicht hassen. Und Dean auch nicht. Er -“

„Hör auf, über ihn zu reden, bitte.“, flehte Castiel schwach und warf ein weiteres Shirt in seinen Koffer, legte keinen Wert auf die Ordnung darin. Er wollte nur schnell sein Zeug zusammen packen und dann noch schneller weg von hier.

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter, die er aber sofort wieder abschüttelte. „Tante Amara, du wirst mich nicht umstimmen können. Wieder hier her zu kommen war ein Fehler.“

Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis der Rest seiner Familie auch wieder zuhause waren, sie hatten den Markt kurz nach Michael und ihm verlassen. Die meisten waren unten und versuchten wahrscheinlich auch, sich eine Möglichkeit zu überlegen, ihn am gehen zu hindern. Aber sie würden genauso wenig Erfolg haben wie Michael und Amara.

Es klingelte an der Tür und ließ sie alle einen Moment erstarren. Gedämpfte Stimmen drangen von unten nach oben, allerdings nicht laut genug, um ihnen zu verraten, was los war. Erst, als eine junge Stimme durch das Haus rief: „Castiel.“

Castiel gefror das Blut in den Adern. Er war nicht in der Lage irgendetwas zu tun, als Michael das Zimmer verließ und fragend nach Grace rief.

„Onkel Michael, wo ist Castiel?“

Er hörte keine Antwort, aber plötzlich stand Grace im Türrahmen, sah ihn mit großen Augen an: „Castiel, ich muss mit dir -“ Sie brach ab, als ihr Blick auf eine Sache hinter ihm landeten, dann sah sie ihn wieder an. Neue Tränen glänzten in ihren Augen „Gehst du?“

„Grace... Ich... Es...“

Es war Amara, die einsprang und zu Grace ging, um nach ihrer Hand zu greifen. „Gracie, wieso kommst du nicht rein und redest mit Castiel, hm? Ich bin sicher, du kannst ihn dazu bringen, zu bleiben.“

„Tante-“ Castiels Stimme klang wie die eines Hundes, der von seinem Leiden erlöst werden sollte, aber Amara unterbrach ihn.

„Nein, Castiel. Du schuldest ihr ein Gespräch. Setzt euch. Rede mit ihr. Und lass dir von ihr sagen, wie sehr sie dich nicht hasst.“

„ _Ihn hassen_?“, wiederholte Grace mit vor Überraschung großen Augen, als sie zu Amara hoch sah „Wieso sollte ich ihn hassen?“

„Das weiß ich nicht.“ Amara strich ihr eine Strähne zurück „aber er denkt das.“

Grace sah zu ihm zurück, zögerte einen Moment bevor sie sich in seine Arme schmiss und ihn fest an sich drückte „Ich hasse dich nicht, Castiel. Bitte, geh noch nicht.“

Er musste seine eigenen Tränen zurück halten und zum ersten Mal umarmte er Grace zurück. Eine Bewegung an der Tür machte ihn auf sich aufmerksam, aber es waren nur Michael und Amara, die sie alleine ließen.

Vorsichtig befreite Castiel sich wieder aus Grace Armen „Es tut mir leid, dass du es auf die Weise erfahren hast...“

„Es war nicht deine Schuld. Dad hat mir die Wahrheit gesagt. Ich hab keinen Grund, dich zu hassen und könnte es auch nie. Du bist doch mein Freund, oder?“

„Natürlich.“, antwortete Castiel „Natürlich, Gracie. Bitte, hör auf zu weinen.“

„Nur wenn du mir versprichst, zu bleiben.“

Ihre Bitte tat ihm weh und er war sich hundertprozentig sicher, dass man es ihm deutlich ansah. Schien auch so zu sein, denn Grace griff nach seinen Händen.

„Bitte, Castiel. Ich kann keine 100$ allein bei Luke ausgeben. Ich würde dich jeden Tag vermissen und würde mich schlecht fühlen und der Küchen würde nicht mehr so gut schmecken und -“

„Schon gut.“ Jetzt musste er wirklich gegen ein kleines Lächeln ankämpfen. „Ich bleibe noch ein wenig länger.“

Anstelle eines ihrer enthusiastischen Quietschen, umarmte sie nochmal fest und er ließ sie.

„Also bist du morgen beim Dinner da?“

„Ja.“

„Und Montag bei Luke wenn ich Schule aus hab.“

„Natürlich. Schließlich wartet noch Kuchen auf uns.“, antwortete er, nachdem er ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel drückte. Danach hielt sie ihn noch einige Minuten fest, bevor sie bereit war, nach Hause zu gehen.

Castiel war nur froh, dass Dean scheinbar entschieden hatte, unten auf seine Tochter zu warten.

*~*~*

Sonntag wurde ein warmer und sonniger Tag, der Schnee funkelte in der frühen Morgensonne. Also entschied Castiel, sich auf die Terrasse zusetzen. Bewaffnet mit einer Tasse Kaffee, Decken und seinem Laptop, selbstverständlich. Eine halbe Stunde früher aufzustehen, nur um Dean aus dem Weg zu gehen, hatte wirklich seine Vorteile und als seine Familie zu einem spontanen Sonntagsbrunch zu ihm kam, war er sogar schon beim Epilog angekommen. Mit dem Wissen, dass er noch vor dem Dinner fertig sein würde und am Montag mit dem Bearbeiten anfangen konnte, hob sich seine Laune erheblich.

Nicht einmal das bevorstehende Dinner konnte seine Laune mindern und er setzte den letzten Punkt eine Stunde, bevor alle ankommen würden.

Wie es so seine Angewohnheit war, holte er sein Handy hervor und rief Zar an, in dem Moment, als die Geschichte fertig war.

„Hallo, mein Lieber.“, begrüßte Zar ihn, was Castiels Laune noch mehr verbesserte.

„Hallo, Zar. Rate, wer eben sein nächstes Buch fertig hat.“

„Schon? Du hast noch drei Wochen, bis ich es haben will.“

„Du weißt genau, dass du nicht diese Version bekommst.“, antwortete Castiel. Er stand auf und streckte sich, hielt sein Handy dabei ans Ohr gepresst. Dann ging er zum Geländer und lehnte sich dagegen, ließ den Blick über den Garten schweifen. „Aber jetzt kann ich auch wirklich mit dem Überarbeiten anfangen, wenn ich in Grace Gesellschaft bin.“

„Wie war der Schneemann-Wettbewerb?“

„Der Wettbewerb war gut. Wir haben sogar gewonnen.“

„Aber...?“

Castiel seufzte, bevor er nochmal die Ereignisse vom vorherigen Tag erzählte. Er war froh, dass Zar ihn nie verhätschelte -manchmal brauchte er das einfach von seinem Lektor- aber er musste trotzdem humorlos lachen, als Zar anfing:

„Du wusstest genau, dass es nicht einfach wäre und dass die Leute ihre Tratschereien lieben.“

„Ja, ich weiß, dass ich das wusste. Macht es aber nicht leichter.“

„Und jetzt bleibst du, weil Grace dich gebeten hat?“

„Sieht so aus.“

„Was ist das eigentlich mit dem Kind und dir?“

„Ich hoffe, du willst mir nichts Perverses unterstellen. Sie ist zwölf! Und ein Mädchen.“

„Cassie, du weißt genau, worauf ich hinaus will.“

Wieder mit einem Seufzen, dachte Castiel über einen etwas verfrühten Whiskey. „Ich habe mich nicht mit Grace wegen ihrem Vater angefreundet. Noch nicht einmal darauf angelegt. Ja, ich mag die Kleine, egal ob Winchester oder nicht. Und nein, es hat auch nichts mit ihrem Brief zu tun.“

„Hattest du schon Zeit, mit ihr darüber zu reden?“

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich meine.. sie hat mir ein wenig über ihre Mom und ihren Unfall erzählt. Aber nein, wir haben noch nicht über die Probleme geredet, die sie mir geschrieben hat.“

„Und du weißt, dass du das auch nicht musst, ja?“

„Was meinst du damit?“

„Nur... Castiel, ich weiß, wie hart das für dich ist. Ich weiß, du willst ihr helfen, aber in Anbetracht dessen, wer ihr Vater ist... Ich will nur nicht, dass du dich selbst verlierst.“

„Werd ich nicht.“

„Castiel, ich meins ernst. Ich war da, als du nach New York gekommen bist. Ich hab miterlebt, in was für einer Verfassung du warst. Ich will nur nicht, dass du da nochmal durch musst.“

Castiel rieb sich mit einer Hand über die Augen. „Ich weiß. Ich weiß, du machst dir Sorgen und dafür liebe ich dich. Aber... Zar, ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr. Und es sind nur noch drei Wochen, dann kann ich das alles endlich hinter mir lassen.“

„Und das Mädchen?“

„Ich werde sie vermissen.“

„... Das ist alles?“

„Ja. Können wir es einfach dabei belassen?“

„Ich sag ja nur... Denk immer dran, du kannst gehen, wann du willst.“

Castiel hatte endgültig genug von der Stimmung, in die ihr Gespräch abhaute, also sagte er mit einem Grinsen: „Das sagst du nur, weil du meinen Kuss an Neujahr vermissen wirst.“

„Fang nicht damit an. Ich war betrunken und du hast versprochen, nie wieder darüber zu reden.“

Castiel lachte leise, stellte sich vor wie Zar rot anlief. Dieser eine Kuss vor vielen, vielen Jahren ging definitiv nicht von Castiel aus.

„Naja, egal was passiert“, fuhr Zar fort, ganz offensichtlich darum bemüht von dem Thema wegzukommen „Du weißt, ich bin jederzeit hier für dich.“

Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte Castiels Lippen „Danke, Zar.“

„Ist nichts Persönliches. Ich will nur nicht meinen Goldesel verlieren.“

„Ha ha. Ich liebe dich auch.“

„Ruf mich an, wenn du mit dem Entwurf fertig bist oder Hilfe brauchst. Genieß das Dinner.“

„Werd ich. Bye, Zar.“

„Au revoir, Cassie, Liebling.“

Über seine Worte lachend, legte Castiel auf und drehte sich um -nur um vollkommen aus der Haut zu fahren, als er eine Person im Türrahmen lehnen sah. „Dean!“

„Oh, du kennst also doch noch meinen Vornamen. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du ihn vergessen hast.“

Castiel versuchte immer noch, sich in der Situation zurecht zu finden -hatte Dean sein Telefonat mit Zar mit angehört? Hatte er gehört, was er über Grace erzählt hatte? Schließlich schüttelte er verwirrt den Kopf: „Was?“

„Naja, angesichts der Tatsache, dass du mich immer _Mr. Winchester_ nennst, hab ich angenommen du hast ihn vergessen.“

Castiel starrte ihn an, versuchte hinter Deans eingebildetes Verhalten zu kommen. Was sollte das werden?

Und wieso war er überhaupt schon hier?

„Was machst du hier so früh?“

Castiel konnte sehen, wie etwas von seiner Angeberei abfiel, seine Stimme wurde wieder sanfter „Ich.. ich wollte sehen, wie es dir geht.“

„Das hättest du beim Dinner tun können, in einer Stunde.“

„Ja, aber du scheinst dich so sehr mit den zwei Frauen in meinem Leben zu verstehen, dass du es fertig bringst, dich die ganze Zeit über mit ihnen zu unterhalten, um mir aus dem Weg zu gehen.“

Castiel sah ihn ärgerlich an „Tut mir leid, dass du so denkst. Ich kann dir versichern, dass ist nicht der Grund für meine Freundschaft mit Eileen und Grace.“

„Das ist nicht...“ Dean stoppte und seufzte. Er ließ den letzten Rest seines großspurigen Verhaltens fallen und stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab. „Das ist nicht, was ich meine, Cas. Tut mir leid. Ich... Ich bin hergekommen, weil ich mit dir reden wollte.“

Nein. Keine Chance, dass er noch länger hier blieb.

„Ich glaube, ich passe.“, war Castiels Antwort und ging an Dean vorbei, um ins Haus zu gelangen.

Eine Hand schloss sich um seinen Oberarm und hielt ihn auf. „Wieso machst du das immer? Wieso läufst du vor mir weg?“

Castiels Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, obwohl er nicht sagen konnte, ob das wegen Dean Berührung oder seinen Worten war. Oder vielleicht war es auch dieser erdige Duft, der Geruch nach frischen Heu und Pferden und etwas anderem, was er nicht zuordnen konnte, aber all das lurrte ihn ein. Er wollte sich darin einkuscheln und nie wieder vergessen.

Vielleicht war es auch eine Kombination von all den Dingen.

Was auch immer es war, es schnürte ihm die Luft zum Atmen ab und er verlor die Kontrolle über seine Stimme, als er antwortete: „Tue ich nicht.“

„Doch, tust du. Du findest immer einen neuen Weg, mich zu meiden. Du hast sogar mit dem Laufen aufgehört.“

„Hab ich nicht.“

„Ach, wirklich?“

„Ja. Ich hab nur festgestellt, dass ich mehr von dem Tag hab, wenn ich früher laufen gehe.“

Es folgte eine lange Stille zwischen den beiden. Lange genug, damit Castiel Deans Körperwärme durch ihrer beider Kleidungsschichten spüren konnte, wo sich ihre Seiten leicht berührten.

„Mr. Winchester, lassen Sie bitte meinen Arm los.“

„Wieso nennst du mich immer so?“

Deans Stimme war so voller Schmerz, dass Castiel nicht anders konnte, als aufzuschauen. Dean war so nahe und er verlor sich in diesen wunderschönen grünen Augen, die jeden einzelnen Zentimeter seines Gesichts studierten.

Deans nächste Worte waren nicht mehr als ein Flüstern: „Ich bin nicht mehr dein Lehrer, Cas.“

Er müsste sich nur vorbeugen. Nur ein kleines bisschen. Er wollte so unbedingt wissen, ob Deans Lippen genau so weich waren, wie er es sich immer vorstellte.

„Und ich dachte, du hast mich als Freund gesehen, lange bevor ich dein Lehrer war. Ist es so schwer, mich wieder als solchen zu sehen?“

_Ja._

_Weil du schon immer mehr für mich warst, als ein Freund._

_Immer._

„Ich muss mich fürs Dinner fertig machen.“, sagte Castiel schließlich, versuchte wieder etwas Kontrolle über seinen Körper zu erlangen. Als er den traurigen Schimmer in Deans Augen sah, spürte er, wie etwas in ihm nachgab. Ohne es wirklich zu wollen, kamen die nächsten Worte über seine Lippen: „Würdest du bitte meinen Arm loslassen, Dean?“

Der Kopf von seinem Gegenüber schnellte nach oben und ein kleines Lächeln zog an seinen Mundwinkeln. Der Griff um Castiels Arm lockerte sich.

„Danke.“, sagte Castiel und ging ins Haus. Deans Hand ließ ihn vollständig gehen, rutschte an Castiels Arm nach unten.

Gerade so schaffte Castiel es, den Schauder zurückzuhalten, bis er in seinem Zimmer war.

*~*~*

Verglichen mit diesem Zusammenstoß, verlief das Dinner ohne große Zwischenfälle. Grace wurde es erlaubt am Erwachsenentisch zu sitzen. Sie wählte den Platz zwischen Castiel und Eileen, damit bestimmte sie die meisten Gespräche auf der Tischseite. Castiel merkte, dass Deans Blicke sogar noch öfters auf ihm lagen, als die Woche zuvor. Und manchmal, wenn er lächelte oder über etwas das Grace sagte, lachte, war er sogar mutig genug, den Augenkontakt zu halten.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, was sich geändert hatte.

Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass er etwas sorgenfreier war, jetzt, wo sein Buch fertig war.

Vielleicht war es sein Versprechen an Zar, dass er es nicht an sich ran lassen würde. Dass er nicht mehr der kleine Junge war, der an Märchen glaubte.

Oder vielleicht war es sein Gespräch mit Dean und dass es ihm scheinbar sehr verletzte, wenn Castiel so distanziert war.

Was auch immer es war, er spürte, wie die Mauer, die er mühsam aufgebaut hatte, dünner wurde. Nicht zusammenstürzte, das nicht. Aber es waren definitiv Risse darin.


	7. Chapter 7

„Das einzig Wichtige an einem Buch ist die Bedeutung,

die es für dich hat.“

-W. Somerset Maugham

Nur für einen kurzen Augenblick überlegte Castiel, ein wenig später Laufen zu gehen. Aber der Augenblick war schnell vorbei und er verwarf den Gedanken und stand am Montag morgen wie immer um 6 Uhr auf. Ein Teil von ihm befürchtete, dass Dean mit ihm spielen würde und auch früher reiten gehen würde, aber das war nicht der Fall.

Als nächstes überlegte Castiel, ober zuhause bleiben sollte, anstatt ins _Luke's_ zu gehen. Der Gedanke wurde noch schneller verneint: Er hatte Grace ein Versprechen gegeben und das war wichtiger als alle Gerüchte.

Da es gestern den ganzen Tag geschneit hatte und der Wetterbericht verkündete, dass erstmal kein neuer Schnee zu erwarten war, beschloss Castiel zu Fuß zu gehen. Es gab für ihn keinen Grund mehr, sich zu beeilen. Das Buch war geschrieben, jetzt ging es wirklich nur noch ums Überarbeiten.

In die Stadt zu laufen war ein komplett anderes Gefühl, als zu fahren. Wäre es vielleicht nicht, wenn er von Anfang an gelaufen wäre. Jetzt erkannten ihn auch Leute wieder. Einige winkten von der anderen Straßenseite zu ihm rüber, andere grüßten ihn, als sie an ihm vorbei liefen. Stars Hollow war beim besten Willen keine Kleinstadt, er kannte sicher nicht alle der knapp zehntausend Einwohner. Aber im Vergleich zu New York und der Tatsache, dass er in diesem Stadtteil wohnte und zur Schule gegangen war, erkannte er wirklich ein paar Gesichter wieder. Er dachte gar nicht mal darüber nach, wieso sie alle seinen Namen kannten.

Als er an Miss Pattys Tanzstudio vorbei kam, sah er sie im offenen Flur sitzen, wie sie es immer tat. Sie musste ihn ebenfalls bemerkt haben, denn ihre Augen trafen seine. Seine erste Reaktion war, verschämt wegzusehen wegen den Ereignissen von Samstag.

Aber das tat er nicht.

Er war kein kleiner Junge mehr. Er war ein Mann und noch dazu ein verdammt erfolgreicher. Er hatte sich sein eigenes Leben in New York aufgebaut.

Also blieb er stehen und hielt den Augenkontakt länger, forderte sie praktisch auf, etwas zu sagen. Sie tat es nicht und brach als Erste den Blickkontakt, sagte etwas zu ihrer Klasse, als wäre Castiel gar nicht da.

Ein kleines siegreiches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er seinen Weg fortsetzte.

Das Lächeln erstarb, als er das Diner betrat. Wie in einem schlechten Film erstarben alle Gespräche, sobald man ihn bemerkte. Ein kalter Schauer kroch durch seinen Körper. Bisher war er in noch keine Schwierigkeiten geraten, wenn er hier war. Scheinbar hatten mehr Leute mitbekommen, was am Samstag passiert war, als er dachte. Entweder das oder Gerüchte verbreiteten sich schnell.

„Castiel, da ist er ja!“ Lukes Stimme schnitt durch die Stille, er selbst schenkte Castiel eines seiner seltenen Lächeln „Schau dir an, was ich für die Gewinner hergerichtet habe!“

Für einen Moment starrte er Luke vollkommen verwirrt an, folgte ihm dann aber zu seinem üblichen Tisch. Dort angekommen musste er lachen. Luke hatte wirklich den Tisch mit falschem Schnee und Ballons, die einen Aufdruck von Olaf (dem Schneemann aus dem Kinderfilm, von dem Castiel behauptete, ihn nie gesehen zu haben, insgeheim aber abgöttisch liebte) dekoriert.

„Hat Taylor dich dazu gezwungen?“, fragte Castiel und schälte sich aus seinem Mantel.

Luke grinste tatsächlich -hatte er Drogen genommen?- „Nein, ich bin nur froh, dass ihr beide gewonnen habt, das ist alles.“

Castiel setzte sich auf seinen Platz und Luke beugte sich zu ihm runter, damit nur er seine nächsten Worte hören konnte „Außerdem wollte ich ihnen am Samstag nur einen Schlag ins Gesicht verpassen, um zu zeigen, wie wenig mich ihr Getratsche interessiert.“

Castiel beugte sich etwas zurück, um Luke ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Er hatte den mürrischen Kerl immer gemocht, nur keine Ahnung gehabt, dass das auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte.

Luke zuckte die Schultern, schien er Castiels Gedanken zu erahnen. „Hey, ich hab seit einer Woche gesehen, wie du mit der Kleinen umgehst. Es ist offensichtlich, dass ihr euch gut versteht. Und du tust ihr gut. Sie verdient das, nach allem, was sie durchgemacht hat.“

„Danke, Luke.“

„Sag's niemandem.“

Damit drehte Luke sich um, um ihm wie üblich seinen Kaffee zu bringen, bis Grace kam.

*~*~*

Als Grace zu ihm stieß, ging alles wieder seinen gewöhnlichen Lauf. Sie alberten rum, aßen ihren Kuchen und Grace klaute sich sogar einen Bissen von seinem, da er einen neuen Geschmack bestellt hatte und sie wollte probieren. Viel zu schnell waren ihre Teller wieder leer und sie gingen ihrer Arbeit nach. Bevor Grace dazu gekommen war, hatte er die letzten Seiten überarbeitet, damit er jetzt von vorne anfangen konnte.

Er war halb mit dem ersten Kapitel durch, als Grace zum ersten Mal ihr eigenes Versprechen brach: „Bist du bald fertig?“

Castiel sah auf und begegnete ihrem eigenen Blick.

„Naja, sowas wird nicht in einem Stück gemacht. Es ist ein Prozess. Der Lektor markiert Fehler oder Stellen, die noch unklar sind oder noch erweitert werden müssen. Dann wird das vom Autor gemacht und es geht wieder von vorne los. Das kann eine ganze Weile dauern.“

„Also machen auch Autoren Fehler oder schreiben schlecht?“

„Oh ja, andauernd.“

„Sogar C. S. James?“

Mit einem Grinsen nickte Castiel „Du glaubst gar nicht, wie rot die Seiten manchmal sind.“

„Ist es gut?“

„Ist was gut?“

„Das Buch.“

„Ich hoffe doch.“

Grace kaute auf ihrer Lippe rum, mittlerweile wusste Castiel, was das bedeutete. Sie wollte irgendetwas sagen, verbat es sich aber. „Was ist los?“, fragte er und lächelte sie an.

„Ich wünschte nur, Siobhan und Kristen kommen bald zusammen.“

Castiel sah sie überrascht an „Siobhan und Kristen?“

„Ja.“

„Also hast du kein Problem damit, wenn sich zwei Frauen lieben?“

„Nein! Du etwa?“

„Natürlich nicht. Ich.. ich war nur überrascht, entschuldige.“

„Das hätte mich auch wirklich überrascht. Ich meine, ich dachte, du-“ Grace unterbrach sich selbst und Castiel dankte ihr im Stillen dafür. Er wollte wirklich nicht daran erinnert werden, dass sie jetzt über sein dunkles Geheimnis Bescheid wusste. „Meine Tanten Charlie und Jo sind verheiratet. Sie sind gerade auf einem Trip durch Europa, deswegen sind sie nicht hier.“

„Jo Harvelle?“, fragte Castiel.

Als Grace nickte, dachte er an das Mädchen zurück, das nur ein paar Jahre älter als er war. Sie wurde in der Schule von den Jungs nur so angehimmelt, aber es schien sie nie zu interessieren. Jetzt wusste er, wieso. Allerdings kannte er keine Charlie, also musste sie nach seiner Zeit gekommen sein.

„Siobhan und Kristen erinnern mich stark an sie und ich will sie wirklich zusammen sehen.“

„Aber du weißt, dass Shiv nicht an Mädchen interessiert ist, richtig?“

„Und?“, war ihre Antwort mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Und?“, wiederholte Castiel perplex.

„Man kann sich verlieben, ohne sich um das Geschlecht des anderen zu kümmern.“

Castiel war sich sehr sicher, dass sein Mund aufklappte. Wo kam die ganze Weisheit aus diesem Mädchen her?

„Zumindest sagt Dad das immer.“

„Dein... dein Dad?“

„Ja. Castiel, ich bin zwölf. Ganz offensichtlich hatten Dad und ich schon _das Gespräch_.“

„Oookay“, antwortete Castiel. Das wollte er sich lieber gar nicht vorstellen.

Grace fuhr fort: „Er hat mir gesagt, es spielt keine Rolle, was für ein Geschlecht oder Rasse oder Alter die Person ist, in die ich mich irgendwann verliebe.“

Castiel musste echt seinen Mund wieder zubekommen. Er sah bestimmt aus, wie ein Idiot.

Am besten konzentrierte er sich wieder auf seine Charaktere.

„Also“ begann er und räusperte sich nochmal „du siehst eine potenzielle Beziehung für Siobhan und Kristen?“

„Ja, natürlich! Und nicht nur ich. Warst du noch nie auf den ganzen Fanseiten?“

„Ich... nein, ich kann ehrlich sagen, dass ich mir die noch nie angeschaut habe.“Davon hatte er sich immer fern gehalten. Er schrieb Geschichten für seine Fans, ja. Aber auch, damit sie geschrieben wurden. Es war egal, ob seine Fans sie mochten oder nicht. Und genau genommen hatte Balthazar ihn immer belagert, dass er sich durch Fantheorien nicht beeinflussen lassen sollte.

Andererseits, wurde eine Geschichte mit ihrem Feedback nicht besser?“

„Du solltest echt mal einen Blick darauf werfen. Bevor Kristen aufgetaucht ist, wollten viele Shioban mit Marie-“

„Marie? Aber.... sie sind Schwestern.!“ Okay, jetzt wusste er, wieso Zar ihn davon fern gehalten hatte.

„Ja, ich weiß. Seltsam. Aber zum Glück wurde Kristen ja hinzugefügt und so gut wie jeder will die beiden als Paar sehen.“

„Wie das?“

„Naja, es passt einfach. Die Chemie zwischen den beiden. Siobhan ist viel offener, wenn sie mit Kristen redet und sie tut alles für sie. Und Kristen? Sie hat alles aufgegeben, als sie sich dazu entschieden hat, bei den Schwestern in den Staaten zu bleiben, anstatt zurück nach Europa zu ihrer Familie zu gehen. Du denkst vielleicht, dass sie es für beide getan hat, aber jeder weiß, es war wegen Siobhan.“

„Ist das so?“, fragte Castiel mit einem Lächeln. Er war wirklich interessant, zu sehen, wie seine Geschichte von anderen beurteilt wurde. Abgesehen von ihm und Zar. Er musste wirklich nochmal seine Bücher durchlesen, um zu sehen, wo diese Chemie war, die Grace beschrieb.

Castiel war sich sicher, Grace konnte ihm noch viel mehr erzählen, aber genau in dem Moment ging die Tür zum Diner auf und Dean kam herein. Castiels Blick flog zu der Uhr auf seinem Laptop -tatsächlich hatten sie die Zeit vollkommen vergessen.

Grace packte schnell ihr Zeug zusammen und winkte Castiel zum Abschied und ging dann mit ihrem Dad nach draußen. Dean folgte ihr, aber nicht ohne ein Lächeln an Castiel zu richten. Und zum ersten Mal antwortete er nicht mit einem neutralen Gesicht und einem Nicken. Er lächelte zurück und sei es auch nur, weil er immer mehr bemerkte, was für ein toller Vater er für Grace war. Sichtlich überrascht wurde Deans Lächeln noch breiter, bevor er seiner Tochter nach draußen folgte. Und ließ Castiel mit den Gedanken zurück, sein Verhalten Dean gegenüber zu überdenken sowie einen Blick auf Siobhans Leben und insbesondere ihrer Beziehung zu Kristen zu werfen.

*~*~*

„Ich hoffe, dass ist ein Notfall, Castiel. Weißt du, wie viel Uhr es ist?“

„Denkst du, es gibt eine sexuelle Spannung zwischen Shiv und Kristen?“

„Warst du auf einer dieser Fanseiten? Ich hab dir gesagt, du sollst das lassen.“

„Nein, war ich nicht. Grace hat mir davon erzählt. Zar, siehst du es in den Büchern?“

Castiel hörte nur ein Grummeln und etwas, was klang, wie eine Bettdecke, die bewegt wurde. „Ich schwöre dir, dieses Mädchen ist dein Untergang.“ Nach einem tiefen Seufzen ging er auf die frage ein: „Ja, ich kenne die Theorien. Das ist mein Job.“

„Wieso hast du mir nie davon erzählt?“

„Weil du nie wolltest, dass das zu einer Harlequin Geschichte wird!“

„Wie macht Romantik das Ganze zu einer Harlequin Geschichte?“

„Und du wolltest nie, dass die Charaktere darauf reduziert werden, wen sie lieben.“

„Müssen sie ja auch nicht. Verdammt, Zar. Zwei Charaktere können sich leben, ohne dass das im Mittelpunkt steht.“

„Und du denkst jetzt so, weil...“

„Weil ich gestern Nacht meine Bücher nochmal gelesen habe und Grace hat recht. Wie konnte ich das nicht sehen?“

„Weil du sie erschaffen hast. Da sieht man das manchmal nicht.“

„Also hast du es gesehen?“

Zar seufzte wieder schwer „Ja. Aber Cassie... ich will wirklich nicht, dass du sie so schreibst, wenn du dich damit nicht wohl fühlst.“

„Ich glaube, ich hab da keine Wahl mehr.“

„Weil Grace dir das gesagt hat?“

„Nein, weil ich sie seit Jahren so geschrieben habe, ohne es zu bemerken.“

„Schön. Es ist viel zu früh, um das jetzt mit dir zu diskutieren.“

„Da gibt es nicht viel zum Diskutieren. Das nächste Buch ist in meinem Kopf schon halb fertig.“

„Natürlich ist es das.“, sagte Zar „Wieso hast du mich dann überhaupt angerufen? Nein, warte. Beantworte das nicht. Die wichtigere Frage ist: hast du überhaupt geschlafen?“

„...Ja?“

„Ich hasse es, wenn du mich anlügst. Und noch mehr hasse ich es, den verantwortungsbewussten Part in unserer Beziehung zu übernehmen, aber: Geh. Schlafen. Jetzt!“

„Ich kann nicht. Ich bin viel zu aufgeregt. Ich werde nichts an dem Entwurf verändern, aber ich fang bald mit dem neuen an.“

„Nein, wirst du nicht! Himmelherrgott, Castiel. Wenn du das machst, wirst du mit dem Entwurf von diesem Buch nie fertig.“

„Aber-“

„Nein. Du kannst damit anfangen, wenn ich den Entwurf habe. Nicht einen Tag vorher.“

„Was macht dich so sicher, dass ich auf dich höre?“

„Weil du genau weißt, wie sauer ich werde, wenn ich den Entwurf nicht am dritten Januar bekomme. Und jetzt lass mich schlafen.“

„Es ist fast sechs Uhr. Dein Wecker klingelt eh gleich.“

„Manchmal hasse ich dich so sehr.“

Der Anruf wurde beendet, ließ Castiel lachend zurück, als er aufstand. Er hatte nicht gelogen, als er sagte, er habe die ganze Nacht seine Bücher gelesen und das nächste geplant.

Aber jetzt musste er was von der überschüssigen Energie loswerden, also zog er sich wieder um. Schlafen konnte noch so lange warten.

Der neue Entwurf nahm in seinen Gedanken immer weiter Gestalt an. Er würde keinen ganzen Plot um die Romanze machen aber jetzt, da er sich dessen bewusst war, würde er Siobhan und Kristen helfen, den richtigen Weg zu finden. Allerdings würde er sie auch nicht sofort zusammen bringen, oh nein. Aber es würde mehr offensichtliche Hinweise geben. Im Prinzip würde er mit seinen Lesern spielen.

Über seine eigenen Ideen und Handlungsstränge lächelnd, achtete Castiel nicht auf seine Umgebung.

Was vermutlich der Grund dafür was, dass ihn die Reflektionsjacke und das Licht am Pferdegeschirr so überraschten, dass er stolperte.

Sein nächster Schritt war in die Leere und das Gefühl, einen Schritt verpasst zu haben, machte sich in ihm breit. Nur eine Sekunde später machte sein linker Fuß Bekanntschaft mit vereistem Boden und er verlor völlig das Gleichgewicht. Castiel versuchte sich an irgendetwas fest zu halten, aber alles ging so schnell. Das nächste, was er wusste, war ein stechender Schmerz in seiner linken Hand, der ihn aufschreien ließ.

Und es war noch nicht vorbei.

Er war genau bei dem rutschigen Abhang.

Das Letzte, was er wahrnahm als er den kalten harten Hang runter fiel, ohne die Möglichkeit zu haben, seinen Fall zu stoppen, war ein panischer Schrei „CAS!“


	8. Chapter 8

„Und warum fallen wir Bruce? Damit wir lernen können,

uns wieder aufzurappeln.“

-Thomas Wayne in _Batman Begins_

„Cas! Verdammt nochmal, antworte mir!“

Ein gezeichnetes Stöhnen verließ seine Kehle und das nächste, was er realisierte, war ein greller Lichtstrahl, der direkt auf ihn fiel und blendete. Er konnte nicht für lange weggetreten sein, nur ein paar Sekunden wenn überhaupt. Vielleicht war er auch überhaupt nicht weggetreten, sondern der Schmerz nur zu überwältigend. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles.

„Cas, halt durch. Ich komm zu dir.“

Castiel versuchte, sich aufzusetzen, aber sobald er seine Hände belastete, war der stechende Schmerz zurück. Er schrie leise auf, presste die linke Hand gegen seine Brust.

„Ich bin hier. Ich bin hier, beweg dich nicht.“ Dean kam schlitternd neben ihm zu Stehen. „Hey. Hey, Cas. Sieh mich an.“

Vorsichtig öffnete Castiel die Augen und sah Dean vor voller Sorge vor sich knien.

„Cas, rede mit mir. Geht's dir gut? Kannst du atmen?“

„Meine Hand“, presste Castiel hervor, versuchte dabei ruhig zu bleiben. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Das durfte nicht passieren.

Dean klemmte sich das Ende seiner Taschenlampe zwischen die Zähne, um beide Hände frei zu haben. Als er die Hände nach ihm ausstreckte, zuckte Castiel vor den Schmerzen zurück, die ihn erwarten würden.

„Cas, bitte.“, sagte Dean, etwas undeutlich wegen der Taschenlampe in seinem Mund „Lass mich einen Blick drauf werfen.“

„Es tut weh.“

„Ich weiß. Ich werd vorsichtig sein.“

Langsam zeigte Castiel ihm seine Hand. Dean war sanft, dennoch tat es weg. Castiel wimmerte wieder leise, zog seine Hand aber nicht zurück. Dean hielt Castiels Hand in seiner Linken und schob mit der anderen am Ärmel. Nicht, dass er weit nach oben ging, aber es schien genug für Dean zu sein. Vorsichtig betrachtete er das Handgelenk, drehte es leicht, bevor er seine Hand über Castiels Unterarm wandern ließ.

„Tut das weh?“, fragte er, wenn er alle paar Zentimeter seine Haut berührte.

Castiel konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, wie nah er Dean war und was er mit ihm machte. Dass er ihn berührte und seine Hand hielt.

All diese Gedanken wurden zunichte gemacht, als Keuchen gemischt mit einem Schrei über seine Lippen kam, als Dean sanft seine Schulter berührte. „Scheiße!“

Deans Hand war sofort verschwunden und das Licht auf seine Schulter fokussiert.

„Deine Schulter ist ordentlich zerkratzt, sein Shirt ist sogar zerfetzt. Und es sieht ausgekugelt aus. Ich würde dir ja anbieten, sie zu richten, aber dein ganzer Arm sieht ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Ich würde dich nur noch mehr verletzen.“

„Scheiße.“, wiederholte Castiel, Panik schlug wie eine Welle über ihm zusammen, Tränen brannten in seinen Augen. Urplötzlich schien seine schlaflose Nacht ihn einzuholen.

Dean war wieder genau vor ihm und berührte Castiels rechte, unversehrte Schulter. „Hey, hey. Keine Sorge. Wir bringen dich so schnell wie möglich in die Notaufnahme. Denkst du, du kannst aufstehen, damit wir zurück zu meinem Pferd kommen?“

„Ich weiß nicht.“

„Mist“, sagte Dean, nur ein kurzer panischer Ausdruck huschte über sein Gesicht „Hast du dein Handy dabei? Ich hab meins vergessen.“

„Ich lass meins beim Laufen immer zuhause.“

„Okay. Gut“, sagte Dean und stoppte für eine Sekunde, offensichtlich um sich selbst zu beruhigen und Castiel nicht weiter zu beängstigen. Es war ja irgendwie süß und Castiel war sich sicher, er würde es später sehr schätzen. Jetzt gerade, waren seine Schmerzen und seine Müdigkeit größer.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen zog Dean seinen Schal aus und knotete die Enden zusammen. Verwirrt bemerkte Castiel erst, was Dean da tat, als er den Schal um Castiels Nacken und dann vorsichtig seine Hand in die Schlaufe legte. „Gut so?“

Castiel konnte nur nicken, versuchte nicht sichtbar an dem Schal zu riechen. Es war unvermeidlich, dass er einen Hauch einatmete und allein das roch schon so sehr nach Dean.

„Okay. Bringen wir dich wieder auf die Beine und schauen, ob du laufen kannst. Die andere Option wäre, dass ich zurück nach Hause reite und einen Krankenwagen rufe.“

„Versuchen wir Variante eins.“, sagte Castiel zitternd, gab sich große Mühe nicht hier und jetzt vollkommen auszuflippen.

„Klingt gut.“, stimmte Dean zu und rückte näher an Castiels rechte Seite, steckte die abgeschaltene Taschenlampe in seine Jackentasche. „Leg deinen Arm um meine Schulter.

Castiel musste seine ganzen Emotionen zur Seite schieben, das hier war wirklich nicht der richtige Moment, um die Nerven zu verlieren. Er tat, was Dean sagte, genau in dem Moment als Dean seinen eigenen Arm um seinen Rücken legte, die Hand fest an seiner Taille. Mit der rechten Hand griff Dean nach Castiels Unterarm, um ihn zu sicher.   
„Bereit? Auf drei. Eins. Zwei. Drei.“

Dean stand auf und zog Castiel mit sich. Castiel presste die Zähne aufeinander und atmete schwer.

„Schon ok, Cas. Wir haben Zeit.“, sagte Dean zu ihm, stand einfach nur da und gab ihm die Zeit, die er brauchte, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Es war Castiels Initiative, sich umzudrehen um den Hang hoch zu sehen.

„Okay, Cas. Ein Schritt nach dem anderen. Hetz dich nicht.“

Castiel nickte, eigentlich sogar erleichtert, als er den ersten Schritt machte, ohne weitete Schmerzen. Er hatte sicherlich einige Schrammen abbekommen und blaue Flecken waren auch nicht zu vermeiden, aber ansonsten nichts ernsthaftes. Abgesehen von denen in seinem Handgelenk und der Schulter.

Langsam, Schritt für Schritt, kletterten sie den rutschigen Hang hoch. Er versuchte, Dean nicht zu sehr mit seinem Gewicht zu belasten, stellte aber schnell fest, dass es ihn gar nicht störte. Dean zog ihn eng zu sich, ließ Castiel sich so viel auf ihm abstützen, wie es nötig war.

Oben angekommen, sah Castiel, dass sein Sturz gar nicht so tief war. Es fühlte sich nur schlimmer an, als es wirklich war.

Die kalte Winterluft zog an ihren schwitzigen Körpern, jedoch machte die Wärme, die entstand wo sich ihre Körper berührten das alles mehr als wett.

Die Luft half ihm, seinen Kopf zu befreien. Und zu realisieren, dass er viel zu nah bei Dean war, um sich wohl zu fühlen.

Sobald sie weiter weg waren, hielt Castiel an um nach Luft zu schnappen. Dean ließ ihn vorsichtig los, ließ eine Hand aber in der Nähe. „Bist du okay? Ich muss nur kurz Cherry holen.“

„Ja“, antwortete Castiel, verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass er Deans Wärme sofort vermisste.

Dean wartete noch einen Moment länger, dann ging er an ihm vorbei zu der Stelle, wo man das Licht von Cherrys Geschirr sehen konnte.

Castiel konnte hören, wie Dean nach den Zügeln griff und sein Pferd beruhigte. Im gleichen Moment bemerkte er, dass Dean wahrscheinlich vorhatte, ihn nach Hause zu bringen. Und er würde nicht, _auf gar keinen Fall_ mit Dean Winchester auf einem Pferd sitzen.

„Ich denke, ich kann jetzt nach Hause laufen.“, presste er hervor, bevor er den Gedanken überhaupt zuende gebracht hatte „Es ist nicht weit und ich fühle mich schon besser.“

Der Lichtkegel der Lichter fielen auf ihn, als Dean näher kam, Cherry trottete hinter ihm her „Wenn das ein Witz sein sollte, ist er nicht lustig.“

„Nein, ich meins ernst. Ich meine... dein Pferd kann keine zwei Menschen tragen, richtig?“

„Cherry ist eine ein Meter achtzig großes reinrassiges Quarter Horse -vertrau mir, sie _kann_ uns beide tragen.“

„Aber... du... du musst dich auf die Schule vorbereiten. Wirklich, ich kann laufen.“

„Cas, das ist verrückt.“, antwortete Dean und klang sogar ein bisschen wütend „Ich werde dich nicht in der Verfassung nach Hause laufen lassen.“

„Eigentlich ist das nicht deine Entscheidung“, warf Castiel ein, von Deans Reaktion irritiert.

Und sein Kommentar schien ihn sogar noch wütender zu machen. Dean sah ihn einen Moment lang schweigend mit zusammen gepressten Lippen an, als würde er etwas zurück halten wollen.

„Cas, das ist dumm“, sagte er schließlich „Ich weiß, du bist sauer auf mich, wegen dem, was ich getan habe, aber das ist kein Grund-“

„ _Sauer_?“, unterbrach Castiel ihn, vollkommen überrumpelt „Wieso sollte ich sauer auf dich sein?“

„Oh, bitte. Willst du mir wirklich weismachen, es wäre nicht so?“

„Dean“, sagte Castiel mit erhobener Stimme, um ihn verstehen zu lassen. Die Tatsache, dass er seinen Vornamen benutzt hatte, ließ ihn innerlich erschaudern, aber er ignorierte es „Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wovon du redest. Wieso sollte ich sauer auf dich sein?“

„Weil ich Lisa geheiratet habe!“, feuerte Dean zurück „Dafür, dass ich dir nicht hinterher bin.“

„ _Was_?“

„Und es tut mir leid, ok? Es tut mir so leid, dass ich dir damals nicht hinterher gelaufen bin. Du hast keine Ahnung-“

„Nein! Dean, hör auf!“, sagte Castiel. Am liebsten würde er sich die Ohren zuhalten, aber er konnte nicht. Wenn es etwas gab, was er weniger brauchte, als seinen Bruder, der über den Tag der Hochzeit redete, dann war es Dean, der diese Worte aussprach. „Ich bin nicht sauer auf dich“, erklärte er, die Stimme immer noch etwas erhoben, als er Dean voller Unglaube ansah. „Und ich war es auch nie.“

„Dann warum? Wieso bist du weggelaufen? Wieso benimmst du dich jetzt so?“

„Weil ich mich schäme!“, schrie Castiel zurück „Und ich tue es immer noch. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie schmerzvoll es ist, wieder in dieser Stadt zu sein? Dich wieder zu sehen?“

Deans Wut schien zu verpuffen, als er Castiel ansah. „Zur Hölle, wofür schämst du dich?“

Castiel lachte sarkastisch „Soll das ein verdammter Scherz sein?“ Als Dean in ihn immer noch so ansah, als wüsste er wirklich nicht, was Castiel meinte, schüttelte er ungläubig den Kopf. „Vielleicht dafür, dass ich _versucht habe, deine Hochzeit zu stoppen_? Oder dafür, dass ich meinen Schwarm für meinen sehr hetero Lehrer vor der ganzen Stadt zugegeben habe?“

„Cas, du warst ein Kind!“

„Ja, danke, dass du noch mehr Salz in die Wunde streust. Ich weiß, dass das kindisch-“

„Nein.“, fauchte Dean zurück und kam einen Schritt näher. „Das meinte ich nicht. Du warst noch ein Kind und trotzdem mutig genug, deine Chance zu ergreifen und deine Gefühle zu gestehen. Weißt du, wie sehr ich dich dafür respektiert habe? Wie sehr ich das immer noch tue?“

Castiel bekam kein Wort heraus, konnte sich nicht einmal etwas überlegen, wie er Dean unterbrechen konnte.

„Ich wollte dir nach gehen. Ich wollte mit dir rede. Ich hätte mit dir reden sollen.“, fügte Dean ruhiger hinzu, fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht „Aber... ich dachte, ich hatte Zeit. Ich dachte, ich könnte das später tun. Ich... ich wollte Lisas großen Tag nicht ruinieren. Und dann... dann warst du einfach weg. Und ich wusste, du warst sauer auf mich. Du hattest jedes Recht dazu.“

„Wie könnte ich sauer auf sich sein, weil du bei der geblieben bist, die du liebst?“, presste Castiel hervor, kämpfte seine Tränen zurück. 

Eine drückende Stille fiel über die beiden und Castiel hielt das nicht mehr aus. Jetzt, wo das Adrenalin wieder verschwunden war, kam der Schmerz zurück an die Oberfläche. Keine Kraft mehr, um das weiter zu diskutieren, machte Castiel auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging Richtung nach Hause.

„Oh, komm schon! Cas, was soll das?“

„Ich will nach Hause.“

„Du kommst sofort wieder hier her und auf das Pferd oder Gott steh mir bei und ich bring dich selbst da hoch.“

„Versuchs doch.“

„Das ist lächerlich“, war alles, was er hörte, bevor die Taschenlampe ausging und er kurz darauf den Boden unter den Füßen verlor. Schon wieder.

„Was zur Hölle?“ Reflexartig legte sich sein Arm um Deans Hals, als der ihn in seinen Armen hielt, wie sich das für eine braut gehörte, ohne Castiel die Chance zu geben, zu realisieren, was los war, als er schon zurück zu Cherry lief. „Dean, lass mich runter.“

„Nein.“

„Dean, ich meins ernst.“

„Ich auch“, antwortete Dean, ohne ihn anzusehen, sondern stattdessen seinen Griff zu verstärken.

Dean kam neben Cherry zu stehen und stellte sich so hin, dass Castiel nur sein Bein über den Nacken von dem Pferd heben musste.

Was er natürlich nicht tat.

Mit einem frustrierten Stöhnen, machte Dean noch einen Schritt näher. „Hör zu, Cas. Zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder schwingst du dein Bein über das Pferd, damit ich dich zurückbringen kann oder ich trage dich den ganzen Weg zurück. Und glaub bloß nicht, ich würde es nicht tun. Ich habe ein Kind, ich weiß wie man mit sturköpfigen Menschen umgeht.“

Castiel würde schmollen, wenn das nicht Dean Worte noch untermalen würde.

„Deine Entscheidung.“

„Castiel verdrehte die Augen, bevor er einknickte und sein linkes Bein ausstreckte. Ehe er sich versah saß er auf dem Sattel. Dean half ihm, sich richtig zu positionieren, da er das nicht selbst unternehmen konnte. Drei Herzschläge später schwang Dean sich hinter ihn auf den Pferderücken und presste seine Brust gegen Castiels Rücken. Deans Arme schmuggelten sich an Castiel vorbei um nach den Zügeln zu greifen, dabei fluchte er innerlich. Jetzt gab es keinen Weg, um ihm zu entkommen. In nur wenigen Sekunden war er eingehüllt in _Dean_ , seine Wärme, seinen Duft und all das machte ihn wahnsinnig.

„Halt dich an der Mähne fest, das wird jetzt hart.“, sagte Dean, seine Lippen waren direkt an Castiels Ohr, sein warmer Atem schickte einen Schauder über Castiels Wirbelsäule, den er nicht zurück halten konnte. „Scheiße, du frierst schon richtig, oder?“

Bevor Castiel es verneinen konnte -aber was sollte er auch schon sagen?- waren Deans Arme und Oberkörper verschwunden. Einen Moment später wickelte ihn noch mehr Wärme von Dean wieder ein, ohne störende Jacke im Weg.

Ein leises Wimmern kam über Castiels Lippen.

„Es ist nicht viel, aber es sollte helfen. Jetzt halt dich gut fest.“

Mit dem letzten Funken Verstand griff er rechtzeitig nach Cherrys Mähne.

Die Richtung, die sie einschlugen, versetze Castiel direkt zurück in Alarmbereitschaft. „Warte, das Haus ist in der anderen Richtung.“

„Ja, ich weiß. Der Weg hier ist kürzer für in die Stadt. Du musst zu einem Arzt.“

„Dean Winchester, du wirst mich nicht so in die Stadt bringen!“

„Und wieso genau sollte ich das nicht tun?“

„Denkst du wirklich, ich brauche diese Art Aufmerksamkeit, nach dem, was ich dir gerade eben gesagt habe?!“

„Denkst du nicht, deine Verletzungen sind zu gravierend, um sich darüber Sorgen zu machen?“

„Ist mir sowas von egal. Ich meins ernst! Entweder du bringst mich nach Hause-“

„Sonst was?“, fragte Dean, forderte ihn praktisch heraus.

„Wenn du nicht sofort umdrehst, schwöre ich, ich springe von diesem Pferd, wenn es noch einen Schritt macht.“

Er konnte hören und vorallem spüren, wie Dean tief einatmete, um seinen Ärger zurück zu drängen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort, drehte er Cherry um und ließ sie in Richtung Shurley Anwesen trotten.

Nach ein paar Metern spürte Castiel, wie schwer es ihm fiel, sich an der Stute festzuhalten, da er nur seine rechte Hand zur Verfügung hatte. Es war viel zu lange her, dass er überhaupt auf einem Pferd gesessen hatte und der Schmerz und die Erschöpfung waren alles andere als hilfreich.

Als würde er sein Problem zu bemerken, festigte Dean seine Arme um Castiel, nahm die Zügel in die rechte Hand und wandte die linke um Castiels Oberkörper, drückte ihn damit noch fester gegen ihn.

In diesem Moment wusste, Castiel was es hieß, gleichzeitig in Himmel und Hölle zu sein.

*~*~*

Alles in allem hatte Castiel unter den gegebenen Umständen Glück gehabt. Sein Handgelenk war gebrochen, aber keine Muskelstrukturen verletzt, was es einfach zu behandeln machte. Man hatte ihm einen Gips verpasst und drei Nachfolgeuntersuchungen in den nächsten Tagen. Seine Schulter war wirklich ausgekugelt, konnte aber schnell und einfach wieder gerichtet werden. Sein ganzer Oberarm war in Verband eingehüllt, um den tiefen Schnitten und Schrammen Zeit zum Heilen zu geben.

Dean konnte die ganzen Flecken und Schnitte auf Castiels gesamten Körper während seiner Untersuchung nicht sehen. Der Doktor hatte sie gesäubert und desinfiziert, das sollte auch genügen. Nur die Schnitte über seinen Augenbrauen waren mit einem Pflaster beklebt.

Castiel hasste es, zu sehen, wie seine Lieblingslaufjacke in den Müll geschmissen wurde, aber mit einem komplett zerfetzten Ärmel hatte sie keinen großen Nutzen mehr. Und Laufen fiel für die nächsten Wochen ebenfalls flach.

Ebenso wie das Schreiben.

„Du hast WAS?“

Castiel hielt sein Handy von seinem Ohr weg, gab Zar die Zeit, alles rauszulassen, bevor er ihn unterbrach: „Zar, mit geht’s gut. In ein paar Wochen bin ich wieder so gut wie neu. Und ich kann das Korrektur lesen mit der rechten Hand machen. Oder ich schreibe es auf einen Block und frage meine Geschwister, es für mich abzutippen.“

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Inias einen Moment den Blick von der Straße und ihm zuwandte. Castiel konnte von Glück reden, dass seine Familie ein Haufen von Frühaufsteher war. Sein Bruder hatte auf der Veranda gesessen mit einer Tasse Kaffee, die er zusammen mit einem Verlobten genoss, als Dean und Castiel ankamen. Er war sogar dankbar, dass sie da waren und sofort bei seiner Seite waren. Inias musste gespürt haben, dass etwas nicht stimmte, wenn Castiel auf Deans Pferd saß. Wenn sie nicht da gewesen wären, hätte Castiel wahrscheinlich besser aufgepasst, wie Dean ihm von dem Pferd half. Inias hatte ihn schnell aus dem Moment befreit.

Er hatte Dean für seine Hilfe gedankt und seinen Schal zurück gegeben -obwohl sein Gegenüber protestierte-, dann ließ er Dean Grace ausrichten, dass sie nicht auf ihn warten sollte.

Gott sei Dank, denn wie sich herausstellte, verbrachten sie den ganzen Morgen im Krankenhaus in Hartford. Zurück im Wagen war Castiel bereit, einzuschlafen. Sein Körper zitterte schon vor der Kälte, die sich in seinen Knochen festsetzte wenn er zu müde ist. Dazu kam, dass er sich fühlte, als müsste er sich jeden Augenblick übergeben. Er brauchte unbedingt eine Mütze voll Schlaf.

„Würdest du bitte aufhören zu denken, es würde mir nur um diesen blöden Entwurf gehen?“, fuhr Zar fort „Falls du es in den letzten dreizehn Jahren noch nicht bemerkt hast: Ich mache mir sehr wohl Sorgen um dein Wohlergehen, du Dummkopf.“

„Danke, Zar. Aber ich werd schon wieder.“

„Sei in Zukunft einfach vorsichtiger. Ich meine, was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht? Im Dunkeln ohne Licht laufen zu gehen!“

„Kommt nicht wieder vor.“

„Okay. Ruf mich an, wenn du was brauchst.“

„Werd ich. Bye, Zar.“

Castiel beendete den Anruf und lehnte den Kopf gegen die Fensterscheibe, versuchte zu vergessen, wie sehr Deans Geruch ihn beruhigte. Ein kleiner Teil von ihm -ein sehr sehr kleiner- bereute, den Schal zurück gegeben zu haben.

Er hasste sich für diesen kleinen Teil.

Sobald sie zuhause waren, half Inias ihm aus dem Wagen. Gadreel hatte in der Zwischenzeit ein leichtes Mittagessen für sie gekocht und obwohl Castiel hundemüde war, leistete er ihnen beim Essen Gesellschaft und schaffte selbst ein paar Bissen. Kein Wunder, dass sein Bruder sich von allen Frauen und Männern in seinem Leben verabschiedet und Gad geheiratet hatte -der Mann konnte kochen wie der Chef eines 5-Sterne-Restaurants.

Trotz des schönen Mittagessen, war Castiel froh, als sein Kopf mit dem Kopfkissen Bekanntschaft machte. Die Schmerztabletten stellten sicher, dass er sich für den Moment gut fühlte und ein paar Sekunden später, war er eingeschlafen.


	9. Chapter 9

„Es sind die kleinen Dinge, die wichtig sind;

kleine Dinge bringen große Veränderungen.“

-John Wooden

Als Castiel das nächste Mal aufwachte, würde es draußen schon wieder dunkel. Die Schmerzen in seinem Arm waren kaum auszuhalten, aber bevor er wieder eine Schmerztablette nehmen konnte, musste er erst was essen. Auf leeren Magen war das keine gute Idee. Inias, Rebecca und ihre bessere Hälfen waren in der Küche. Gadreel war scheinbar für das Essen verantwortlich.

„Hey, wie geht’s dir?“, grüßte Bart ihn, der ihn zuerst bemerkte.

Mit einem Nicken ging er zum Kühlschrank. „Es ist okay. Ich muss nur was essen, bevor ich eine Tablette schlucken kann.“

„Warte. Hier.“, hielt Gadreel ihn davon ab, den Kühlschrank zu öffnen. Er holte einen kleinen Teller aus einem der Schränke und tat etwas von dem Nudelsalat darauf, den er gerade zubereitete. Als er ihm den Teller reichte, schenkte er Castiel ein entschuldigendes Lächeln: „Es ist noch nicht ganz fertig, aber es sollte reichen.“

„Hey, wieso darf ich nie vorab was von deinem Essen probieren?“

Nur kurz warf Gadreel seinem Verlobten einen Blick zu: „Wenn du dir das nächste Mal die Knochen brichst, reden wir weiter.“, war seine schnelle aber ernste Antwort.

Castiel musste über Inias Schmollen glucksen und stöhnte extra laut, als er den ersten Bissen nahm. „Gad, das schmeckt fantastisch! Danke dir.“ Er setzte sich so weit wie möglich von Inias weg und machte sich über den Rest seiner Portion her. Ziemlich schnell drehte sich das Gespräch seiner Familie um Babys. Inias und Gadreel hatten sich schon schlau gemacht wegen eigenen Kindern. Die beiden tendierten sehr zu einer Leihmutter.

Nicht wirklich daran interessiert, irgendwas dem Thema beizusteuern, aß Castiel seine Portion auf und stand auf, um endlich seine Schmerztabletten einwerfen zu können. Ein letztes Mal dankte er Gadreel und zog sich auf die Terrasse zurück, um an seinem Buch weiter zu arbeiten.

Seinem ersten Entwurf fehlten nur noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten hier und da, aber prinzipiell war er so, wie er ihn haben wollte. Die kleinen Stellen konnten leicht mit einer Hand überarbeitet werden. Wenn es doch länger werden sollte, würde er es einfach auf einem Block aufschreiben. Er musste dann nur noch jemanden finden, der es für ihn abtippen würde. Vielleicht konnte er Gabe mit Süßigkeiten bestechen. Obwohl, dann müsste er neben ihm sitzen bleiben, damit er auch wirklich genau das schrieb, was er schreiben sollte. Bevor sein Bruder sich einen Scherz damit erlaubte.

„War ja klar, dass dich nicht mal ein gebrochenes Handgelenk vom Schreiben abhalten kann.“

Castiel erschreckte sich so sehr, dass der spitze Teil der Miene abbrach. „Dean? Was machst du hier?“

„Scheinbar dich erschrecken, wie jedes Mal.“, antwortete sein Gegenüber, der sich gegen den Türrahmen lehnte. Als Castiel nicht antwortete, seufzte er und etwas von seinem angeberischen Auftreten bröckelte von ihm ab. „Wofür ich mich im Übrigen noch entschuldigen wollte.“

„Was meinst du?“

„Ich hab dich doch an dem Morgen erschreckt, richtig? Deswegen bist zu gestolpert und den Hang runter gefallen.“

Castiel antwortete nur mit einem Nicken. Er hatte keinen Grund deswegen Dean anzulügen.

„Tut mir wirklich leid, dass meine Gegenwart das anrichtet.“

„Was? Nein. Das ist nicht...“ Castiel unterbrach sich und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Ich hab nur nicht aufgepasst. Das Licht hat mich auf einmal irritiert. Das hatte nichts mit dir zu tun.“

Jetzt war Dean an der Reihe, nur mit einem Nicken zu antworten. Er stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab und ging zum Geländer und lehnte sich stattdessen dort gegen. „Was sagt der Arzt?“

„Ähm, gebrochenes Handgelenk, die Schulter war ausgekugelt, ein paar blaue Flecken, Schnitte und Schrammen. Ich werd's überleben.“

„Das ist gut.“

Eine drückende Stille legte sich über die beiden. Castiel wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Dean noch irgendetwas sagen wollte, aber bevor er dazu kam, fing Castiels Handy an zu klingeln. Balthazars Klingelton. Castiel sah seine ganzen Blätter durch. Irgendwo musste dieses verdammte Ding doch liegen.

„Hier.“ Dean griff unter ein paar Blätter bei seiner Seite und reichte Castiel sein Handy.

Als er es entgegen nahm, wanderten Deans Augen auf das Display, wo ein Bild von Zar, der Castiels Wange küsste aufleuchtete. Sofort wurden Castiels Wangen glühend heiß. „Da muss ich ran gehen, Sekunde.“, sagte er noch und hielt sich dann sein Handy ans Ohr. „Hey, was gibt’s?“

„Wollte mich nur mal melden. Wie geht’s dir?“

„Mir geht’s gut. Hab ein paar Stunden geschlafen und Schmerztabletten genommen.“

„Willst du, dass ich vorbei komme und dir beim Schreiben helfe?“

„Keine Sorge, ich krieg das hin.“

„Castiel, bitte stress dich nicht deswegen, okay? Ich weiß, du denkst-“

„Ich denke das nicht nur, ich weiß es.“, grinste Castiel, ohne ihn ausreden zu lassen.

Er hörte ein frustriertes Seufzen am anderen Ende der Leitung „Touché. Aber dieses Mal hast du eine gute Entschuldigung. Nimm dir Zeit und überanstrenge dich nicht.“

„Danke, Zar. Aber mir geht’s gut. Vertrau mir.“

„Tu ich immer. Ich bin nur froh, dass nichts schlimmeres passiert ist.“

„Ich auch“, erwiderte Castiel, bevor er sich daran erinnerte, dass er ja nicht alleine war „Hey, Zar, kann ich dich später zurück rufen? Es gibt bald Abendessen und ich will das hier noch fertig bekommen.“

„Klar. Bis später.“

„Bye.“

Castiel legte auf und lächelte über die Besorgnis von seinem Freund. Zar konnte ein echtes Arschloch sein, wenn er total in seiner Lektoren Rolle war. Aber er war immer noch ein Freund, dem er sein Leben anvertrauen würde.

„Also....“, sagte Dean schließlich und riss Castiel damit aus seinen Gedanken „Gracie lässt fragen, ob du morgen wieder bei Luke's bist. Sie war wirklich besorgt um dich.“

„Tut mir leid. Bitte sag ihr, dass es mir gut geht und ich morgen wieder auf sie warte.“

„Gut. Gut.“

Die drückende Stille war wieder zurück und verwirrte Castiel. So schlimm war es seit ihren ersten Treffen nicht mehr gewesen.

„Ich geh dann wieder... Lass dich mit deinen Sachen allein und so weiter.“

Dean machte eine Handbewegung über die ganzen Blätter, die auf dem Tisch verteilt lagen. Das war das erste Mal, dass Castiel begriff, was er Dean da sehen ließ. Alle Beweise für sein neues Buch lagen vor ihm ausgebreitet. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und er versuchte, sich jetzt nicht allzu verdächtig zu verhalten. Vielleicht wusste auch Dean nicht, was er da zu sehen bekam.

„Okay. Bis bald, schätze ich.“

Dean nickte und ging wieder von dem Geländer weg. Seine Hand war schon an dem Türgriff, als er stehen blieb und seufzte. Sein Blick begegnete wieder Castiels „Hör mal, ich... Ich bin auch gekommen, weil... verdammt.“, sagte er mehr zu sich selbst und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare . „Cas, ich hasse wie das alles momentan zwischen uns läuft. Dieses... dieses Rumgetanze umeinander oder was auch immer es genau ist. Wir waren doch mal Freunde. Und ich weiß, als wir das letzte Mal wie Freunde geredet haben, warst du noch ein Kind und danach wurde ich dein Lehrer, aber... können wir es nicht einfach versuchen? Ich meine, dass du dir von mir nicht helfen lassen wolltest, als du so schlimm verletzt warst... das hat mich fertig gemacht. Und ich...“ Dean suchte fieberhaft nach den richtigen Worten, gab dann aber auf, als er sie nicht fand. „Keine Ahnung...“ Er seufzte wieder und machte die Tür auf. „Vergiss es. Ist auch nicht dein Problem. Bis dann, schätze ich. Oder auch nicht.“, damit ging Dean wieder ins Haus und war verschwunden, bevor Castiel auch nur den Mund aufbekam. Sein Herz schlug ihm immer noch bis zum Hals, jetzt aber aus einem anderen Grund.

*~*~*

Gracie setzte sich nicht wie üblich sofort auf ihren Platz, als sie an ihren Tisch kam, sondern ging zuerst zu Castiel, um ihn zu umarmen. „Ich hab mir so Sorgen gemacht. Und Dad auch und das hat mich noch wahnsinniger gemacht.“

„Mir geht’s gut, Gracie. Dein Dad hat mir wirklich geholfen.“

Sie drückte ihn nochmal fest und ließ ihn dann los, um sich auf ihren Platz zu setzen. „Du hast ihm wirklich Angst eingejagt. Ich hab ihn so nicht mehr gesehen, seit- naja, nicht wichtig.“

Etwas in seiner Brust zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen und er griff nach Grace's Hand. „Tut mir wirklich leid, dass ihr euch so Sorgen gemacht habt. Mir geht es wirklich gut, versprochen. Siehst du? Nur ein Gips.“

„Darf ich was darauf schreiben?“ fragte Grace mit leuchtenden Augen.

Castiel legte bereitwillig den Arm auf den Tisch. „Klar.“, antwortete er mit einem Lächeln. Er hatte zwar noch nie verstanden, was so toll daran war, gute Besserungs-Wünsche und Kritzeleien auf einen Gips zu malen, aber Grace Begeisterung war ihm wichtiger. Außerdem gefiel ihm der Gedanke. Solang es sie glücklich machte.

Sie kramte ihre Buntstifte hervor und fing dann an zu kichern.

„Was ist?“

„Du hast mich eben wieder Gracie genannt.“

„Oh, hab ich das? Ist das okay?“

„Ja.“, sagte sie und malte mit blau etwas auf seinem Gips. „Du bist der einzige, der mich Grace nennt. Naja, außer mein Dad, wenn er seine 'Dad-Stimme' benutzt.“

„Ohje! Dann nenn ich dich von jetzt an nur noch Gracie.“

„Kann ich dich was fragen?“

„Klar“, antwortete er ohne zu zögern und beobachtete sie beim Zeichnen.

„Welchen Namen bevorzugst du? Deine Geschwister nennen dich Castiel, geben dir aber auch seltsame Namen wie Cassie. Das klingt wie der Name für ein Mädchen. Und mein Dad nennt dich immer Cas. Also wie soll ich dich nennen?“

In diesem Moment war Castiel so unendlich froh, dass die Hauptcharaktere in seinem Buch ältere Teenager waren, anstelle von zwölfjährige Kinder. Niemals hätte er sie gut darstellen können. Allein, wenn er sah wie scharfsinnig manche in dem Alter sein konnten. Wie Gracie. Andererseits wusste er aber auch nicht, ob Gracie nur eine große Ausnahme war.

„Ich... Naja, eigentlich ist Castiel mir am liebsten. Es gibt nicht viele, denen ich erlaube, mich Cassie zu nennen. Und Cas... Den Spitznamen hat dein Dad mit gegeben, als wir noch jünger waren.“

Gracie hörte mit ihrem Tun auf und sah ihn an „Du kanntest ihn, als du ein Kind warst?“

„Ja. Ich dachte, du wüsstest das. Michael und dein Dad waren Freunde, seitdem dein Großvater mit ihm und Sam hier her gezogen war. Sie kamen oft vorbei und haben den Tag mit uns verbracht. Besonders Dean.“

„Oh, ja. Ich... davon weiß ich.“, sagte Gracie und wandte sich wieder dem Gips zu „Ich schätze, ich habe nur nie realisiert, dass du ihn dann ja auch so lange schon kennst.“

Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. Vielleicht bekam Gracie doch nicht alles mit.

„Also magst du den Spitznamen, den Dad dir gegeben hat?“

„Was? Nein, natürlich nicht. Wieso denkst du das?“

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Ihre Antwort kam leiser „Hab mich nur gefragt.“

Er beobachtete sie stumm eine Weile. Malte sie den ganzen Gips an, oder nahm sie sich nur Zeit? „Gracie, würdest du mich einen Moment ansehen, bitte?“

Stumm folgte sie seiner Bitte und hob den Kopf.

Seine gesunde Hand legte er auf ihren Arm und drückte ihn sanft. „Ich verspreche dir, ich hasse deinen Vater nicht. Unsere Vergangenheit... Was vor dreizehn Jahren passiert ist, hat alles komplizierter gemacht. Aber davor -bevor er mein Lehrer wurde- waren wir Freunde. Und je länger ich hier bin, desto mehr denke ich, hätte ich diese Freundschaft gerne zurück.“

„Wirklich?“, fragte er und beobachtete ihn genau.

„Ja.“, sagte Castiel bestätigend und nickte „Was meinst du, vielleicht können wir ihn ja dazu bringen, sich eine Weile zu uns zu setzen, wenn er kommt. Geben ihm ein Stück Kuchen von unserem Gewinn ab.“

„Tolle Idee“, sagte sie mit einem breiten Lächeln „Dad liebt Kuchen.“

„Ja?“

„Ja.“

„Dann ist das entschieden.“

Sie lächelten sich noch eine Weile an, dann beendete Gracie ihr Kunstwerk auf seinem Arm. „Was denkst du?“

Castiel drehte seine Hand, um sich ihre Zeichnung anzusehen.

_Danke, dass du mein neuer bester Freund geworden bist. Ich hoffe, du bleibst in Stars Hollow ~Gracie_

Direkt daneben hatte sie einen Schneemann gezeichnet, der ihrem Bauwerk sehr ähnlich sah.

„Es ist wunderschön, danke Gracie.“

Gracie lächelte glücklich und machte sich über ihren Kuchen her. Nach ein paar Bissen, sah sie ihn nochmal an „Ich mag Cas am liebsten.“

„Wie das?“

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und aß noch überlegend ein Stück, bevor sie ihm antwortete: „Es passt zu dir. Castiel klingt so... streng.“

„Du... du kannst mich Cas nennen, wenn du willst.“

„Bist du sicher?“

„Natürlich. Sonst würde ich es nicht sagen.“

Als ihre Teller wieder leer waren, wandten sie sich ihrer Arbeit zu.

Castiel musste sich immer noch daran gewöhnen, dass er nur eine Hand benutzen konnte. Im Großen und Ganzen war es in Ordnung, aber er hatte auch schon wieder acht Seiten auf seinem Notizblock mit zusätzlichen oder erweiterten Szenen vollgeschrieben. Wahrscheinlich musste er wirklich Gabe bestechen.

„Wie lang wird das Buch? Du überarbeitest ja ziemlich viel.“

Castiel wusste wirklich nicht, was er sagen sollte. Mit der Frage hatte er nicht gerechnet. Alles, was aus seinem Mund kam war: „Ähm...“

Genau in dem Moment kam Luke an ihnen vorbei und er hielt ihn an „Hey, Luke, warte mal.“

„Was gibt’s?“

Castiel warf nochmal einen Blick auf die Uhr. Für gewöhnlich kam Dean bald im Diner an. „Bringst du uns noch zwei heiße Schokoladen, einen Kaffee und ein Stück Kuchen?“

„Schon auf dem Weg.“ Castiel schätzte es sehr, dass Luke nie zu viele Fragen stellte.

Allerdings hatte Castiel jetzt auch keine weitere Möglichkeit, Gracies Frage auszuweichen. Also hielt er sich so gut es ging an die Wahrheit.

„Es sind verschiedene Phasen. Ein ewiges Hin und Her zwischen Lektor und Autor, bis wir die bestmögliche Version haben.“

„Okay.“ , danach ging Gracie auch schon wieder an ihre Hausaufgaben.

Castiel überlegte noch ein wenig hin und her, ob er noch etwas sagen sollte, wurde aber darin unterbrochen als Luke ihre Bestellung auf den Tisch stellte. Castiel räumte seine Sachen zur Seite, um für Dean Platz zu schaffen.

Kurz darauf bemerkte er auch schon, dass die betreffende Person über den Marktplatz kam. Erstaunlicherweise stellte er fest, dass er überhaupt nicht nervös war. Für andere war er wahrscheinlich nicht wichtig, für ihn war es aber ein großer Schritt.

_„Wir waren mal Freunde. Können wir es nicht einfach versuchen?“_

Deans Worte geisterten seit dem gestrigen Tag immer noch in seinem Kopf rum und Castiel stellte fest, dass er es auch wollte. Seine Augen hefteten sich auf Dean, sobald dieser die Straße überquerte und das Diner betrat. Seine grünen Augen fanden Cas sofort. Castiel konnte genau sehen, dass Dean bemerkte, dass irgendetwas anders war. Genau deswegen zögerte er auch, bevor er zu ihnen kam.

„Hey, ihr beiden.“

Gracie hob den Kopf: „Hey, Dad.“

„Was...“ Dean deutete auf den Kuchen „Was ist das?“

„Ein Kuchen.“, antwortete Castiel mit einem Grinsen. „Wir dachten, wir teilen unseren Gewinn mit dir.“

Deans Augen blieben etwas länger auf ihm hängen, in der Zwischenzeit setzte sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Und Castiel war sich sicher, er hatte die Nachricht bekommen. Dean setzte sich zu ihnen und aß seinen Kuchen.

Sie schwiegen für eine Weile, Dean war schon halb fertig mit seinem Stück, als Castiel sich mit einem Grinsen zu ihm wandte.

„Folterst du deine Schüler immer noch mit Vonnegut?“

„Das hast du gerade nicht gesagt“, antwortete Dean gespielt beleidigt und bevor Castiel sich versah, befanden sich die beiden in einer angeheizten Diskussion über Bücher und Autoren und was Schüler von welcher Altersklasse lesen sollten. Gracie warf hin und wieder auch etwas ein, um zu der Konversation etwas beizutragen, aber die meiste Zeit schwieg sie und sah sie einfach nur mit einem freudigen Grinsen an.


	10. Chapter 10

„Kein Geheimnis bleibt für immer verborgen“

-Jean Racine

Genau wie es zur Gewohnheit geworden war, zusammen mit Gracie im Diner zu sitzen, fühlte es sich am nächsten Tag schon wie normal an, für Dean einen Kaffee und Kuchen dazu zu bestellen. Am Freitag freute Castiel sich schon richtig darauf, hielt aber trotzdem sein Wort an Zar: Es nicht zu nah an sich ran lassen.

Am Freitag bestellte Castiel Deans Kaffee und Kuchen schon früher. Gracie hatte ihm erzählt, dass es nicht unüblich war, dass Dean am letzten Tag der Woche den Papierkram vor sich her schob. Gerade als Castiel Dean auf der anderen Straßenseite entdeckte, wurde der von einer Frau und einem Kind angehalten. Ungefähr so alt wie Gracie. Sie schienen sich zu kennen, da er noch kurz mit ihnen redete und das Mädchen sogar umarmte.

„Mit wem redet dein Vater da?“

Wieso fragte er eigentlich? Das letzte was er wollte -oder besser brauchte- war, in alte Muster zurück zu fallen. Alte Muster, in denen er eifersüchtig auf jede Frau war, die mit ihm zu tun hatte. Das war absolut nicht gut für seine Gesundheit. Dean Winchester wollte nichts von ihm, punkt.

Trotzdem war es zu spät, seine Worte zurück zu nehmen, Gracie hatte schon aus dem Fenster gesehen. Augenblicklich stöhnte sie genervt und wandte sich wieder ihren Hausaufgaben zu. „Das sind _Lydia_ und ihre Tochter _Emma_.“

So wie sie die beiden vorstellte, schien sie nicht sonderlich viel von ihnen zu halten. Das war beinah schon amüsant.

„Was ist mit ihnen?“

Mit einem dramatischen Seufzten legte Gracie ihren Stift zur Seite, sah nochmal zu der kleinen Gruppe vor dem Fenster und dann zu Castiel „Lydia denkt, mein Dad wär der perfekte Ersatz für ihren toten Ehemann.“

„Woah“ Mit den Worten hatte Castiel nicht gerechnet.

„Es ist schrecklich. Wirklich schrecklich. Sie flirtet andauernd mit ihm und Emma tut schon so als wäre _mein_ Dad auch _ihr_ Dad. Während dem Sommer war es besonders schlimm. Und dann kam mein... naja Unfall. Lydia hat sich an einer Mutterrolle für mich versucht und ich hab eine Szene gemacht, damit sie endlich verschwindet.“

„Du-“ Castiel brach ab und musste allein wegen der Vorstellung lachen „Du hast eine Szene gemacht?“

„Hab gesagt, sie könnte nie meine Mom ersetzen, also muss sie es auch gar nicht erst versuchen.“, sagte sie mit einem zufriedenen schiefen Grinsen. Was überhaupt nicht zu ihrer sonstigen engelhaften Erscheinung passte.

Castiel konnte nicht anders, als zu lachen.

Ihr Grinsen war aber schnell wieder verschwunden, stattdessen sah sie wieder raus. „Sie haben Stars Hollow eine Weile verlassen, wegen Lydias Dad, glaube ich... scheinbar sind sie jetzt wieder da und versuchen es wieder.“ Als sie sich wieder umdrehte stützte sie das Kinn auf der Hand ab. Sie schien wirklich genervt von dieser Sache.

Castiel musste immer noch grinsen. Sie sah wirklich süß aus, wenn sie so schmollte. Da sah sie Dean sehr ähnlich. „Aber wolltest du nicht, dass dein Dad sich wieder verliebt?“

Als ihr Blick sich abwägend in seinen bohrte, wurde ihm sein Fehler bewusst. Ein verdammt großer Fehler. Sofort jagte ein kalter Schauer über seine Wirbelsäule.

_Verdammt_.

Das hatte sie ihm nie erzählt.

Nicht ihm.

Sie hatte es in ihrem Brief geschrieben. An C. S. James.

„Ich meine... ich dachte nur, dass du es wollen würdest... ich meine, ich würde es wollen. Also, wenn mein Vater... Wenn er wieder jemanden finden würde, mit dem er glücklich sein kann. Das.. das meine ich damit.“ Er sollte wirklich aufhören zu reden. Damit wurde es nur schlimmer.

Und aus irgendwelchen Gründen zuckte Gracie kurz darauf mit den Schultern. „Ja, denke schon. Aber bestimmt nicht mit Lydia. Ich kann sie nicht ausstehen und Emma kann ich auch nicht leiden.“

Castiel atmete erleichtert auf. Scheinbar hatte er sich doch erfolgreich aus der Situation herausgeredet. Dann ging auch schon die Tür zum Diner auf und Dean kam mit einem Lächeln an ihren Tisch. Als wäre es das Normalste der Welt.

Mit einem letzten Blick nach draußen, sah Castiel weit und breit keine Spur von der Frau.

*~*~*

Der kommende Samstag war etwas ruhiger als die zwei vergangenen. Ein Open Air Kino wurde aufgebaut. Der Marktplatz war dafür zwar nicht ganz ideal, mit der Gartenlaube in der Mitte, aber es ging sowieso mehr um die Atmosphäre. Den ganzen Tag über liefen diverse Weihnachtsfilme, am Mittag ging es mit Kinder- und Familienfilmen los, und je später es wurde, desto mehr gingen die Filme in Richtung der Erwachsenen. Sogar ein paar Horrorfilme wurden am späten Abend gezeigt. Aber das absolute Highlight war _ist das Leben nicht schön?_

„Und dein Dad erlaubt dir wirklich, so lange wach zu bleiben?“

„Cas, ich bin zwölf.“

„Ich weiß.“, antwortete er und nippte an seiner heißen Schokolade, die mit Baileys versehen war. Sie standen an einem der Tische, hatten beide keine Lust sich _Grinch_ anzusehen, wollten aber beide um 22 Uhr den Film nicht verpassen. Natürlich hörten sie den Film noch im Hintergrund laufen, aber der Winkel zum schauen passte von hier aus glücklicherweise nicht. „Wollte nur auf Nummer sicher gehen.“

„Es ist Dads Lieblingsfilm. Wenn er auf etwas stolzer ist, als darauf dass ich seine Liebe zu Kuchen teile, ist es der gute Filmgeschmack. Seine Worte, nicht meine.“

Castiel blies einmal über seine Tasse und trank noch einen Schluck, ließ dabei den Blick schweifen.

„Urgh.“, stöhnte Gracie und fing damit wieder Castiels Aufmerksamkeit. „Sie sind wieder da.“

Er folgte Gracies Blick und sah über die Schulter. Jap, die Frau stand wieder bei Dean, zusammen mit ihrer Tochter. Emma umarmte Dean wieder und blieb danach sogar an seiner Seite stehen, sein Arm über ihrer Schulter, während sie redete. Castiel versuchte wirklich, sich erwachsen zu verhalten, aber er konnte Gracie sehr gut verstehen. Ok, er selbst war mehr genervt von Lydia, die sich für seinen Geschmack einen Tick zu nah an Dean befand und zu laut über etwas, was er gesagt hatte, lachte.

„Cas, hast du immer noch Gefühle für meinen Dad?“

_Mist. Was??_

Castiel sah wieder zu Gracie, erwischte dabei fast seine heiße Schokolade auf dem Tisch. Ein bisschen von der Flüssigkeit traf seine Kleidung. „Was? Nein! Wieso würdest du- Nein. Natürlich nicht.“

Er mochte den Blick nicht, den Gracie ihm zuwarf. Als würde sie jedes einzelne Geheimnis von ihm rausfinden können und das war überhaupt nicht gut. Gar nicht gut.

„Wieso nicht?“

„Was? Gracie- Wovon redest du überhaupt?“

Innerhalb von nur einem Herzschlag wurde Gracies Blick flehend. „Kannst du nicht mit meinem Dad ausgehen? Bitte? Du bist mit hunderttausend Mal lieber als jeder andere hier in dieser Stadt. Und ich mag dich. Es wäre mega toll, dich als zweiten-“

„Okay, Gracie, ich werd dich genau an dieser Stelle unterbrechen.“ Als sie tatsächlich zu reden aufhörte, atmete er tief durch. Immerhin hatte sie nicht laut genug gesprochen, um die Aufmerksamkeit anderer um sie herum auf sie zu lenken. „Dein Dad und ich... Wir haben eine komplizierte Vergangenheit, das weißt du. Und wir sind gerade dabei, wieder Freunde zu werden.“

„Und? Freundschaft ist eine gute Basis für eine Beziehung.“

„Stimmt schon, aber falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast, ich bin ein Kerl. Und dein Dad steht auf Frauen. Das Gespräch hattet ihr doch schon.“

„Ja, aber er hat auch gesagt, dass es egal ist, welches Geschlecht die Person hat, die man liebt. So war das bei meiner Tante Jo auch. Sie-“

„Gracie, hör bitte auf.“

„Aber-“

„Nein. Hör zu, es ist wirklich süß von dir, wie du dir Sorgen machst. Aber Dinge wie diese.. die passieren nicht oft. Ich sage nicht, dass sie gar nicht passieren, aber... verlass dich nicht darauf. Nur weil dein Dad wieder mit mir befreundet sein will, obwohl er von meinen Gefühlen weiß, heißt nicht, dass er sich auch in mich verliebt.“ Gracie starrte ihn vor Freude an, was ihn zum nachfragen brachte: „Was?“

„Du hast gesagt, von deinen Gefühlen weiß.“

„Urgh, Gracie. Du weißt, wie ich das meine. Die Gefühle, die ich mal für ihn hatte.“

„Aber du hast das gesagt, als-“

„Grace.“, unterbrach er sie mit warnenden Unterton. Er wollte wirklich nicht sauer auf sie werden, aber irgendwie musste er sie zum Schweigen bringen.“

Sein Ton bewirkte anscheinend Wunder. Sie grinste zwar immer noch, aber wandte sich wieder ihrer heißen Schokolade (ohne Alkohol!) Innerlich wollte er ihr den Hals umdrehen, dieses Mädchen war zu schlau für ihr Alter, stattdessen wandte er sich seinem Alkohol zu. Wieso konnte er nicht einmal die Klappe halten? Oder sich zumindest nicht so versprechen? Er wusste genau, dass Gracie ihn ansah, aber er ignorierte es. Erst als sie wieder mit ihm sprach, hörte er ihr zu.

„Cas? Kann ich dich was anderes fragen?“

„Solange es nichts mit deinem Vater und mit zu tun hat.“

„Hat es nicht, versprochen.“

„Okay, dann frag.“

Als Gracie nicht mit der Frage rausrückte, sah er sie wieder an. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er sagen, dass etwas wie Sorge über ihr Gesicht huschte. „Was ist los?“

Sie atmete tief durch, bevor sie antwortete: „Okay, also ich... ich will es einfach nur wissen, okay?“

_Oh nein._

„Und ich verspreche, ich sag es niemandem.“

_Nicht gut. Überhaupt nicht gut._

„Ich werd auch nicht ausflippen oder so. Ich... ich will es nur wissen.“

_Mist. Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt._

Er wusste genau was ihn erwartete und trotzdem nickte er und ließ sie fragen, was ihr durch den Kopf ging. Wieso machte er nur sowas?

Sie atmete noch einmal durch, dann: „Cas, bist du C. S. James?“

Ja, er hatte es gewusst. Aber dennoch wich alles an Blut aus seinem Gesicht. Er wollte lieber gar nicht wissen, wie er aussah. Am besten ergab er sich einfach. Verdammt nochmal. Er konnte dieses Mädchen einfach nicht anlügen. „Gracie...“

Dass er es nicht verneinte, schien für sie schon Antwort genug zu sein. Ihre Reaktion schockte ihn. Wenn nicht sogar mehr als das.

Wie versprochen, flippte sie nicht aus oder fing an zu schreien, wie er es erwartet hatte. Stattdessen starrte sie ihn einfach an und als er ihr immer noch nicht widersprach, kam sie um den Tisch herum und schlang ihre Arme um seine Mitte. Nicht, wie er es von ihr gewohnt war, sondern es war einfach eine lange, herzvolle Umarmung. Bei ihrem „Danke“ brach sein Herz endgültig in Stücke. Dass sie zitterte, zeigte, dass sie weinte. Also umarmte er sie fest und hob ihr Kinn an, damit sie ihn ansah.

„Gracie?“

„Deine Bücher... Ich habe angefangen sie zu lesen, nachdem meine Mom gestorben ist. Sie haben mir geholfen, damit umzugehen. Ohne deine Bücher...“ Sie presste ihr Gesicht wieder gegen seine Brust und er legte beschützend seine Arme um ihre Schultern.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie so da standen, aber er würde sie so lange im Arm halten, wie sie es brauchte. Als sie sich von ihm losmachte, schenkte sie ihm ein großes Lächeln, wischte ihre Tränen weg. „Dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher, versprochen. Mach dir keine Sorgen.“

„Danke, Gracie. Das bedeutet mir viel.“

Ein letztes Mal umarmte sie ihn und ging dann wieder auf ihre Seite zum Tisch, um von ihrer Schokolade zu trinken.

„Okay, was hat mich verraten?“

„Ein paar Dinge, um genau zu sein.“

„Wirklich?“

Gracie nickte und schob ihre Tasse beiseite „Als erstes wär da dein Schreiben. Ich weiß, du hast mit dem Überarbeiten angefangen, sobald ich im Diner aufgetaucht bin. Du vergisst aber, dass ich dich sehen kann, noch bevor ich durch die Tür komme. Dann die ganzen Diskussionen. Ich meine, ja, als Lektor konntest du ein paar Dinge davon wissen, aber... es war nur so ein Bauchgefühl.“

Castiel nickte. Vielleicht hatte Amara recht. Vielleicht sollte er in dieser Stadt wirklich vorsichtiger sein. Andererseits schien nur Gracie hinter sein Geheimnis gekommen zu sein.

„Was mich aber davon überzeugt hat, dass du C.S James bist, war dein Kommentar von gestern. Darüber, dass ich Dad wieder glücklich sehen will.“

„Ja, das...“ Castiel seufzte. Das war wohl sein größtes Fettnäpfchen gewesen.

Gracie führte ihre Überlegungen nicht weiter aus, aber das war auch nicht nötig. Wenig später fragte sie „Wieso hast du mir nie geantwortet?“

Castiel sah auf, bemerkte geschockt, dass sie das wirklich verletzte.

„Ich... ehrlich gesagt, wusste ich zuerst nicht wie. Und da wusste ich auch schon, dass ich den ganzen Dezember über hier sein werde. Also wollte ich... Keine Ahnung. Irgendwie hab ich gehofft, dich zu finden und mit dir reden zu können. Obwohl ich nicht weiß, wie das hätte funktionieren sollen.“

„Also hast du dich nur wegen dem Brief mit mir angefreundet?“

„Was? Nein! Nein, natürlich nicht, Gracie.“, versprach er sofort und nahm ihre Hand in seine. „Ich verspreche, dass ich nicht einmal wusste, wer du bist, bis ich dich beim Ballett gesehen habe. Und auch da musste Gabe mir erst deinen Namen verraten und von deinem Unfall erzählen.“

„Und dann hab ich auch angefangen, mit dir zu reden.“

„Richtig. Also genau genommen, hatte ich keine andere Wahl, als dein Freund zu werden.“

Das brachte ein Grinsen auf ihre Lippen und Castiel erwiderte es, drückte ihre Hand und ließ sie dann wieder los. Er griff in die Tasche auf der Innenseite seines Mantels und holte den Brief soweit hervor, dass Gracie ihn sehen konnte. „Ich hab ihn immer bei mir. So viel bedeutet er für mich.“

Ihr Lächeln wurde noch breiter, bevor sie verlegen wurde. „Zugegeben, habe ich nie eine Antwort erwartet.“

„Oh, wirklich? Gut zu wissen. Deine Rücksendeadresse als _Grace W, Stars Hollow, CT_ zu hinterlassen, war kein deutlicher Hinweis.“

„Ha ha.“, sagte sie trocken „Eigentlich hatte ich Angst, dass du mir zurück schreiben und sagen würdest, ich soll mich nicht so kindisch verhalten und meinen Dad einfach in Ruhe lassen.“

„Kindisch? Gracie, glaub mir, wenn ich sage, dass ich nicht erkannt hätte, dass der Brief von einem Kind war. Ohne die ganzen Blumen und Bienen hätte ich gedacht, der Brief kommt von einem Erwachsenen.“

„Wirklich?“

„Du weißt gar nicht, wie weit du anderen in deinem Alter voraus bist, oder?“

„Onkel Michael sagt immer, ich hab das von Mom. Und Onkel Sam denkt, ich hab das von ihm.“

Lachend schüttelte Castiel den Kopf „Der Diskussion schließe ich mich nicht an.“

Nach einer Weile der Stille kehrte dieser Blick in Gracies Augen zurück, der absolut nichts gutes bedeuten konnte. „Du hast aber recht. Ich würde Dad wirklich gerne wieder glücklich sehen. Und ich denke, dass du-“

„Gracie“, stöhnte Castiel und ließ den seinen Kopf auf seine Arme auf dem Tisch fallen. Immerhin hatte sie ihr engelsgleiches Lachen zurück. Immerhin war sie wieder glücklich.

*~*~*

Als der Film vorbei war, gingen sie wieder zu ihren Plätzen zurück. Zum Glück für sie wollte Gabriel unbedingt _Grinch_ schauen und konnte ihnen auch ein paar Plätze absichern. _Das Wunder von Manhattan_ stand als nächstes an und Dean kam kurz nach Beginn zu ihnen. Er reichte einen Eimer Popcorn an Gabriel weiter und setzte sich dann auf den freien Platz neben Castiel. Etwas, was Castiel nicht hatte kommen sehen, als Gracie unbedingt neben Gabe sitzen wollte, Castiel auf ihrer anderen Seite. Jetzt war es zu spät und als Dean den zweiten Eimer Popcorn so drehte, dass Castiel sich auch bedienen konnte wenn er wollte, beschloss er einfach den Film zu genießen und nahm sich eine Hand voll.

Als die Credits über die Leinwand liefen, waren es dementsprechend nur noch ein paar Minuten bevor _Ist das Leben nicht schön?_ Anfing. Castiel stand auf und zusammen mit Gracie holte er Nachschub an Getränken für alle aus der Familie, die den Film mit ihnen schauten. Es war zwar nicht sonderlich einfach, da seine linke Hand immer noch in einem Gips eingepackt war, aber so konnte er wenigstens nochmal frische Luft einatmen, bevor er wieder neben Dean saß und dessen Duft einatmete und seine Nähe spürte. Für die kommenden zwei Stunden.

Auf ihrem Weg zurück, stöhnte Gracie plötzlich: „Das soll wohl ein Scherz sein.“

Castiel folgte ihrem Blick und bemerkte, dass die Plätze auf Deans anderer Seite mittlerweile auch belegt waren. Von hier aus sah er nur zwei blonde Hinterköpfe, aber angesichts von Gracies Reaktion war er sich ziemlich sicher, um wen es sich handelte.

„Kann ich meine heiße Schokolade über sie schütten? Aus Versehen natürlich.“

„Nein, Gracie. Benimm dich. Wenn dein Dad sie wirklich mag.2

Gracie schenkte ihm einen Todesblick, weswegen er auch sofort abbrach. Zum Glück, denn er wäre auch nicht in der Lage gewesen, den Satz zu Ende zu bringen.

Gracie ging zuerst in ihre Reihe, wollte scheinbar immer noch neben Gabe sitzen. Castiel hätte gewettet, dass sie jetzt bei ihrem Dad sitzen wollte, um ihre Ansprüche geltend zu machen.

Grace schenkte Emma und Lydia ein falsches Lächeln. Etwas was für Cas angst einflößend zu beobachten war. Das Mädchen war zwölf, wieso konnte sie das?!

„Gracie, wie schön, dich wieder zu sehen“, sagte Lydia und beugte sich vor, um sie zu umarmen.

Schnell hob Gracie die drei Tassen in ihren Händen. „Sorry“, sagte sie, damit die Frau sie nicht umarmen konnte. „Oh und das ist Cas. Ein alter Freund von Dad und mein neuer bester Freund.“

Seine Ohren waren sowas von leuchtend rot. Das war also ihr Plan. Kein Wunder, dass sie nicht neben ihrem Dad sitzen wollte. So ein kleiner Teufel.

Lydia sah zu ihm und er war sich sicher, dass es nicht seine Einbildung war, die ihm einen Streich spielte, als sie ihren Blick berechnend über ihn wandern ließ. Aber es war nicht die Art von Blick, die einen musterte, um eventuell später zu flirten. „Cas? Wie Castiel Shurley? Der Junge, der-“

„Eigentlich heißt er jetzt Castiel James“, unterbrach Dean und schenkte ihr nur kurz seine Aufmerksamkeit. Das sollte Castiels Herz nicht zum schneller Schlagen bringen, wirklich nicht, aber zur Hölle, er war auch nur ein Mensch.

„Du musst Lydia sein“, antwortete er mit einem Lächeln „Gracie hat mir schon so viel von dir erzählt.“

Als Lydias Antwort nur aus einem seltsam verzogenen Lächeln bestand, ging Castiel an ihr vorbei und händigte Dean sein Getränk, bevor er sich auf die andere Seite drehte, damit Gabriel die Tasse an Michael weiterreichen konnte. Die dritte Tasse war für ihn selbst, während Gracie für Anna und Rebecca alkoholfreie Getränke hatte. Als Castiel wieder auf dem Platz zwischen Dean und Gracie saß, tauschten Gracie und er einen Blick, lächelten sich an und stießen ihre Tassen aneinander, genau in dem Moment als der nächste Film anfing.

*~*~*

„Gott, ich liebe diesen Film.“, flüsterte Dean als sie beobachteten, wie George Bailey das Blütenblatt seiner Tochter fand und vor Freude lachte.

Castiel nickte und beugte sich zu ihm um zurück zu flüstern: „Meine Eltern haben den Film immer _Zuzu's Bütenblätter_ genannt, weil sie so wichtig sind.“

„Shhh“, sagte jemand hinter ihnen.

Dean grinste ihn an, aber sie blieben den Rest des Films über still. Erst als die Credits gezeigt wurden, kam Dean wieder näher: „Ich verstehe, wieso deine Eltern das sagen. Ich liebe die Handlung.“

„Nicht wahr? Da steckt so viel Bedeutung dahinter.“

„Oh, wirklich, Cassie? Schwärmst du wieder über den Film?“

„Hey, ich hab angefangen.“, verteidigte Dean ihn und brachte Gabe dazu, die Klappe zu halten. „Das ist einer der besten Filme, die es gibt, also lass uns darüber schwärmen.“

Gabriel hab verteidigend die Hände und zog sich zurück. Gracie sah sie nur an und Castiel musste sich daran erinnern, dass er im Umgang mit Dean vorsichtiger sein musste. Besonders, wenn sie in der Nähe war. Sie schien sich wirklich in den Kopf gesetzt zu haben, dass sich ihr Vater in ihn verlieben würde.

„Jedenfalls, ich denke, wir sollten gehen, bevor der nächste Film anfängt.“, sagte Dean und stand auf. „Cas? Führen wir die Diskussion morgen beim Dinner weiter?“

Die Frage kam unvorbereitet. Er hatte total vergessen, dass schon wieder das nächste Familiendinner anstand. Normalerweise würde er eine Ausrede finden oder einer Antwort aus dem Weg gehen. Aber als er sah, wie Lydias Augen bei Deans Worten größer wurden, konnte er nicht anders als zu sagen: „Sehr gerne. Freut mich, dass dein Filmgeschmack besser ist als der für Bücher.“

„Vorsichtig, Cas.“

„Keine Sorge, Dean. Ich zeig dir schon, was gute Literatur ist.“

Dean sah ihn ziemlich ernst an, was Castiel nicht davon abhielt ihn weiter frech anzugrinsen. Kurz darauf bröckelte auch Deans Fassade und er erwiderte das Grinsen. „Ok, die Wette steht. Ab Morgen zeigst du mir alles, was du hast. Und ich werde dir zuhören und meine ehrliche Meinung dazu sagen. Aber ich wette, du kannst mir keinen besseren Autor zeigen als Vonnegut.“

„Deal.“, antwortete Castiel und hielt Dean die Hand entgegen. Wie sich das für eine richtige Wette gehörte. „Den Einsatz besprechen wir morgen.“

„Damit kann ich leben.“, antwortete Dean und zwinkerte ihm zu, bevor er seine Hand los ließ. „Komm, Gracie. Zeit zu gehen.“

„Können wir nicht noch bleiben?“

„Nein. Als nächstes läuft ein Horrorfilm und dafür bist du noch zu jung. Komm schon.“

Widerstrebend winkte Gracie den Familienmitgliedern zum Abschied, an die sie nicht rankam und umarmte die direkt vor sich. Castiel war als letzter dran und er könnte schwören, sie umarmte ihn länger und fester als sonst.

Lydia und ihre Tochter gingen kurz danach und als sich ihre Blicke begegneten, war ihr Blick kälter als ein eisiger Wintertag.

*~*~*

„Du willst mir wirklich weismachen, dass Jane Austen besser ist als Kurt Vonnegut?“

„Ok, zugegeben, die beiden sind schwer zu vergleichen-“

„Schwer? Cas, das ist als würdest du Äpfel mit Kirschen vergleichen. Beide auf ihre Art super und noch toller in Kuchen. Aber sie sind trotzdem unterschiedlich. Das ist nicht nur schwer, das ist unmöglich.“

„Naja, wenn Vonnegut wirklich so gut ist, wie du behauptest, könnte er es dann nicht mit jedem Buch aufnehmen?“

„Natürlich. Aber mal ehrlich: Jane Austen?“

„Du hast gesagt, ich soll dir alles um die Ohren hauen. Was denkst du also über Jane Austen?“, fragte Castiel und zeigte die Worte extra noch für Eileen, die mit einem Glas Wein in der Hand und einem Lächeln auf den Lippen bei ihnen stand.

Während dem gesamten Abendessen hatten Dean und Castiel über diverse Autoren diskutiert und Dean war immer noch felsenfest der Überzeugung, Vonnegut schlug sie alle.

„Ja, klar, sie war eine große Autorin in ihrer Zeit-“

„Die die Literatur und sogar die Filme der heutigen Zeit beeinflusst“

„Glaubst du nicht, das liegt eher daran, dass es damals noch nicht so viele Bücher gab?“

„Vielleicht. Aber ich wette trotzdem 50$ darauf, dass mehr Teenager Jane Austen kennen als Vonnegut.“

„Also definierst du einen guten Autor bei der Zahl von Menschen, die ihn kennen?“

Darüber musste Castiel kurz nachdenken, bevor er Deans Gedankengang zustimmte: „Vermutlich nicht.“

„Gut. Weil wenn wir in die Richtung weiter gehen, müssen wir J. K. Rowling auf das Siegertreppchen stellen.“

„Und was wäre falsch daran?“

„Ernsthaft?“, fragte Dean, woraufhin Castiel mit den Schultern zuckte „Hey, nichts gegen Harry Potter, aber es ist ein Kinderbuch.“

„Ja und?“

„Ich sag ja nicht, dass daran was falsch ist. Es ist eine großartige Buchreihe, aber hier und da sind doch Logikkeitsfehler drin. Und die Sprache ist wegen der Zielgruppe auch nicht gerade die anspruchvollste.“

„Aber dadurch hat eine ganze Generation wieder mit dem Lesen angefangen.“

„Stimmt auch wieder.“

„Und nicht nur das. Überleg mal, wann das letzte Buch veröffentlicht und der letzte Film gezeigt wurde. Und trotzdem lesen Menschen ihre Geschichte immer noch und reden darüber, ordnen sich selbst in die Häuser von Hogwarts ein.“

„Du auch?“, unterbrach Dean ihn mit einem frechen Grinsen. Castiel beschloss, es zu ignorieren.

„Der Punkt ist, diese Bücher haben das Leben einer ganzen Generation beeinflusst und es hört immer noch nicht auf. Also machst du den Wert wirklich an der Sprache fest? Hat das bessere Buch eine anspruchsvolle Sprache, aber kaum einer, der nicht in Dean Winchesters Literaturunterricht gesessen hat, kennt es?“

Lachend trank Dean einen Schluck von seinem Whiskey. Er würde nicht viel trinken, immerhin musste er noch fahren. Aber es war noch früher Abend, da würde ihm ein Glas nicht schaden. Zumindest hatte Michael das gesagt, als er ihm das Glas in die Hand drückte. „Ok, also ist es jetzt J. K. Rowling gegen Vonnegut?“

„Und Jane Austen.“

Gabriel kam scheinbar zu dem Entschluss auch an der Diskussion teilhaben zu wollen und rief durch den Raum: „Was ist mit C. S. James? Was hältst du von ihm, Dean-o?“

Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre Gabe daraufhin von diversen Richtungen durchlöchert worden. Nicht nur von Castiel. Und falls Dean das bemerkt hatte, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken, als er sich zu Gabe drehte.

„Definitiv eine bessere Sprache als J. K. Rowling. Interessante Handlung. Aber...“

„Aber?“, fragte Castiel schockiert. Er war nicht so eingebildet zu denken, dass sein Buch das beste der Welt war, aber ein „aber“ von dem Mann, den.. von Dean, wollte er doch lieber nicht hören.

„Aber es ist eben ein Buch für junge Erwachsene.“

Amara drehte sich zu ihm um „Und?“

„Ok, hört zu“, verteidigend hob Dean die Hände „Ich weiß, er veröffentlicht in eurem Familienunternehmen. Aber ihr habt gefragt.“

„Ja, aber dass er für junge Erwachsene schreibt ist für dich ein negatives Kriterium?“, fragte Castiel. Er war nicht verletzt, sondern mehr an seiner ehrlichen Meinung interessiert.

„Nein, nicht negativ. Glaub mir, der einzige Grund, wieso ich meine Tochter seine Bücher lesen lasse ist, dass ich denke, es ist mit das beste in seinem Genre. Vielleicht sogar DAS Beste. Aber verglichen zu, keine Ahnung, Tolkien?“

„Ja, ich bin bei dem Versuch _Der Herr der Ringe_ zu lesen, eingeschlafen.“, sagte Gracie und meldete sich zum ersten Mal in der Diskussion zu Wort „Es ist das langweiligste Buch, das ich je gelesen habe. Es kam mir vor, als sei dieser Hobbit für über hundert Seiten durch diesen Wald gelaufen. Aber die Bücher von C. S. James? Die kann ich nicht aus der Hand legen. Für mich ist klar, wer der bessere Autor ist.“

Es gingen ein paar unterdrückte Lacher durch den Raum, ebenso von Castiel und Dean. „Tja, damit kann ich nicht mithalten. Ich geb auf.“ Daraufhin zwinkerte Castiel Gracie zu und sie strahlte vor Stolz.

Dann klingelte Castiels Handy. Angesichts dessen, dass es ein Sonntag Abend war, wusste er ziemlich sicher, um wen es sich handelte. Sofort wünschte er sich, er hätte Zar nicht geschrieben, dass Gracie von seinem Geheimnis wusste. „Da sollte ich ran gehen.“

„Wirklich, Castiel?“, das war Inias „Es ist Dinner.“

„Abendessen ist vorbei und ich brauch auch nicht lang. Er soll sich nur keine Sorgen machen.“

„Wieso sollte _er_ sich Sorgen machen, wenn du einmal nicht antwortest? Und wer ist _er_ überhaupt?“

„Hat unser lieber Bruder einen Liebhaber, von dem wir nichts wissen?“, fragte Gabriel frech, wurde nicht mal von Castiels Blick eingeschüchtert.

Anstelle einer Antwort, drehte Castiel sich um und hielt sich sein Handy ans Ohr „Warte kurz, Zar. Ich muss erstmal den Raum verlassen.“

Er bekam keine Antwort, aber er hörte klassische Musik im Hintergrund. Kein gutes Zeichen. Zar hörte das nur, wenn er sich beruhigen musste. Erst als Castiel auf halben Weg zur Küche und sich sicher war, dass niemand sie hörte, sagte er: „Okay, jetzt bin ich da.“

„Was zur Hölle hast du dir dabei gedacht?!!!“

Gerade noch rechtzeitig hielt er sein Handy mit einer Armeslänge Abstand von seinem Ohr weg. Ansonsten wäre er jetzt auf dem Ohr taub.

„Muss ich dich daran erinnern, wie viel Arbeit es uns gekostet hat, dich aus dem Rampenlicht fern zu halten, wie du es wolltest? Und jetzt erzählst du es einfach einer Zwölfjährigen? Zwölf! Bist du vollkommen wahnsinnig? Du hast doch den Verstand verloren, wie konnte das überhaupt passieren? Hast du nicht versucht, sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen? Und wieso verdammt nochmal sagst du nichts dazu??“

„Ich dachte, ich lass dich alles auf einmal loswerden.“

„Versuch's gar nicht erst, Freundchen. Castiel, hast du eine Ahnung, wie schlimm das werden kann?“

„Natürlich weiß ich das. Aber Zar,...“

„Was?“

„Ich vertraue ihr.“

„Du... WAS?“

„Ich vertraue ihr. Sie wird es niemandem verraten.“

„Sie ist zwölf! Ein Kind. Sie wird das wie ein Lauffeuer verbreiten, wenn sie sich Mädchen gegenüber behaupten will, die gemein zu ihr sind.“

„Du übertreibst ein wenig.“

„Und ich glaube, du nimmst die Sache nicht ernst genug.“

„Zar.“

„Castiel!“

„Vertrau mir einfach, okay? Bitte.“

Balthazar schwieg eine Weile und als er ihm antwortete, klang er schon etwas ruhiger, aber noch lange nicht ruhig genug „Schön. Himmel, dein ganzer Urlaub ist eine einzige Katastrophe. Deswegen wollte ich dich nicht gehen lassen.“

„Bin ich aber und... Zar, ich bereue es nicht. Ich hab diese Stadt wirklich vermisst und es ist gar nicht so schlimm, wie du denkst.“

„Wenn du meinst, Castiel.“

„Bist du noch sauer?“

„Stinkwütend.“, war seine Antwort „Ich mach mir nur Sorgen, das weißt du.“

„Ich weiß. Aber ich muss jetzt auflegen.“

„Das nächste Update für mich ist lieber dein fertiger Entwurf.“

„Den bekommst du morgen. Gabe hat mir geholfen und es fehlen nur noch zwei Kapitel.“

„Okay. Pass auf dich auf, mein Liebling.“

„Du auch. Bye.“

Nachdem er aufgelegt hatte, seufzte Castiel. Es war keine Lüge, dass er Gracie vertraute und diese Erkenntnis wärmte sein Herz.

Mit einem leisen Lachen schüttelte Castiel den Kopf und steckte sein Handy wieder weg. Danach wusch er noch die Hände im Spülbecken. Wie schnell er von dem stillen, introvertierten Autor mit Liebeskummer zu... Naja, was auch immer er gerade war. Castiel hängte das Handtuch zurück und machte sich auf den Weg zurück.

Nur um beim Türrahmen in eine zweite Person zu laufen.

„Oh, tut mir leid.“, sagte er und machte einen Schritt zurück.

Zwei Hände hielten ihn am Ellbogen fest. Und hallo, déjà vú.

„Cas, du musst dich entscheiden.“, sagte Dean mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln auf den Lippen und verwirrte ihn damit „Entweder rennst du vor mir weg oder in mich rein. Wofür entscheidest du dich?“

_Wieso nur war sein Duft so berauschend?_

„Ich dachte, ich hab klar gemacht, dass ich nicht mehr vor dir davon laufe.“, murmelte er wie in Trance, konnte nicht aufhören, in diese grünen Augen zu sehen.

Und Dean hatte scheinbar nicht mit dieser Antwort gerechnet. Anstelle von einem flapsigen Spruch als Erwiderung, sah er ihn einfach nur an. Einen Moment lang kam es ihm so vor, als würde Dean sich näher zu ihm beugen.

Aber der Moment war schnell vorbei als von irgendwo eine Tür aufging und Bart rief: „Hey, Dean. Brauchst du Hilfe mit den Keksen?“

„Ähm...“

Dean ließ ihn urplötzlich los. Erst dadurch bemerkte Castiel, wie nah sie einander waren. Blut sammelte sich in seinem Gesicht und als er in die Küche kehrt machte, hörte er Dean antworten, dass alles in Ordnung war.

So dumm .Bescheuert, bescheuert, bescheuert. Hatte er Dean eben wirklich fast geküsst? Verdammte Scheiße!

„Hey, Cas?“

„Was?“, antwortete Castiel und fuhr vor Schreck zusammen.

Falls Dean seine seltsame Reaktion bemerkte oder sich sogar darüber im Klaren war, was fast passiert war, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. „Deine Tante hat was von Keksen gesagt? Weißt du, wo sie sie aufbewahrt? Ich soll sie mitbringen.“

„Achso. Ähm...“ Castiel versuchte wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, ohne einen Idioten aus sich zu machen. „Sicher“ Er hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass Amara noch mehr Kekse gebacken hatte. Vermutlich als sie gestern die Filme gesehen hatten. „Ich glaube, die sind hier drin. Da bewahrt sie meistens solche Sachen auf.“

Castiel machte einen der Schränke auf und fand direkt fünf Dosen voller Angel Cookies. Ohne auf seine Gefühle zu achten, holte er sie raus und reichte sie an Dean weiter. Die letzte Dose nahm er selbst.

„Und, Cas?“

„Ja?“, er sah Dean fragend an, als er die Dosen auf der Arbeitsfläche abstellte, sie aber nicht komplett los ließ.

„Ich.. ich glaube, ich muss dir da was sagen. Weil ich nicht will, dass dieses Geheimnis zwischen uns steht.“

Aus irgendwelchen Gründen wurde Castiels Kehle bei diesen Worten staubtrocken und machte sogar das Schlucken schwer. Trotzdem bereitete er sich auf das Schlimmste vor und nickte, stellte dann seine Dose ebenfalls ab.

„Es... also...“ Dean lachte einmal nervös und rieb sich mit einer Hand über den Nacken „Ich wollte nur dass du weißt, dass... dass ich C.S James Bücher wirklich liebe.“

Castiel starrte ihn einen Moment lang einfach nur dämlich blinzelnd an. Das konnte nicht das Geheimnis sein, oder? Aber Dean sagte kein Wort mehr.

„Oh. Okay? Ähm... Ich schätze, dein Geheimnis ist sicher bei mir.“

„Und deins bei mir.“

Die ständigen Wechsel seines Herzschlags und Blutdrucks konnten sowas von nicht gut für Castiel sein. Trotzdem wich ihm wieder alles Blut aus dem Gesicht und seine Hände suchten etwas um sich festzuhalten. Letztendlich klammerte er sich an die Keksdose.

„Was?“

„Ich-“, Dean lachte kurz und leise, malte mit den Fingern das Muster auf dem Deckel nach. „Ich war mir nicht sicher, aber irgendwann hab ich eins und eins zusammen gezählt. Cas, ich weiß, dass du C. S. James bist.“

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst.“

„Cas.“ Dean schenkte ihm nur _den_ Blick.

Castiel konnte diesem Blick nicht lange stand halten und sah weg. Ein klares Schuldeingeständnis.

„Hey, hör mal. Vielleicht war ich nicht lange dein Lehrer, aber es war trotzdem lang genug, um deinen unverkennbaren Schreibstil zu bemerken. Klar hat er sich über die Jahre hin verändert, aber es ist immer noch da.“

„Und wieso haben das dann nicht noch mehr rausgefunden?“

„Vielleicht weil sie dir nicht so viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt haben, wie ich“, antwortete Dean mit sanfter Stimme, woraufhin Castiel wieder zu ihm sah.

Das war wieder einer dieser seltsamen Momente zwischen den beiden und Castiel wusste, wenn er jetzt nicht aufpasste, machte er was total dummes.

„Hat Gracie dir davon erzählt?“

„Was? Nein. Warte, Gracie weiß es?“

„Ja. Sie hat mich gestern gefragt. Sie hat's auch rausgefunden.“

„Dein Künstlername ist auch nicht gerade der sicherste.“

„Nicht du auch noch“, stöhnte Castiel „Es gibt Millionen, die den Namen James tragen.“

„Ja, aber... C. S. James? Castiel Shurley James? Es überrascht mich wirklich, dass nicht noch mehr die Verbindung hergestellt haben.“

„Naja, in New York kennt kaum einer meinen Geburtsnamen. Und.. und.. ach, keine Ahnung.“, seufzte Castiel und nahm wieder die Keksdose. Als er bemerkte, dass Dean vergnügt dämlich grinste, fügte er „Halt die Klappe“ hinzu und ging wieder Richtung Wohnzimmer.

Super, jetzt waren es schon zwei Leute.

Zar gegenüber würde er sowas von die Klappe halten


	11. Chapter 11

„Ein Mann, der Freunde hat, ist

nie ein Versager.“

-Clarence, Ist das Leben nicht schön

Castiels Hand heilte ziemlich gut. Zumindest, wenn man den Worten vom Arzt Glauben schenkte. Er war gerade bei seinem zweiten Nachfolgetermin, eine Woche nachdem der Unfall passiert war. Einen Tag zuvor hatte er seinen Entwurf endlich an Zar geschickt und Castiel beschloss, noch ein wenig länger in Hartford zu bleiben, bevor er sich mit Gracie treffen würde. Er ging ein wenig Bummeln und besah sich einzelne Sachen in den Schaufenstern, war aber nicht wirklich daran interessiert, etwas zu kaufen. Seine ganzen Weihnachtseinkäufe waren schon erledigt-

Dass der Gedanke nicht stimmte, ließ ihn auf der Stelle wie angewurzelt stehen bleiben. Er hatte noch nichts für Gracie. Geschweige denn für Eileen oder Sam oder Bobby oder... oder Dean!

Er setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und dachte fieberhaft nach. Bobby war einfach -eine Flasche vom feinsten Whiskey aus New York.

„Verdammt.“

Den würde er hier auf keinen Fall bekommen. Okay, also eine andere Flasche guten Whiskey.

Sam... mit ihm hatte er nicht sonderlich viel geredet, aber Eileen hatte erzählt, dass sie beide unbedingt mal nach New York wollten und besonders das Museum of Mordern Art und die Freiheitsstatue interessierten sie. Vielleicht konnte er ihnen eine Sightseeing Tour mit einem der besten Stadtführer buchen.

Gracie... Das war einfach und Zar würde ihn umbringen. Aber die Idee hatte sich in seinem Kopf festgesetzt und was anderes war nicht denkbar.

Und für Dean... er versuchte, sich an alles zu erinnern, was er über ihn wusste -was so einiges war. Das meiste war nicht wirklich hilfreich, zum Beispiel, wie seine Augen leuchteten, wenn er über Bücher redete, oder wie sein Lachen Castiels Knie in Wackelpudding verwandelten, oder wie er immer von diesem erdigen, warmen Duft eingehüllt war mit dieser einen Komponente, die Castiel nicht benennen konnte-

Definitiv die falsche Richtung, in die seine Gedanken gingen.

Und erst, als er an einer Buchhandlung vorbei kam, hatte er die rettende Idee. Und es war wieder eine Sache, die er nur in New York bekommen würde. Schnell kramte er sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und rief Zar auf seinem Weg zum Auto an.

„Hey, Zar. Hör zu, du musst mir einen Gefallen tun. Genaugenommen mehr als einen, aber ich besorge dir so viele von diesen Blaubeermuffins, wie du willst. Jeden Tag einen für die nächsten zwei Monate, aber dafür musst du...“

*~*~*

Er hatte keinen Grund, nochmal nach Hartford zu fahren, bis sein nächster Arzttermin anstand, also ging Castiel am nächsten Tag in Stars Hollow shoppen. Naja, wieder Schaufenster bummeln ohne was zu kaufen, aber trotzdem.

Weihnachten rückte immer näher, es fühlte sich an, als wären immer mehr Menschen unterwegs. Alle kamen über die Feiertage nach Hause. Castiel versuchte das zu ignorieren, während er die verschiedenen Läden abklapperte. Es gab nicht viel, was ihn lange interessierte, außer die _Black,White and Read_ Buchhandlung. Und es war nicht der Tatsache geschuldet, dass seine Bücher dort ausgestellt waren. Nein, es war das Plakat im Fenster, dass verkündete, dass der Laden bis Weihnachten wieder als Kino fungierte. Castiel erinnerte sich noch gut daran, so war das seit vielen Jahren schon. Normalerweise zeigten sie ein paar alte Filme und er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, als Kirk erlaubt wurde, selbstgedrehte Filme zu zeigen. Castiel sah sich die Liste an. Morgen zeigten sie _Ist das Leben nicht schön_

Sollte er es sich nochmal anschauen? Oder war zweimal in einer Woche zu viel?

„Wen haben wir denn da.“

Die Stimme hatte Castiel seit dreizehn Jahren nicht mehr gehört und trotzdem wusste er sofort, wem sie gehörte. Mit einem Lächeln drehte er sich zu Meg um, die an der Straßenlaterne lehnte, immer noch das gleiche verschmitzte Grinsen auf den Lippen, als wäre es nie weg gewesen.

„Clarence hat endlich den Weg nach Hause gefunden.“

„Hallo, Meg.“

Für einen Moment musterten sie sich gegenseitig. Meg bewegte sich als erste auf ihn zu. Castiels Lächeln wurde größer als er sie fest umarmte. Im Vergleich zu ihm war sie schon immer klein gewesen, aber jetzt, wo er noch mehr gewachsen war, fiel es umso mehr auf.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du wieder hier bist, du Idiot.“

„Was eine Begrüßung.“

„Ich meins ernst.“ Sie machte sich von ihm los und verpasste ihm stattdessen einen leichten Schlag gegen die Schulter. „Du bist einfach abgehauen. Keine Nachricht, kein Abschied, ohne eine Möglichkeit, dich zu erreichen. Wenn ich deinen Bruder nicht mit Süßigkeiten verführt hätte, wüsste ich nicht einmal, dass du gut behütet in New York bist.“

„Tut mir leid. Wirklich.“, antwortete Castiel und fühlte sich wirklich schuldig, wenn er so drüber nachdachte. „Ich musste weg, nachdem...“

„Ja, ich weiß. Du musst es nicht sagen. Du warst wochenlang das Thema Nummer eins.“

„Was du nicht sagst.“

Meg schwieg und Castiel versuchte nicht zu sehr darüber nachzudenken, wie es in diesen Wochen für die Stadt wohl gewesen war.

„Also... wie ist es dir ergangen?“, fragte er schließlich um das Thema zu wechseln.“

Meg ließ es ohne zu zögern zu. Wie das beste Freunde so taten. „Ach, gut gut. Bin nach Hartford gezogen. Mittlerweile bin ich Detective.“

„Wirklich?“, fragte Castiel und unterdrückte ein Lachen. Sich vorzustellen, wie Meg den bösen Jungs in den Arsch tritt, war nicht schwer.

„Ja. Was meinst du: zu unserem alten Platz? Ein wenig Zeit nachholen?“

„Gerne. Ich hab ein paar Minuten.“

„Ach? Triffst du dich noch mit jemandem?“

„Offengestanden, ja.“, sagte er mit einem Grinsen.

Megs Schmunzeln wurde größer und sie hakte sich bei ihm unter „Du musst mir alles erzählen.“

Mit einem einfachen Lächeln ließ er sich von ihr zu der Gartenlaube ziehen. Früher saßen sie oft dort und beobachteten die vorbeigehenden Leute, dachten sich Geschichten über sie aus.

Nur zwanzig Minuten später hielt Meg ihn gefesselt mit Geschichten über ihren Job. Böse Jungs jagen. Es war schön, wieder mit ihr zu reden und erst jetzt bemerkte er, wie sehr sie ihm die Jahre über gefehlt hatte.

„So, das bin ich also.“, sie lehnte sich entspannt gegen die die Wand „Du bist dran.“

„Naja“, begann Castiel „Ich hab mit ein Leben in New York aufgebaut, arbeite im Familienunternehmen. Das Leben war nett zu mir.“

„Ja?“

„Ja.“

„Gut zu hören“, sagte sie und tätschelte sein Knie „Erzähl mir mehr von der unbekannten Person, mit der du dich triffst.“

„Es ist nicht...“ Castiel sah auf seine Füße „Es ist kein Date. Ich... irgendwie... ich hab mich irgendwie mit Gracie angefreundet-“

„Deans Tochter?“

„Ja.“

„Wow.“

„Jep.“

Sie antwortete ihm nicht direkt, aber er spürte ihre Augen auf ihm liegen. Das nächste, wovon sie sprach, hätte Castiel wirklich nicht gerechnet.

„Weißt du, als die Ferien damals vorbei waren, hat es in der Schule nicht aufgehört. Alle haben über dich geredet. Ich hab wirklich versucht, dich zu verteidigen, aber... naja, die Beweise was du getan hast war so klar wie die Tatsache, dass du verschwunden bist.“

Castiel sah zu ihr, aber sie hatte das Gesicht abgewandt und sah irgendeine Stelle in der Ferne an.

„Literatur war an dem Tag in der dritten Stunde. Das weiß ich noch, weil ich in der ersten Stunde Tom Azazel's Nase gebrochen hab, als er was gemeines über dich gesagt hat. Also hab ich die zweite Stunde beim Direktor verbracht.“

„Meg-“

„Kein Stress. Immerhin konnte ich dem Typen damit endlich eine reinhauen. Jedenfalls... in der dritten Stunde kam _Mr. Winchester_ in den Raum und sofort wurde es totenstill. Trotzdem waren da überall noch unterdrückte Lacher und Getuschel. Er ist die Klassenliste durchgegangen, wie immer, als würde er nichts davon bemerken und als er deinen Namen gesagt hat... alle haben angefangen zu lachen. Ich weiß noch, wie er mich verwirrt angeschaut hat. Ich hab mich noch gefragt, wieso deine Brüder ihm nichts gesagt haben. Später hab ich erfahren, dass er am Abend zuvor erst aus den Flitterwochen zurück gekommen ist und Michael einfach nicht dazu gekommen ist.“, sie stoppte für einen Moment und schüttelte den Kopf „Damals konnte ich nicht mehr tun, als nur den Kopf zu schütteln um ihm zu sagen, dass du nicht da warst. Irgendjemand anderes, ich weiß nicht mehr, hat es zuerst erzählt. Hat erzählt, dass du die Stadt verlassen hast und alle haben weiter gelacht. Ich... Ich werde nie den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht vergessen. Er war nicht nur schockiert. Er sah am Boden zerstört aus.“

„So schlimm war es sicher nicht.“, sagte Castiel mit rauer Stimme und räusperte sich kurz.

Aber Meg war noch nicht fertig. „Glaub mir, Clarence. Ich weiß, was ich gesehen hab. Aber das ist gar nicht das, was ich sagen will. Brady -du erinnerst dich an ihn? Dieser Idiot, der es immer auf dich abgesehen hatte? Der Dean idealisiert hat?“ Castiel nickte. „Er sagte sowas wie: Keine Sorge, Mr. Winchester, Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen mehr machen, er ist abgehauen wie der Feigling, der er ist. Dean ist beinah ausgeflippt. Das war herrlich.“

„Was? Was ist passiert?“ Jetzt wollte er doch wissen, was sie noch zu sagen hatte.

Meg lächelte wirklich bei der aufkommenden Erinnerung. „Er hat gesagt, sie hätten keine Ahnung, wie mutig das von dir war-“

„Was?“

„- und wie viel Mut es braucht, um jemandem seine Gefühle zu gestehen, obwohl man weiß, dass man vielleicht scheitert.“

„Das hat er gesagt?“

„- und er hat mit Konsequenzen gedroht, wenn noch irgendwer ein schlechtes Wort über dich verliert.“

„Was?“ Für Castiel drehte sich alles „Meg, du verarschst mich.“

„Nein, ich mein das ernst! Genau das hat er gesagt. Du hättest sie alle sehen müssen. Und natürlich hat sich das wie ein Lauffeuer in der Schule verbreitet und bevor der Tag zuende war, hat sich niemand getraut auch nur deinen Namen zu sagen. Jeder hatte riesen Respekt vor ihn und nachdem er immer noch so eine hohe Meinung von dir hatte...“

Deans Worte nach seinem Unfall rangen in seinen Ohren wieder. Und in seinen Gedanken gab es keine richtige Reihenfolge, alles fing sich an zu drehen.

_Weißt du, wie sehr ich dich dafür respektiert habe?_

_Du warst ein Kind._

_Du warst mutig genug, deine Chance zu ergreifen._

_Deine Gefühle zu gestehen._

Das zusammen mit Megs Geschichte...

„Du glaubst mir, oder?“

Immer noch in Gedanken versunken, nickte Castiel. „Ich denke schon.“

„Ist einiges zu Verdauen, nicht?“

„Kannst du laut sagen.“

Meg drückte beruhigend seine Schulter und ließ ihre Hand da liegen. „Tja, jetzt musst du mir aber erzählen, was mit deiner Hand passiert ist.“, sagte sie mit einem Lächeln. Dankbar nahm Castiel den Themenwechsel an.

*~*~*

Erst als Gracie bei ihnen auftauchte, bemerkte Castiel, wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war. Er bot Meg an, sich ihnen anzuschließen aber sie lehnte ab. Ihre Eltern warteten vermutlich schon auf sie. Vorher aber noch ließ sie sich seine Nummer geben. Damit sie sich nicht wieder aus den Augen verloren.

Seitdem Gracie rausgefunden hatte, dass er hinter C. S. James steckte, wartete er nur darauf dass sie explodierte und ihn mit Fragen bombardierte. Aber das passierte nicht. Nichts hatte sich zwischen ihnen verändert, was sein Vertrauen in sie nochmal bestärkte. Aber ihre Zeit zusammen mit Dean fiel an diesem Tag kürzer aus, da sie Lisas Eltern vom Flughafen abholen würden. Gracie hatte ihm erzählt, dass sie nur für zwei Nächte blieben und dann ging es weiter nach New York, um über die Feiertage eine Kreuzfahrt zu starten. Das war Deans Weihnachtsgeschenk an die beiden. Castiel freute es, dass er seinen Schwiegereltern noch so nahe stand.

Da ihre Großeltern in der Stadt waren, verstand Castiel auch, dass Gracie keine Zeit für ihn hatte. Was ihn aber nicht davon abhielt, wie üblich zu Luke zu gehen. Außerdem war das Diner auf seinem Weg von der Post nach Hause. Er hatte Zar gebeten die Sachen dorthin zu schicken, nicht dass seine Geschwister noch in seinen Sachen rumstöberten. Jetzt musste er die Sachen nur noch ordentlich verpacken. Das einzige Geschenk, das noch nicht fertig war, war das für Gracie und er konnte nur hoffen, dass Zar mitspielte. Castiel hatte ihm zwei weitere Monate mit seinen Lieblingsmuffins versprochen.

Nach seinem Kuchen und der heißen Schokolade verließ Castiel das Diner wieder und ging zu seinem Wagen, als er in eine fremde Person rannte.

„Oh, tut mir leid.“, sagte Castiel, obwohl er genau wusste, dass es nicht seine Schuld war.

Zumindest war sie ihm fremd, bis sie sprach. „Wenn das nicht klein Cassie Shurley ist.“

Sofort erstarrte er.

„Nach all den Jahren wieder zuhause? Hast wohl gehört, dass Dean Winchester wieder zu haben ist.“

Kurz schloss Castiel die Augen und atmete tief ein, bevor er sich umdrehte, ein kaltes Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Tyson Brady. Das Gesicht habe ich definitiv nicht vermisst.“

„Sieh an, da ist ja einer frech geworden über die Jahre.“, antwortete Brady und kam näher an ihn ran. Genau wie Castiel schien er einen Anzug unter seinem Mantel getragen, aber seiner sah abgewätzt und nach nullachtfünfzehn aus. Nicht, dass Castiel sich Gedanken über sowas machte. Niemals würde er jemanden nach seinem Einkommen beurteilen. Aber bei Brady...

„Wie ist es dir in den letzten Jahren ergangen? Hast deine Schwärmerei überwunden?“

Castiel schenkte ihm den besten Todesblick den er hatte und holte seine Autoschlüssel aus der Manteltasche. Demonstrativ hob er den Schlüssel und drückte auf den Knopf. Mit einem _piep_ ging sein Auto auf und blinkte auf. Sofort wurde sein Lächeln größer. „Ach, ich kann nicht klagen. Aber danke fürs Fragen. Hab einen schönen Tag... und ein schönes restliches Leben.“

Damit drehte er sich um und ging die letzten Schritte zu seinem in der Sonne glänzenden Camarro. Kindliche Schadenfreude breitete sich in ihm aus, als er einen Blick in den Rückspiegel warf.

*~*~*

Weihnachten stand vor der Tür und die meisten Shurleys mussten nicht mehr arbeiten. Michael und Anna hatten ihre Kinder sogar von den letzten Tagen Schule befreit, um mehr Zeit mit der ganzen Familie verbringen zu können. Wie an den Wochenenden war das Haus rappelvoll und trotzdem war es Castiel heute viel zu voll. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sich bei so vielen Menschen öfters mal Spannung aufbaute. Oder vielleicht lag es auch an der Begegnung mit Brady, die ihm noch in den Knochen saß, aber er fand, er hatte sich gut geschlagen. Oder vielleicht lag es daran, dass seine Morgenroutine nicht mehr vorhanden war, wegen seiner gebrochenen Hand und den Schmerztabletten.

Was auch immer es war, Castiel ließ seine Familie schnell wieder alleine, erinnerte sich, welcher Film heute in der alten Buchhandlung lief. Er kam gerade rechtzeitig an und setzte sich auf einen Platz in einer der vorderen Reihen. In dem Laden hatte es sich über die Jahre hin verändert, mittlerweile sah es für diese Filmabende mehr nach einem Kino aus, als einem Filmabend zuhause mit alten , nicht zu einander passenden Stühlen. Es waren nicht viele Leute da, und bei dem Licht konnte er nicht sagen, ob bekannte Gesichter dabei waren. Aber das war ihm auch ziemlich egal.

George Bailey versprach Mary Hatch gerade, für sie den Mond einzufangen -eine von Castiels absoluten Lieblingsszenen- als sich etwas hinter ihm und dann neben ihm bewegte. Und noch bevor er wusste, was los war, saß jemand neben ihm.

„Also, hat dir schon mal jemand versprochen, den Mond für dich einzufangen?“

„Dean? Was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte, Lisas Eltern-“

„Die sind mit Gracie auf dem Markt. Und ich hab gesehen, dass der Film läuft, also bin ich hier.“

Jemand hinter ihn „pscht“-te sie, schnell zogen sie die Köpfe ein und grinsen sich an, als sie tiefer in ihre Stühle rutschten. Ein paar Szene später, beugte Dean sich wieder zu ihm rüber: „Du hast meine Frage noch nicht beantworten.“

„Welche Frage?“

„Über den Mond.“

„Oh... naja“, antwortete Castiel, versuchte seinen Herzschlag wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen „Nein, bisher noch nicht. Aber der Film ist ein Grund für einen Spitznamen von mir.“

„Richtig. Wer hat dich nochmal Clarence genannt?“

„Meg. Meg Masters.“

„Genau.“

„Hab sie gestern auch getroffen.“

„Wirklich?“, fragte Dean, aber das diesmalige Ermahnen der Leute hinter ihnen, ließ sie wieder die Klappe halten. Mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Trotzdem blieb Dean so nah bei ihm, wie er war, und es dauerte auch nicht lange bis Castiel von seinem Duft, seiner Wärme, seinem... von allem von ihm umgeben war. Und da spielte es auch keine Rolle, dass er sein Mantra _nur ein Freund, nur ein Freund, nur ein sehr hetero Freund._

Erst als George Bailey Potters Angebot, sein Assistent zu werden, ablehnte, hielt Castiel diese Nähe zwischen ihnen nicht mehr aus. Letzten Samstag waren sie draußen mit frischer Luft und vielen Leuten um sie herum. Jetzt waren sie in ihrer eigenen kleinen Blase und es wurde einfach zu viel für ihn. Er brauchte nur seine Hand ein kleines bisschen bewegen und konnte Deans nehmen, ohne dass es jemand bemerkte. Musste nur den Kopf etwas drehen und könnte seinen Hals küssen, während andere dachten, er würde ihm was ins Ohr flüstern. Daran sollte er wirklich nicht denken, das half ihm nicht im geringsten weiter. Castiel räusperte sich kurz und bewegte sich ein wenig, rutschte damit etwas von Dean weg. Dabei ließ er es aussehen, als würde er sich nur zu ihm drehen.

„Würdest du Stars Hollow jemals verlassen? So wie George Bedford Falls einfach hinter sich lassen wollte.“

„Nicht dass ich mich daran erinnern würde“, flüsterte Dean zurück und beugte sich weiter zu ihm „Vielleicht als ich jünger war. Aber... es ist der perfekte Ort, um ein Kind aufzuziehen. Ohne sich Sorgen machen zu müssen, wenn sie mit einem Mann täglich nach der Schule essen geht.“

Castiels Ohren fingen an zu glühen, die Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Dean schenkte ihm nur ein freches Grinsen und stieß sein Knie gegen Castiels Bein. „Beruhig dich, ich zieh dich nur auf. Es ist schön, wie du dich um sie kümmerst.“

„Sie ist klasse.“

„Ja, das ist sie.“

Castiel überlegte für fünf (sehr schnelle) Herzschläge, bevor er sagte: „Das hat sie bestimmt von ihrer Mom“ ohne sich Sorgen zu machen.

„Sehr lustig, Cas, sehr lustig.“

Zwei „pscht“ wurden in ihre Richtung abgegeben, aber die konnten Castiel auch nicht aufhalten.

„Oder vielleicht der Einfluss von ihren vielen Onkeln.“

„Da wird jemand vorlaut.“

„Das hat mir schon mal jemand gesagt.“

„Gefällt mir“, antwortete Dean, was Castiel dazu brachte, ihn anzusehen.

Irgendetwas landete in Deans Haaren, was Castiel bei genauerem Betrachten als Popcorn erkannte. Das war alles was es brauchte und er fing an zu lachen. „Haltet endlich die Klappe. Habt ihr keinen Respekt vor Klassikern?“

Der Kommentar von irgendwo hinter ihnen machte es nicht besser und er musste noch mehr lachen. Dean stieg sofort mit ein. Sie beide versuchten, ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken, prusteten aber sofort wieder los. Zuerst bemerkte er gar nicht, wie Dean nach seiner Hand griff, erst als er ihn auf die Füße zog und sie so schnell wie möglich aus der Schusslinie brachte. Fliegendes Popcorn und ein paar Beleidigungen begleiteten sie nach draußen. Die beiden konnten sich noch einigermaßen zusammen reißen, bis sie durch die Seitentür den Laden verlassen hatten, dann aber nicht mehr. Dean musste seine Hand gehen lassen, hielt sich aber an seinem Arm fest, da Castiel an der Wand lehnte, um nicht in die Knie zu gehen. Irgendwie lehnte Dean dann gegen ihm.

„Dean, wie kannst du es wagen, die Klassiker nicht zu respektieren“, keuchte Castiel, als er sich etwas beruhigt hatte und brachte sie beide damit wieder zum Lachen.

Erst als Castiel bemerkte, wie nah Dean ihm war, erstarb sein Lachen langsam. Er konnte es nicht sicher sagen, aber Dean schien es auch langsam zu bemerken, da auch er kurz darauf nicht mehr lachte, sondern ihm einfach nur in die Augen sah. Anstatt einen Schritt zurück zu machen, kam Dean ihm sogar noch näher. Keiner von ihnen beiden lachte noch oder hatte es vor. Und nein, es war definitiv keine Einbildung, dass Deans Blick zwischen seinen Lippen und Augen hin und her huschte. Und lehnte Dean sich gerade wirklich noch näher zu ihm?

„Hey! Mr. Winchester, sind Sie das?“

Castiel hatte niemanden so schnell von ihm weg weichen sehen. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel und Dean wär tatsächlich zurück gesprungen. Deans Hand war bei den ersten Geräuschen verschwunden, plötzlich war es wieder kalt.

„Brady? Tyson Brady, hey, Man. Wieder zurück?“

„Ja. Heute angekommen.“, antwortete Brady als Dean näher zu ihm kam, um seine Hand zu schütteln.

Castiel hörte ihrem Gespräch nicht zu, Dean versuchte offensichtlich zu überspielen, was Brady möglicherweise gesehen haben könnte. Nicht, dass es da was gab.

Würde es auch nie und Castiel war einfach nur der größte Vollidiot der Welt. Vielleicht hatte er sich nicht eingebildet, dass Dean sich ihm genähert hatte. Und vielleicht hatte Dean auch Interesse. Aber Himmel, der Kerl war durch und durch hetero. Wenn, dann wollte Dean nur experimentieren.

Castiel entfernte sich von der Wand und ging in die andere Richtung. So brauchte er zwar länger, zu seinem Auto zurück zu kommen, aber das Risiko, Brady in die Arme zu laufen, würde er nicht eingehen. Es bestand immerhin die Möglichkeit, dass er ihn in dem schlechten Licht nicht erkannt hatte. Und das letzte was er brauchte, war, dem Typen noch mehr Munition zu geben, um sein Leben wieder zur Hölle zu machen.


	12. Chapter 12

„Die Wahrheit wird dir erst nicht gefallen,  
dann aber eine Befreiung sein.“  
-Joe Klaas

„Sieh dir das an, wenige Zweier und ganz viele Einser. Nicht schlecht, Gracie.“

Gracie sah ihn an, als sie ihren Mantel auszog, bevor sie sich zu ihm setzte. „Ich will beim Ende vom Schuljahr zwei davon in Einser verwandeln.“

„Welche?“

„Mathe und Sport. Nach meinem Unfall sind die Noten auf eine Zwei abgesackt. Und meine Freunde helfen mir dabei.“

„Zweier sind immer noch gut. Aber ich bewundere deine Zielstrebigkeit. Und bald bist du wieder in Bestform.“, sagte er und gab ihr ihr Zeugnis zurück.

Heute hatte er ihr ein extra großes Stück Kuchen bestellt. Und sie stürzte sich direkt darauf.

„Hast du schon von deinen Großeltern gehört?“

Gracie schüttelte den Kopf „Nein. Aber sie sind heute Morgen los. Sie müssten bald auf dem Schiff sein, vielleicht haben sie Dad angerufen.“

„Haben sie tatsächlich!“, unterbrach sie Dean und setzte sich auf seinen üblichen Platz. „Sie sind bereits in ihrer Kabine und das Schiff wird bald auslaufen.“ Als keiner von beiden ihm antwortete, sah er hoch und starrte in ihre verwirrten Gesichter. Dann grinste er „Was, denkt ihr ich bleibe am letzten Schultag länger als unbedingt nötig? Besonders wenn ich noch ein paar Sachen zu erledigen habe?“

„Oh, richtig. Der Keksverkauf.“

„Jap.“, antwortete Dean seiner Tochter und klaute sich ein Stück Kuchen, bevor er sich erklärend an Castiel wandte: „Meine Klasse will vor den Frühlingsferien einen Ausflug machen. Und um ein bisschen Geld zusammen zu bekommen, hab ich den Bürgermeister und Taylor davon überzeugt, sie heute Nachmittag einen Stand aufbauen zu lassen. Um Kekse zu verkaufen.“

„Eine schöne Idee.“, antwortete Castiel „Ich sollte vorbei kommen. Man kann nie genug Süßes im Haus haben, wenn Gabriel da ist.“

„Ganz genau. Die Kids brauchen wirklich Geld. Sie wollen nach New York und haben einiges auf ihrer To-Do-Liste stehen.“

„Dann schicke ich wohl Gabe selbst vorbei. Dann seid ihr in nullkommanichts ausverkauft.“

Die beiden grinsten sich an und hörten erst auf, als jemand zu ihrem Tisch kam.

„Hallo Dean, hey Gracie“, grüßte Linda die zwei mit einem breiten Lächeln, schenkte Castiel nur ein kurzes Nicken zur Begrüßung.

„Lydia, hey. Wie geht’s dir?“

„Gut“, antwortete sie, lächelte Dean immer noch an „Hast du eine Minute? Ich würde dich gerne etwas fragen.“

„Jetzt? Also... wir... entschuldige, aber wir essen gerade Kuchen und waren im Gespräch, also...“

„Oh“, antwortete Lydia, jetzt lächelte sie nicht mehr. Mit der Antwort hatte sie sicher nicht gerechnet. „Sicher doch. Dann ein anderes Mal, schätze ich.“

„Auf jeden Fall. Dann habt noch viel Spaß mit... euren Kuchen.“

Als sie an der Tür ankam, warf sie einen Blick zurück zu Dean, aber Castiel war der Einzige, der sie sehen konnte. Dean war schon wieder damit beschäftigt, ein Stück von Gracies Kuchen zu klauen, als Luke ihm seinen Teller hinstellte.

„Lass dein Kind in Ruhe. Sie hat sich das Stück verdient. Benimm dich, Dean.“

„Danke, Luke.“, rief Dean ihm hinterher. Dass Lydia eilig verschwunden war, schien er nicht bemerkt zu haben. Castiel sah Dean an und konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er verwirrt war oder lachen sollte. „Du weißt, dass du sie sauer gemacht hast, ja?“

„Was? Wen?“, Dean sah erst zu Castiel und dann Richtung Tür „Lydia?“

„Du hast sie total abblitzen lassen.“

„Sie hat einen heiligen Augenblick gestört.“

„Dean.“ Castiel konnte sein Lachen nur halb unterdrücken „Es ist nur Kuchen.“

„Es ist Kuchen mit euch.“

Der Kommentar zusammen mit Deans Lächeln, dass ihm allein galt, ließ Castiels Herz höher schlagen. Aber bevor seine Gedanken noch weiter gehen konnten, erinnerte er sich an den vergangenen Abend. Daran, dass Dean ihn losgelassen hatte, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Und das nur, weil jemand aufgetaucht war.  
Castiel erinnerte sich an Deans Ruf damals in der Schule -er war immer für einen Flirt zu haben. Scheinbar hatte sich das nicht geändert, nur dass seine Freunde anscheinend auch kein Tabu mehr waren. Nicht mal die ohne Brüste.

Castiel räusperte sich kurz und wandte sich wieder seinem Teller zu.

„Ich konnte mich gestern gar nicht von dir verabschieden“, griff Dean das Thema auf, an welches er gerade gedacht hatte, sprach aber leise „Du warst auf einmal weg.“

„Ja... ich wollte nur nach Hause.“

Dean nickte nur und ließ sich von Gracie ablenken, die ihm ihr Zeugnis zeigte.

Lange blieben sie auch nicht mehr im Diner, Dean musste immerhin zum Aufbau. „Gracie, ist es ok, wenn du noch eine Weile auf dem Markt bleibst? Ansonsten muss ich dich wirklich schnell nach Hause bringen.“

„Nein, ich will bleiben.“

„Sicher?“

„Wenn Castiel mitkommt?“

Castiel sah auf, als er seinen Namen hörte. Er rückte seinen Mantel beim Anziehen zurecht und begegnete Gracies erwartenden, bittenden Blick. Keine Chance, dass er das ablehnen konnte.

Da für Samstag kein großes Event anstand, das eine Bühne und Stuhlreihen brauchte, hatten noch mehr Verkäufer ihre Stände aufgemacht. Und es gab eine lebensgroße Krippe, mit echten Schauspielern und echten Tieren, die das ganze in einen Streichelzoo verwandelten. Eine Quintett spielte Weihnachtslieder in der Gartenlaube. Als sie an ihnen vorbei gingen, erkannte Castiel ein paar alte Klassenkameraden wieder, mit denen er sich sogar gut verstanden hatte. Stacy spielte Flöte und als er ihr zuwinkte, leuchteten ihre Augen auf und sie nickte ihm zu ohne sich zu verspielen. Ein Stück weiter bat Kirk Schlittenfahrten durch die Stadt an und nach Deans Zustimmung, machten Castiel und Gracie eine. Die Stadt aus dieser Perspektive zu betrachten, war wirklich schön und mit Kirk als Tourguide wurde es gleich viel lustiger.

Als sie wieder zurück waren, wollte Gracie die Lämmer streicheln, bevor sie zu ihrem Dad zurück gingen. Castiel sah ihr zu und erst da bemerkte er, dass er in knapp einer Woche gehen musste. Allein bei dem Gedanken an seine Penthouse Wohnung in New York wurde ihm kalt.

„Tja, scheint als hätte ich endlich meine Antwort.“

Castiel atmete tief durch, um ruhig zu bleiben, als sich jemand gegen die Holzbalken neben ihn lehnte.

„Wie du sein Kind beobachtest, würde ich sagen, du bist immer noch vernarrt in Mr. Winchester.“

„Was willst du, Brady?“

„Hey“, er grinste „kommt mir vor, als hättest du was gegen mich.“

„Ich finde dich eher abstoßend. Wieso lässt du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe?“

„Damit du weiter versuchen kannst, ihn zu verführen? Ich denke nicht.“

„Was?“, presste Castiel hervor, drehte sich zu ihm, versuchte aber so leise wie möglich zu bleiben, damit Gracie das nicht mitbekam.

Brady grinste nur selbstgefällig. „Ich hab dich gestern Nacht gesehen. Es ist so ekelerregend, wie du dich an ihn klebst.“

„Wieso gehst du nicht dahin wo der Pfeffer wächst? Das geht dich nichts an.“

„Hab ich etwa einen empfindlichen Punkt getroffen?“ Brady lehnte sich ihm entgegen, die Stimme leise und drohend „Lass mich dir eins sagen: Dean Winchester ist einer der am meisten respektierten Lehrer in ganz Stars Hollow. Das hat sich auch nicht geändert, nachdem er für dich eingestanden ist.“

Tja, wenn Castiel der Geschichte noch nicht geglaubt hätte, spätestens jetzt hatte er keine Wahl mehr.

„Es wäre wirklich eine Schande...“ Brady nickte mit dem Kopf hinter ihn und als Castiel in die entsprechende Richtung sah, konnte er ein paar Jungs aus dem alten Hockey Team erkennen. Anders gesagt seine alten Peiniger, die ihn haargenau beobachteten. „..wenn einer meine alten Freunde rausfindet, dass du deine dreckigen Finger nicht bei dir behältst.“

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest.“

„Oh, ich denke schon, Castiel.“

„Dean und ich sind Freunde-“

„Dean?“

„Ja, Dean. Das ist jetzt vielleicht ein Schock, aber wir waren schon befreundet lange bevor er mein Lehrer wurde.“

„So sah das gestern aber nicht aus.“

„Was geht dich das an?“

„Hey, ist nur meine Meinung und ein kleiner Ratschlag, Kumpel.“

„Okay, Kumpel“, antwortete Castiel und hatte die Schnauze voll davon, leise zu sein „Wir sind nicht mehr in der High School. Du bist nicht mehr die beliebte Sportskanone und ich bin nicht mehr der nerdige, übergewichtige kleiner Junge, auf dem du rumhaken kannst. Also nimm deinen Ratschlag und deine Meinung über mich und Deans Freundschaft und steck sie dir sonst wo hin. Weil mir ist sowas von egal, was du davon hältst.“

Er konnte die Überraschung auf Bradys Gesicht deutlich erkennen, dachte gar nicht daran, aufzuhören.

„Hier ist mein Ratschlag für dich: Geh zurück zu deinen Dummköpfen, werd endlich erwachsen und lass mich in Ruhe. Oder ich schwöre dir, du hast eine Klage wegen Belästigung am Hals, verstanden?“

Ärger flammte in Bradys Augen auf, aber scheinbar war er schlau genug, zu erkennen, dass Castiel sehr wohl Mittel und Wege hatte. Auch, dass er sich die besten Anwälte besorgen würde, wenn es sein musste. Mit einem Schnauben und einer Handbewegung, als wäre Castiel es nicht wert, zog Brady sich zu Tom Azazel und den anderen zurück. Sie alle sahen Castiel einen Moment lang an, reagierten aber auf Brady und folgten ihm.

Unglaublich. Dreizehn Jahre und sie waren noch die gleichen Arschlöcher wie damals.

„Cas?“

Er wirbelte herum, nur um Gracie vor sich stehen zu sehen, die ihn besorgt ansah. „Geht's dir gut?“

„Ja, nein. Alles in Ordnung, mach dir keine Sorgen.“ Castiel legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und lenkte sie zum Stand. „Nur ein paar alte Klassenkameraden.“

„Sahen aus, als wären sie echt scheiße.“

Castiel musste lachen und zog sie enger an sich.

Als sie sich dem Stand näherten, wurden sie von einer großen Menschenmenge empfangen, die sich um die Tische drängten, um die Auswahl zu betrachten. Anscheinend gab es jeden bekannten Weihnachtskeks und wartete nur darauf, ausgewählt zu werden.

„Scheint, als müsstest du nichts für Onkel Gabe besorgen“, sagte Gracie kichern, als sie Gabriel sah, der seinen fünften Beutel mit Keksen füllte.

Gracie machte sich von ihm los und bahnte sich einen Weg zu ihrem Dad, um ihn zu umarmen. Castiel nahm sich einen der Beutel und sah sich die Auswahl an. „Hey Gabe!“ rief er rüber, als sein Bruder nach dem nächsten Beutel griff „Lass für die anderen auch was übrig.“

„Ha ha“, war Gabriels einzige Reaktion, ansonsten ignorierte er ihn.

Als er näher zu der Stelle kam, an der Dean stand, schlich sich ein bestimmter Geruch in seine Nase ein. Ein Geruch, den er überall wieder erkannte. Ein Geruch, der ihn auf der Stelle festfrieren ließ.

Vanille und Zucker.

Das konnte nicht sein.

„Hey, Cas. Du musst die Kekse probieren, die Dad und ich gebacken haben.“, rief Gracie und hielt -natürlich- einen Angel Cookie hoch.

Castiels Herz krampfte sich zusammen und bevor er etwas sagen konnte, schnappte Gabe sich den Keks und aß ihn.

„Hey, der war für Cas!“

Gabe aber sah Dean prüfend an „Das ist ein Angel Cookie. Das ist ein Familienrezept, woher hast du das?“

Dean hob verteidigend die Hände und grinste Gabe an „Ok, erwischt. Wir fanden die Kekse eurer Tante einfach nur so lecker und möglicherweise habe ich Michael dazu gebracht, mir das Rezept zu verraten.“

„Was?!“ riefen sowohl Gabriel als auch Castiel geschockt. Über das Shurley Familiengeheimnis machte man keine Witze.

„Hey, beruhigt euch. Wir verraten es keinem. Und theoretisch sind wir doch Familie, richtig?“, fragte Dean immer noch mit einem Grinsen, schob aber Gracie vor sich, praktisch als Schild. Natürlich nicht ernst gemeint. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was seine Worte mit Castiel anstellten, auch wenn er recht hatte -zumindest was Gracie betraf.

„Hier.“, sagte das Mädchen jetzt und hielt Castiel einen anderen Cookie hin „Du musst mir sagen, ob sie genau so gut schmecken wie du sie kennst.“

Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Er... er konnte jetzt keinen Angel Cookie essen. Nicht, wenn Dean direkt vor ihm stand. Ein Teil von ihm wusste, dass das kindisch und auch dumm war -es war ja nur ein Keks- aber er wusste, was der Geschmack mit ihm anstellen würde. Und das konnte er nicht kontrollieren. Der Geruch allein brachte die unschönen Erinnerungen zurück.

Grüne Augen, die ihn mitleidig ansahen.

Ein trauriges Stirnrunzeln.

„Castiel... Es tut mir leid...“ 

„Cas? Willst du nicht probieren?“, fragte Dean und schenkte ihm diesen einen ganz besonderen Blick, dass er jetzt bloß nichts Falsches sagen sollte. Das Mädchen sah ihn mit großen Augen an, sie brauchte seine Zustimmung.

Castiel drängte alles beiseite, nahm den Keks und schenkte ihr ein kurzes Lächeln. Dann biss er ein Stück ab und schluckte es sogar runter. „Köstlich“, presste er hervor. Sogar in seinen Ohren klang das gelogen.

Dean sah ihn mit einem Stirnrunzeln an, aber Gracie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht „Stimmt es, dass es eine Legende dazu gibt? Und dass sie wahr ist? Onkel Michael hat gesagt... Dad, was war das nochmal?“

„"Wenn du am Weihnachtsabend vor dem Zubettgehen einen Angel Cookie isst, träumst du von deiner großen Liebe. Sie wird dein Schicksal sein.", rezitierte Dean die alten Worte perfekt. Das zusammen mit dem Geschmack und dem Geruch von Angel Cookies-

„Cas... Es tut mir leid...“

„Entschuldigt mich“, Castiel legte den halb gegessenen Keks auf den Tisch „Ich.. ich muss los. Ich hab... etwas vergessen.“

„Cas?“

Castiel ignorierte die fragenden Blicke, als er sich umdrehte und drückte sich durch die Menge. Er konnte nicht atmen und musste weg, bevor er sich übergab. Wo zur Hölle hatte er geparkt?

Schnell lief er die Straße entlang zu der Stelle, wo er sein Auto vermutete, versuchte seine Tränen zurück zu halten. Wieso verdammt war er in letzter Zeit so emotional?

„Cas, bleib stehen.“ Das war die einzige Warnung für ihn, bevor Dean seinen Oberarm zu fassen bekam und ihn umdrehte. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“

Castiel hielt den Blick gesenkt, als er nickte. Er wollte nicht, dass Dean die Tränen in seinen Augen brennen sah. „Ja. Wie gesagt, ich hab nur was vergessen.“

„Cas, was ist los? Du... Bist du sauer auf Michael, dass er uns das Rezept gegeben hat? Oder dass wir es haben? Weil, wenn ja, dann muss ich sagen, dass-“

„Ich weiß. Das ist es nicht.“

„Was dann? Wieso bist du so?“

Erst bei der Frage bemerkte er, dass Dean sauer auf ihn war. Und er hatte auch jedes Recht dazu. Castiel hatte Gracie wahrscheinlich verletzt -das war das Letzte, was er wollte.

„Tut mir leid. Sag Gracie bitte, dass die Kekse wirklich gut schmecken. Mir geht’s einfach nicht gut.“

„Hey.“ Dean hielt ihn auf, als er sich wieder abwenden wollte. „Cas, hör auf. Was ist los?“

„Nichts.“

„Weinst du? Verdammt, Cas, rede mit mir.“

„Es gibt nichts zu reden, okay? Bitte, lass mich einfach gehen.“

„Es ist das Rezept, richtig? Man, Cas, es tut mir leid. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du-“

„Es ist nicht das Rezept!“

„Was dann?“

„Es sind die Kekse,okay?!“, brach es endlich aus ihm hervor, als er sich von Dean losriss. „Es... Es ist diese verdammte dumme Legende und der Geschmack dieser Dinger. Das.. sie erinnern mich einfach an... an alles.“

„Wovon redest du?“

Castiel sah Dean geschlagen an. Er hatte schon zu viel gesagt, da konnte er auch mit der ganzen Sprache rausrücken. Ein humorloses Lachen kam über seine Lippen, als er den Kopf schüttelte, die Hände hob, aber auch direkt wieder sinken ließ. „Was denkst du, wieso ich überhaupt vor dreizehn Jahren zur Kirche gekommen bin, hm?“

Sofort wurden Deans Augen groß, sein Mund klappte auf und Luft wurde aus seinen Lungen gepresst. Und das sah Castiel nur, weil eine kleine Wolke von kaltem Atem sichtbar war. Dean starrte ihn einfach nur an, definitiv Schockstarre.

„Dean, ich bin schon mein ganzes Leben lang in dich verknallt. Ich habe dich geliebt noch bevor ich wusste, was Liebe überhaupt ist. Und trotzdem hätte ich die Klappe gehalten, weil ich nie daran gedacht habe, du würdest diese Gefühle erwidern. Aber... ich habe an diese Legende geglaubt. Gott, was hab ich an sie geglaubt. Weil sie für jeden in meiner Familie wahr geworden ist. Für meine Großeltern, meine Eltern, meine Tante, meine Geschwister, sogar für meine verdammten Cousins. Jeden einzelnen!“

Oh man, er klang wahrscheinlich wie ein irrer. Aber jetzt war es eh zu spät.

„Und weißt du von wem ich geträumt habe? Was denkst du, von wem ich jede Nacht geträumt habe?“

Dean brachte immer noch kein Wort hervor. Er sah ihn einfach nur an, schluckte schwer.

„Also als ich damals einen Angel Cookie gegessen habe, an Weihnachten den Abend vor deiner Hochzeit- und wieder von dir geträumt habe...“

Er brachte den Satz nicht zu Ende, seine Stimme gab auf.

Zögernd machte Dean einen Schritt auf ihn zu „Cas-“

„Nein, Dean. Ist schon gut. Und keine Sorge: das Rezept ist mir sowas von egal. Ich kann die Teile einfach nicht essen, ohne dich zu sehen. In der Kirche und mich mitleidig ansiehst.“

„Cas, ich hab nicht-“

„Es spielt keine Rolle mehr, Dean. Ich hab auf die harte Tour gelernt, nicht an Märchen zu glauben.“

Damit drehte er sich um und ging zu seinem Auto, ohne Dean eine weitere Chance zu geben, ihn aufzuhalten.  
Und ein weiteres Mal versuchte Dean es auch nicht.


	13. Chapter 13

_„Wahre Liebe hat nie einen leichten Weg“_

_-William Shakespeare_

Zars Email mit seiner Überarbeitung von dem Entwurf war der einzige Grund für Castiel, aufzustehen. Und Gracie hatte ihm geschrieben, dass alles in Ordnung zwischen ihnen war. Letzte Nacht hatte er Michael noch angefleht, ihm ihre Nummer zu geben, damit er ihr schreiben und sich entschuldigen konnte. Und da Grace die letzte Person war, die er verletzen wollte, kämpfte er sich aus dem Bett und arbeitete Zars Verbesserungsvorschläge aus. Immerhin wollte er ihr Weihnachtsgeschenk rechtzeitig fertig bekommen.

Abgesehen von den Mahlzeiten ging Castiel seiner Familie aus dem Weg. Scheinbar hatte Gabriel ihnen von seinem seltsamen Verhalten erzählt und jemand -eine seiner Schwestern vermutlich- schien die Puzzleteile zusammengesetzt haben. Zumindest, dass die Angel Cookies und die Legende mit den Ereignissen von vor dreizehn Jahren zu tun hatten. Und das erkannte er auch nur weil es im Haus nicht nach diesen Keksen roch, wie es normalerweise der Fall wäre.

Als Castiel mit dem Entwurf fertig war, war es auch schon wieder dunkel. Der Tag war einfach so an ihm vorbei gezogen. Für den nächsten Prozess brauchte er eine ausgedruckte Version, also packte er die Datei auf einen Stick und stand auf. Beim Strecken warf er noch einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war erst sieben Uhr abends. Also hatte er noch genug Zeit, in Ruhe über den Entwurf zu lesen und letzte Korrekturen vorzunehmen. Da diesen Sonntag das Familiendinner und Heilig Abend auf einen Tag fiel, hatten sie beschlossen, nach dem Abendessen schon Geschenke auszuteilen, anstelle vom Weihnachtsmorgen.

Bevor Castiel in das Arbeitszimmer von seinem Vater ging, machte er bei Hannah Halt.

„Komm rein.“

Castiel öffnete die Tür und fand seine Schwester auf dem Bett liegend mit einer Zeitschrift.

„Hey, Castiel. Was gibt’s?“

„Weißt du, wo Dad Geschenkpapier und das ganze Zeug aufbewahrt?“

Hannah nickte und stand auf. „Ich dachte, du hast alle Geschenke schon fertig verpackt mitgenommen?“

„Ja, naja, es sind noch ein paar dazu gekommen. Immerhin wusste ich nicht, dass die Winchesters auch hier sind.“

Hannah schenkte ihm ein breites Lächeln, sagte aber nichts. Er folgte ihr den Flur runter zu dem Schrank, in dem sich Handtücher und eine Kiste mit allem was er brauchte befanden. „Bitteschön.“

„Danke“, sagte er und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er sich die Kiste schnappte und in sein Zimmer brachte. Die Geschenke würde er heute Abend noch verpacken, nur das für Gracie musste noch einen Tag warten.

Als er das Arbeitszimmer von seinem Vater betrat, fand er Chuck auf seinem Stuhl, wie er ein Buch las. „Guten Abend, Dad. Ich dachte, du bist schon im Bett.“

„So spät ist es noch nicht. Außerdem hab ich mir gedacht, dass du vorbei kommst. Der Computer ist noch an und genug Papier ist auch im Drucker.“

Er schenkte seinem Vater ein sanftes Lächeln und Nicken als Danke. Nach ein paar Mausklicken summte der Drucker vor sich hin, jetzt musste Castiel abwarten.

„Komm her und setz dich, Junge.“

Sein Vater hatte schon ein zweites Glas von seinem Lieblingsscotch gefüllt und Castiel nahm das Angebot an -jetzt wo er keine Medikamente mehr nehmen musste. Obwohl er die Vermutung hatte, dass sein Vater ihm eine Art Vortrag halten würde.

„Haben wir euch je erzählt, dass deine Mutter verlobt war, als ich sie kennengelernt habe?“

Castiel sah seinen Vater an. Die Frage kam nicht nur aus dem Nichts, sondern schockierte ihn auch. Bevor er antworten konnte, musste er sich räuspern „Nein. Nein, ich glaube, das habt ihr nie erzählt.“

„Naja, es stimmt aber. Sein Name war Samuel. Groß, attraktiv... Sam Winchester erinnert mich manchmal an ihn.“ Castiel nickte nur, wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

Aber sein Vater schien auch keine Antwort zu erwarten. „Ich habe sie kurz nach Weihnachten getroffen und du weißt, dass ich von ihr geträumt habe, nachdem ich an Heilig Abend einen Angel Cookie gegessen hatte-“

„Dad-“

„Nein, Castiel, lass mich ausreden.“

Castiel seufzte, unterbrach seinen Vater aber nicht weiter.

„Wir haben euch immer nur erzählt, dass ich von ihr geträumt habe und der Rest war Geschichte. Aber es gibt da noch mehr. Ich weiß, es ist nicht die feine englische Art, sie einem anderen Kerl auszuspannen. Das ging gegen alles, was man mir beigebracht hat, aber letztendlich war es das wert. Sowas von wert.“

„Ja, aber Dad.“, sagte Castiel endlich „Das ist was anderes. Immerhin hat Mama auf Männer gestanden.“

„Castiel.“, sein Vater setzte sich auf und stellte sein Glas beiseite „Ich sehe doch, wie er dich anschaut.“

„Bitte. Nicht.“, Castiel schloss die Augen. „Er steht nicht auf mich. Er steht überhaupt nicht auf Männer. Ja, vielleicht ist er neugierig. Aber denkst du wirklich, ich will als Experiment herhalten?“

Als Chuck ihm nicht antwortete, sah Castiel wieder zu ihm und begegnete seinem prüfenden Blick. „Ich will nur sagen, dass Liebe jeden Kampf wert ist, Castiel. Du hast vor dreizehn Jahren das Richtige getan und ich hoffe wirklich, dass du dich nicht von deinem Weg abbringen lässt.“

„Wieso bist du dir eigentlich so sicher, dass wir für einander bestimmt sind?“

„Weil ich weiß, dass du von ihm geträumt hast. Ich wusste es all die Jahre, auch wenn deine Geschwister noch nicht dahinter gekommen sind.“

„Wie-“

„Ich bin dein Vater. Und auch wenn es manchmal nicht so aussieht, kenne ich meine Kinder.“

Castiel dachte über seine Worte nach, starrte in seinen Scotch.

„Ich werde dir nicht sagen, was du tun sollst. Du bist erwachsen und du wirst deinen Weg gehen. Aber gib nicht auf. Wahre Liebe ist _alles_ wert.“

Ihm entwich ein trockenes Lachen, dabei schüttelte Castiel den Kopf. Nicht, weil er seinem Vater nicht glaubte, er wusste einfach nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Ich meine es ernst, Castiel. Was glaubst du, wieso ich keine Angst vor dem Sterben habe?“

Der Kommentar allein lenkte Castiels gesamte Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu seinem Vater. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Sie alle hatten mitbekommen, wie es ihrem Vater immer schlechter ging, auch wenn er es sich die meiste Zeit nicht anmerken ließ. Und weil er sich so verhielt, wie sie ihn alle kannten, hatten sie sich auch nicht wirklich mit dem Gedanken auseinander gesetzt. Der Gedanke, dass sie bald ihren Vater verlieren würden.

„Ich habe keine Angst, weil ich weiß, dass ich eure Mutter wieder sehe. Wir hatten vielleicht nur ein paar Jahre auf der Erde zusammen, aber wir werden uns bald einen Himmel teilen.“

„Dad...“

Sein Vater lächelte ihn an und drückte seinen Arm.

„Mir geht es gut, Junge. Ich hoffe nur, du wirst auch glücklich.“

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu erwarten, stand sein Vater auf, drückte seine Schulter und ließ ihn mit seinen Gedanken alleine.

*~*~*

Castiel hatte verdrängt, dass die Winchesters heute früher auftauchten, um noch beim Weihnachtsbaum schmücken zu helfen. Trotzdem war er an diesem Tag früh aufgestanden, um Gracies Geschenk fertig zu bekommen. Der Drucker war noch fleißig am Arbeiten, als es an der Tür klingelte. Gracie trug ein schönes dunkelrotes Kleid und Castiel bemerkte sogar ein leichtes Make up. Der Gedanke, wie viel sie gebettelt und gefleht haben musste, damit Dean es ihr erlaubte, machte es schwer, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Dean gefiel der Gedanke bestimmt nicht, dass Gracie sich für alt genug dafür hielt.

Der Mann, um den sich gerade seine Gedanken drehten, war als nächstes in Sicht. Er war schon bei jedem Dinner eine Augenweide gewesen, aber Castiel konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Knie zu Wackelpudding wurden, als er ihn in seinem mitternachtsblauen Anzug sah.

Seit dreizehn Jahren war für ihn das alljährliche Weihnachtsbaum Schmücken eine ruhige Angelegenheit gewesen. Nur seine Tante, sein Onkel, klassische Musik, er selbst und den feinsten Whiskey.

Dieses Jahr ging das Ganze lauter von Statten.

Gelächter, breite Grinsen, lustige Geschichten, Gekicher, Kinder die sich durchs Haus jagten (und Gabriel, aber wo bitte war da der Unterschied?), heiße Schokolade für die Kinder, Alkohol für die Erwachsenen. Es war ein schöner Tag mit der gesamten Familie. Letztendlich hatten sie einen großen, wild durcheinander dekorierten Weihnachtsbaum. Und für Castiel war es der Schönste, den er je gesehen hatte.

Castiel hastete in das Arbeitszimmer von seinem Vater, als es Zeit war, die Geschenke unter dem Baum zu platzieren. Schnell schnappte er sich seinen Entwurf und ging hoch, um ihn in die Box zu packen, die er sich dafür ausgesucht hatte. Die Karte, die er für Gracie geschrieben hatte, legte er dazu. Jetzt musste er es nur noch verpacken. Von dem vergangenen Abend wusste er, dass das eine knifflige Aufgabe war, wenn eine Hand in einem Gips steckte. Um alle Geschenke nach unten zu bringen, musste er vier Mal laufen.

Dann folgte die wahrlich schwierigste Aufgabe: Die Kinder bis nach dem Essen davon abzuhalten, sich auf ihre Geschenke zu stürzen. Aber es funktionierte. Den ganzen Nachmittag über, konnte Castiel Dean aus dem Weg gehen. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass Dean diesmal nicht versuchte, ihn abzupassen oder ihm auflauerte. Aber das Glück hielt nicht mehr lange an, denn Dean entschied sich, auf dem Platz links von Castiel sitzen zu wollen. Also versuchte er, ihn so gut er konnte zu ignorieren und sich ausschließlich Eileen zu widmen, aber Deans Anwesenheit war immer viel zu präsent neben ihm.

Erst als sie mit dem Nachtisch fertig waren, beugte Dean sich zu ihm rüber: „Hey, Cas. Kann ich dich für eine Minute sprechen? Allein?“

Castiel sah ihn nicht einmal an, als er antwortete: „Ich wüsste nicht, was es zu bereden gibt.“

„Cas,bitte-“

„Okay, alle miteinander“, Gabriel zog die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich und stand auf. „Wer meldet sich freiwillig, mit Aufräumen zu helfen, damit wir Geschenke auspacken können?“

Alle stimmten zu und Castiel schnappte sich selbst schnell ein paar Sachen, die er in die Küche bringen konnte. Das Letzte, was er jetzt hören wollte, war eine Entschuldigung von Dean.

Nachdem alles erledigt war, das Geschirr weitesgehend verräumt, der Tisch abgewischt, drängten sich alle ins Wohnzimmer. Chuck stand vor dem Baum, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Ich denke, das ist der richtige Zeitpunkt für eine kleine Rede, auch wenn ich keine vorbereitet habe. Es freut mich, dass alle von euch meinem Wunsch nachkommen konnte, gemeinsam hier Weihnachten zu feiern. Und natürlich gilt das auch für die Winchesters, für mich gehört ihr zur Familie.“

„Was ist mit mir?“, grummelte Bobby, ließ die paar um ihn herum die es hörten, kichern.

Michael, der direkt hinter ihm stand, klopfte ihm auf die Schulter „Du zählst als Winchester, alter Mann.“

„Okay, okay.“, fuhr Chuck fort, dass sich das Gelächter gelegt hatte „Sagen wir einfach, meine ganze Familie befindet sich in diesem Raum und ich bin dankbar dafür. Ich weiß, es ist noch eine ganze Woche bis zum neuen Jahr, aber ich will die Gelegenheit nutzen und euch zu sagen, dass das hier die schönste Zeit meines Lebens ist. Meine Schwester und all meine Kinder wieder bei mir zu haben-“ Chuck sah jeden einzelnen von ihnen an, bei Castiel verweilte er einen Moment länger, schließlich war er auch die längste Zeit weg gewesen. „-ihre Liebsten und meine Enkel... ich fühle mich geehrt. Und ich hoffe, ihr vergesst nie, dass Familie das Wichtigste auf der Welt ist, egal ob bei Blut oder in unserem Herzen.“

„Hört hört.“, kam es von allen Seiten, als Chuck sein Glas hob und sie alle einander zuprosteten.

Danach gab es keine richtige Reihenfolge mehr, jeder verteilte seine Geschenke an die anderen. Früher hätte ihre Mutter darauf geachtet, dass jeder nacheinander seine Geschenke bekam. Aber bei vierundzwanzig Personen und Kindern und ein paar Erwachsenen, die sich immer noch wie Kinder verhielten, war das einfach nicht möglich.

Natürlich bekamen die Kinder ihre Geschenke zuerst, dann konnten sie damit spielen. Irgendwann dazwischen überreichten die älteren Kindern ihre selbstgebastelten Geschenke. Als Castiel seiner Familie die Geschenke überreichte, freute er sich über die vielen Lächeln und den Erwiderungen, die er bekam. Ihre Freude war für ihn das größte Geschenk. Größer als seine Freude über die Geschenke, die er im Gegenzug erhielt.

Als Bobby eine freie Minute hatte, überreichte Castiel ihm die Flasche Whiskey. Der Mann sah ihn überrascht an. „Das ist nett von dir, Junge. Ich habe nichts für dich, ich wusste nicht-“

Castiel machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung „Mach dir keinen Kopf. Ich dachte nur, du würdest ihn mögen, mehr nicht.“

Bobby nickte nur und klopfte ihm gegen die Schulter, dann ging Castiel weiter zu Sam und Eileen.

„Oh mein Gott“, stieß Eileen hervor, als Sam eine Karte von New York auspackte. Castiel hatte ihnen eine kleine Collage zusammen gestellt, hatte in ihrem Stadtführer ihre Route markiert, hatte die Eintrittskarten für das MoMA, die Freiheitsstatue und drei weiteren Orten mit dazu gepackt. „Ist das dein Ernst? Das muss ein Vermögen gekostet haben!“

~Ich wiege meine Freundschaften nicht mit Preisen auf~ antwortete Castiel in Zeichensprache und küsste sie auf die Wange ~Es ist der Gedanke, der zählt, richtig?~

Sie umarmte ihn fest, danach tat Sam das Gleiche.

Dann schnappte Castiel sich das Geschenk für Gracie und atmete tief durch. Sie hatte von ihren Onkeln und von ihrer Familie schon viele Geschenke bekommen. Castiel hoffte nur, dass sie sich über sein Geschenk freuen würde.

Als er sich zu ihr auf den Boden setzte, strahlte Gracie ihn an „Cas, ich hab auch was für dich“, sagte sie, bevor er ihr überhaupt die Box geben konnte. „Es ist nicht viel, aber ich hoffe, du magst es trotzdem.“

„Das wird es bestimmt.“, antwortete er und nahm den Umschlag von ihr entgegen. Darin befand sich eine Karte und etwas anderes, was noch in Geschenkpapier verpackt war. Aber zuerst wandte er sich der Karte zu.

_Lieber Cas,_

_Als ich dir das letzte Mal einen Brief geschrieben habe, wusste ich nicht mal wer du bist. Jetzt kenne ich dich und ich bin glücklich, dich meinen Freund nennen zu dürfen. Die Tatsache, dass du mein Lieblingsautor bist, ist ein kleiner Bonus obendrauf, deine Freundschaft ist viel mehr für mich. Ich weiß, du musst bald wieder weg, aber ich hoffe, wir bleiben in Kontakt und ich hoffe, du kommst öfters nach Stars Hollow und vorallem zu uns zurück._

_Ich liebe dich,_

_Gracie._

„Oh, Grace“, presste Castiel hervor und zog das Mädchen in eine feste Umarmung „Danke dir. Ich liebe dich auch.“, flüsterte er und platzierte einen Kuss in ihrem Haar.

Gracie lächelte breit „Du musst dein Geschenk noch aufmachen.“

Was er auspackte war ein silbernes Medaillon an einer einfach gehaltenen Kette, eine Figur auf der Vorderseite.

„Das ist Francis de Sales.“, erklärte Gracie „Der Schutzpatron der Schreiber.“

Casties Lächeln wurde größer „Wirklich?“

„Ja. Aber auch der Schutzpatron der Journalisten und der Tauben. Deswegen... deswegen haben du und Eileen das gleiche Geschenk bekommen.“, fügte Gracie kleinlaut hinzu, als würde sie denken, das würde seine Freude mildern.

Aber das war nicht der Fall. Sofort legte er sich die Kette um, betrachtete das Medaillon. „Sie ist perfekt.“, sagte er und umarmte sie nochmal. „Vielen lieben Dank.“

Sie strahlte ihn an und er erwiderte das Grinsen, dann überreichte er ihr die Box.

„Oh, wow.“, sagte sie und stellte sie auf ihrem Schoß ab „Die ist schwer.“

Vorsichtig packte sie das Geschenk aus, hob den Deckel ab und nahm die Karte raus. Castiel beobachtete sie, wie sie seine Worte laß und wie ihre Augen daraufhin größer und größer wurden, ihr Mund sogar aufklappte.

_Liebe Gracie,_

_Du bist in den letzten Wochen zu einem richtigen Sonnenschein in meinem Leben geworden und dafür danke ich dir. Es gab auch wirklich nur eine Sache, von der ich wusste, dass du sie von mir haben möchtest und an dieser Stelle setze ich mein ganzes Vertrauen in dich. Aber behalte bitte im Hinterkopf, dass es noch nicht fertig ist -wie ich dir schon gesagt habe, es dauert eine Weile. Aber die Geschichte steht und vielleicht kannst du mir ja den ein oder anderen Tipp geben._

_Ich wünsche dir frohe Weihnachten und hoffe, es gefällt dir._

_Dein Freund,_

_Castiel_

„Das.. das kann nicht dein Ernst sein.“, hauchte Gracie, legte die Karte beiseite und griff hastig nach den Blättern. „Oh mein Gott. Oh mein Gott! _Oh mein Gott!_ Ist das dein Ernst?“, fragte sie und starrte ihn an. Als Castiel einfach nur nickte, strahlte sie über das ganze Gesicht und stieß einen spitzen Freudesschrei aus, der den ganzen Raum verstummen ließ. Sie schmiss sich gegen ihn und brachte ihn damit zu Fall, dass sie beide auf dem Boden lagen. „Danke! Dankedankedankedanke! Oh mein Gott, das ist das beste Geschenk aller Zeiten! Oh mein Gott, danke!“

Castiel lachte nur über ihre Reaktion, ließ sich von ihr umarmen, bis sie sich wieder aufrappelte und sich den Blättern zuwandte. Mit einem weiteren Schrei presste sie die Box gegen ihre Brust.

Langsam richtete Castiel sich soweit auf, dass er sich mit den Ellbogen gut auf dem Boden abstützen konnte.

„Ähm, weiht uns vielleicht mal jemand ein?“, fragte Michael.

Castiel sah zu Gracie und bemerkte, dass sie schon zu vertieft in die ersten Seiten war, um zu antworten. Also drehte er den Kopf in Michaels Richtung und grinste „Nur eine Kleinigkeit, die ich geschrieben habe.“

Alle im Raum sogen die Luft in ihre Lungen. Einige ziemlich schockiert, dass Castiel einen noch nicht fertigen Entwurf weitergab. Nichteinmal seine Geschwister durften seine Arbeiten lesen. Ein paar andere fanden das Ganze amüsant.

„Moment mal“, sagte Dean endlich „Du hast meiner Tochter deinen Entwurf geschenkt?“

Castiel setzte sich mit einem Schulterzucken auf „Naja, ich vertraue ihr, dass sie ihn weder dir oder jemand anderem den Entwurf zeigt.“, sagte er mit einem frechen Grinsen in Deans Richtung. Der lachte nur und schüttelte den Kopf.

Dean wandte sich zu Gracie und legte eine Hand in ihre Haare „Hey, Süße. Wie wär's, wenn du dir den Rest für Zuhause aufhebst?“

„Aber, Dad. Das ist der neue Teil von-“

„Grace.“

„Guuuuut.“, gab sie nach und legte die Seiten zurück in die Box, samt Karte, und legte den Deckel wieder darauf. Ihre schlechte Laune über ihren Vater legte sich sofort wieder und sie schmiss sich wieder an Castiels Hals.

„Sieh sich das einer an“, sagte Gabe, der Stiel von einem Lollipop klemmte zwischen seinen Zähnen „Scheint, als wäre jemand anderes jetzt ihr Lieblingsonkel.“

Lachen ging durch den Raum und wurde noch lauter, als einer seiner Brüder einen gemurmelten Kommentar abgab. Castiel konnte nicht sehen wer, da Gracie ihn immer noch umarmte, aber er tippte auf Michael.

Gabriels nächsten Worte bestätigten das für ihn: „Keine Sorge, Micky. Wenn du ihr ein Auto zum Sechzehnten schenkst, bist du wieder ihre Nummer eins.“

„Niemand kauft ihr ein Auto!“, rief Dean sofort und bedachte alle mit einem drohenden Blick. Castiel war sich sicher, es war nur halb gespielt.

„Was?“, fragte Inias „Du willst sie mit deinem Impala fahren lassen?“

„Uuuuh“, kam es von einigen im Raum, alle Augen lagen bei Dean.

Der wiederrum sah die drei ältesten Brüder an, man konnte deutlich sehen, wie es in seinem Kopf arbeitete.

Dann hob er geschlagen die Hände „Schön. Michael du darfst ihr ein Auto kaufen. Aber wehe, es ist nicht kugelsicher.“

„Selbstredend.“, sagte Michael, während der Rest leise lachte. Sie alle wussten, dass er nur einen Witz machte. Natürlich war ihm die Sicherheit seiner Tochter wichtiger als sein Wagen. Aber dank Gracie wusste Castiel auch, dass Dean seinen Impala liebte. Er fand die klassische Schönheit nach Lisas Tod in Bobbys Werkstatt. Scheinbar hatte sie mal seinem Vater gehört und Dean hatte beschlossen, sie wieder fahrtüchtig zu machen.

Und aus irgendeinem Grund, den er nicht genau benennen konnte, war Castiel noch nicht bereit, Dean sein Geschenk zu überreichen. Immerhin lag noch die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf ihm. Stattdessen stand er auf und ging in die Küche, um sich ein Wasser zu holen, Deans Geschenk war sicher in seiner Westentasche versteckt. Als er zurück kam, lehnte er sich einfach in den Türrahmen, ließ seinen Blick über das Bild schweifen, das sich ihm bot. Seine Familie, vor dem Weihnachtsbaum, glücklich schnatternd und ihre Geschenke betrachtend, sanfte Musik spielte im Hintergrund, ein Feuer brannte im Kamin und der Geruch von Zimt und Orange schwebte in der Luft.

Noch bevor die Person hinter ihm etwas sagte, konnte er sie spüren und das gab ihm genug Zeit, sich vorzubereiten und nicht wieder zusammen zu zucken, als Dean ihn leise ansprach.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest nicht mehr vor mir davon laufen.“

„Tue ich auch nicht.“, antwortete Castiel und drehte sich soweit um, dass er Dean ansehen konnte.

Sein Gegenüber lächelte und hielt das kleine Geschenk hoch, eine Karte steckte daran fest „Also nimmst du ein Geschenk von mir an?“

Lächelnd griff Castiel in seine Weste und zog das von Dean hervor „Klar. Ich hab ja auch eins für dich.“

Deans Lächeln wurde größer und egal, wie sehr er es versuchte, Castiels Herz schlug trotzdem schneller.

Sie tauschten ihre Geschenke aus, aber Castiel hielt sich zurück. „Du zuerst.“

„Okay“, sagte Dean und packte sein Geschenk aus. „Ich wette, es ist ein Buch.“

Castiel sagte nichts, grinste nur noch mehr.

Es war tatsächlich ein Buch und als Dean es betrachtete, beobachtete Castiel ihn ganz genau. Kurz kniff Dean die Augen zusammen, dann leuchteten seine Augen auf.

„Philip Van Doren Stern? Warte mal, ist das das Buch-“

„Auf dem _Ist das Leben nicht schön_ basiert? Ja.“

„Wow.“, Dean blätterte einmal durch das Buch „Okay, du bist dran.“

„Na schön“, sagte Castiel und zog die Karte hervor.

„Oh, nein, warte.“, unterbrach Dean ihn und legte seine Hand über seine .Warm und weich. „Erst das Geschenk. Das in dem Umschlag.. das ist das eigentliche Geschenk, also...“

Castiel sah ihn fragend an, tat aber, was er ihm gesagt hatte. Angesichts der Form und dem Gewicht hatte er schon eine Ahnung, was sich in dem Papier befand -und er wurde nicht enttäuscht. „ _Ist das Leben nicht schön?_ “, grinste er, als die DVD zum Vorschein kam „Danke.“

„Nachdem es ja meine Schuld war, dass du den Film am Donnerstag nicht fertig gucken konntest... du weißt schon, ich und kein Respekt vor den Klassikern und all das...“

Lachend drehte Castiel die DVD in seinen Händen und sah dann wieder hoch „Danke, wirklich. Ein schöner Gedanke.“

„Es war ein spontaner Einfall, aber wir scheinen da den gleichen Gedanken zu haben.“, erklärte Dean und hielt sein Buch kurz hoch. „Das richtige Geschenk“ Jetzt deutete er auf den Umschlag in Castiels Händen.

Castiel öffnete den Umschlag und zog eine Weihnachtskarte hervor. Darin fand er ein gefaltenes Stück Papier, laß die Karte aber zuerst.

_„Wenn du Schwierigkeiten und Widersprüchen begegnest, versuch sie nicht zu brechen._

_Stattdessen biege sie vorsichtig und lass dir Zeit.“_

_-Saint Francis de Sales_

_Cas,_

_Ich bin froh, dass wir uns wieder getroffen haben und ich hoffe, die Geschichte wiederholt sich nicht, indem du wieder davon läufst._

_Mein Geschenk für dich ist etwas, was ich dir vor dreizehn Jahren schon geben wollte, aber nie dazu gekommen bin. Es freut mich, zu sehen, dass du auch ohne es deinen Weg gegangen bist._

_Für immer dein Freund,_

_Dean_

Neugierig faltete Castiel das Papier auseinander. Der offizielle Kopf von der Stars Hollow High war darauf und schnell ließ er seinen Blick darüber schweifen, dann wandte er sich an Dean „Ein Empfehlungsschreiben?“

„Ja. Ich wusste immer, dass du eine Begabung für Worte hast. Und ich wollte, dass du eine Chance bekommst. Zu den großen bekannten Universitäten kommst und später ein Autor wirst. Aber das hast du ja auch ohne meine Hilfe geschafft.“

Castiel sah wieder auf den Brief und las sich Deans Lobesworte von vor dreizehn Jahren durch. Er wusste, er hatte schimmernde Augen, als er ihn wieder ansah. „Danke. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie viel mir das bedeutet. Also.. ich meine... Danke.“

Das Verlangen, Dean zu Umarmen war fast unerträglich, aber Castiel hielt sich zurück. Er wollte diesen Moment nicht ruinieren.

Aber nur ein paar Sekunden später tat Lucy, Michaels Jüngste, genau das für ihn. Zwischen dem Geplapper im Wohnzimmer, kam auf einmal ihre glückliche, erwartungsvolle Stimme, als sie sagte: „Schaut mal. Onkel Dean und Onkel Cas stehen unter dem Mistelzweig. Jetzt müsst ihr euch küssen.“

Castiel sah Dean immer noch an, konnte genau sehen, wie sich dessen Augen vor Schock weiteten. Schnell sah Dean über Castiels Kopf und wieder zurück. Plötzlich konnte er nichts mehr in seinem Gesicht lesen. Aber Castiel konnte ihn nur weiter anstarren. Er erinnerte sich, jetzt, da Lucy es ausgesprochen hatte, wie Gabriel den Zweig dort aufgehängt hatte. Sein Herz schlug wie verrückt in seiner Brust und in seinem Kopf kreisten die Gedanken wild durcheinander. Und die drei Stimmen seiner kleinen Nichten, die den Kuss forderten, waren alles andere als hilfreich. Er konnte hören, wie Anna versuchte, sie zu beruhigen, aber es schien nicht zu funktionieren.

Castiel fühlte sich gefangen. Es war so einfach für Dean, einfach einen Schritt zurück zu machen, zu lachen und ihm den Platz zu geben, damit er an ihm vorbei kam. Aber das tat er nicht.

Er sah ihn einfach nur an.

Grüne Augen waren auf ihn fixiert und Castiel versuchte einen Sinn dahinter zu erkennen. Er konnte nicht mal sagen, ob die Zeit an ihnen vorbei flog oder stehen geblieben war.

Alles was er wusste war, dass er sich das kleine Lächeln auf Deans Lippen nicht einbildete, als er sich zu ihm beugte. Näher und näher.

Irgendwas in Castiel machte klick.

Er sprang einen Schritt zurück und sah Dean voller Ekel an.

Hatte er gerade wirklich versucht, ihn zu küssen?

Vor seiner ganzen Familie?

Nach allem, was er ihm letzte Nacht erzählt hatte?

Bedeuteten ihm Castiels Freundschaft, seine Gefühle... Castiel selbst ihm so wenig, dass er so mit ihm spielte?

War er wirklich so auf einen Flirt aus, dass es ihm egal war, wie sehr das Castiel verletzte?

Er konnte nicht atmen. Nicht einmal denken.

Er wusste nur, dass er hier raus musste. Jetzt.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln auf Deans verwirrten Blick, drückte er sich an ihm vorbei, ignorierte seine Geschwister, die nach ihm riefen. Er ignorierte auch die Tatsache, dass er sein Jacket nicht hatte. Sein Mantel musste reichen und er war unendlich glücklich darüber, dass er sein Portemonnaie und Schlüssel immer in den Taschen aufbewahrte.

Auf dem Weg nach draußen musste er Deans Geschenke fallen gelassen haben. Er wusste noch, dass er sie in der Hand hielt, konnte sich aber nicht erinnern, sie weggelegt zu haben. Trotzdem waren sie weg, als er zu seinem Wagen eilte. Silhouetten strömten nach ihm aus der Haustür, aber keiner schien wirklich seinem Auto zu folgen, als er den Motor hochjagte und aus der schneebedeckten Auffahrt fuhr.


	14. Chapter 14

_„Leidenschaft macht aus den Klügsten Idioten und Idioten klüger.“_

_-Francois de La Rochefourcauld_

Er sollte nicht mehr Auto fahren. Er wusste, dass das in seinem Zustand absolut keine gute Idee war. Dabei riskierte er nicht nur sein eigenes Leben, sondern auch das von anderen. Aber: es war halb zwei am Morgen und die Straßen waren dank des heftigen Schneefalls wie leer gefegt. Und es war auch nicht so, als würde es jemanden interessieren, wenn er seinen Camarro gegen einen Baum fuhr.

Okay, das war vermutlich nicht wahr.

Okay, streicht auch das 'vermutlich'.

Langsam kam Castiel Stars Hollow wieder näher, dabei fuhr er gefühlte 10 mph und fokussierte sich mit jeder noch vorhandenen Gehirnzelle auf die Straße vor sich. Er war dumm. So dumm. Aber er hatte es geschafft, sich selbst zu überzeugen, dass er nur die angestauten Hormone loswerden musste. Ein schneller One Night Stand und alles war wieder in Ordnung. Er konnte sich nicht mehr an den Namen der Bar erinnern, geschweige denn an die der Typen, die ihm die Zunge in den Hals gesteckt hatten. Das einzige Problem war nur, dass er es nicht konnte. Egal, wie viel er trank, er konnte ihn nicht vergessen.

Das war allein Deans Schuld. Dieser Idiot, an den er sein Herz verloren hatte, hatte ihm die letzten drei Wochen und länger gemischte Signale gegeben. Vielleicht war es nur in seinen Kopf. Vielleicht war er ihm nur so sehr verfallen, dass er Freundschaft von Flirten nicht mehr unterscheiden konnte. Aber er hatte es sich definitiv nicht eingebildet, dass Dean ihn unter dem Mistelzweig küssen wollte. Und wenn das so war, was war dann noch echt, an den Dingen von denen Castiel sich nicht erlaubt hatte, darüber nachzudenken?

Jetzt gerade hatte er eine Mission. Falls er seinen Wagen nicht doch noch um einen Baum wickelte. Er würde Dean zur Rede stellen. Das musste aufhören und zwar heute. Vermutlich traf der Alkohol die Entscheidung für ihn aber das interessierte ihn nicht.

Zu seiner Überraschung waren die Lichter auf der Ranch noch an, als er dort ankam. Er parkte das Auto am Straßenrand und stieg aus. Die Kälte traf ihn sofort und klärte seinen Kopf ein wenig.

Vielleicht war das doch eine blöde Idee.

Ihm war schwindlig, aber der kalte Schnee auf seinem Gesicht bewirkte Wunder.

War er wirklich den ganzen Weg von Hartford betrunken zurück gefahren? Gott, war er ein Idiot. Und ein selbstmordgefährdeter noch dazu.

„Cas?“

Als er aufsah, stand Dean in der halb offenen Stalltür. Und sofort war all seine Wut zurück. Er allein war Schuld daran, dass Castiel so am Ende war.

„Du! Das ist alles deine Schuld!

„Was?“, fragte Dean, sah einen Moment über die Schulter zurück und trat dann vollends in die Kälte, schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Wovon redest du?“

„Alles!“, schrie Castiel zurück, der aufkommende Wind dämpfte die Lautstärke. Er stolperte um seinen Wagen herum und ging Dean entgegen. „Wie kannst du mir das antun?“

„Cas, Kumpel, was ist los?“

„Nenn mich nicht so. Erst recht nicht, wenn du mich im nächsten Moment küssen willst! Ist dir überhaupt klar, was du mit mir anstellst?“

„Okay. Okay, beruhig dich.“, sagte Dean und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. Cas schlug sie sofort weg. „Bist du betrunken?“

„Was interessiert dich das?“

„Hast...“ Dean starrte auf das Auto hinter Castiel. „Bist du hier her gefahren? Betrunken?“

Dean war wirklich sauer, aber das war ihm egal. Es verstärkte nur Cas Wut. „Wenn kümmert das? Dich ganz sicher nicht!“

„Was zur Hölle, Cas? Natürlich tut es das! Bist du vollkommen verrückt geworden? Du hättest jemanden umbringen können. Du hättest _dich_ umbringen können!“

„Na und?“

„Du bist nicht ganz bei Verstand.“

„Oh nein. Nein. Ich seh vollkommen klar. Und das ist allein deine Schuld.“, wiederholte Castiel, presste einen Finger gegen Deans Brust. Dean griff sofort nach seiner Hand.

„Es ist meine Schuld, dass du betrunken Auto fährst und dich fast umbringst?“

„Ja! Du und... und dein bescheuertes Flirten. Das alles ist für dich nur ein Spiel, oder? Wieso tust du das?“

Als Dean ihn einfach nur anstarrte, versuchte er seine Hand freizubekommen, aber Dean hielt ihn fest.

„Lass mich los, Dean. Ich bin nur hergekommen, um dir zu sagen, dass du mich in Zukunft in Ruhe lassen sollst.“

„Ich lass dich ganz bestimmt nicht in dem Zustand gehen.“

„ _Lass mich los_ “, rief Cas wieder und zog seine Hand so fest zurück, dass er sogar ein paar Schritte zurücktaumelte. „Wieso stört dich das überhaupt?“

„Weil du mir wichtig bist!“, schrie Dean zurück und überbrückte den Abstand zwischen den beiden, bis er direkt vor ihm stand.

Diesmal brachten seine Worte ihn zum Lachen, anstelle sein Herz schneller schlagen zu lassen. „Du bist wirklich gut darin, _das_ zu zeigen.“

„Was soll das heißen?“, fragte Dean, griff wieder nach Castiel, der sofort ein paar Schritte nach hinten stolperte, um wieder Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen. Er wusste nicht genau wie, aber irgendwie standen sie neben der Scheune, die sie vor dem Sturm schützte.

„Du verstehst es wirklich nicht, oder?“ Castiel bemerkte, dass seine Stimme wieder klarer und deutlicher wurde. Das Adrenalin verbrannte den Alkohol. Trotzdem hörte er nicht auf -die Grenze hatte er schon überschritten, es gab kein Zurück. „Ich steh auf Männer, Dean. Und du nicht. Und mein ganzes Leben lang schon, wenn nicht sogar noch länger, stehe ich auf _dich_! Aber das wusstest du schon, oder? Du hast es gewusst und trotzdem die letzten Wochen meine Nähe gesucht.“

„Cas-“

„Und gestern habe ich es dir sogar _gestanden_! Ich habe es dir gestanden und du hast nichts besseres zu tun, als heute zu versuchen, mich zu küssen?“

„Es war ein Mistelzweig-“

„Ist mir scheiß egal, ob da ein Mistelzweig war! Du weißt gar nicht, was du da mit mir anstellst, richtig? Wie du mich durcheinander machst?“

„Cas, es tut mir leid.“

„Ich will keine Entschuldigung hören. Ich dachte, du bist mein Freund -ich dachte, du _wolltest_ mein Freund sein-“

„Cas-“

„-behandelst du all deine Freunde so? Indem du Spielchen mit ihnen-“

„Cas-“

„-und ihren Gefühlen spielst, um dein eigenes Ego-“

Weiter kam Castiel nicht, als sein Rücken Bekanntschaft mit der stabilen Holzwand der Scheune machte und warme Lippen sich auf seine legten. Er hatte schon viele Männer in seinem Leben geküsst, aber nichts - _nichts­_ kam auch nur im Ansatz an das hier heran. Seine Augenlider fielen zu und er erwiderte den Kuss, zog Dean an seinem Kragen näher an sich und verfluchte dabei seinen Gipsverband, bis er nicht mehr in der Lage war, zu denken. Eine Hand war in seinen Haaren vergraben, eine andere an seiner Hüfte, die ihn weiter gegen die Wand drückte.

Dean küsste ihn begierig und Castiel erwiderte sie so gut er konnte, schmeckte den süßen Geschmack von Vanille und Zucker auf seinen Lippen.

Zur Hölle mit den Spielchen.

Dean Winchester küsste ihn um den Verstand und er würde den Teufel tun und ihn aufhalten.

Castiel zog ihn so nah an sich heran, wie es nur ging, spreizte die Beine etwas auseinander, nur so weit, dass Dean mit einem Bein dazwischen rutschen konnte. Sofort zuckte seine eigene Hüfte ein Stück nach vorne. Ein Stöhnen kam über seine Lippen, aber Dean küsste ihn immer weiter. Er konnte die Beule in Deans Jeans spüren und es machte ihn wahnsinnig. Am liebsten würde er jede einzelne Fantasie, die er in den vergangenen siebzehn Jahren hatte, ausleben.

Ein lautes Knallen ließ die Blase um sie herum platzen, ließ sie beide zusammen zucken, als Sam rief: „Dean, es geht los. Wo steckst du?“

„Komme schon.“, rief Dean zurück, ohne Castiel gehen zu lassen. „Eine Minute, kriegst du das hin?“

„Ja.“, antwortete Sam „Aber beeil dich.“

Die Tür schloss sich wieder und die beiden blieben nach Atem ringend zurück. Vorsichtig lehnte Dean die Stirn gegen Castiels. „Gott, wir haben immer so ein verdammt schlechtes Timing.“

„Was ist los?“

„Ruby. Sie bekommt ihr Fohlen.“

Castiels Augen wurden größer. „Wirklich?“

„Ja. Es war alles in Ordnung, als wir nach Hause gekommen sind, Gracie war schon im Bett. Aber Bobby hatte so eine Ahnung und hat nochmal nach Ruby gesehen. Seitdem sind wir hier.“

„Du musst rein, oder?“

„Sam und Bobby kriegen das schon hin. Eileen und Gracie sind auch da, genau wie Dr. Richardson.“

„Dean, eins deiner Pferde gebährt gerade.“

„Ja, aber du bist hier und ich werde nicht riskieren, dass du wieder davon rennst. Nicht schon wieder, Cas. Nie wieder.“

Cas schloss für einen Moment die Augen, ließ die Worte auf sich wirken. Die letzten Spuren von Alkohol waren vollends verschwunden, jetzt war er von was anderem betrunken. „Werd ich nicht.“, flüsterte er zurück, da Dean ihm so nahe war, dass er trotz des Sturms nicht lauter reden musste.

„Versprochen?“

„Ja.“

„Na gut. Wann war das letzte Mal, als du ein Neugeborenes gesehen hast?“

„Schon viel zu lange her.“

Dean lachte leise und lehnte sich ein Stück zurück. Sie sahen in die Augen des jeweils anderen, Deans Hand lag immer noch an seiner Wange und er lehnte den Kopf hinein.

„Ich glaube, wir haben einiges zu bereden.“, murmelte Dean, beugte sich zögernd wieder vor, ohne Cas Lippen zu berühren.

Cas überbrückte den Abstand. Seine Lippen waren sogar noch weicher, als er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Widerstrebend löste er sich von ihm. „Haben wir.“

Dean klaute sich noch einen Kuss, nahm dann seine Hand und führte ihn in das Innere der Scheune. Der Sturm tobte und es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie die Tür auf bekamen. Dabei bemerkte Castiel, dass er der Scharr an Schutzengeln, die ihn begleitet und auf ihn aufgepasst hatten, einen riesigen Dank schuldete. Und er sollte seine Familie vermutlich wissen lassen, dass es ihm gut ging.

Erst, als sie in der Scheune waren, wurde ihm bewusst, wie kalt es draußen eigentlich war. Er ließ Deans Hand los und rieb seine eigenen aneinander. Immerhin froren die Pferde nicht.

„Hey, Dean.“, flüsterte Castiel und hielt Dean kurz zurück „Ich hab mein Handy zuhause liegen lassen. Kann ich deins kurz benutzen? Oder würdest du Michael schreiben? Damit er sich keine Sorgen macht?“

„Klar.“, Dean zog sein Handy aus der Tasche, entsperrte es und reichte es ihm „Ruf ihn an. Sie waren alle vollkommen aufgelöst, als du weg bist.“

Dean ließ ihn alleine und ging zu den Boxen, wo Cas Bobby und Eileen stehen sah.

Dann sah er auf das Handy runter. Er blinzelte mehrmals, als er sich das Bild genauer ansah. Es zeigte Gracie und Cas selbst, ihren gebauten Schneemann in der Mitte. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie Sam das Foto gemacht hatte, aber er hatte keine Ahnung-

Das Bild wurde dunkler und schnell berührte Castiel den Bildschirm,bevor sich das Handy von selbst sperrte. Michaels Nummer fand er schnell, er war einer der häufigsten Anrufe.

Nach dreimal Klingeln, antwortete ihm eine schläfrige weibliche Stimme.

„Naomi? Hi, ich bin's.“

„Castiel? Oh, Gott sei Dank. Warte kurz. Michael hat sein Handy oben gelassen.“

Er konnte hören, wie eine Bettdecke bewegt wurde und sich eine Tür öffnete.

„Geht es dir wenigstens gut?“

„Ja.“, sagte Castiel reumütig.

„Du hast uns einen riesen Schrecken eingejagt.“

„Ich weiß.“

„Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht. Ich geb dir jetzt deinen Bruder.“

„Danke.“

„Castiel? Wo zur Hölle hast du gesteckt?“, sein Bruder klang angepisst, aber auch erleichtert und allem voran hundemüde. „Und wieso rufst du von Deans Handy an?“

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Hör zu, mir geht’s gut und es tut mir leid, dass ich einfach so abgehauen bin. Ich erklär's dir morgen. „

„Morgen? Castiel-“

„Ich kann bei dem Sturm da draußen nicht fahren. Ich... Dean hat mir sein Gästezimmer angeboten“-hoffentlich stützte Dean die Lüge- „und morgen früh komm ich nach Hause. Mir geht’s gut, versprochen.“

Für eine Weile kam keine Antwort, dann seufzte Michael „Okay. Nur... pass auf dich auf, okay? Ich will nicht, dass du verletzt wirst.“

Eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf sagte ihm, dass sein Bruder damit nicht das Wetter und die Fahrt nach Hause meinte. Er schluckte schwer und sah zu Dean, der gegen Rubys Box gelehnt stand. „Ich werd vorsichtig sein.“

„Gut. Schlaf gut.“

„Du auch. Und sag allen, dass ich sie lieb hab.“

„Wir dich auch, kleiner Bruder. Vergiss das nie.“

„Werd ich nicht.“, sagte Cas und legte auf. Er atmete tief durch, bevor er zu der Box ging.

Als er näher kam, sah Eileen auf und lächelte ihn an ~ich bin froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist.~

~Ich auch. Tut mir leid.~

Anstelle einer Antwort, legte sie ihm eine Hand in den Rücken, als er noch näher kam. Er gab Dean sein Handy zurück, bevor er in die Box schaute.

Eine Frau, von der er vermutete, dass das Dr. Richardson war, kniete bei dem Pferd, Sam direkt bei ihr. Wahrscheinlich hatte er Deans Platz eingenommen, als er mit... anderen Dingen... beschäftigt war. Bobby stand in der leeren Box neben Rubys, Gracie stand bei ihm. Ihre Augen waren auf Cas gerichtet, als er zu ihr sah, Besorgnis stand ihr auf die Stirn geschrieben. Dadurch fühlte er sich noch schuldiger als sowieso schon.

„Es tut mir leid, mir geht’s gut.“, sagte er stumm zu ihr und ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen.

Sie verließ ihren Platz neben Bobby und erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sie bereits ihre Pyjamas trug. Darüber nur einen Sweater und und warme Schuhe. Cas konnte in der Box einen Schlafsack erkennen, sowie eine Lampe und... war das die Schachtel mit seinem Geschenk?

Gracie kam zu ihm und umarmte ihn, lehnte den Kopf gegen seine Brust. „Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht“, flüsterte sie.

„Ich weiß. Tut mir leid. Es wird alles wieder gut.“, antwortete er und zog sie eng an sich, passte dabei auf seinen Gips auf, als sie sich wieder zu Ruby wandten. Dean stand auf seiner anderen Seite, ihre Hände berührten sich. Als Cas seine Hand nicht zurück zog, rutschten Deans Finger zwischen seine und drückten leicht zu.


	15. Chapter 15

„Eine Fantasie ist nicht mehr als ein Traum,

wenn man nicht bereit ist, ihr nachzujagen.“

-Shannon L. Alder

Da Ruby schon eine Weile in den Vehen lag, bei Castiels Ankunft, ging der Rest schnell vorbei und gegen drei Uhr in der Früh, standen sie alle um die Box herum und betrachteten das kleine Fohlen, das gierig die Milch seiner Mutter trank. Es war wunderschön, sandfarben mit weißen Flecken, die Mähne hatte einen leicht rostroten Ton.

„Darf ich ihr einen Namen geben? Sie _ist_ mein Weihnachtsgeschenk, oder?“

Gracie schaffte es kaum noch, die Augen offen zu halten, war aber mit die Glücklichste im Raum. Ihre Freude wurde nur noch größer, als Dean mit einem Seufzen nickte und sich dann von seiner Tochterumarmen ließ.

„Ich werde sie Shiv nennen.“, sagte sie grinsend in Castiels Richtung. Cas grinste zurück.

Dean drückte seine Hand, bevor er zu seiner Tochter zurück sah „Schöner Name.“

Kurz darauf verließ Bobby sie, um ins Bett zu gehen. Er bot Dr. Richardson sein Gästezimmer an, immerhin war der Sturm draußen immer noch ziemlich stark und sie nahm dankend an. Sam und Eileen folgten ihnen, nachdem sie allen gute Nacht gewünscht und sie umarmt hatten.

„Dad, bitte.“ Cas sah sie bei ihrem Flehen verwirrt an. Sie hatte dem Fohlen doch den Namen geben dürfen, was wollte sie noch?

„Gracie, es ist zu kalt-“

„Aber ich hab meinen Schlafsack und das ganze Stroh. Und hier drin ist es warm.“

Seufzend sah Dean einmal zu Cas, dann drehte er sich wieder zu seiner Tochter. „Okay.“, stimmte er schlussendlich zu und wurde sofort von einem triumphierenden „Ja“ unterbrochen. „Aber wenn dir irgendetwas Angst macht oder du dich nicht wohl fühlst, ruf mich an und ich hol dich, okay?“

„Klar, Daddy. Danke.“, sagte Gracie, umarmte ihren Vater nochmal fest und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Das Gleiche tat sie bei Castiel und ging dann zu ihrem Schlaflager.

Draußen war der Sturm heftig und zog an ihren Klamotten und es dauerte eine Weile, bis Castiel auffiel, dass sie nicht zum Haupthaus gingen, sondern zu einem kleineren auf der rechten Seite. Als sie durch die Tür gingen lullte die Wärme sie sofort ein -genau wie ein bestimmter Geruch, der Cas auf der Stelle wie angewurzelt stehen blieben ließ. Dean schien das nicht aufzufallen, als er die Tür schloss und das Licht anknipste.

Cas schluckte schwer, versuchte aber, ruhig zu bleiben. Vielleicht würde er nach heute Abend den Geruch von Vanille und Zucker nicht mehr mit schlimmen Dingen in Verbindung bringen. „Du... Du hast Angel Cookies gebacken?“

Dean drehte sich um, hatte eben seine Jacke ausgezogen und aufgehängt und streckte die Hand nach Castiels Trenchcoat aus. Cas schälte sich aus seinem Mantel, wartete aber immer noch auf eine Antwort.

„Ja, es ist immerhin Heilig Abend und... naja, Gracie, sie... wollte sie ausprobieren und wissen, ob die Legende stimmt.“

Als sich ihr Blick traf, konnte er so viele verschiedene Gefühle in Deans Augen sehen. Langsam kam er ihm näher und legte vorsichtig eine Hand an seine Wange.

„Tut mir leid“, flüsterte Dean, ohne weiter auszuschweifen, was genau er meinte. Musste er auch nicht und als er sich vorbeugte, schloss Cas die Lücke zwischen ihnen bereitwillig. Deans Lippen waren weich. Der Kuss war anders, als die draußen. Weniger hitzig und hungrig. Für den Moment zumindest.

Und obwohl es keine Eile gab, fingen Deans Hände schnell an, über Cas Körper zu wandern, hielten erst an den Knöpfen seiner Weste an. Und erst als Dean anfing, die Knöpfe aufzumachen, hielt Cas ihn auf. Sie standen immerhin mitten im Flur, der auch direkt ins Wohnzimmer führte.

„Dean, warte. Wenn jemand reinkommt...“

„Shhh.“, murmelte Dean, hörte nicht auf ihn sanft zu küssen. „Niemand wird reinkommen. Die sind alle im Haupthaus. Das hier gehört Gracie und mir und sie wird den Stall heute Nacht nicht verlassen.“

Von seinen Worten beruhigt, erwiderte er die Küsse weiter und griff nach Deans Shirt, gegen welches er sein Hemd vom Familienessen getauscht haben musste. Ihm kam ein Gedanke und er konnte nicht anders, als gegen Deans Lippen zu grinsen „Ist das der Grund, wieso du Gracie erlaubt hast, im Stall zu übernachten?“

„Neeein. Nein, natürlich nicht.“, antwortete Dean mit einem frechen Grinsen, brachte Cas zum Lachen, während er sich noch ein, zwei, drei weitere Küsse klaute. Das gab Dean auch genug Zeit, um alle Knöpfe aufzubekommen und ihm langsam die Weste abzustreifen.

„Können wir das trotzdem etwas weiter ins Haus verlegen?“

„Natürlich.“, flüsterte Dean in sein Ohr. Es machte Cas wahnsinnig und... passierte das hier wirklich? Mit Dean Winchester?

Vielleicht war das hier nur ein vom Alkohol kommender Traum und er hatte es nie aus Hartford raus geschafft. Oder nicht schlimmer, vielleicht hatte er seinen Wagen wirklich gegen einen Baum gefahren und das hier war entweder ein komatöser Traum oder er war bereits tot. Es fühlte sich auf jeden Fall an, als wäre er im Himmel, als Dean an seinem Ohrläppchen knabberte.

Aber nein. Das hier war echt, das wusste er. Es war echt, als sie beide ihre Schuhe auszogen und es war immer noch echt, als Dean nach seiner Krawatte griff und ihn durch das Haus zog, mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den Lippen. Nicht, dass Cas sich wirklich zur Wehr setzte. Bald darauf erreichten sie die Tür am Ende des Flurs und als Dean mit dem Rücken dagegen stand, drückte Cas ihn noch weiter dagegen, lehnte sich selbst gegen den festen Körper vor sich und verteilte Küsse auf Deans Hals.Die Tür gab nach und sie stolperten in das Schlafzimmer. Cas kickte die Tür mit dem Fuß ins Schloss, was Dean genug Zeit gab, um ihn seinerseits gegen das Holz zu drücken. Er zog ihm die Krawatte aus und küsste jetzt Cas Hals entlang, während seiner Finger schon mit seinem Hemd beschäftigt waren. Da war keine Eile hinter ihren Taten und Cas genoss das Gefühl einfach. Erst als eine Zunge seine Brustwarze umspielte, und ein Stöhnen über seine Lippen kam, war er wieder im Hier und Jetzt. Da war immer noch ein blödes Shirt zwischen ihm und einem nackten Dean.

Aber das war nicht mehr lange da, Dean half ihm bereitwillig, es los zu werden. Cas Hemd folgte seinem Vorgänger sofort.

„Wie geht’s deinem Handgelenk?“

„Es heilt?“, antwortete Cas, küsste Dean wieder und schob sie beide in Richtung von Deans Bett. Dean wehrte sich kein Stück weit und kurz darauf fielen sie beide auf die Matratze, Cas landete auf Dean und sie beide lachten einen Moment lang, bevor sich ihre Lippen wieder fanden.

Erst als Deans Finger nach seinem Gürtel griffen, hielt er ihn auf und löste sich von Dean, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit.

„Dean, warte. Warte kurz.“, sagte er und legte seine Hand auf Deans, ruckte mit dem Kopf ein Stück zurück, um Abstand zu bekommen. Nur so weit, dass er Dean ansehen konnte in dem dunklen Raum. Das Licht reichte gerade soweit, dass er seine Umrisse erkennen konnte.

Deans Augen wurden groß und er sah ihn verwirrt an. „Was ist los?“, fragte er, seine Stimme zitterte leicht. „Willst du es nicht?“

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich das hier will.“, versicherte er ihm und hauchte einen Kuss auf Deans leicht geschwollene Lippen, zog sich aber zurück, bevor er ihn vertiefen konnte. „Ich hab das schon so lange gewollt. Aber Dean, du...“ Er sah ihn einfach nur an, schaffte es nicht, seine Zweifel in Worte zu fassen.

„ich steh auf Frauen?“

Nickend ließ Cas seine Augen über Deans Gesicht wandern. Dean tat das Gleiche, bevor er seufzte und sich bewegte, damit er sich auf den Ellbogen abstützen konnte. Als Cas sich weiter zurück setzte, in der Annahme, dass Dean seinen Platz haben wollte, hielt er ihn auf.

„Ich schätze, wir sollten zuerst darüber reden, oder?“

„Vermutlich.“, antwortete Cas, seine Sorgen waren für den Moment still, als Dean ihn aufgehalten hatte, sich von ihm wegzubewegen. Trotzdem war die Position viel zu ungemütlich, um zu reden, besonders mit seinem Handgelenk. Also bewegte er sich trotz Deans Griff wieder, positionierte sich so, dass er neben Dean auf dem Bauch lag, sich mit den Unterarmen abstützte, um mit Dean Augenkontakt zu halten. Als Dean bemerkte, dass Cas sich nicht von ihm entfernte, drehte er sich zu ihm, strich eine Haarsträhne zurück, die Cas in die Stirn fiel.

„Du hast Recht. Ich steh auf Frauen. Aber Cas, du... du warst schon immer meine Ausnahme.“

„Deine Ausnahme?“

„Ja. Oder denkst du, ich lass jeden kleinen Bruder meines Freundes mit uns spielen?“

Cas lächelte bei der Erinnerung daran, war aber noch nicht überzeugt. Es war ein gewaltiger Unterschied zwischen „den kleinen Bruder eines Freundes akzeptieren“ und „Ich bin hetero, will aber trotzdem mit dir schlafen“.

Aber Dean war noch nicht fertig, seine Finger strichen über Cas Schulter „Ich hatte auch nie ein Problem damit, eine Grenze zu ziehen zwischen privat einen Schüler kennen und dann aber sein Lehrer zu sein. Aber bei dir... Gott, Cas, ich musste mich zwingen, dich _Castiel_ zu nennen. Jedes Mal. Und zu hören, wie du mich _Mr. Winchester_ nennst, das... das hat Sachen mit mir angestellt.“

„Wie in-“

„Ja, Cas, wie in ich hatte schmutzige Gedanken über einen meiner Schüler, verdammt.“

Am liebsten hätte Castiel darüber gelacht, aber er war einfach zu überrascht. Hatte Dean wirklich...?

„Ich hatte eher den Eindruck, dass es dich verletzt.“

„Stimmt.“, sagte Dean und drehte sich noch weiter, näher zu Cas. „In letzter Zeit, ja. Aber nur, weil ich wusste, dass du mich damit auf Abstand halten wolltest.“

Cas sah ihn weiter an, sah den Schmerz deutlich auf seinem Gesicht stehen. Zögernd beugte er sich vor und als Dean die Augen schloss, küsste er ihn vorsichtig, sanft. Als er sich zurück zog, versuchte Dean nochmal seine Lippen zu erhaschen, grinste er darüber.

„Okay, also war ich immer deine Ausnahme und... und was? Du hast einfach entschieden, dass du jetzt auf Männer stehst?“, fragte Cas, widmete sich wieder dem wichtigen Thema ihres Gespräches.

Dean öffnete wieder die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf, während seine Finger immer noch Muster auf seiner Haut zeichneten. „Nein. Ich steh nicht auf Männern. Nur auf _dich_. Ich weiß, das klingt verrückt, aber glaub mir, ich hab mich schlau gemacht. Es gibt viele Leute, die sich aus hetero oder homo bezeichnen, aber dann kommt diese eine Person und plötzlich spielt das Geschlecht keine Rolle mehr.“

„Ich weiß. Ja, ich weiß, dass das passieren kann. Es ist nur...“

„Schwer zu glauben?“

Cas schüttelte den Kopf“Schwer zu glauben, dass ich so viel Glück haben soll.“

Deans Lächeln wurde größer und er legte einen Finger unter Cas Kinn, um es so weit anzuheben, dass er ihn küssen konnte. „Ich hab mich schon immer zu dir hingezogen gefühlt, Cas. Das Timing war nur immer miserabel.“

„Ja, ich glaube, Michael hätte dich umgebracht, wenn du den ersten Schritt gemacht hättest, als ich vierzehn und du dreiundzwanzig warst.“

Lachend küsste Dean ihn wieder und Cas ließ ihn, ließ es zu, als sich ihre Zungen berührten und sie den Kuss vertieften. Über die anderen schlechten Zeitpunkte wollte er gar nicht erst nachdenken, aber eine Sache gab es da noch. Also beendete er den Kuss wieder und legte seine Hand auf Deans Brust, drückte ihn tiefer in die Matratze.

„Um das klar zu stellen: du warst an keinem anderen Mann interessiert?“

„Nein. Obwohl ich ein paar Optionen hatte.“

„Oh, das glaub ich sofort.“, antwortete Cas, ließ seine Finger über Deans Brustwarze wandern, woraufhin dieser scharf die Luft einsog. Mit der Reaktion zufrieden, kratzte er leicht über die Stelle.

Dean stöhnte leise, seine Hand stahl sich um Cas Hüfte, ihm ihn wieder näher an sich zu ziehen.

Aber Cas war noch nicht fertig. „Heißt das auch, dass du noch nie mit einem Mann zusamen warst?“

Dean schüttelte verneinend den Kopf, seine Augen fielen zu, als Cas mit seinem Tun weiter machte. Und gerade, als Cas dachte, er würde ihm nicht mehr antworten, sagte er: „Und wenn wir gerade schon so ehrlich sind: Ich hab mit niemandem mehr geschlafen, seit-“

„Okay“, flüsterte Cas, küsste Dean wieder, um ihn davon abzuhalten, den Satz zu ende zu bringen. Das musste er nicht, damit er verstand.

Dean nutzte seine Chance, um Cas wieder über sich zu ziehen, zog ein Knie an, damit Cas zwischen seine Beine konnte. Als sich ihre Becken berührten, stöhnten sie beide in den Kuss hinein. Und plötzlich war die Hitze, der Hunger von ihrem Kuss draußen neben dem Stall zurück. Dean schloss einen Arm um Cas und drehte sich mit ihm, dass Cas unter ihm lag, bevor er sich über seinen Hals hermachte. Ihre Gesprächszeit war definitiv zuende.

Cas fiel es schwer, sich im Kopf zu behalten, dass seine linke Hand vollkommen unbrauchbar war. Er musste sich dazu zwingen, sie einfach liegen zu lassen, während sich die Finger seiner rechten Hand in Deans Haaren vergruben, zog ihn näher an sich, als Dean an seinem Schlüsselbein knabberte. Von dort aus wanderten Deans Lippen zu seiner linken Schulter. Langsam und mit federleichten Küssen befleckte er Cas Arm und die heilende Haut. Danach wanderten diese weichen Lippen über Cas Brust und als er bei seinen Brustwarzen ankam, zögerte Dean nicht eine Sekunde, bevor er an einer saugte, lockte ein Stöhnen nach dem anderen aus Cas Kehle. Erst als sich sein Gürtel löste, bemerkte er, dass Deans Hände weitergewandert waren. Dieses Mal hielt er ihn nicht auf, versuchte aber im Hinterkopf zu behalten, dass das hier praktisch Deans erstes Mal war. Also beschwerte er sich auch nicht, als Dean wieder zu ihm hochkam, statt weiter runter zu rutschen.

Cas befreite sich aus seiner Anzugshose, Dean half ihm nur zu gerne dabei. Die schwierigste Entscheidung war jetzt für Castiel, entweder Dean gehen zu lassen, um ihm ebenfalls die Jeans auszuziehen, oder seine Hand weiter in seinem Haar liegen zu lassen. Glücklicherweise wurde ihm die Entscheidung abgenommen, als Dean sich selbst im seine Hose kümmerte. Mit einer Hand kam er nicht sonderlich weit und nahm die zweite dazu, musste sich dafür weiter zurück lehnen, da er sich nicht mehr über Cas abstützen konnte.

Cas ergriff die Chance sofort, um sie beide wieder umzudrehen. Dadurch löste er auch seine Hand aus Deans Haaren, aber das war es wert, schließlich wollte er diese störende Jeans aus dem Weg haben. Als sie endlich unbeachtet auf dem Boden gelandet war, lenkte Cas sich langsam wieder auf Dean, beobachtete ihn genau, als sich ihre Erregungen das erste Mal ohne richtige Barriere berührten, nur den Stoff ihrer dünnen Boxershorts zwischen sich. Deans Augen fielen zu, als ein Stöhnen über seine Lippen kamen, seine Hüfte zuckte nach oben, die Finger krallte er in Cas Taille.

So eine wunderschöne Reaktion.

Und die harte Errektion war auch alles andere als schlecht. Und Gott, Cas konnte nicht glauben, dass er ihn haben konnte.

Er beugte sich wieder runter, ließ die langsamen Bewegungen seiner Hüfte aber nicht stoppen, um langsam über Deans Schlüsselbein, Nacken und die empfindliche Stelle hinter Deans Ohr zu küssen. Dann knabberte er an Deans Ohrläppchen. „Was willst du, Dean?“

Deans Griff verstärkte sich nur, aber es folgte keine Antwort auf die Frage. Also küsste er die empfindliche Stelle nochmal, erhielt eine noch stärkere Reaktion von Dean, als davor. „Sag mir, was du willst.“

„Dich. Nur dich.“

„Du hast mich. Du hattest mich schon immer.“

„Cas...“

„Ich... Ich... Gott, keine Ahnung. Ich weiß es nicht.“

Cas warf einen Blick in Deans Gesicht und war sich sicher, dass er nicht spielte. Er hatte wirklich keinen blassen Schimmer, was er ihm sagen sollte. Und das war vollkommen in Ordnung. Sie hatten alle Zeit der Welt, um rauszufinden, was Dean gefallen würde.

_Nach_ dem heutigen Abend.

Für heute hielt Cas sich zurück.

Er beugte sich wieder zu ihm runter, drückte einen Kuss auf Deans zitternde Lippen. Seine Augen waren immer noch geschlossen, aber er erwiderte den Kuss sofort, dann wandte Cas sich wieder seinem Ohr zu. „Keine Sorge, ich hab dich. Entspann dich einfach.“

Dann hörte er auf, Dean zu foltern und befreite sie beide von ihrem letzten Kleidungsstück. Dean erstickte fast an seinem Stöhnen, als sich ihre nackte Haut berührte, aber Cas ging es nicht anders. Ein Schauder rannte durch seinen Körper. Trotzdem zögerte er nicht, als er zwischen sie griff, ihre beide Erektionen in die Hand nahm und sie bewegte.

Normalerweise war er kein großer Fan davon, außer vielleicht wenn es einen One Night Stand betraf. Aber bei Sex mit dem Partner war er doch lieber all in.

Aber diesmal, genau hier und jetzt, war ihm das vollkommen egal.

Das hier war Dean.

Das hier war der Mann seiner Träume.

Und das hier war viel mehr, als er sich jemals erträumt hatte. Und der Gedanke allein brachte ihn dem Abgrund näher als normalerweise. Das spielte aber keine Rolle, denn Dean schien es genauso zu gehen. Der Griff in seine Taille war verschwunden, stattdessen legte Dean die Arme um seinen Rücken und die Schultern, zog ihn enger an sich und in einen tiefen Kuss. Sie beide bewegten sich in Cas Hand und ein paar Stöße später, zitterte Deans Körper unter ihm und er stöhnte gegen Cas Lippen, als er sich über Cas Hand ergoss. Er hatte immer gedacht, es war ein Mythos, dass man kommen konnte, alleine wenn man seinen Partner beim Orgasmus zusah. Aber als er Dean in dem Moment ansah, reichte das vollkommen aus, um ihn bereitwillig mit ihm in den Abgrund springen zu lassen.

Er versuchte, sich aufrecht zu halten, aber dafür hatte er keine Kraft mehr und da Dean ihn sowieso an sich zog, ließ er sich auf ihm zusammenbrechen, nahm endlich sein Gewicht von seinem verletzten Arm. Er vergrub das Gesicht an Deans Hals, atmete seinen Geruch ein und versuchte wach zu bleiben, um sie später säubern zu können. So einzuschlafen war der wohl größte Stimmungskiller überhaupt.

Ein Kuss wurde auf sein Haar gedrückt, brachte ihn langsam wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurück.

Er lag wirklich auf Dean Winchester.

Einem sehr nackten Dean Winchester.

Einem sehr nackten und gewillten Dean Winchester.

Verdammt, er war der glücklichste Idiot auf diesem Planeten.

„Worüber lachst du?“, fragte Dean, seine Stimme war rau und vergnügt.

Cas war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er lachte. Er hob den Kopf und verteilte Küsse auf Deans Haut, fing bei seiner Schulter an, über sein Schlüsselbein, Hals, Kinn, bis er seine Lippen fand. Als er sich nach einem langen Kuss zurückzog, grinste er Dean an. „Ich bin nur glücklich, mehr nicht.“

„Freut mich, zu hören.“, antwortete Dean und legte die Arme um ihn.

Dean bewegte sein Bein ein wenig und erinnerte Cas damit an die Schweinerei zwischen ihnen. Also stemmte er sich wieder hoch und brachte Dean dazu, seine Arme zu senken. „Beweg ich nicht. Ich bin gleich wieder da.“

„Kleine Handtücher sind unter dem Waschbecken.“, sagte Dean, gähnte und deutete auf die zweite Tür in dem Zimmer. Cas vermutete, dass sie in das Badezimmer führte und wurde nicht enttäuscht. Er wusch sich schnell die Hände und kam mit einem Handtuch zurück. Dean schien schon am einschlafen zu sein, als er ihn sauber machte, griff aber nach ihm, als er gerade wieder zurück ins Bad wollte.

Lächelnd beugte er sich vor, um ihn zu küssen, Dean ließ ihn aber immer noch nicht los, versuchte ihn zu sich zurück aufs Bett zu ziehen.

„Hey“, schmunzelte Cas „Komm schon, eine Minute. Ich muss nur....“

„Schmeiß es einfach auf den Boden“, murmelte Dean, zog an Cas Arm.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln und Grinsen über Deans niedliches Verhalten, zielte Cas in die ungefähre Richtung vom Bad und warf das Handtuch dahin. Ihm war ziemlich egal, ob er traf oder nicht, viel wichtiger war ihm, zurück ins Bett und vorallem in Deans Arme zu krabbeln. Dieser bewegte sich kurz und einen Moment später lagen sie beide unter einer Decke, während Dean ihn noch enger zog, bis es nicht mehr ging. Mit dem Kopf auf Deans Brust war Cas nach wenigen Herzschlägen eingeschlafen, ließ sich einlullen von der Wärme und dem erdigen Geruch, sowie von dem süßen Geruch nach Vanille und Zucker, bevor er in das Land der Träume abtauchte.


	16. Chapter 16

„Wenn wir lieben, sind wir am Verwundbarsten.“

-Sigmund Freud

Es war noch dunkel, als Castiel die Augen aufschlug. Andererseits konnte es auch schon Morgen sein, immerhin blieb es im Winter lange dunkel. Zuerst wusste er nicht, wo er war, dann erkannte er den schlafenden Körper neben sich und den Geruch, die ihn in die Realität beförderten.

Oder vielleicht war das hier auch ein Traum, aus dem er nicht mehr aufwachen wollte. Cas konnte ein Lächeln nicht zurückhalten, als er den Mann beobachtete. Friedlich schlafend. Für Stunden konnte er ihm zusehen, ohne dass es langweilig wurde.

Ihm fiel wieder ein, was ihn überhaupt erst um -einen kurzen Blick auf den Wecker auf Deans Nachttisch- 5:53 geweckt hatte. Gott, das waren zwei Stunden Schlaf. Wenn überhaupt. Eineinhalb kamen schon eher hin. Naja, er hätte vielleicht nicht ins Bett gesehen sollen, ohne vorher im Bad zu verschwinden, immerhin hatte er einiges getrunken.

Und genau deswegen war er aufgewacht. Vorsichtig löste er sich von Dean, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Schulter, als dieser sich auf die Seite drehte und einrollte.

Cas konnte nicht glauben, dass das hier echt war. Auch nicht, nachdem er sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht gekippt hatte und sich im Spiegel betrachtete. Dieses dämliche Lächeln schien ab jetzt dauerhaft an seinen Mundwinkeln zu hängen. Nicht, dass ihn das weiter störte.

Er knipste das Licht wieder aus und ging zurück zum Bett. Er war hundemüde, aber er wollte Dean noch einen Moment länger betrachten, den Anblick in sich aufsaugen. Dieser Mann -dieser wundervolle, attraktiver, sanfter, liebevoller Mann- wollte ihn. Sein Lächeln wurde breiter, als Dean im Schlaf murmelte und er fuhr ihm beruhigend mit den Fingern durch die Haare.

„Lisa...“

Castiels Hand fror in ihrer Bewegung ein.

Das... das konnte nicht sein, richtig?

Er hatte sich wahrscheinlich nur verhört.

Oder, naja, selbst wenn...

Dean träumte von seiner toten Frau, das war okay, richtig?

„Lisa.“, murmelte Dean wieder, drehte sich auf die andere Seite und seufzte zufrieden mit einem glückseligen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

In Castiel fror etwas ein, nur um dann in tausend kleine Stücke zu zerbrechen.

Er konnte nicht atmen. Es fühlte sich an, als wären da tausende Nadeln und Glassplitter in seiner Brust und egal, wie logisch er versuchte zu denken .es war nur ein Traum, den konnte Dean nicht kontrollieren, es hatte nichts zu bedeuten, er träumte einfach von seiner toten Frau- es half nicht. Sein Atmen wurde immer abgehakter, kürzer, wie ein Keuchen, bis er bemerkte dass es eigentlich lautlose Schluchzer waren.

Das konnte nicht sein.

Er stand in einer schnellen Bewegung auf und sein Blick fiel auf den Nachttisch. Da standen drei Bilderrahmen, aber wie das Schicksal es wollte war nur eins von dem Licht des Mondes erhellt: ein wunderschönes Bild von einer lächelnden Lisa, die ihn direkt ansah.

Keuchend machte er einen Schritt zurück.

Was... Was zur Hölle hat er sich nur dabei gedacht? Er hatte sich versprochen, nie wieder solche Gefühle für Dean zuzulassen. Ihm nie wieder so viel Macht über sich zu geben -aber genau das hatte er zugelassen. Das musste ein Ende haben. Jetzt. Bevor er zu spät war.

Vielleicht war es das schon.

Castiel suchte seine Klamotten zusammen und verließ den Raum. Er konnte immer noch nicht atmen, zwang sich aber, sich wenigstens anzuziehen bevor er in die Kälte rannte.

Dean hatte vielleicht gedacht, er könnte es versuchen. Vielleicht wollte er es sogar- aber wie hatte Castiel nur vergessen können, was für ihn auf dem Spiel stand? Dean stand auf Frauen und vor ein paar Tagen noch hatte er gesehen, wie er reagierte, wenn jemand bemerkte, dass sie so nah beieinander standen. Er würde nie vergessen können, wie schnell Dean ihn losgelassen hatte in der Seitenstraße. Als hätte er sich verbrannt.

_„Du warst schon immer meine Ausnahme.“_

Ja, vielleicht. Aber wie lang würde es dauern, bis Dean offen zu ihm stand? Wenn überhaupt. Castiel konnte nicht einfach das kleine, schmutzige Geheimnis von jemandem sein, das ging einfach nicht. Und auch wenn Dean wirklich bereit war, diesen Schritt zu gehen, wie lange würde es dauern, bis er es bereute? Bis er sich nach dem Körper eine Frau sehnte? Bis er eine Frau an seiner Seite haben wollte, die eine Mutter für sein Kind sein konnte. Oder die Mutter von mehreren Kindern?

Dean war nicht für ihn bestimmt, Castiel wusste das und musste aufhören in dieser Fantasie zu leben. Jetzt!

Er stolperte von dem Flur zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo noch der Geruch nach Angel Cookies in der Luft hing, am liebsten würde er genau jetzt laut schreien wollen. Wenn noch ein kleiner Teil von ihm an diese blöde Legende geglaubt hatte, dann kam genau der jetzt zurück, um ihn ein Messer in den Rücken zu rammen. Weil es war die Nacht nach Heilig Abend und Dean hatte Angel Cookies gegessen. Und er hatte nicht von Castiel geträumt, sondern von Lisa.

Castiel hatte das Gefühl, sich übergeben zu müssen.

Er zog sich seine Schuhe an, griff gleichzeitig nach seinem Mantel und rannte nach draußen, bevor er ihn überhaupt an hatte.

Der Sturm hatte aufgehört, aber eine dicke Decke aus Schnee zurückgelassen und als er einen kurzen Augenblick nicht aufpasste, als er seine Arme in den Mantel zwängte, rutschte er auf dem Weg zum Auto aus und landete auf dem Rücken. Als er auf der kalten Erde lag, konnte er ein Schluchzen nicht mehr zurück halten und es dauerte ein paar tiefe Atemzüge lang, bis er sich wieder gefasst hatte. Das war mit Abstand das schrecklichste Déjà vú, das er je hatte.

_Grüne Augen, die ihn mitleidig ansahen.  
  
Ein trauriges Stirnrunzeln.  
  
„Castiel... Es tut mir leid...“_

Während ihm die Tränen über die Wangen liefen, setzte er sich auf, um seine Schuhe richtig zu binden.

Als er dann wieder auf den Beinen war, bemerkte er, wie nah er bei der Scheune war.

_Gracie._

Er musste sich von ihr verabschieden. Er konnte nicht einfach so gehen.

Vorsichtig und leise schlich er sich in die Scheune und ging an den Boxen schlafender Pferde vorbei. Er fand das Mädchen in ihrem Schlafsack zusammengerollt, wie sie eins ihrer Kissen fest umarmte. Sie sah so friedlich aus. Er hasste sich dafür, dass er ihr das weg nahm. Aber entweder das oder er ging, ohne sich von ihr zu verabschieden. Denn das wusste er ganz sicher: er konnte nicht länger in Stars Hollow bleiben. Zar hatte recht gehabt: Die ganze Reise hatte ihm nichts Gutes gebracht.

Nichts, außer seine Freundschaft zu diesem wundervollen Mädchen.

Vorsichtig rüttelte er ihre Schulter, beobachtete, wie sie langsam aufwachte und sich den Schlaf aus den Augen rieb.

„Was?“

„Gracie, ich bins.“, flüsterte er, um die Pferde nicht aufzuwecken.

„Cas?“

„Ja. Gracie, ich... ich wollte mich verabschieden.“

„Okay.“, sagte sie und rollte sich wieder zusammen. „Wir sehen uns bei Luke.“

Castiel spürte, wie ihm zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht das Herz brach. Mit einer Hand rieb er sich über das Gesicht, um die Tränen verschwinden zu lassen.

„Nein, Gracie. Ich meine, richtig.“

Für einen Moment war es still, dann drehte sie sich wieder zu ihm um und sah ihn an: „Was?“

„Ich... Gracie, ich muss zurück nach New York.“

„Was? Wieso?“, fragte sie und setzte sich hin „Ist was passiert?“

_Ja, ich hab mir von deinem Vater das Herz brechen lassen. Schon wieder._ „Nein. Es.. ich muss nur gehen.“

„Aber Silvester. Du hast gesagt, du bleibst bis Silvester.“

Nickend versuchte er die Tränen zurück zu halten. „Kleine Planänderung.“

„Aber wieso?“

Es ging nicht. Er konnte es ihr nicht erklären. Stattdessen legte er eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und presste seine Lippen auf ihre Stirn. „Danke, Gracie. Für alles. Und ich verspreche, ich werde dein Medaillon immer tragen.“

„Cas, du machst mir Angst. Was ist passiert?“

Er legte eine Hand an ihre Wange und lächelte, wobei sich eine Träne aus seinem Augenwinkel löste. „Du wirst es verstehen, wenn du älter bist. Eines Tages werde ich es dir erklären. Ich verspreche, wir bleiben in Kontakt. Ich liebe dich, Grace Winchester.“

Jetzt schimmerten auch Tränen in ihren Augen und bevor Castiel es verhindern konnte, schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals, zog ihn eng ans sich. Er erwiderte die Umarmung, bevor er sich vorsichtig befreite. Mit einem letzten Kuss auf ihre Stirn stand er auf und verließ die Scheune, bevor er seine Meinung ändern konnte.

*~*~*

Mit nur eineinhalb Stunden Schlaf wusste Castiel, dass er sich eigentlich hinlegen sollte, bevor er weitere Entscheidungen traf. Aber da Gracie von seinem Vorhaben wusste, konnte er nicht riskieren, dass sie ihm ihren Vater hinterher schickte. Wenn Dean versuchte, ihn aufzuhalten, ihn um eine Chance bat... Castiel wusste nicht, wie er reagieren würde. Wusste nicht, ob er stark genug war, nein zu sagen. Aber genau das musste er, um sich zu schützen. Dean nie zu haben war die bessere Option, als ihn wieder zu verlieren. Und er würde ihn eines Tages wieder verlieren.

Das im Hinterkopf behaltend ignorierte er seine Geschwister, die versuchten, ihn zum Bleiben zu überreden, während er seine Sachen so schnell wie möglich packte.

Gegen halb sieben war er zuhause gewesen und trotz der chaotischen Nacht, die seine Familie wegen ihm hatte, war das halbe Haus schon wach, konnte mit ansehen, wie Castiel reinkam und die Treppe nach oben rannte, um seine Sachen in seinen Koffer zu werfen.

„Castiel, bitte, rede mit uns.“, flehte Anna, nahm sich das Shirt, das er eben achtlos in den Koffer geworfen hatte und faltete es für ihn, wahrscheinlich nur um etwas zu tun zu haben. „Michael hat gesagt, gestern ging es dir gut.“

Sie sah hoch, vermutlich zu ihrem älteren Bruder. Einen Moment später, legte Michael seine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Cas, was hat Dean getan?“

Die Tatsache, dass Michael seinem besten Freund das unterstellte, als die Schuld bei Castiel zu suchen, sprach Bände. Wenn es darauf ankam, war Michael immer noch sein Bruder und stand immer hinter ihm. Castiel schloss bei der Erkenntnis die Augen und stützte sich auf dem Koffer ab, den Kopf ließ er hängen.

„Nichts. Er hat nichts getan. Ich bin selbst Schuld.“

„Wenn das so ist“, meldete Hannah sich zu Wort „Was hast du getan?“

Er wartete ein paar Herzschläge ab, versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden, um es seinen Geschwistern zu sagen. Aber es gab keine einfache Art.

„Ich hab mit ihm geschlafen.“

Castiel musste nicht hinsehen, um zu wissen, dass einige verwirrt oder geschockt drein sahen, dass seine Geschwister Blicke tauschten untereinander, aber auch mit ihrer besseren Hälfte, die dabei war.

„Du hast was?“, kam es schließlich von Rebecca.

„Wir haben die Nacht miteinander verbracht. Und nein, ich habe ihn zu nichts gezwungen, es war beidseitig.“

„Castiel!“, das war wieder Hannah „Wir würden dir nie unterstellen-“

„Ich versteh das Problem nicht.“, unterbrach Gadreel sie, der bisher nur stumm dabei gestanden hatte.

Als niemand etwas sagte, merkte Castiel, dass alle auf seine Antwort warteten. Gads Frage war genau das, was sie alle wissen wollten.

Und Castiel wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er verstand sich selbst nicht.

Er wusste, es war ein Fehler und dass er es beenden musste. Bevor sein Herz so brechen konnte, dass es nie wieder geheilt werden konnte, wenn Dean ihn fallen ließ.

Statt einer Antwort stopfte Castiel weiter seine Sachen in den Koffer. Erst, als eine Hand ihn dazu brachte, aufzuhören, bemerkte er, dass er zitterte und weinte. Er wurde in eine Umarmung gezogen, Gabriels Geruch umgab ihn sofort. Er krallte sich an seinem Bruder fest, versuchte dabei gleichzeitig die Tränen zurück zu halten.

„Ich kann es einfach nicht riskieren. Nicht nochmal.“, flüsterte, bat still, dass seine Familie verstand. „Vielleicht ist er jetzt neugierig, aber was ist in ein paar Wochen? Ein paar Monaten? In fünf Jahren? Zehn?“

„Castiel“, sagte Rebecca „Beziehungen sind nie definitiv.“

Kopfschüttelnd vergrub er das Gesicht an Gabriels Schulter. Er war da gewesen, als Castiel seinen Zusammenbruch vor dreizehn Jahren hatte. Er hatte seine Entscheidung damals nicht in Frage gestellt, hatte ihm einfach beim Packen geholfen und ihn nach New York gefahren. Und genau wie damals, war er auch heute bedingungslos auf seiner Seite.

„Becky.“, sagte Gabriel ohne Castiel loszulassen. „Du hast recht. Aber wenn Castiel sagt, er kann nicht, dann müssen wir das respektieren.“

„Aber-“, fing sie an, wurde aber von Cas brüchiger Stimme unterbrochen.

„Er hat sich schon mal gegen mich entschieden. Und er wird es wieder tun.“

„Castiel, bitte“, jetzt war Michael an der Reihe. „Du weißt, es gibt da etwas, was ich dir sagen wollte. Über Dean und über-“

„Michael.“, Gabriel unterbrach ihn warnend und Castiel spürte, wie er den Kopf schüttelte.

Aber ihr Bruder war noch nicht fertig „Aber wenn ich es doch sage, es ist wicht-“

„Michael, nein!“, bestimmte Gabriel und zog Castiel noch enger an sich, als könnte er ihn von der Welt abschirmen. „Er will es nicht hören.“

„Sollte er aber!“

„Und ich sage dir, halt die Klappe! Siehst du nicht, wie ihn das jetzt schon verletzt? Willst du das Messer wirklich noch tiefer stoßen“?

„Aber-“

„Michael“, sanfte Anna jetzt, was nur dazu führte, dass Michael der Geduldsfaden riss.

„Lisa war bei der Hochzeit schon schwanger!“

Danach konnte man eine Nadel fallen hören. Castiel machte sich von Gabriel los und sah zu Michael.

„Er hat sie geliebt, ja. Aber der Grund, wieso er geblieben ist... verdammt.“, Michael unterbrach sich selbst, hin und her gerissen, ob er Castiel einweihen oder das Geheimnis seines besten Freundes wahren sollte. „Dean hätte Lisa nie ein Kind alleine erziehen lassen. Oder sein kleines Mädchen ohne Vater zurück gelassen. _Deswegen_ ist er dir nicht nach.“

„Was willst du mir sagen, Michael?“

Sein ältester Bruder sah ihn an, als wäre er sich da selbst nicht sicher. Schließlich rieb er sich über das Gesicht. „Ich weiß es nicht. Nur... ich konnte es sehen. Bei der Hochzeit. Wie er mit sich gerungen hat. Ich hab es dir schon mal gesagt, ich wusste nie was das zwischen euch war, bis zu dem Tag. Ich glaube... ich glaube, Dean hatte schon immer Gefühle für dich.“

_„Du warst schon immer meine Ausnahme.“_

Deans Worte kamen ihm wieder in Erinnerung, stellten sich seinen eigenen Erinnerungen von vor ungefähr dreizehn Jahren in den Weg.

Wobei... von vor genau dreizehn Jahren.

„Heute wäre ihr Jahrestag gewesen“, flüsterte Castiel, mehr für sich selbst.

„Was?“, fragte Gabriel, als Castiel sich auf das Bett sinken ließ und das Gesicht in den Händen vergrub.

„Er war nur einsam. Er war einsam an seinem Jahrestag und ich war zufällig da. Ich war nur-“

„Hey. Hey, nein, hör auf damit“, sagte Michael und kniete sich vor ihn. „Dean würde sowas nie tun. Hast du nicht gehört, was ich dir gerade gesagt habe?“

„Er hat Lisas Namen im Schlaf gesagt.“

Wieder wurde es im Raum still, jeder sah ihn an.

„Zweimal“, fügte er hinzu, forderte - _flehte_ \- Michael an, ihm das zu erklären. „Er sah so... so glücklich und friedlich aus.“

„Du kannst deine Träume nicht kontrollieren.“, sagte Inias, Rebecca und Naomi stimmten ihm mit einem Nicken zu.

Hannah auf der anderen Seite, schüttelte den Kopf „Das vielleicht nicht, aber ich kann Castiel verstehen.“

„Aber das ist Schwachsinn“, rief Michael und stand wieder auf „Der ganze Aufstand, nur weil Dean von seiner toten Frau geträumt hat?“

„Es geht nicht nur darum, verstehst du das denn nicht?“, verteidigte Anna ihn und stellte sich direkt vor Michael. „Cas ist sich Deans Gefühle nicht sicher. Er hat ihn schon mal verletzt, wenn auch unabsichtlich. Siehst du nicht, wie ihm das zusetzt?“

„Ganz genau.“, stimmte Gadreel zu, sofort drehte sich Inias zu ihm.

„Du stehst auf deren Seite? Michael hat recht, das ist Schwachsinn. Hast du eine Ahnung, was du manchmal im Schlaf von dir gibst?“

„Ich hab ganz sicher nicht nach meinem Ex gerufen, nachdem wir beide das erste Mal miteinander geschlafen haben.“

„Leute! Nicht hilfreich!“, schrie Gabe schließlich, schloss seine Arme wieder um Castiel und zog ihn beschützend an seine Brust „Denkt ihr wirklich, es hilft ihm, wenn sich seine Familie jetzt an die Kehle springt?“

Castiel hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie er mehr und mehr in sich zusammen gesunken war. Er hasste sich für dieses Chaos. Seine Familie stritt sich, nur wegen ihm. Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können? Eine Woche -er hätte sich nur noch eine Woche zusammenreißen müssen und dann hätte er nie wieder zurück sehen müssen. Stattdessen hatte er nachgegeben und jetzt stand seine Welt in Flammen und fiel zusammen.

Ein Klingeln an der Haustür ließ sie alle zusammenfahren, trotzdem bewegte sich keiner. Musste auch keiner, als sie hörten, wie Bart unten mit jemandem sprach. Die Stimme, die antwortete, ließ Castiel noch weiter zusammensinken.

Schritte waren auf der Treppe zu hören, kam mit jedem Herzschlag näher. Castiel riss sich zusammen und löste sich aus Gabriels Armen, um sich wieder seinem Koffer zuzuwenden. Er wusste, er hatte nur eine Chance hier rauszukommen und das definitiv nicht angekuschelt an seinen Bruder. Mit der Stärke, die ihm übrig geblieben war, baute er die Mauer um sein Herz wieder auf. Rückblickend konnte er nicht mehr sagen, wann genau sie eingefallen war, um Dean wieder einmal herein zu lassen.

Aber Dean Winchester würde ihm nie wieder das Herz brechen. Nie wieder. Castiel würde das nie wieder zulassen, egal, was es kostete.

„Hey“, hörte er Dean hinter sich, der augenscheinlich verwirrt von den vielen Personen in Castiels Zimmer war. „Kann ich einen Moment mit Cas haben?“

Keiner antwortete, Castiel spürte alle Augen auf sich ruhend. Dann nickte er. Sofort setzte sich seine Familie in Bewegung und verließ den Raum. Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, wusste er, er war mit Dean alleine.

„Okay, lustige Geschichte“, sagte Dean nach einer Weile der Stille, Castiel war noch nicht in der Lage, sich zu ihm umzudrehen. „Ich hatte eben eine wundervolle Nacht und als ich aufgewacht bin... warst du verschwunden.“

Castiel legte sein letztes Hemd in den Koffer und schloss die Klappe.

„Und dann taucht plötzlich meine Tochter auf, weinend, und brabbelt was davon, dass du nach New York gehst.“

Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch, versuchte bei dem Gedanken, dass er Gracie verletzt hatte, nicht zu weinen. „Tut mir leid, dass sie es so schwer aufgenommen hat“, murmelte er.

Eine Hand legte sich auf seinen Arm, zwang ihn, sich umzudrehen. „Cas, was ist los?“

Er konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, schaffte es nicht, in Deans Augen zu sehen.

„Wenn ich irgendwas falsch gemacht habe letzte Nacht...“

„Nein, hast du nicht“, versicherte Castiel ihm und sah zur Seite „Ich... ich kann das einfach nicht.“

Dean schwieg, seine Hand lag immer noch auf Castiels Arm.

„Cas, was willst du mir damit sagen?“

Wenn er jemals alle Verbindungen zwischen ihnen kappen wollte, war jetzt der Moment.

„Das war ein Fehler. Letzte Nacht hätte nie passieren dürfen.“

Die Hand rutschte langsam von seinem Arm, als wäre sie tot. Einen Moment später lag sie an Castiels Kinn. Vorsichtig aber bestimmt brachte Dean ihn dazu auf und in seine Augen zu sehen.

„Ich glaube dir nicht“

Castiel vermied es, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, das war seine einzige Chance.

„Cas, wenn du das wirklich so meinst, dann bitte: Schau mir in die Augen und sag das nochmal. Weil jetzt gerade denke ich, du lügst und beide an.“

Eine einzelne Träne rann über seine Wange, als er endlich in Deans Augen sah. Er schluckte schwer, flüsterte dann „Ich kann nicht mit dir zusammen sein.“

Der Schmerz in Deans Augen gemischt mit Verwirrung und Traurigkeit, die sich auf seinem Gesicht widerspiegelten, zerrten an seinem Herz. Aber es war besser so. Für sie beide.

„Letzte Nacht“, flüsterte Dean zurück. „Was war das für dich.“

_Alles._

„Einen Traum ausleben.“, antwortete Castiel und hasste sich dafür, das Messer noch tiefer in die Wunde zu rammen. „Ich hab dich so lange gewollt, ich konnte nicht nein sagen.“

In der nächsten Sekunde war Deans Hand unter seinem Kinn verschwunden, als er einen Schritt zurück machte. Wut mache sich langsam auf Deans Gesichtszügen breit.

„Also was? War die Realität nicht zufriedenstellend?“

Mit geschlossenen Augen schüttelte Castiel den Kopf „Stars Hollow ist meine Vergangenheit, Dean. Ich habe ein Leben und eine Zukunft in New York.“

Und als hätte es nur auf dieses Stichwort gewartet, fing Castiels Handy zu klingeln an. Balthazars Bild leuchtete auf und sein Klingelton erfüllte den Raum. Deans Blick fiel auf sein Handy, das auf dem Bett lag. Eine Sekunde später, erklang ein humorloses, aber auch gepeinigtes Lachen mit Kopfschütteln von ihm.

„Gott, ich bin so ein Idiot.“

Castiel zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen, versuchte, den Sinn hinter Dean Worten zu erkennen.

„Ich schätze, das war's dann. Hab ein schönes Leben in New York.“, sagte Dean und ging zur Tür.

Castiel verspürte das plötzliche Verlangen ihm nachzugehen und ihn aufzuhalten. Bevor er genau das tun konnte, hielt Dean an der geöffneten Tür noch einmal inne.

„Oh und Frohe Weihnachten.“

Die Tür fiel mit einem Knall ins Schloss, dass Castiel zusammenzuckte. Dann stand er einfach nur da, bewegungsunfähig und ignorierte Zars Anruf, als der Song ein zweites und drittes Mal erklang


	17. Chapter 17

„Die schlimmste Barriere zwischen zwei Menschen

ist ein Missverständnis.“

-Neetesh Dixit

Es war bereits früher Nachmittag, als Castiel endlich das Haus verließ. Er hatte sich von Michael breitschlagen lassen, noch ein paar Stunden zu schlafen, im Gegenzug würde sein Bruder Dean nie wieder erwähnen, er sollte nur nicht Hals über Kopf abreisen, besonders nicht mit so wenig Schlaf. Nicht zu vergessen das sehr bescheidenen Wetter. Das Schlimmste für ihn war der Abschied von seinem Vater. Tante Amara war es dann, die ihm den Schubs in die richtige Richtung gab -was in dem Fall bedeutete, dass er sie verließ. Seine Geschwister umarmten ihn alle zum Abschied fest und versprachen, ihn bald besuchen zu kommen. Erst als er aus der Ausfahrt fuhr und seine Familie im Rückspiegel sah, ließ er seinen Tränen wieder freien Lauf.

Einem spontanen Einfall folgend, machte er einen letzten Stopp bei _Luke's._ Er wusste, er konnte Gracie immer eine Nachricht schicken, aber so schien es ihm persönlicher zu sein. Schnell holte er Stift und Papier hervor, um ihr eine kleine Nachricht zu hinterlassen, in der er sich entschuldigte und sie ermutigte trotz allem seinen Entwurf fertig zu lesen und ihm ihre Meinung zu sagen. Am Ende schrieb er noch: _Was zwischen deinem Vater und mir vorgefallen ist, hat rein gar nichts mit dir und mir zu tun. Pass auf dich auf. Du kannst mir jederzeit schreiben._ Er schrieb ihr auch noch seine private eMail dazu, nicht die, die Balthazar erst durchsehen würde, bevor er vereinzelte Nachrichten an ihn weiterleitete.

Luke's Diner war tatsächlich geöffnet, obwohl es der Weihnachtsmorgen war. Wenn jemand gehofft hatte, eine passende Dekoration vorzufinden, wurde er enttäuscht. Luke war da die falsche Adresse und da schien auch seine Beziehung zu Lorelai nichts zu bewirken.

„Castiel, was kann ich für dich tun?“, fragte Luke und sah ihn fragend an, als Castiel zum Counter kam anstatt sich auf seinen Stammplatz am Fenster zu setzen. Der Mann schien zu bemerken, dass etwas nicht stimmte, als er ihn genauer musterte „Ist was passiert?“

„Ja... naja, nein. Es geht schon. Ich muss nur zurück nach New York.“

„Oh, schon? Was ist mit Silvester?“

Castiel zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, es fühlte sich aber eher wie eine Grimasse an. „Leider kann ich nicht bleiben. Ich... Naja, ich hab mich schon von Gracie verabschiedet, aber es kommt mir vor, als hätte ich vergessen, ihr was zu sagen. Ich wollte fragen, ob du ihr das hier geben kannst, wenn sie das nächste Mal vorbei kommt?“, er hielt ihm das zusammengefaltete Papier entgegen.

Luke nahm es, hielt den Blick aber auf Castiel. „Sicher. Aber wieso ich? Sie war nicht wirklich ein Stammkunde, bevor du hier aufgetaucht bist.“

„Naja, bei dir kann ich wenigstens sicher sein, dass du ihn nicht ungefragt liest.“

Sie hielten einen Moment den Blickkontakt noch aufrecht, bis Luke nickte und das Papier noch einmal faltete und dann einsteckte. „Ich werde es ihr geben.“

„Danke, Luke. Das bedeutet mir viel.“

„Selbstverständlich. Ehrlich gesagt, finde ich es schade, dass du gehst. Aber ich schätze, ich kann nichts tun, um dich zum Bleiben zu überreden.“

„Nicht wirklich, nein.“

„Dann lass mich dir wenigstens ein Stück Kuchen und einen Kaffee für die Fahrt mitgeben. Du siehst aus, als könntest du das gebrauchen.“

„Ich schätze schon, ja. Danke.“

Als Castiel bezahlen wollte, winkte Luke ab. „Lass gut sein. Geht aufs Haus.“

„Danke, Luke. Oh und wegen dem Gewinngutschein-“

„Keine Sorge. Ich werde ein Auge darauf haben, dass Gracie ihn einlöst.“

Er versuchte sich wieder an einem Lächeln, dann dankte er dem Mann und nahm die Tüte mit seinem Stück Kuchen, klemmte sie sich unter den Arm, damit er seinen Kaffeebecher nehmen konnte.

„Das wars dann wohl, schätze ich.“, sagte Luke und überraschte Castiel damit, dass er anscheinend wirklich traurig darüber war.

Aber ihm blieb nicht viel zu sagen. Stattdessen stellte er seinen Kaffee nochmal ab und streckte Luke die Hand entgegen, die dieser auch sofort nahm. „Es war schön, dich wieder zu sehen, Luke. Danke, dass ich so viel Zeit hier verbringen durfte.“

„Danke, dass du Gracie aufgemuntert hast. Du hast keine Ahnung, was für eine Rolle du in ihrem Leben gespielt hast.“

Ein Kloß bildete sich in seiner Kehle und weil er kein Wort heraus brachte, nickte er nur, nahm seinen Kaffee und verließ das Diner.

Als er auf dem Gehweg stehen blieb, ließ er seinen Blick nochmal über den Weihnachtsmarkt wandern. Er würde Stars Hollow vermissen, soviel stand fest. Als Teenager -übergewichtig, ein Nerd und schwul- war es nicht leicht gewesen in so einer Kleinstadt aufzuwachsen. Aber jetzt -erwachsen, erfolgreich und mit dreizehn Jahren Lebenserfahrung in New York auf dem Rücken- musste er zugeben, dass es seine Reize hatte. Und dass er es vermisst hatte.

Er schüttelte die Nostalgie, die sich in ihm breit machte ab, ging zu seinem Wagen und machte die Beifahrertür auf, um die Tüte abzustellen. Er beugte sich noch ein Stück weiter vor, um den Kaffee direkt in die dafür vorgesehene Halterung zu stellen, bevor er sich wieder aufrichtete. Eine Silhouette auf dem Markt weckte seine Aufmerksamkeit und als er sie erkannte, wusste er auch wieso.

Allerdings war es die blonde Frau, die sich an Deans Seite presste, die seine Aufmerksamkeit gefesselt hielt. Sie stand mit der Seite zu ihm, ihre beiden Arme waren um Deans linken geschlungen, ihre Brust presste sich gegen seinen Körper, während sie ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Während sie das tat, wanderte ihr Blick wie zufällig zu der Stelle, wo Castiel stand und als sie ihn sah, wie er sie beobachtete, legte sich ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen und sie reckte die Nase triumphierend nach oben.

Castiel hatte keine Kraft mehr übrig, dass ihn das kümmerte, also schloss er nur kurz die Augen. Dann schlug er die Beifahrertür zu und umrundete das Auto um zur Fahrerseite zu kommen.

„Oh nein, was ist das denn“, erklang eine nur viel zu bekannte Stimme vom Bürgersteig aus und Castiel verfluchte alle Kräfte im Universum die es scheinbar auf ihn abgesehen hatten. „Sieht aus als hätte Winchester eine andere Frau an seiner Seite“, sagte Brady mit einem dreckigen Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Wurde aber auch Zeit“, wenn Castiel sich nicht irrte, war das Alastair. „Die Leute haben schon angefangen sich zu fragen, ob das Schwul sein auf ihn abgefärbt hat.“

Das Lachen, das folgte, war das selbe, was ihn vor Jahren noch in seinen Albträumen verfolgt hatte. Castiel ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken, und stieg ein. Der Motor heulte auf noch bevor er die Tür überhaupt richtig geschlossen hatte.

Er warf keinen Blick über den Rückspiegel zurück, als er Stars Hollow hinter sich ließ und schwor sich selbst, nie wieder hier her zurück zu kommen.

Und er würde keine Träne mehr an Dean Winchester verschwenden.

*~*~*

Sein zweites Versprechen brach er noch am selben Abend. Balthazar wartete bereits in seiner Penthouse Wohnung, als Castiel ankam. Ohne blöde Fragen zu stellen oder ihm etwas vorzuhalten, reichte Zar ihm seinen ersten Whiskey für die Nacht und gemeinsam leerten sie die eine Flasche und mehr.

Am nächsten Tag zickte Castiel ein wenig rum, bis Zar ihn zwang sich schick anzuziehen und schleppte ihn mit zu einer Party. Nachdem drei Typen versucht hatten, sich an ihn ranzumachen und alle drei gescheitert waren, hatte Castiel seine Promillegrenze weit überschritten und nachdem er sich in einer Gasse übergeben hatte, brachte Zar ihn wieder nach Hause, ließ ihn sich an seiner Schulter ausweinen, dann deckte er ihn zu und legte sich sogar zu ihm, um ihn in Sicherheit und Wohl auf zu wissen.

Seine Lektion gelernt hielt Zar den Alkoholkonsum am nächsten Tag bei einem Minimum und sie machten sich einen netten Tag drinnen. Castiels Jacuzzi war groß genug für sie beide. Zar ließ sogar einen Masseur vorbei kommen, der sie beide ordentlich durchkneten sollte. Es bewirkte Wunder mit Castiels Laune und nach einer zweiten Runde im heißen Wasser und einer eiskalten Cola fühlte er sich wieder wie ein Mensch. Zwar noch nicht ganz, was das Emotionale betraf, aber immerhin fühlte er sich nicht mehr wie innerlich tot.

„Tut mir leid.“

Sie entspannten gerade auf dem Balkon, mit einem perfekten Blick über den Central Park. Mit den Heizpilzen war die kalte Winterluft auszuhalten und erfrischend nach dem heißen Bad. Sie würden nicht lange draußen bleiben, aber es half, Castiels Geister wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen.

„Was meinst du?“, fragte Zar und nahm einen Schluck von seiner Cola.

„Alles. Vergibst du mir, wenn ich dich 'ich habs dir doch gesagt' sagen lasse?“

„Cassie, es gibt nichts zu vergeben. Du hast deine Chance ergriffen, etwas riskiert und es ist nicht gut ausgegangen. So ist das Leben.“

„Naja, dieses Mal hab ich nicht wirklich was riskiert. Ich hab die Reißleine gezogen, bevor es ernst werden konnte.“

Zar antwortete nicht sofort, sah einfach nur über den Central Park, war in Gedanken versunken. „Letztendlich“, sagte er schließlich „musst du dich nicht bei mir entschuldigen. Solange du mit deiner Entscheidung leben kannst, stehe ich hinter dir.“

Castiel nickte und nahm einen Schluck von seiner Cola, bevor es ihm an der frischen Luft zu kalt wurde.

Er stand auf, streckte sich einmal und zog seinen flauschigen Bademantel enger um sich. „Ich denke, ich setz die dritte Runde aus und zieh mich um. Es ist schön hier, aber nicht wenn man halb nackt ist und nur einen Bademantel trägt.“

„Tu das“, antwortete Zar und stand ebenfalls auf „Ich warte noch, bis das Essen da ist, während du dich umziehst und nehm dann noch ne Runde.“

„Klingt nach einem guten Plan.“

Er war auf dem Weg zu seinem Schlafzimmer, als es klingelte.

„Deswegen liebe ich _Papa John's_. Die sind immer so schnell. Lass nur, ich sag Joshua, er soll den Kerl rauf lassen.“, rief Zar ihm nach und ging selbst Richtung Sprechanlage.

Da er nicht wirklich hungrig war, ließ Castiel sich beim Anziehen Zeit. Als er einen Blick in den Spiegel warf, während er in seinem begehbaren Kleiderschrank stand, ignorierte er die lilafarbenen Flecke auf seinem Hals und der Brust. Er hatte sie am Morgen danach gar nicht bemerkt und er hatte erst recht nicht mitbekommen, dass Dean ihm markiert hatte. Als er sie in der ersten Nacht zuhause gesehen hatte, war das der Grund für seinen Zusammenbruch gewesen. Er schuldete Zar so viel für die vergangenen Tage. Vielleicht sollte er dem Mann einen Jahresvorrat an Blaubeermuffins besorgen.

Es kam nicht oft vor, dass er seine schicken Klamotten im Schrank ließ, aber ein fauler Tag um Herzschmerz zu heilen schrie gerade zu nach gemütlichen Klamotten, also mussten eine Jogginghose und ein alter Hoodie mit ausgewaschenem Logo her. Seine Haare ließ er so wie sie waren und zog sich noch ein Paar Wollsocken an, dann ging er zum Wohnzimmer.

„Wieso rieche ich keine Pizza?“, rief er in den Raum und ging dann zur Küche. Zar saß auf einem der Barhocker, ein düsterer Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Ein kleines Paket lag vor ihm. „Was ist los?“

„Das ist gerade für dich gekommen.“

„Um die Uhrzeit?“

„Es wurde persönlich vorbei gebracht.“

Etwas an der Art, wie Zar es sagte, machte Castiel hellhörig „Zar, wer war an der Tür?“

Statt einer Antwort, schob Zar ihm das Paket entgegen. „Bevor du fragst: Ich hab ihn rein gebeten. Er war derjenige, der direkt wieder gegangen ist.“

Seine Hände zitterten, als er die Verpackung aufriss. Sein Name stand oben drauf in einer ihm sehr bekannten Handschrift.

Eine DVD fiel aus dem Umschlag, als er den Inhalt auf den Tresen kippte, zusammen mit einem kleineren Umschlag, von dem Castiel wusste, dass er Deans Weihnachtskarte und das Empfehlungsschreiben enthielt. Dean musste die Sachen aufgehoben haben, als Castiel sie bei seinem Abgang fallen gelassen hatte. Was aber seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte, war ein zusammen gefaltetes Stück Papier. Als er es öffnete, konnte er ein Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken.

Es war eine einfache Zeichnung von einem Mond, ein Lasso war um ihn gelegt. Darunter stand in Deans krakeliger Schrift nur ein Satz.

_Ich hätte den Mond für dich eingefangen._

„Scheiße.“, presste Castiel hervor. Der Zettel landete auf dem Tresen, als er zur Tür eile und Zars Rufe ignorierte.

Dean war ihm dieses Mal hinterher gekommen. Er war hier, in New York, wegen ihm. Das war alles was Castiel für den Moment wissen musste. Gerade noch rechtzeitig meldete sich sein Verstand zurück und er schnappte sich seinen Mantel und Stiefel, dann rannte er den Flur entlang zum Aufzug, drückte den Knopf mehrmals hintereinander und flehte das doofe Ding an, schneller zu kommen.

„Castiel, was zur Hölle glaubst du was du da tust?“

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass ich ihn sehen muss.“

„Bist du wahnsinnig? Nach allem, was du durchgemacht hast?“

„Du verstehst das nicht, Zar. Was, wenn ich einen Fehler gemacht hab?“

„Nein, ich glaube, den Fehler begehst du gerade jetzt.“

Als Castiel ihm nicht weiter zuhörte, sondern stattdessen seine Stiefel anzog, griff Zar nach seinem Arm.

„Castiel. Willst du ihm wirklich hinterher laufen, wegen einem dummen Zitat aus einem deiner Lieblingsfilmen?“

„Ja.“

Entgeistert starrte Zar ihn an.

„Nein.“, korrigierte Castiel sich. „Es... nicht nur deswegen. Zar, er ist hier. Dieses Mal ist er mir nach.“

„Und konnte nicht mal fünf Minuten an deiner Tür warten!“

Er schüttelte den Kopf, als würde er die Aussage verdrängen wollen, machte sich von Zars Hand los, als die Tür aufging und hastete in den Aufzug.

Zar auf der anderen Seite, legte seine Hand in die Tür, damit sie sich nicht schloss. „Wieso?“

„Ich-“ Castiel versuchte fieberhaft eine Erklärung zu finden, aber es gab keine. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass ich es den Rest meines Lebens bereuen werde, wenn ich ihm jetzt nicht nach laufe.“

„Castiel, er war vor fünf Minuten hier. Er ist schon lange weg.“

„Noch ein Grund mehr, mich zu beeilen. Bitte, Zar. Lass los.“

Als sein Freund sich kein Stück weit bewegte, sah Castiel ihn flehend an. „Du hast eben noch gesagt, wenn ich mit der Entscheidung leben kann, stehst du hinter mir. Bitte, Zar, lass den Aufzug gehen.“

Sein Freund sah ihn noch einen Moment intensiv an, zog sich dann aber zurück und nickte.

Die Fahrt nach unten dauerte eine Ewigkeit und war kaum auszuhalten. Castiel beschäftigte sich damit, seinen Mantel zu zu machen. Es war absoluter Schwachsinn von ihm, so rauszugehen. Mit feuchten Haaren, ohne Schal, ohne Mütze, ohne Handschuhe. Aber es war ihm egal. Zar hatte recht, Dean war vermutlich schon lange weg. Aber er musste es versuchen.

Endlich gingen die Türen auf, als der Aufzug im Erdgeschoss hielt und Castiel stürmte raus.

„Joshua.“, rief er nach dem Pförtner, dass sich auch andere Leute in der Lobby nach ihm umdrehten, aber das spielte keine Rolle. „Joshua, der Mann, den du eben hoch gelassen hast. Hast du gesehen, wo er lang ist?“

„Ja, Mr. James. Ich habe gefragt, ob er ein Taxi wünscht, da er auch in einem gekommen ist, aber er wollte laufen. Er ist nach links, hat aber nicht nach einer Wegbeschreibung gefragt.“

„Danke.“, antwortete Castiel. Ohne zu zögern rannte er den Gehweg entlang, sah sich nach einem bekannten Kopf oder Mantel um.

Er musste nicht lange suchen, bis etwas auf der anderen Straßenseite seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Ohne stehen zu bleiben, konzentrierte er sich auf den Mann dort, war sich aber nicht ganz sicher, dass es wirklich Dean war -und prallte plötzlich gegen einen fremden Körper.

„Au, verdammt.“, entwich es ihm, während er schnell nach etwas griff, um seinen Fall aufzuhalten.

Zwei starke Hände griffen ihn unter den Ellbogen und ein erdiger Geruch nach Pferden und Heu umhüllte ihn, als eine raue Stimme murmelte „Ich hab dich.“

Und zum ersten Mal war Castiel in der Lage, den dritten Geruch zu bestimmen, ohne darüber nachzudenken.

Es roch nach Zuhause.

Sein Kopf schnellte nach oben und Castiel fand sich gefangen von warmen grünen Augen. „Dean.“

„Hey, Cas.“, antwortete Dean zaghaft, ohne Castiel loszulassen, als er wieder auf den Beinen stand.

„Du bist hier.“

„Ja“, flüsterte Dean, seine Augen bewegten sich schnell, als würde er alles von Castiel in sich aufnehmen wollen. „Ich... ich musste zurück kommen.“

Castiel runzelte die Stirn, bis er bemerkte, dass Dean auf dem Rückweg zum Penthouse gewesen sein musste, damit er so in ihn rein rannte.

Dean schien Castiels Verwirrung nicht zu bemerken und zum ersten Mal fiel Castiel auf, dass er nervös wirkte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob der Kerl dir mein Paket gegeben hat-“

„Hat er.“

„-aber das spielt keine Rolle. Es sagt nicht das aus, was ich dir eigentlich sagen will.“

„Dean, was...“

„Cas, mir ist klar geworden, dass ich nie eine Chance hatte, dir das zu sagen, obwohl ich das vor langer Zeit schon hätte tun sollen. Ich hätte dir damals schon hinterher laufen sollen. Ich hätte nach New York kommen und dich finden sollen, um dir das zu sagen.“

„Mir was sagen?“

„Dass ich dich liebe.“

Castiels Augen wurden groß, sein Mund klappte auf, ohne dass er in der Lage war, was zu sagen.

„Cas, ich liebe dich! Hab ich immer, werd ich immer. Ich war nur zu blöd das zu verstehen, als ich jünger war und... ich weiß, es ist jetzt wahrscheinlich zu spät. Du hast dich für ihn entschieden und das verstehe ich-“

_Moment, was?_

„- aber ich musste es dir sagen. Du... du hattest das Recht, es zu erfahren. Ich werde dir nicht sagen, dass ich die bessere Wahl bin, weil ich dich mehr liebe als der Snob da oben es je könnte-“

„Dean, wovon-“

„Nein, Cas, bitte lass mich ausreden. Ich will nur, dass du glücklich bist. Und wenn das bedeutet, dass du lieber mit ihm zusammen bist, dann akzeptiere ich das.“

„Dean, bitte, lass mich-“

„Nur eins noch“, unterbrach Dean ihn wieder, hielt sogar einen Finger hoch. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe. Ich hab Lisa wirklich geliebt. Aber als ich dich wieder gesehen habe, diese erwachsene Version von dir... ich wusste nicht, dass Liebe so sein kann.“

„Dean.“, versuchte Cas es nochmal, ihn zu unterbrechen, mit einem dümmlichen Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Und ich hab mich schuldig gefühlt, weil ich weiß, dass Lisa was besseres verdient hat, obwohl ich sie geliebt habe. Ich... ich schätze, es stimmt, dass man mehr als eine Person lieben kann. Ich meine... du hast mir immer gesagt, dass du mich liebst und trotzdem hast du den Kerl da oben und ich will gar nicht bestreiten, dass du ihn nicht liebst-“

„ _Dean_ “, wiederholte Cas sich nochmal, schüttelte leicht den Kopf und kicherte, als er seine Hände an Deans Wangen legte. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte Dean sich seit ein paar Tagen nicht mehr rasiert und ihm gefiel das.

„Nein, Cas, ich mein's ernst. Ich versteh das. Ich... ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass ich alles tue, was du willst. Wenn du mir sagst, ich soll dich in Ruhe lassen, dann gehe ich und du hörst nie wieder was von mir. Aber wenn du mir nur einen Hinweis gibst, einen ganz kleinen, dass ich um dich kämpfen soll-“

„Gut“, sagte Castiel und beugte sich vor, damit Dean endlich zu brabbeln aufhörte und küsste ihn.

Nach einem zögernden Moment, schlang Dean die Arme um seine Mitte, zog ihn enger an sich. Bevor einer von ihnen den Kuss vertiefen konnte, löste Cas sich.

„Er ist nur ein Freund.“

„Hä?“

„Zar. Der _Snob_ den du oben getroffen hast. Er ist mein Lektor und bester Freund.“

„Lässt du all deine Freunde halbnackt in deinem Apartment rumlaufen?“

„Nur wenn ich davor den Jacuzzi mit ihnen geteilt habe.“

Bei dem Gesicht, das Dean zog, grinste Cas und küsste ihn nochmal sanft. Dieser wundervolle Mann hatte ihm gerade seine Liebe gestanden und Cas war betrunken. Betrunken von Glück.

„Also.... wirklich nur ein Freund?“

„Ja.“

„Ich... ich hab Teile von euren Gesprächen mitbekommen. Und sein Bild, wenn er anruft -ich hatte die ganze Zeit einen Verdacht und als du gesagt hast, deine Zukunft ist hier in New York-“

„Oh Gott, nein. Nein, Dean, ganz sicher nicht. Da ist nichts zwischen Zar und mir. Er steht auf Frauen.“

„Das ist jetzt vielleicht nicht das beste Argument.“

„Er ist auch seit fünf Jahren in einer sehr glücken Beziehung.“

„Schon besser.“

„Außerdem: Wieso sollte ich mich für einen britischen Snob entscheiden, wenn mir mein Highschool Lehrer, auf den ich mein ganzes Leben schon stehe, gerade seine Liebe gestanden hat?“

„Okay, überzeugt.“, antwortete Dean, grinste, als er ihn noch enger zog, um ihn zu küssen.

Und wieder war es Castiel, der den Kuss unterbrach.

„Was ist mit Lydia?“

„ _Lydia_? Was soll mit ihr sein?“

„Ich weiß, sie hat viel für dich übrig und ich hab euch an Weihnachten gesehen. Auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt.“

„Ah.“, Dean rollte mit den Augen. „Was du gesehen hast, war, dass sie mir so auf die Nerven gegangen ist, dass ich sie ganz in den Wind geschossen hab.“

„Die Stelle hab ich wohl verpasst.“

„Ja, ich weiß. War nicht zu überhören, wie du deinen Camarro hoch geheizt hast, um die Stadt zu verlassen. „

Mit einem verlegenen Grinsen lehnte Cas sich gegen Dean. Es hatte wieder angefangen zu schneien und seine gemütlichen Klamotten unter dem Mantel hielten ihn nicht sonderlich warm.

„Sollen wir das drinnen weiterführen?“

„Definitiv.“, antwortete Cas, nahm Deans Hand und zog ihn mit. Er wusste, es gab noch viel zu bereden -er hatte keinesfalls vergessen, wie Dean Lisas Namen im Schlaf gesagt hatte- aber der Kerl war den ganzen Weg nach New York gekommen, um ihm seine Liebe auf einer gut gefüllten Straße mitten in Manhattan zu gestehen. Sie würden das schaffen.


	18. Chapter 18

_„Liebe ist in Flammen stehende Freundschaft.“_

_-Jeremy Taylor_

Zurück im Apartmentkomplex stellte Castiel Dean zu aller erst Joshua vor, damit dieser ihn immer sofort nach oben ließ, wenn er auftauchte. Dean benutzte die Fahrt mit dem Aufzug nach oben, um Cas in eine Ecke zu drängen, um ihn „warm zu halten“ und zu küssen, bis Cas nach Luft schnappte. Er hatte beinah vergessen, dass Zar noch da war, wurde aber schnell wieder daran erinnert, als sie kichernd und aneinander geschmiegt den Aufzug verließen und direkt in ihn rein liefen.

Immerhin war der Mann dieses Mal angezogen.

Er sah sie beide für endlose Sekunden an, schien jeden Zentimeter zu untersuchen, bis er sich von der Wand wegbewegte und erst direkt vor Dean wieder stehen blieb. Seine ganze Haltung strahlte Überlegenheit aus.

„Mir egal, wessen Schuld es ist, aber wenn er noch einmal wegen dir leidet, ist dein Leben vorbei.“

Dean schluckte, nickte aber. Nach ein paar weiteren Sekunden Augenkontakt, wandte Zar sich wieder ab, um auf Castiels Seite an ihnen vorbei zu gehen. Er drückte seine Schulter und schenkte seinem besten Freund ein Lächeln. „Das Wasser im Jacuzzi ist frisch -benutzt es, ihr seht ziemlich erfroren aus. Pizza ist in der Küche. Ruf an, wenn du mich brauchst.“

Cas nickte und als Zar schon am Aufzug war, drehte er sich um. „Zar.“

Sie sahen einander schweigend an, bis Zar ihm schließlich zuzwinkerte und abwinkte. „Jederzeit. Weist du doch.“

Dann schlossen sich die Türen und er stand mit Dean alleine auf dem Gang.

Sofort fielen seine Augen zu, als Deans warmer Atem über seine Haut kroch, sobald dieser an Cas Ohrläppchen knabberte.

„Lädst du mich in deine Wohnung ein?“

Cas drehte sich um und presste seine Lippen ohne zu zögern auf Deans. Mit der Zunge fuhr er sie einmal nach und Dean gewährte ihm Einlass, kam ihm mit der eigenen entgegen. Er schaffte es kaum, die Finger von Dean zu lassen, während er ihn rückwärts und durch die offen stehende Tür seiner Penthouse-Wohnung trieb. Die Tür kickte er mit dem Fuß ins Schloss. Deans Reisetasche landete auf dem Boden, ihre Mäntel folgten ihr sofort, gemeinsam mit Deans Mütze, Schal und Handschuhen. Cas griff sofort nach Deans Sweater, zog ihn ihm über den Kopf und wandte sich schon an Deans Shirt, bevor er überhaupt aus dem anderen Kleidungsstück befreit war. Seine Finger schmuggelten sich unter das Shirt und sobald sie die Haut berührten, sprang Dean einen Schritt zurück.

„Verdammt.“, knurrte er und griff nach Cas Händen. „Die sind eiskalt. Was zur Hölle hast du dir dabei gedacht, so in die Kälte zu rennen?“

„Dass ich die Liebe meines Lebens nicht schon wieder verlieren kann.“

„Ok, gute Antwort.“, antwortete Dean und knabberte an seiner Lippe. „Trotzdem. Wir müssen irgendwas gegen dein unbedachtes Verhalten tun. In dem Outfit mitten im tiefsten Winter nach draußen zu rennen? Während einem Schneesturm betrunken Auto fahren?“

„Ich akzeptiere jede Bestrafung, die du für angemessen hältst, _Mr. Winchester_.“

Das Stöhnen, das aus Deans Kehle kam, verschlug ihm den Atem und bevor er sich versah, fand er sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür gepresst, Deans Lippen waren an seinem Hals, seine Hände zogen an seinem Hoodie. Als dieser aus dem Weg war, wanderten seine Hände tiefer und kamen an Cas Oberschenkel zur Ruhe, dann hob er ihn auch schon hoch. Cas reagierte instinktiv, krallte sich an Deans Schulter fest und wand die Beine um Deans Hüfte. Im Gegensatz zu dem anderen Mal, genoss er es jetzt, dass Dean in der Lage war, ihn zu tragen.

„Jacuzzi?“, keuchte Dean gegen seine Lippen, während er sich schon in Bewegung setzte.

„Flur. Zweite Tür.“

Sie rammten nur ein oder zweimal die Wand, aber Cas hatte den Eindruck, dass das Absicht war, denn Dean nutzte die Gelegenheit immer, um seine Hände über ihn wandern zu lassen, während die Wand ihm als Stütze diente.

Irgendwie hatte Cas es geschafft auf dem Weg seine Stiefel auszuziehen, ohne seine Beine um Deans Hüfte zu lösen. Damit beeindruckte er sich selbst. Als sie es endlich in das große Badezimmer geschafft hatten, wurde Dean kurzzeitig von der Fensterfront mit Sicht über den Central Park abgelenkt.

„Bist du ein gut verdienender Autor oder so? Das sieht ziemlich nach erster Klasse für mich aus.“

Cas ließ Dean langsam los und entfernte endlich dieses blöde Shirt zwischen ihnen. „Ach, ich hab ein oder zwei Bücher verkauft. Kann nicht klagen.“

Grinsend nahm Dean sein Gesicht zwischen die Hände und küsste ihn lange und ausgiebig, während Cas mit Deans Jeans zugange war. Mit dem Gürtel hatte er seine Schwierigkeiten -er konnte es gar nicht abwarten, bis er diesen vermaledeiten Gips endlich los war- aber er bekam ihn auf. Gleichzeitig wanderte Deans Hand über seinen Rücken, verschwand in seiner Jogginghose und legte sie an seinen Hintern. Cas stöhnte leise und unterbrach den Kuss kurz, als Dean zudrückte und sein Kopf in den Nacken fiel. Kein Grund zu leugnen, dass ihm das nicht gefiel.

Dean küsste stattdessen einfach seinen Hals weiter. Cas öffnete die Augen erst wieder, als die Küsse plötzlich aufhörten, dann begegnete er Deans Blick. Er hatte ein nervöses Lächeln auf den Lippen. Zuerst verstand Cas es nicht, bis er spürte wie Deans andere Hand über seinen Körper und auch in seine Jogginghose wanderte, dieses Mal allerdings auf der Vorderseite. Als Deans Finger seine Erektion berührten, zuerst nur zögerlich, musste Cas sich dazu zwingen, die Augen offen zu halten. Sie fielen ihm beinahe automatisch zu, aber er wollte Deans Reaktion sehen und ihn zu nichts zwingen.

Deans Finger legten sich um ihn, bewegten sich langsam und entlockten Cas das ein oder andere Stöhnen, Dean atmete schwer. Die Fingernägel krallte er in Deans Schulter, um sich davon abzuhalten, sich an ihm zu reiben. Kurz darauf beugte Dean sich wieder vor und vertiefte den Kuss wieder, während er mit der freien Hand seine Jogginghose runter zog.

Das Kommende hatte Cas definitiv nicht kommen sehen. Von jetzt auf gleich waren Deans Lippen und auch Schultern verschwunden. Und da Cas sich an ihm festklammerte, spürte er, wie Dean auf die Knie ging und als er in der Lage war, wieder seine Augen zu öffnen, sah er ihn auch vor sich auf dem Boden mit einem kleinen Grinsen auf den Lippen. Sie hielten den Augenkontakt, als Dean Cas erst aus seiner Hose und den Socken half, bevor er sich vorbeugte. Als seine Lippen sein Glied berührten, musste Cas sich wieder an seinen Schultern festhalten, seine Knie waren wie Wackelpudding und konnten ihn nicht mehr alleine tragen.

Dean ließ sich Zeit, federleichte Küsse zu verteilen und als er an der Spitze ankam und sie in den Mund nahm.

Cas war im Himmel.

Und peinlich nah an einem Orgasmus. Als wäre er wieder ein Teenager und würde gerade seinen aller ersten Blowjob bekommen. Aber das hier war Dean, der gerade seinen Körper zum ersten Mal erkundete und es brachte ihn um den Verstand.

Deans Hände lagen wieder an seinem Hintern, hielten ihn an Ort und Stelle, während Cas nur allzu bewusst war, dass das alles schnell vorbei war, wenn Dean seine Finger jetzt geschickt einsetzte.

Tat er aber nicht und Cas konnte nicht sagen, ob er erleichtert darüber war oder es verfluchte.

Bald darauf kam Dean wieder auf die Beine, während er sich über Cas Bauch küsste, an seinem Rippenbogen knabberte und federleichte Küsse auf seinem Schlüsselbein verteilte, bevor er wieder an seinen Lippen ankam.

Cas erwiderte die Küsse nur zu gerne, schmeckte sich selbst auf Deans Zunge.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht-“

„Sei still. Wag es nicht, dich zu entschuldigen.“, unterbrach Cas ihn sofort und wand seine Arme um Deans Körper. „Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt.“, versicherte er ihm, die Lippen an seinem Ohr und bemerkte zufrieden, wie Dean erzitterte. „Und wenn es dir nie zusagt, ist das auch in Ordnung.“, versprach er und leckte mit der Zunge über die empfindliche Stelle hinter Deans Ohr. Deans Zittern verstärkte sich dadurch nur noch mehr und er schloss die Arme um Cas Körper, zog ihn eng an sich. Cas schmunzelte und speicherte die erhaltene Reaktion für später ab.

Jetzt reichte es ihm, Dean aus seiner jeans zu befreien, machte kurzen Prozess mit der Boxershort, den Schuhen und Socken. Endlich waren sie beide vollkommen nackt und Cas stahl sich noch den ein oder anderen Kuss, bevor er zum Jacuzzi ging und die Temperatur prüfte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit schon vergangen war, aber das Wasser war nur noch lauwarm, also ließ er etwas Wasser ablaufen, während er gleichzeitig heißes Wasser wieder nachlaufen ließ.

Während er noch über die Badewanne gebeugt stand, stellte Dean sich hinter ihn und als er sich gegen ihn drückte, mit beiden Händen Cas Hüfte an Ort und Stelle hielt, konnte Cas ein Stöhnen nicht zurück halten, als er Deans Erektion an seinem Hintern spürte. Minimal nur bewegte er seine Hüften, entlockte Dean damit auch ein Keuchen. Der Mann beugte sich über ihn, küsste seinen Rücken und weiter hoch zu seinem Nacken. Wenn er nicht seine rechte Hand brauchen würde, um sich abzustützen, hätte Cas nach ihm gegriffen und ihn in einen seltsam angewinkelten Kuss gezogen. Zum tausendsten Mal verfluchte er seinen nutzlosen linken Arm.

Als sie endlich ins Wasser kamen, war Cas sich sicher, dass es nicht mehr für seinen ursprünglichen Zweck gebraucht wurde, da sie sich längst wieder aufgewärmt hatten. Aber wer sagte, das war nur dafür gut?

Cas setzte sich zwischen Deans Beine und lehnte sich gegen seine starke Brust. Zu schnell bemerkten die beiden aber, dass Cas keine gemütliche Position fand, in der er auch seinen Gips aus dem Wasser halten konnte. Widerstrebend entfernte er sich von Dean, der aber folgte ihm und somit tauschten sie einfach die Position. Die einzige Sache, die besser war, als in Dean Winchesters Armen zu liegen, war, ihn selbst zu halten.

Sie tauschten ein paar flüchtige Küsse, aber hauptsächlich umarmte Cas ihn von hinten, während Deans Kopf auf seiner Schulter ruhte. Mit der rechten Hand malte er Muster auf Deans Brust, wodurch dieser hin und wieder ein glückliches Seufzen von sich gab.

„Wieso bist du weg gelaufen?“

Die geflüsterte Frage war das erste Gesagte zwischen ihnen seit einer längeren Zeit. Cas zog ihn eng an sich, wandte sogar ein Bein um ihn, bevor er einen Kuss auf seinem Scheiten platzierte.

„Ich hatte Angst.“

„Was habe ich gemacht?“

Als Cas nicht sofort antwortete, befreite Dean sich aus seinen Armen, allerdings nur weit genug, damit er sich umdrehten konnte. „Cas, du warst glücklich und zufrieden, als wir eingeschlafen sind. Oder sehe ich das falsch?“

Cas schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bitte, lüg mich nicht an. Irgendwas hat sich geändert, was war es?“

„Du hast Lisas Namen im Schlaf gesagt.“, gab er schließlich zu, seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. „Zweimal, genauer gesagt. Du sahst so... glücklich aus. Es.. es hat mir Angst gemacht. Es hat einfach alles wieder zurück gebracht, die Tatsache, dass du von ihr träumst, während ich neben dir liege.“

Statt einer Antwort, schwieg Dean eine Weile und als Cas ihm ins Gesicht sah, bemerkte er dort ein verwirrtes Stirnrunzeln, während Deans Augen sich schnell bewegten, als versuchte er, sich zu erinnern. Plötzlich riss er die Augen auf, Erleichterung machte isch auf seinen Zügen breit, wich aber schnell einer reumutigen Freude.

„Oh, Cas.“, keuchte er und drückte einen Kuss auf seine Lippen. „Es tut mir so leid. Das war wohl das größte Missverständnis zwischen uns.“

„Was?“

„Ich habe in dieser Nacht nicht von Lisa geträumt. Ich meine, ja, sie war da. Aber mein Traum handelte von dir.“

Um Dean besser ansehen zu können, rückte Cas ein Stück von ihm weg. Das machte doch keinen Sinn.

Dean lachte leise, bevor er sich auf Cas rechte Seite setzte und ihn in eine Umarmung zog. So konnte Cas seinen verletzten Arm auf Deans Brust legen. Es war vielleicht nicht die beste Lösung, aber es gab gerade wichtigere Dinge, als sich darüber zu beschweren. Besonders nicht, als Deans Finger über seinen Rücken tanzten und ihm eine Gänsehaut bescherten.

„Es ist ein wenig schwer, es zu erklären-“

„Du musst nicht-“

„Doch, muss ich. Nur... hab ein wenig Geduld, bitte.“

Als Cas nickte, drehte Dean den Kopf ein wenig, damit er noch einen Kuss auf Cas Stirn platzieren konnte.

„Ich glaube, ich habe schon mal erwähnt, dass ich mich schuldig gefühlt habe, als ich dich wieder gesehen habe, richtig? Wegen Lisa und meinen Gefühlen für dich?“

Cas nickte, zeigte ihm damit, dass er das zwischen Deans Gebabbel auf der Straße registriert hatte.

„Ich meine, versteh mich nicht falsch: ich habe sie geliebt. Das tue ich immer noch, genaugenommen. Sie wird immer einen Platz in meinem Herzen haben, ich hoffe, du verstehst das.“

„Natürlich.“, antwortete Cas ohne zu zögern.

„Die Sache ist die, als du zurück in mein Leben gekommen bist, ist mir klar geworden, dass ich mehr als nur Freundschaft für dich empfinde. Dass das Liebe ist. Und... es hat mir Angst gemacht. Womit du mich beschuldigt hast -dass ich mit dir spielen würde- das war nur ich, der versucht hat, einen Sinn hinter diesen Gefühlen zu finden. Ich wollte dir nahe sein, aber musste mir eingestehen, was ich schon seit Jahren wusste: Dass es mir egal war, dass du ein Mann bist. Dass meine Gefühlte für dich echt waren, unabhängig von deinem Geschlecht. Und als ich mir das endlich eingestehen konnte, musste ich auch-“, Dean unterbrach sich selbst, schluckte schwer. „Musste ich auch einsehen, dass ich Lisa nie so geliebt habe, wie dich jetzt. Und ich habe mich schuldig gefühlt. So unendlich schuldig, weil Lisa... sie war eine gute Seele und sie verdiente nur das Beste. Sie hätte jemanden an ihrer Seite verdient, der sie so liebt wie ich dich.“

Ohne Dean zu unterbrechen, küsste Cas die Träne weg, die über Deans Wange lief. Im Gegenzug zog Dean ihn enger an sich und nahm sich eine Minute, um sich wieder zu fangen.

„In den vergangenen Wochen hatte ich ein paar Gespräche darüber. Mit meinen engsten Freunden, aber auch mit Lisas Eltern. Das ist mir sehr nah gegangen. Weil sie wollten, dass ich glücklich bin, sagten, dass Lisa es so gewollt hätte. Die ganze Konversation darüber ging damit erst los, dass Gracie ihnen von dir erzählt hat und sie haben sich an deinen Namen erinnert.“

Dean schluckte schwer und Cas spürte, wie er weitere Tränen zurück hielt.

„Sagten mir, ich solle meinem Herzen folgen...“

Er brach ab und als weitere Tränen über seine Wangen liefen, setzte Cas sich auf und zog Dean an sich, der sofort das Gesicht an seiner Schulter verbarg. Cas strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Sie wussten es -genau wie Lisa, wussten sie, dass ich dir an dem Tag in der Kirche nachlaufen wollte. Sie wussten, dass ich Gefühle für dich hatte, während ich gleichzeitig meine unsterbliche Liebe ihrer Tochter geschworen habe. Und jetzt sagen sie mir, es ist in Ordnung.“, presste er hervor.

Cas versuchte seine eigenen Tränen zurück zu halten, versuchte immer noch, Dean zu beruhigen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Dean sich wieder gefangen hatte, das Wasser war in der Zwischenzeit auch abgekühlt, aber Cas war das egal und Dean schien es genau so zu gehen.

„Tut mir leid, normalerweise bin ich nicht-“

„Würdest du bitte aufhören, dich bei mir zu entschuldigen.“, bat Cas leise und strich mit den Fingern durch Deans Haare. „Für Gefühle muss man sich nicht entschuldigen.“

Dean nickte, aber er war immer noch nicht ganz anwesend. Ein paar Minuten später, lehnte er sich wieder zurück, zog Cas mit sich.

„In dieser Nacht -in meinem Traum- war Lisa da, sagte mir, dass es in Ordnung ist. Gott, ich weiß, das klingt dumm und ich weiß, dass es nicht echt war, nur ein Traum. Nur ein Wunschdenken und mein Unterbewusstsein, dass sich was zusammen spinnt. Aber sie... das klingt so bescheuert, wenn ich es ausspreche.“

„Dean, ich versichere dir: Es klingt nicht bescheuert. Es war ein Traum und er scheint dir wichtig zu sein, also ist alles gut.“, sagte Cas, drückte einen Kuss auf seine Schulter. „Und wie schon gesagt, du musst es mir nicht erzählen.“

„Sie sah aus wie ein Engel und hat mir gesagt, ich solle wieder glücklich sein.“, brachte Dean schließlich hervor mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Ich meine, eigentlich hat sie mich nur angelächelt und war einfach da. Weißt du? So, wie das in Träumen eben ist. Aber ich wusste, was sie mir sagen wollte. Macht das Sinn?“

„Ja.“, antwortete Cas.

„Und dann hat sich alles verändert und du und ich, wie beide saßen in einer Art Bibliothek. Und... wir waren einfach zusammen. Du saßt an dem Tisch und ich hab mich an dich gelehnt und wir haben über Bücher geredet. Und da war ein Teller mit Angel Cookies-“

Castiel musste lächeln bei der Vorstellung.

„- und ich weiß nicht mehr, was genau wir geredet haben, oder ob überhaupt. Aber ich erinnere mich an das Gefühl, das ich hatte. Ich war so glücklich und zufrieden und... ich wusste, ich war _zuhause_ und dass ich dieses Gefühl für den Rest meines Lebens wollte.“

Und ab diesem Moment konnte Cas seine Tränen nicht länger zurück halten, ließ sie einfach laufen, als er sich zu Dean vorbeugte und ihn küsste. Ohne ihren Kuss zu unterbrechen, krabbelte er auf Deans Schoß. Er zitterte wegen dem kalten Wasser, aber es war ihm egal.

Dean hatte in der Nacht nach Weihnachten von ihm geträumt -nachdem er einen Angel Cookie gegessen hatte- und er hatte gerade eben genau das beschrieben, was Castiel vor dreizehn Jahren in seinem Traum erlebt hatte.

Das Gefühl, endlich angekommen zu sein.

*~*~*

Erst als sie beide heftig zitterten, ließen sie einander los und kletterten aus der Wanne. Draußen wurde es schon dunkel, also machte Cas das Licht an, bevor sie unter die Dusche hüpften. Keiner von beiden erwähnte die Ironie dahinter, dass sie sich mit einer heißen Dusche aufwärmen mussten, nachdem sie eben aus einem Jacuzzi kamen.

Als sie sich abtrockneten, schlang Dean sein Handtuch um Cas, um ihn näher zu ziehen und zu küssen.

„In dieser Nacht hast du mich gefragt, was ich will.“

„Ja.“

„Und ich habe gesagt, ich weiß es nicht.“

Cas nickte und küsste ihn nochmal, bevor er Dean weitersprechen ließ.

„Und das stimmt. Ich weiß nur, dass ich mit dir zusammen sein will und dass ich offen bin, um... ich weiß nicht, zu experimentieren, schätze ich?“

Ein glückliches Grinsen legte sich auf Cas Lippen als er seine Arme um Deans Mitte legte. „Das klingt doch vielversprechend.“

„Urgh.“, stöhnte Dean und versteckte sein knallrotes Gesicht an Cas Hals.

Um sein Lachen zu unterdrücken, bis Cas sich auf die Lippe, küsste dann Deans Hals und zuckte dann mehrmals mit einer Schulter, bis der Mann den Kopf wieder hob und ihn ansah. Cas legte seine rechte Hand an Deans Wange.

„Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt. Ein Schritt nach dem anderen, okay?“

Nach einen kurzen Nickten holte Dean sich noch einen Kuss.

Dann knurrte urplötzlich Cas Magen. Sie lösten sich von einander und lachend griff Dean nach einem weiteren Handtuch.

„Schritt eins: Pizza?“, fragte er und Cas nickte, nahm das Handtuch entgegen und wickelte es um seine Hüfte. Die Kohlenhydrate würden sie brauchen, wenn sie durch den Tag kommen wollten. Zumindest, bei dem, was ihm vorschwebte.

Während Cas die Pizzen im Ofen aufwärmte, inspizierte Dean sein offen gehaltenes Wohnzimmer.

„Die Wohnung passt zu dir.“, sagte er nach einer Weile, wodurch Cas über die Bar, die die Küche vom Rest abtrennte zu ihm sah. „Es hat Stil, sieht aber doch elegant aus und hat einen Touch Gemütlichkeit.“

„Als sagst du, ich habe Stil, bin elegant und gemütlich?“

Dean grinste ihn an und lehnte sich von der anderen Seite gegen die Bar. „Ganz genau.“

Mit ebenfalls einem Grinsen auf den Lippen, verdrehte Cas die Augen und holte die Pizzen aus dem Ofen. „“Ich hoffe du kannst mit Zars Wahl eines Fleischessers leben, weil ich teile ganz sicher nicht meine Pepperoni.“

„Ich mag beides, aber dein Freund hat sich gerade ein paar Extrapunkte verdient.“

„Natürlich hat er das.“, kommentierte Cas und stellte Dean seinen Teller hin.

Sie blieben an der Bar, da sie eh nicht lange hier sein würden, und aßen ihre Pizza. Sie waren beide bei ihrem letzten Stück angekommen, als ein Klingelton ertönte. Cas hätte es überhört, aber Dean sprang sofort auf und ließ beinah sein Stück Pizza fallen.

„Verdammt. Ich hab vergessen, Grace anzurufen.“

Er eilte zu seinem Mantel und suchte alle Taschen durch, bis er sein Handy hervorzog und den Anruf annahm.

„Hey, Kleine.“

–

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Du störst nie.“

–

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher. Sag Onkel Sammy, er soll sowas nicht sagen. Du weißt, du kannst mich immer anrufen.“

–

„Ja. Und... wir reden nur, weißt du. Wir essen gerade.“

–

„Ja, Cas geht’s gut.“, sagte Dean jetzt weicher und drehte sich mit einem Lächeln zu ihn. „Es gab da ein paar Missverständnisse und wir waren zu blöd, um darüber zu reden.“

–

„Ja, ich habs ihm gesagt, Gracie.“

–

„Willst du mit ihm reden?“

–

Cas sah von seinem leeren Teller auf. Dean kam zu ihm und hielt ihm mit einem Lächeln sein Handy entgegen.

„Hier.“

Cas nahm es ohne zu zögern.

„Hey, Gracie.“

„Cas, hi. Geht's dir gut? Dad sagt, dir geht’s gut und dass ihr geredet habt, aber geht es dir wirklich gut?“

„Ja, Gracie“, antwortete er mit einem Lächeln. „Wirklich. Dein Dad hat recht, wir haben geredet.“

„Also kommst du bald zurück?“

„Ähm... wahrscheinlich. Wir... naja, darüber haben wir noch nicht geredet. Aber hey, wie geht es dir?“

„Gut.“

„Hast du den Brief von Luke schon bekommen?“

„Ja, er hat ihn vorbei gebracht.“

„Wow. Das ist nett von ihm.“, antwortete Cas, war von Luke beeindruckt.

Starke Arme schlangen sich um ihn, zog seinen Rücken gegen eine starke Brust, lenkten ihn kurzzeitig ab. Als weiche Lippen anfingen seinen Nacken zu küssen und leicht an seinem freien Ohr knabberten, konnte er kaum ein Keuchen zurück oder seinen Atem gleichmäßig zu halten.

„... hoffe nur, du kommst bald wieder.“

„Ich schätze, das werde ich, Gracie. Ähm... wie wär's, wenn ich dir nochmal deinen Dad gebe?“

„Klar. Bis bald, Cas. Du fehlst mir, bye.“

„Du fehlst mir auch, Gracie. Bye.“

Sobald das Handy von seinem Ohr war, verließ ein leises Keuchen seine Lippen, nichts mehr als ein schweres Ausatmen, dabei hielt er Dean sein Handy wieder hin. Ein Arm verschwand um ihn, Deans raue Stimme ertönte nah an seinem Ohr.

„Hey, Schatz?“

„Ja?“, fragte Gracie, das Handy war nah genug, dass Cas zuhören konnte.

„Sei gut zu Onkel Sam und Tante Eileen, okay? Und Onkel Bobby natürlich.“

„Dad, ich bin immer brav.“, war ihre Antwort, wodurch sie Cas zum Lachen brachte.

„Ich weiß, Gracie. Ich ruf morgen nochmal an, okay?“

„Okay. Ich liebe dich, Dad.“

„Ich dich auch. Bis dann.“

Von Gracie kam keine Antwort mehr, nur ein Klicken, dann war die Leitung tot. Eine Sekunde später war das Handy verschwunden und Deans Lippen wieder an seinem Hals, beide Arme lagen wieder um seinem Körper und zogen ihn enger an den anderen. Ein paar Minuten verweilten sie in der Position, Cas Atem wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde schwerer.

Die Handtücher um ihren Hüften waren so gut wie nutzlos, sie verbargen kaum Deans wachsende Erektion und als Cas es einfach nicht mehr aushielt, griff er mit seiner gesunden Hand nach hinten und zog Deans Kopf nach oben, um ihn zu küssen. Dean nahm das als Einladung, seine Hände über Cas Körper wandern zu lassen und als er seine Erektion berührte, stöhnte Cas nicht nur in den Kuss hinein, entschied aber auch, dass es Zeit wurde, das Ganze ins Schlafzimmer zu verlegen.

Er drehte sich um und hakte die Finger in Deans Handtuch ein, benutzte es, um ihn hinter sich her zu ziehen. Auf dem Weg Richtung Schlafzimmer verloren sie beide ihre Handtücher, somit war nichts mehr zwischen ihnen. Im Zimmer angekommen, hob Dean Cas wieder hoch und krabbelte mit ihm ins Bett, bevor er ihn vorsichtig auf der Matratze ablegte, als wäre er ein sehr zerbrechlicher Gegenstand. Einen Moment lang sahen sie einander nur in die Augen, einzig allein die Lichter von Manhattan erleuchteten den Raum.

„Wir haben bisher nur davon geredet, was ich will.“, murmelte Dean, fuhr Cas Lippen mit einem Finger nach, seine Augen folgten der Bewegung bevor er in die von Cas blickte. „Aber was ist es, was du willst?“

Eine unendlich langsame Bewegung von Deans Hüfte, bei der ihre Erektionen aneinander rieben, brachte sie beide zum Stöhnen. Cas spreizte die Beine weiter auseinander, um Dean mehr Platz zu machen. Cas zwang sich, die Augen offen zu halten, eine Hand legte er in Dean Nacken, um ihn in einen Kuss zu ziehen.

„Ich bin offen für alles.“

„Das war nicht die Frage.“, hielt Dean dagegen und wanderte mit den Lippen weiter zu seinem Ohr. „Ich hab gefragt, was du willst.“

Cas drückte den Rücken durch, der langsame Rhythmus von Deans Hüfte und der Atem auf seiner schon überhitzten Haut waren überwältigend. Er musste nicht lange darüber nachdenken, was er wollte -was er wollte, so weit er sich zurück erinnern konnte.

„Dich. In mir.“, flüsterte er und schon lagen Deans Lippen wieder auf seinen, der Kuss war pure Leidenschaft, die sich durch ihre Körper fraß. Er erschauderte und jede Berührung von Dean brannte sich in seine Haut und sein Gedächtnis.

Mit dem letzten bisschen Verstand, was ihm noch geblieben war, erinnerte er sich daran, dass er die Führung übernehmen musste. Er befreite seine rechte Hand aus Deans Haaren und streckte sie in Richtung Nachttisch aus. Aber er war zu weit weg, um ihn zu erreichen und er verfluchte den Moment, als Dean sein Vorhaben bemerkte, weil er dann aufhörte ihn zu küssen. Dean lehnte sich stattdessen über ihn, der neue Winkel verschlug ihm den Atem, Deans Knie rieb an seinem Glied, nah an der Grenze zu Schmerzen. Statt Dean zu helfen, platzierte er seine Hand auf seinem Hintern, wusste nicht ganz, ob er damit etwas von dem Druck weg nehmen oder ihn näher ziehen wollte.

„Okay, scheint mir, als wären wir hiermit eine Weile beschäftigt. Wie gut, dass ich noch keinen Rückflug gebucht habe.“

Deans Worte ergaben für ihn keinen Sinn, also drehte Cas den Kopf. Oh, Dean schien wohl seine nicht sonderlich kleine Sammlung an Sexspielzeugen gefunden zu haben, wenn er das Grinsen richtig interpretierte. Mit einem Lachen schüttelte er den Kopf. „Leg das weg und hol endlich das verdammte Gleitgel. Das andere Zeug interessiert mich gerade nicht.“

„Wie du wünscht.“, antwortete Dean und zog die Tube aus der Schublade. Als er die Schublade wieder schloss, ohne auch die Kondome geholt zu haben, hielt Cas ihn auf, sah ihn einfach fragend an. Dean verstand seinen Blick sofort, seine Wangen wurden leicht rosa. „Ich weiß, dass ich clean bin, also wenn das für dich in Ordnung ist-“

„Ja.“, antwortete Cas verblüfft. „Ja, klar. Ich meine, ich bin auch clean. Ich dachte nur... für dich...“

Dean beugte sich wieder zu ihm runter, küsste ihn bevor er schüchtern zugab „Ich will dich spüren. Komplett.“

Deans Worte allein entlockten ihm ein Keuchen. Er musste sich vorbereiten und zwar schnell, wenn sie noch zu dem Teil kommen wollten. Kurz überlegte er, wie er das Ganze haben wollte, dann schlang er die Arme um Dean und rollte sie auf dem Bett, bis Dean auf dem Rücken lag.

Immer noch küssend, positionierte Cas sich neu auf Dean. Er nahm die Tube Gleitgel aus Deans Hand und öffnete sie, gab einen großzügigen Teil auf seine Hand. Dabei ließ er Dean kein einziges Mal aus den Augen, dann erst griff er hinter sich und verteilte das kühle Gel um seinen Eingang. Als er in sich selbst eindrang, fielen seine Augen zu und ihm entkam ein Stöhnen. Verdammt, es war einfach schon viel zu lange her.

Als Deans Finger sich um sein Glied schlossen, öffnete er die Augen wieder und sah zu ihm runter. Dean erwiderte den Blick, in seinen Augen spiegelten sich Glück und Verwunderung, Liebe und Verehrung und Cas konnte nicht anders, als ihn wieder zu küssen. Mit einem zweiten Finger drang er in sich ein, während Dean langsam seine Hand vor und zurück bewegte. Es fühlte sich so gut an. Cas konnte eine langsame Bewegung seiner Hüfte nicht zurück halten, erst vor in Deans Hand, dann zurück gegen seine eigenen Finger, mittlerweile drei davon. Angesichts Deans Größe zwang er sich dazu, sich richtig vorzubereiten und sich nicht zu beeilen. Er mochte es zwar, wenn er noch eng war und das Brennen spürte, wenn der Partner in ihn eindrang, aber er wollte auch nicht, dass er Dean bei ihrem ersten Mal mit einem schmerzlichen Stöhnen oder -noch schlimmer- Schrei, verschreckte.

Bei der Zeit, in der er vier Finger in sich hatte, atmeten beide schwer gegen die Lippen des anderen, Schweiß bedeckte ihre Körper. Es wurde immer schwerer, sich über Dean aufrecht zu halten, also setzte er sich wieder auf, stöhnte bei dem neuen Winkel. Jetzt hatte er definitiv sein Limit erreicht, also zog er seine Hand zurück, wischte sie kurz am Laken ab, bevor er wieder was von dem Gel auf seiner Handfläche verteilte und sich damit dann Deans Glied widmete. Dean atmete schwer, beide Hände krallte er in Cas Hüfte.

Cas beugte sich noch einmal vor und stahl sich einen Kuss.

„Bereit?“, flüsterte er gegen seine Lippen und als Dean minimal nickte, veränderte er seine Position erneut, platzierte Deans Glied an seinem Eingang und senkte sich langsam wieder herab.

Er wusste nicht, wer von ihnen beiden lauter stöhnte, Dean brabbelte sinnloses Zeug zwischendrin.

Cas Welt drehte sich, kalte und heiße Schauder rannten abwechselnd durch seinen Körper. Als er wieder voll und ganz auf Deans Schoß saß, genoss er einfach den Moment, wie Dean ihn voll ausfüllte.

Dean hob eine Hand an Cas Wange, strich über seine Lippen, dann über seinen Nacken. Seine Finger hakte er in seiner Halskette ein, an der er ihn zu sich runter zog. In dem Moment, als ihre Lippen sich wieder fanden, fing Cas an sich zu bewegen, erst langsam, dann immer schneller. Dean ließ ihn nach einer Weile wieder gehen und als Cas sich aufsetzte, wollte er seine Hände auf Deans Brust abstützen -wurde dadurch aber nur an diesen blöde Gips erinnert.

„Verdammt.“, knurrte er, lehnte sich wieder zurück, fand aber den richtigen Winkel nicht. Er wollte seine Hand zurück, verdammt.

Dean überraschte ihn, als er sich plötzlich aufsetzte, die Arme um Cas schlang und erfolgreich seine Bewegung verhinderte. Er knabberte an Cas Kinn, bevor er ihn anlächelte und sie beide dann vorsichtig umdrehte, ohne sich aus Cas zurück zu ziehen.

Vielleicht war das bisher nicht Cas Lieblingsstellung gewesen, aber jetzt, wo Deans Körper ihn bedeckte, seine starken Arme ihn hielten, stöhnte Cas und schlang die Beine um Deans Hüfte, um ihm einen besseren Winkel zu geben. Es brauchte nur drei Stöße und eine kleine Veränderung von Deans Position und plötzlich fing Cas an Sterne zu sehen.

„Fuck, Dean. Da. Genau da.“, keuchte er, seine rechte Hand krallte sich an Deans Hintern, um ihn noch enger zu ziehen. Dean folgte seiner Bitte und mit jedem weiteren Stoß traf er genau Cas Prostata, brachte ihn immer weiter an den Abgrund.

Cas wusste, er sollte versuchen, sich zurück zu halten, sollte sicher stellen, dass Dean bei ihm war, aber verdammt nochmal, er konnte nicht, als Deans Bewegungen immer schneller wurden. Deans Lippen krachten auf seine und bei dem nächsten Stoß, war es um Cas geschehen. Der einzige Grund, wieso man seinen Schrei nicht durch ganz New York hörte, war Dean, der seine Lippen mit den eigenen versiegelte.

Erst als er langsam wieder runter kam, bemerkte er, dass Dean sich seit dem letzten Stoß auch nicht mehr bewegt hatte und er realisierte, dass auch er in den Abgrund gesprungen war.

Dean löste sanft die Lippen von ihm, sie beide atmeten schwer, als ihre Münder wieder frei waren. Er wusste nicht, wie Dean sich fühlte, aber Cas wusste, dass er nicht in der Lage war, sich zu bewegen -wollte es nicht einmal. Er umarmte seinen Geliebten fest, klammerte sich mit dem letzten Rest seiner Kraft an ihn. Dean hauchte Küsse auf seinen Hals, knabberte an der Haut und saugte auch ein oder zweimal daran, hinterließ neue Knutschlflecken auf ihm.

Langsam bekam er das ganze Gewicht auf sich zu spüren, Dean war nicht mehr in der Lage, sich oben zu halten. Cas störte das nicht, er war ja nicht leicht zu zerbrechen oder wurde von Deans Gewicht erdrückt.

Irgendwann musste er weggedöst sein, wurde erst wach, als Dean sich aus ihm zurück zog.

„Geh nicht.“, murmelte er, als auch die Wärme, die ihn bedeckte, verschwand und ein ekliges Gefühl von trocknendem Schweiß und Sperma hinterließ -ganz sicher nicht das, was er gerade wollte.

Deans Lippen legten sich nochmal auf seine, bevor sie wieder verschwanden und als er nach seinem Geliebten die Arme ausstreckte, griff er ins Leere. Ein Lachen sagte ihm, dass Dean sich von dem Bett entfernte, war aber zu müde, um die Augen offen zu halten.

„Bin gleich zurück.“, versprach Dean und nach ein paar kalten, einsamen Minuten berührte ein warmes Handtuch seine Brust. Irgendwann fing er fast an zu schnurren, während Dean sich die Zeit nahm, ihn abzuwaschen.

Als das Handtuch verschwand, hörte er es kurz darauf auf den Boden fallen und kurz darauf war Dean wieder bei ihm und verteilte Küsse auf seinem ganzen Gesicht. Als er damit aufhörte, zwang Cas sich, die Augen zu öffnen. Als er in Deans Gesicht sah, mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den Lippen und die Augen leuchtend, wusste er, er musste gar nicht erst fragen. Er zog Dean in einen Kuss und kuschelte sich dann in seine Arme.

Zurück in das Gefühl, angekommen zu sein.


	19. Chapter 19

„Echte Liebesgeschichten enden nie.“  
-Richard Bach

Wieder zurück ins Stars Hollow zu sein, war nicht so seltsam, wie Cas befürchtet hatte. Seine Familie war aus dem Häuschen, als er am späten Nachmittag ankam, zwei Tage vor Sylvester.

Die letzten drei Tage hatten er und Dean gemeinsam im Bett verbracht, wurden erst in die Realität zurück geholt, als Gracie wieder anrief und fragte, wann sie nach Hause kamen.

Nach einer weiteren Runde hatten sie beide geduscht und sich angezogen. Danach folgte ein kurzer Zwischenstopp bei Castiels Lieblingsbäckerei, bevor sie in den Camarro stiegen und sich nach Stars Hollow aufmachten.

Sich von Dean zu verabschieden, war der härteste Part, aber nachdem er noch ein wenig Zeit mit Gracie verbrachte und das neugeborene Fohlen besucht hatte, küsste Cas Dean ein letztes Mal und fuhr dann weiter zu seinem Familienanwesen.

Allesamt bestanden darauf, dass er ihnen haargenau erzählte, was zwischen ihm und Dean in New York vorgefallen war -abzüglich der schlüpfrigen Details natürlich. Sein dauerhaft verträumtes Lächeln müsste aber eigentlich Antwort genug sein. Trotzdem versammelten sie sich auf der Veranda und während die Kinder im Schnee umher tollten, gab Cas den anderen eine zensierte Zusammenfassung.

„Also hast du keine Angst mehr davor, dass er nicht zu dir steht?“, fragte Anna als er fertig war.

Sofort schüttelte Castiel den Kopf, seine Bewegungen waren noch etwas träge, dafür war er aber auch noch auf Wolke sieben. „Nein. Eigentlich war das nie ein Problem. Ich hab nur sein Verhalten falsch verstanden.“

„Zum Beispiel?“

„Zum Beispiel, als er so schnell vor mir zurück gewichen ist, als ein alter Klassenkamerad aufgetaucht ist.“, sagte er, erinnerte sich daran, wie Dean ihm im Bett fest umarmt hatte, als sie darüber geredet hatten. „Er dachte, ich wollte nicht, dass man uns so sieht. Weil ich ihm ein paar Tage zuvor noch gesagt habe, wie ich mich für das von vor dreizehn Jahren schäme und dass ich keinen neuen Tratsch brauche.“

„Und deine Bedenken, dass er einfach nur neugierig in Bezug auf Männer ist? Oder dich, im Speziellen.“, fragte Inias und lehnte sich gegen Gadreel.

Cas sah seinen Bruder an und versteckte sein Schmunzeln hinter seiner Tasse heißer Schokolade. „Oh, glaub mir.“, murmelte er „Er hat mich definitiv vom Gegenteil überzeugt.“

Ein paar der Anwesenden lachten, andere stöhnten was von zu viel Info und andere schüttelten einfach nur den Kopf. Aber alle zusammen freuten sich für Castiel. Und Cas grinste einfach weiter, trank einen Schluck und lehnte sich dann wieder zurück, um seinen Blick schweifen zu lassen und in Tagträumen zu versinken.

*~*~*

Beide hatten beschlossen, den Abend mit ihren Familien zu verbringen um die verlorene Zeit der letzten Tage aufzuholen.

Am nächsten Morgen rief Cas Meg an, um sich mit ihr auf einen Kaffee nach dem Mittag zu treffen. Der ganze Marktplatz war voll mit Menschenmassen, die den letzten Samstag vom Weihnachtsmarkt genossen und andere, die letzte Vorbereitungen für das Feuerwerk morgen zu treffen. Meg wartete auf ihn vor Luke's, umarmte ihn und haute ihm dann auf die Schulter.

„Hab gehört, du bist wieder abgehauen. Wolltest du ein zweites Mal untertauchen, ohne dich zu verabschieden?“

„Es tut mir wirklich leid.“, antwortete er mit einem schüchternen Lächeln „Kommt nicht wieder vor.“

„Ich werd dich dran erinnern. Und um es wieder gut zu machen, erzählst du mir alles. Und damit meine ich auch alles.“

Mit einem Lachen stimmte er zu und folgte ihr ins Diner, wo Luke ihn mit einem breiten Lächeln begrüßte.

„Schön, dass du wieder da bist.“

„Freut mich auch, wieder hier zu sein.“, sagte Cas, bevor er dem Mann die Hand schüttelte und ihn angrinste. „Und danke, dass du Gracie die Nachricht vorbei gebracht hast.“

„Nicht der Rede wert.“

Cas drückte seine Hand ein letztes Mal, dann setzte er sich mit Meg und zwei Tassen Kaffee an einen Tisch.

Natürlich erzählte er ihr nicht alle Details, nur ein paar, denn ganz ehrlich: Er platzte fast, weil er es niemandem erzählen konnte. Zar würde sich das sicher nicht anhören.

„Tja, wer hätte gedacht, dass unser Lehrer eine Schwäche dafür hat, wenn du ihn Mr. Winchester nennst.“, meinte Meg nach einer Weile und grinste ihn über den Rand ihrer Tasse an.

Cas hatte es schwer, das verträumte Grinsen von seinen gEsichtszügen zu vertreiben, aber er versuchte, sie ernst anzusehen: „Meg, ich schwöre dir, wenn du Dean das erzählst oder irgendjemandem-“

„Entspann dich, Clarence. Du weißt, ich kann die Klappe halten.“ Nach einem Moment der Stille, in dem sie einen Schluck trank, kam ihr freches Grinsen zurück. „Obwohl dir die Bestrafung dafür gefallen könnte, wenn er es heraus findet.“

Cas stöhnte, konnte ein Kichern aber auch nicht lange zurück halten und warf ein Stück Zucker nach ihr. Damit brach auch sie in Gelächter aus und er stimmte nur zu gerne mit ein.

Nachdem sie ihren zweiten Kaffee getrunken und sich noch ein Stück Kuchen dazu gegönnt hatten, schlenderten sie über den Markt. Die Sonne schien und nicht einmal die Blicke, die ihm zugeworfen wurden, konnten Cas Laune drücken. Er hatte keine Ahnung, welches Gerücht über ihn momentan die Runde machte, aber es war ihm auch herzlich egal. Dean würde gegen 18 Uhr hier sein und Cas wusste auch, dass sein Geliebter nicht zögern würde, um allen zu zeigen, was zwischen ihnen war. Dean hatte dazu zwar nichts gesagt, aber Cas vertraute ihm, dass er ihn nicht verleugnen würde.

„Es ist vielleicht ein bisschen zu früh“, begann Meg plötzlich. Sie beide waren still nebeneinander hergelaufen und genossen einfach den Moment. „Aber habt ihr schon über die Zukunft nachgedacht?“

„Damit meinst du...?“

„Naja, jetzt nicht gleich Hochzeit -außer ihr habt schon darüber gesprochen, dann-“

„Nein, haben wir nicht.“, unterbrach Cas sie, versuchte mit dem Gedanken Dean als Ehemann zu haben etwas anzufangen, ohne dass sein Herz aus seiner Brust sprang um Platz für einen Freudentanz zu haben.

Meg redete ohne Zögern weiter „Ich hab eher an die nahe Zukunft gedacht. Wie, wo ihr wohnen werdet? Oder wird das eine Fernbeziehung mit euch beiden? Es ist eine Beziehung, oder?“

„Ja, ist es.“, antwortete Cas lächelnd, als eine ganz besondere Erinnerung in sein Gedächtnis trat. Eine Erinnerung an einen sonnigen Morgen auf einer schneebedeckten Terrasse und Schneeflocken, die auf ihren überhitzen Körpern schmolzen.

„Erde an Clarence.“, sagte Meg und schnippte vor seinen Augen rum.

Er versuchte, sie entschuldigend anzusehen und scheiterte kläglich. Meg rollte nur mit den Augen, also beantwortete Cas ihre letzte Frage.

„Es ist eine Beziehung, ja. Und irgendwie haben wir über die Wohnsituation gesprochen. Ich meine, mit meinem Job kann ich überall wohnen -und momentan habe ich mehr als genug Gründe, nach Stars Hollow zurück zu kommen. Die Gesundheit von meinem Vater allein ist Grund genug, aber dann ist da noch Gracie und, natürlich, Dean.“

„Also, Stars Hollow?“

„Für jetzt, ja., sagte er mit einem Nicken. „Ich werde zurück ins Anwesen ziehen, aber ich behalte auch meine Penthouse-Wohnung in New York.“

„Penthouse, hm? Du hast nicht übertrieben, als du sagtest, dir geht’s gut.“ Grinsend, boxte sie ihm sanft mit der Faust in die Seite, bevor sie weiter über den Markt liefen.

*~*~*

Es war kurz vor sechs Uhr am Abend, als Meg ihn am Arm packte und ihn daran hinderte, in eine bestimmte Richtung zu gehen. Er blieb stehen und sah sie fragend an, ihr Blick war auf jemanden vor ihnen geheftet. Als er sich wieder umdrehte, stöhnte er innerlich. Tyson Brady samt Anhang hatten sie entdeckt und kamen in ihre Richtung. Meg versuchte, ihn weg zu ziehen, aber Cas hatte es satt, davon zu laufen und sich zu verstecken.

„Dachte, du hast die Stadt verlassen. Was bringt dich zurück?“, sagte Tom Azazel als erstes und sah ihn an.

Cas erwiderte den Blick. „Tut mir leid, ich hab wohl das Memo verpasst, dass ich in meiner Heimat nicht willkommen bin.“

„Ja, das Memo hast du echt verpasst.“, antwortete Brady und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

Cas drückte den Rücken durch und knurrte zurück: „Du hältst dich lieber zurück, bevor ich meine Manieren vergesse.“

„Oh, wirklich? Was willst du tun, hm?“

Bevor Cas antworten konnte, war Gracies Stimme über den gesamten Platz zu hören, wie sie ihn rief. Er sah zur Seite, sah sie in seine Richtung rennen. Sie lächelte wie ein Engel und Cas erwiderte das Lächeln und fing sie auf, als sie sich in seine Arme schmiss.

„Hey, Gracie.“

Er spürte, wie Brady einen Schritt zurück machte und als er aufsah, sah der Mann ihn nicht mehr an, sondern grinste in die Richtung, aus der Gracie eben gekommen war. Dem Blick folgend, sah er Dean auf ihn zu kommen, seine Augen leuchteten auf, als sie Cas begegneten.

„Jo, Mr. Winchester, Frohes Neues Jahr.“, rief Brady.

Zu seiner Befriedigung ignorierte Dean den Idioten einfach und kam schnurstraks auf Cas zu. Und wenn er schon in Klischés dachte, konnte er auch gleich sagen, dass die Zeit stehen blieb und Dean in Slow Motion auf ihn zu kam. Aber das wäre gelogen, denn nach nur wenigen Herzschlägen, war Dean bei ihm. In einer fließenden Bewegung, legte er die Hände an seine Wangen und beugte sich vor, versiegelte ihre Lippen, sodass alle es sehen konnten.

Cas konnte ein Lächeln nicht zurückhalten, war sich dieses Mal der plötzlichen Stille um sie herum bewusst, die nur vereinzelt durch ein erschrockenes Keuchen unterbrochen wurde. Und er genoss sie.

Als Dean den Kuss beendete, lächelten sie einander an. Gott, hatte er ihn vermisst. Ein Tag und eine Nacht waren definitiv zu lang.

„Hey.“, sagte Dean leise und strich mit dem Daumen über Cas Wange.

„Selber hey.“, flüsterte Cas zurück und ließ seinen Blick über jeden Zentimeter von Deans Gesicht wandern. Er war nicht rasiert und Cas liebte es einfach. Als er auf Deans Lippen sah, konnte er sich für die Länge eines Herzschlags zurück halten, bevor er sich einen weiteren Kuss stahl.

„Bereit für ein Abendessen?“, fragte Dean und als Cas zur Antwort nickte, sah Dean zu der Stelle, an der Meg stand und sie mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen beobachtete. „Wollen Sie mitkommen, Miss Masters?“

„Oh, nein, danke.“, antwortete Meg. „Ich will nicht stören, Mr. Winchester.“

Cas konnte sehen, wie Dean minimal die Augen zusammen kniff, aber ansonsten schien das glücklicherweise niemandem aufzufallen. Cas sah sie deutlich mit einem echt jetzt an, aber natürlich grinste sie ihn nur an. Augenverdrehend umarmte er sie zum Abschied und legte dann seinen Arm um Deans Mitte und nahm mit der anderen Gracies Hand. Dean legte seinerseits den Arm um Cas Schulter und zog ihn enger an sich und drückte einen Kuss auf seinen Scheitel, während sie sich vom Marktplatz entfernten. Ihr Weg würde sie zu Antonioli's Restaurant führen, da ihre Wahl heute auf Pizza gefallen war.

Kaum hatten sie den Platz verlassen, brach die Stille und verschiedenste Stimmen redeten wild durcheinander. Cas drehte den Kopf, um Dean ansehen zu können und als sich ihre Blicke trafen, grinsend sie beide.

Beim Essen redeten Gracie und Cas über den Entwurf. Sie hatte ihn gelesen, während Cas in New York war -zweimal. Alles in allem schien sie ihn zu lieben, bis auf die Tatsache, dass Siobhan und Kristen immer noch nicht zusammen waren.

„Weißt du“, sagte Cas mit einem Blick zu Dean „manchmal braucht es einfach Zeit.“

Während Gracie bei der aussage zu strahlen anfing, hob Dean ihre verschränkten Finger an seine Lippen und küsste Cas Fingerknöchel, bevor er sich vorbeugte und stattdessen einen Kuss auf seine Lippen hauchte. Als er sich dann wieder seiner Pizza zuwandte, ließ er ihre Finger verschränkt für den Rest des Abends.

Als Gracie später mit ihrem Dessert beschäftigt war, zog Dean Cas etwas näher. Seine Lippen waren nah an seinem Ohr als er sagte: „Du hast es Meg erzählt, oder?“

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst.“, antwortete Cas frech, versuchte, sein Grinsen zu verstecken. „Ich hab ihr einiges erzählt, da musst du etwas genauer werden.“

„Du kleiner-“, begann Dean, unterbrach sich aber selbst. Er schien seinen Plan zu ändern und ließ seine Lippen über die empfindliche Stelle hinter Cas Ohr streifen. „Dafür bezahlst du später.“

„Ich werde dich dran erinnern, Mr. Winchester.“, murmelte Cas, seine Stimme versagte fast, als er das Feuer in Deans Augen sah.

Glücklicherweise waren sie beide noch klar genug im Kopf, um sich ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, dass sie nicht alleine und noch dazu in der Öffentlichkeit waren, also setzte Cas sich wieder normal hin, nachdem Dean ein letztes Mal mit den Lippen sein empfindliche Stelle berührt hatte. Genau rechtzeitig, bevor Gracie wieder anfing, über den Entwurf zu reden.

*~*~*

„Eine Frage habe ich noch.“, sagte Rebecca und zog damit alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, als sie zu Dean und Cas sah. Es war Sylvester, sie alle saßen zusammen auf der Veranda nach dem Familiendinner, wartete darauf, dass es Mitternacht schlug. Dank der Wärmestrahler, war es angenehm warm. Cas war an Dean gekuschelt, die beiden teilten sich eine Decke, wie die meisten anderen Paare.

Als der Blick seiner Schwester auf ihn fiel, sah Cas auf.

„Was ist eigentlich aus eurer Wette geworden? Die, wo Cas einen besseren Autor als Kurt Vonnegut finden sollte.“

Cas Augen wurden groß und er sah zu Dean. Sein Geliebter sah ähnlich überrascht aus.

„Ich schätze, das haben wir vergessen.“, gab Dean schließlich zu.

Cas nickte zustimmend, seine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu dem Familiendinner von vor zwei Wochen. „Oh Gott, ich weiß, wieso.“, rief er schließlich „An dem Sonntag hast du mir gesagt, du weißt, dass ich C. S. James bin. Das hat mich total aus der Bahn gebracht und-“

„Warte, was?“, kam es überrascht von der anderen Seite am Tisch, Sam sah ihn aus großen überraschten Augen an. „DU bist C. S. James?“

„Wirklich, Sam?“, brachte Eileen zwischen ihrem Kichern hervor „Das hast du noch nicht rausgefunden?“

Alle anderen stimmten in das Lachen mit ein, während Sam versuchte, seine Verlegenheit zu verstecken.

Er wurde gerettet, als die Tür aufging und Gracie, gefolgt von Amara, mit Platten voller Kekse zu ihnen kamen.

Angel Cookies.

Sicher, Weihnachten war vorbei, aber wenn interessierte das schon?

Alle griffen nach den süßen Leckereien, Gracie lächelte breit, als Cas sich einen Cookie von ihrem Teller nahm und ein Stück davon abbiss. Der unverwechselbare Geschmack von Vanille und Zucker benebelte seine Sinne und verwickelte ihn in einen Strom aus Erinnerungen.

Wie Dean ihn küsste.

Wie Dean ihm sagte, dass er ihn liebte.

Wie Dean ihn festhielt.

Wie Dean schlafend in seinen Armen lag.

Dean.

Endlich angekommen zu sein.

Er beugte sich vor und gab ihm einen gezuckerten Kuss, bevor er sich wieder an Gracie wandte.

„Sie sind hervorragend. Besser, als ich sie in Erinnerung hatte.“

„Super“, antwortete Gracie mit einem breiten Lächeln und nahm sich selbst noch einen Cookie, bevor sie sich an ihren Vater kuschelte.

So blieben sie bis es kurz vor Mitternacht war, nur Gabes Gemecker und Bitten brachte sie alle von ihren Plätzen in den Garten. Ihnen ging es auf der Veranda super und waren auch zufrieden damit, das Feuerwerk aus der Ferne zu sehen. Aber natürlich war das bei einem erwachsenen Kind wie Gabriel nicht möglich, also versammelten sie sich im Garten und bereiteten ihr eigenes Feuerwerk vor.

Dean hatte die Decke mitgenommen und zog Cas eng an seine Brust.

„Ich hab mir überlegt“, flüsterte er in Cas Ohr, während er Gabe, Inias, Sam und den älteren Kindern bei der Vorbereitung zusah „willst du mich immer noch davon überzeugen, dass es einen besseren Autor gibt?“

„Vielleicht. Zählt dein Weihnachtsgeschenk?“

„Hmmmm“, antwortete Dean und zog ihn enger, legte das Kinn auf seine Schulter „Es ist auf jeden Fall klasse und war die Inspiration für den wohl besten Film aller Zeiten. Aber bleiben wir fair: es ist nur eine Kurzgeschichte.“

„Du hast immer was auszusetzen, oder nicht?“

„Wahrscheinlich.“ Dean versuchte nicht einmal, sein Grinsen zu verstecken.

Cas dachte einen Moment nach, während er sich gegen Dean lehnte. „Haben wir einen Einsatz festgelegt? Ich glaube nicht.“

Dean begann langsam, sie leicht hin und her zu wiegen, dachte ebenfalls nach. Als Gabe rief, dass es nicht mehr lange dauerte, konnte Cas spüren wie sich Deans Lippen zu einem Lächeln verzogen „Wie wäre es hiermit: „Du darfst Stars Hollow nicht verlassen, bis du einen besseren Autor als Vonnegut findest. Kein Davon laufen mehr."

Cas lachte leise und befreite sich aus Deans Umarmung, nur so weit, dass er sich zu ihm umdrehen konnte. „Wenn das so ist“, sagte er „ist es entschieden.“ Er drückte einen Kuss auf Deans Hals und schlang die Arme um seine Mitte. Als er in Deans grüne Augen sah, lächelte er von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Es gibt keinen besseren Autor als Vonnegut.“

Als die Feuerwerke um sie herum in die Luft schossen, teilten sie ihren ersten Kuss vom neuen Jahr mit dem süßen Geschmack von Vanille und Zucker auf ihren Lippen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben :)
> 
> Es wurde langsam Zeit, dass ich die Geschichte mal hier hochlade!   
> Ich hoffe, das erste Kapitel hat euch gefallen!
> 
> Die nächsten Kapitel werden auch gleich hochgeladen, die Story ist ja schon fertig geschrieben :)
> 
> Ich würde mich sehr über eure Meinung/Kritik/whatever freuen, also tobt euch gerne aus!
> 
> Habt noch einen schönen 1. Weihnachtsfeiertag <3 
> 
> xoxo Kensi


End file.
